Home and Loved
by SevvysLove
Summary: Harry is rescued on his 17th birthday by Severus, and then what happens? Rated M for a reason, don't read if you are not legally old enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HP, the amazing JK does. And we all love her for it. Just taking them all out to play in my sandbox for a bit.**

**Warning: Slash, attempted rape, abuse, m/m f/f sex..don't like it, don't read it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Midnight. **

**Harry's traditional birthday celebration would begin soon. To have two minutes of peace from the beatings would be the best gift, but he knew even that was too much to ask for. Hearing the locks on his door being slowly opened, Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.**

**Uncle Vernon had hinted, "This will be the worst birthday you've ever had boy." In all the years Harry had lived with the Dursley's, the only real recognition of his birth had been the drunken beatings by his Uncle and the harassment from his cousin Dudley. **

"**Why did I leave my wand packed with my books!" Harry thought. This year held the promise of his being able to fight back, as Harry was now of age and could use his magic outside of school.**

**Unbeknownst to Harry, his parents had given him an amazing gift when they sacrificed themselves in saving him. Their magic had been transferred to Harry. Harry's father, James, had been one of the best practitioners of wand less, non-verbal magic ever known. His mother, Lily, had been the brightest, most talented earth witch of her age.**

**Vernon came into the room reeking of rum and pot. His intention - to rape Harry and them beat him **

**to death. "We'll dispose of the body just before we leave for Brazil and our new life." he told the family at dinner that night. Although he didn't tell them his entire plan, they had discussed retiring from the drug trade, which had become the family business, and leaving everything behind. Neither Dudley nor Petunia were happy about leaving their friends, but being rid of the "baggage" that was their house guest would be a relief.**

**Petunia, although ready to be done with it all, did worry a bit about Harry. He was, after all, her only nephew and the only child her sister Lily had had the opportunity to have. And even though she would shed the occasional tear for her lost sister, she was far too afraid of Vernon's violent streak (and of magic) to not go along with the plan.**

"**At least Harry will be released from the torture he's been receiving and will be with his parents again," Petunia thought as she prayed that Vernon would make the end quick for Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The end _was_ quick, but it wasn't Harry's end. Harry's magic had other ideas.

Just after the last blow had been landed by Vernon, supposedly rendering Harry unconscious, Vernon began to remove his pants in a final attempt to take the last of Harry's dignity. Suddenly a white glow began to burst from every pore on Harry's battered body, surrounding him and trapping Vernon in the unearthly burning light.

When the glow finally died out, the only evidence remaining of the man that was Harry's uncle was a large pile of ash on the floor directly next to the bed.

On the desk laid a parchment containing a list detailing every injury and indignity ever inflicted upon one Harry James Potter. Harry groaned when he saw who it was addressed to.

"Why is this addressed to Severus Snape?" Harry thought. "Shouldn't this record go to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and not the Potions Master?"

Harry noticed also discovered that next to the list, was his wand. As he picked it up, bright green sparks began to shoot out of the tip and through the open window.

Hearing a loud crack behind him, Harry spun around ready to defend himself only to find Severus standing there with his ever present glare. The list immediately flew to his open, waiting hand before Harry could try to hide it. He'd worked so hard over the years to hide all evidence of what he had endured, especially from Severus – whom he despised more than even the now dead Tom Riddle – and now Severus would have plenty of ammunition for ridiculing Harry.

Severus opened the list and began to read it. The glare on his face turned to shock and then horror as he read the inventory. Although few knew _his_ history, he could understand what Harry had been subject to as he had dealt with much the same growing up. As he looked up at Harry and saw the injuries Harry had received that evening, something long hidden in his subconscious let go.

"Harry, you have done an incredible job hiding this from us over the years, but you no longer need to fear." Severus told the tormented boy. "We will help you."

Severus had long since forgiven Harry's father James for the teasing he had suffered. With the help of Harry's mother, Lily – his one true love – he had even formed a bit of a friendship with James. He knew that only a few people would understand his need to help the boy…

_Severus was not looking forward to going back to school for his last term. His father, Tobias, had made it perfectly clear that being a wizard would get him nowhere. He made sure to remind him of this with every crack of the belt he laid across Severus' back. _

_His mother was away visiting friends, and as usually happened, his father came to his room to remind him he was half muggle and that he would never be good at anything in his opinion. He would need to get a muggle job which he had no training for, so the only thing he would be good as was a whore, and after school let out, that is what his father had planned for him to be. He had even arranged for a flat where Severus could meet clients. " As far as your mother is concerned, you will be traveling abroad and do not know when or if you will return," he'd been told by his father. Tonight, Tobias was going to make sure that Severus would be able to satisfy his clients. He had tied Severus face down to the bed with his school ties, both hands and legs spread wide, and had hidden his wand. His father had locked the door and turned to face him, his erection obvious. He walked over to the bed and yanked down Severus' trousers and boxers. He didn't bother with removing his shirt, as this was not going to be about pleasure. He grabbed the tube of lubricant he had dropped by the bed, not wanting to damage the boy he planned to make so much money on, opened it, squirted a generous amount on Severus' backside, and moved between the boys legs to position himself._

_As he had every intention of taking his wife this evening when she arrived home and didn't want to make this to painful for himself either, so he used a bit of the remaining lubricant on his hand and inserted three fingers into the boy to prepare him. _

_Severus screamed out in pain. He knew he was worthless, but this just proved he was unloved also. How could his mother allow this to happen to him. He was sure she knew about the beatings, even thoughhe had tried to hide the evidence. His father told him, "she is aware and even approves of this treatment." But to allow this? Could she really?Suddenly, the fingers were removed and he thought that it was over. He hoped it was over. Unfortunately, it wasn't. His father leaned over him and rammed his cock into him. Severus screamed louder than he thought was possible. He felt like he was being torn in two. His father then began to pump into him, slowly at first to savor the tightness, but as he began to get used to the feel, he sped before he blacked out, his father came into him and grunted in satisfaction. The blackness overtook him then and he hoped it would never end. He came to several hours later in pain and wanted to get cleaned up and hide until he was able to go back to school. The next day, he would be getting on the train back to the only place he felt at home and loved._

_Severus shook the memory from his head and began to walk toward Harry but before he could reach him, Harry dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball cowering and shaking. Harry was emotionally and mentally shattered at this point and while he didn't anticipate physical pain, he knew what Severus was capable of._

_Harry inhaled, ready to scream when Albus appeared in the room accompanied by the Healer from Hogwarts, Poppy. Harry registered another noise in the house and realized that one of his favorite professors, Minerva McGonagall, was downstairs dealing with Petunia and Dudley._

_Poppy helped Harry up off the floor and held him in her arms, comforting him as Severus handed Albus the parchment. "I never dreamt Harry was being hurt like this," Albus said to Severus quietly. "I have to help him heal, Albus. It's the least I can do." Severus replied as he realized the feelings that had begun to reveal themselves were growing quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Albus, that's not acceptable. I am Harry's Godfather and he should be with me. Tom's dead so there is no reason he needs to stay in that dreadful muggle house." Sirius told the face in the fire.**

"**Harry is legally an adult now Sirius, this is his choice to make," Albus replied. "But you might want to keep in mind, having someone else living with you will be an adjustment and you may find you don't like your lose of freedom."**

**Sirius angrily slammed his hand on the ancient desk in the library and said, "Albus, I **_**owe**_** him this. If it hadn't been for my anger and short-sidedness, he never would have had to there in the first place. If I hadn't reacted in anger, he would have been with me from the start."**

"**Well, we'll ask Harry," Albus replied.**

**Sirius however did not hear him. When he slammed his hand on the desk, an old book had fallen off the desk top and opened to a page that he didn't recognize. He muttered a dismissing reply to Albus as he bent to pick up the book from the floor. He realized that the book in his hands was his old journal. **

**This wasn't just any journal, this was a two way journal and the other half belonged to Sirius' former lover. He hadn't spoken with him in quite a long time and missed him dearly. "Oh, to be back in school and be able to have so few cares," Sirius thought as he sat down to read the new page.**

"**Sirius," it began, "I know forgiveness is something I have no right to ask for and have to earn. I wanted to make it clear; forgiveness is something that I **_**want**_** to earn. I found this journal and remembered our years together and realized just what's been missing from my life. You. You were the only one who ever made me feel. Who I've ever truly loved. While I'm grateful for my wife as she gave me my wonderful son, I never really loved her. If you can give me a chance to prove myself, you won't be disappointed this time.**

**I miss you. I Love You."**

**Though the message was unsigned, Sirius had no doubt who had penned it. He sat staring at the page for quite some time before realizing that what he wanted, more than anything, was to give this man another chance. However, a quiet whisper in his head asked "**_**Can I really**_** trust him?"**

**Sirius picked up his quill and stared at the page wondering how to respond. He thought back on all the stolen glances in the school hallways, frantic kissing and groping in empty classrooms and of the first wonderful night they were together. He remembered laying together after making love for the first time and thinking how happy they were going to be.**

**Then he thought of the betrayal. Tom had come along and seduced his lover with promises of power and he had had willingly followed. Followed, betrayed and ended Sirius by sending him to Azkaban. **

**With that thought clearly in his head, Sirius knew what his reply would be. He dipped his quill in the ink well in front of him and began…**

"**Lucius. My love for you hasn't waned. I have thought of you many times over the years and while not all of the thoughts have been pleasant, this love has never left. I have long ago forgiven you for your actions. I know how tempting the need to please your family can be. I have watched your Draco and my Harry over these last few years and see so much of us in them. I would be willing to meet and see if we can work this out if you are amenable to that. I believe that you do want to earn forgiveness but you have that already. It's ****Trust**** that's the issue now. Name the time and place and I'll be there.**

**Please know I have never stopped loving you. Sirius."**

**Sirius closed the journal and went to bed hoping he would get a reply soon.**

"**Narcissa Malfoy Laid to Rest Today." **

**The headline greeted Sirius from the front page of the Prophet. It had been two weeks since he had penned the reply to Lucius' journal plea and he had no reply. Now he knew why. Narcissa had received the Dementor's kiss and Lucius was in mourning. **

**Sirius' sudden regret at having not reconciled with his cousin years ago was interrupted by a voice from his fireplace. **

"**Are you there?"**

"**Draco? Why are you calling me?"**

"**Sirius, I realize that my Mum hasn't been close to you and you probably don't know she's gone now, but today is her funeral and I think you should be there."**

"**Besides, I believe my Father would like to see you again as well."**

"**What makes you think that?"**

**The only reply was his journal facing him in his fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius held back as the mourners gathered at the gravesite and watched his former classmates, friends, enemies and allies pay their respects to the family. He didn't want the moment he first spoke to Lucius again to be tied so closely to the death of his wife, but Draco was right, this was as good a place as any to start a dialogue.

Draco looked away from the waning line of people in front of him a noticed Sirius standing quieting under a tree and smiled looking for an opportunity to step away and talk to him.

Sirius was lost in thought about what to say to Lucius when Draco approached him, so he was quite startled when Draco cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad you came."

"Draco, shouldn't you be over with your family?"

"Yeah, but I thought that maybe you would like to come over and might not want to stand in line."

"Thank you for thinking about that. Yes, I would like to speak with you and your father. I may not have spoken to your Mother in some time, but she was my family and wanted to express my sorrow at her lose."

"Yeah, well she deserved it. Though I wouldn't say that in front of most people, I feel like you of all people would understand why my Mum trying to use and unforgivable curse on Blaise would cause a problem for me."

"She Did What?!?"

"She tried to use the Imperious curse on Blaise and have him kill himself in front of me when she found the two of us together. She really should have knocked before she opened by bedroom door." He chuckled.

"Yes well, my cousin never was one for following the rules." Sirius replied. "The line appears to be at an end. Should we head over and talk to your father."

"I'll walk over with you but I think you should talk to him on your own... We can talk later."

"One question first, what made you think showing me a book would make me come today?

"Well it worked, didn't it. I accidentally found the journal when I was looking on my Father's desk for a piece of parchment and found the book open to your letter. I couldn't help but look back and read some of the previous entries. It explained a lot. My Father was always far too excepting of my feelings for Blaise and tried to help me convince my mother that Pansy and I were completely wrong for each other."

Sirius realized they had arrived at the gravesite and Lucius was standing before him talking with Minerva. Sirius wanted to stop Draco from interrupting but couldn't move as he saw Lucius' face in profile.

Draco lightly placed a hand on his Father's arm and, very uncharacteristically politely said, "Excuse me Professor. May I borrow my Father for a moment? There is someone else here who would like to speak with him."

"Over course you may child. Please know my thoughts are with you both at this time." Minerva replied. She looked over at Sirius and smiled happy to see he had come. It was only right after all.

Lucius turned to look where his son was looking and felt his knees go weak. He couldn't believe Sirius had come and that he appeared to be there willingly and not just representing the Black family out of duty.

"Sirius," Lucius began, "I'm surprised to see you here but am glad you have come."

"I almost didn't, I didn't think I would be welcome. But I was assured that I would be so I decided to come. It was a very nice service Lucius and I'm sorry for your lose." Sirius said extending his hand.

As Draco quietly slipped away to a waiting Blaise, he saw his father's shaking hand reach out toward Sirius' and knew he had done the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_Sirius, I'm glad you agreed to come and talk tonight. I know this isn't the easiest thing but I thank you for giving me a chance."_

"_You do not need to thank me. I have wanted to talk to you since I escaped from Azkaban. You would have been my first stop if Tom had already been gone, but I felt it was important I go to Harry."_

"_I understand. I likely would have done the same. I wanted to tell you, I…"_

_At that moment, Draco awoke screaming and shaking with fear. He didn't know what was causing it, but his entire body ached and was terrified that he was going to be raped._

_Lucius, interrupted by the screaming, ran from the Library, leaving Sirius to catch up. As he entered Draco and Blaise's room, he found Blaise doing everything possible to calm Draco; though nothing seemed to be working._

"_Blaise, what's wrong? What happened?" Lucius demanded._

"_I don't know. Draco just woke up screaming and holding his head."_

_Draco sat on the bed trying to catch his breath listening to his Father and lover talk about him._

"_Has he had any unusual stress today or did you two have a fight?" Sirius quietly asked._

"_No," Blaise began, "We had been talking about how peaceful the summer has been with Tom gone; talking about our engagement;"_

"_Congratulations," Sirius interrupted. _

"_Thank you," Blaise replied smiling briefly, "I had just commented how the manor itself has been a happier and more comfortable place to be now that we don't have to sneak around Narcissa and I noticed Draco had drifted off."_

_Lucius was so glad to see his Son had found love. He had always believed Blaise was the right person for Draco and watching him hold Draco and comfort him only affirmed this._

_Lucius did what little he could while Sirius looked on from the doorway. Draco's head was hurting in a way that only one other person could possibly understand. He looked up at Sirius and asked, with some urgency, "Have you talked to Harry lately?"_

_Sirius replied, "No, I haven't" Draco looked at him seriously and said "I think you should. NOW." _

_Sirius ran back to the library and grabbed a handful of floo powder to call Albus at the school._

"_Albus, Poppy and Severus are at Privet Dr right now cause something is wrong with Harry," Hagrid told Sirius. "Professor Dumbledore had me wait here in case there was trouble and they needed extra help."_

_Lucius entered the room in time to hear the end of the conversation and both immediately flooed to the nearest fireplace to No. 4 that was connected to the floo network. _

_After thanking Mrs. Figg for the use of her fireplace, the two men frantically ran up the road, wishing their legs could move faster, and blasted off the front door of the home. Minerva greeted them, from the sitting room, where she was busily wrapping Harry's Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley readying them for transfer to their new home in Brazil. They would be given new identities now that Minerva had cast the "Obliviate" spell on them. The stood slack jawed and glassy eyed looking "just not right"._

_Lucius and Sirius continued past this scene, up the stairs, following the sound of voices, to be met at the door to Harry's room by Albus. "Sirius. Lucius. What has brought you to this home tonight?" Lucius explained Draco's strange dream and intense need for Sirius to check on Harry. "When Hagrid informed us something was indeed wrong, we came," Sirius told Albus._

"_I understand," Albus replied. "We need to determine where Harry will go now as he cannot stay here, and then I will explain everything."_

_Severus stepped up at that point and looking Albus in the eyed said, "I offer the use of my rooms at the school for the short term so we can take some time to make a final decision."_

_Albus, Lucius and Poppy, all knowing Severus' history, nodded. Sirius, not privy to the same information, inhaled to protest this arrangement and Lucius lightly touched his arm and directed him to the hallway where he filled him in._

"_Sirius, this is not something that you should fight. Severus is uncommonly equipped to handle helping Harry through this situation. It's not something that most people know, but Severus has experienced something akin to what almost happened here this evening."_

"_What did almost happen here tonight?"_

"_Sirius, it appears that Harry's uncle had every intention of raping and killing Harry and then the family would be retiring to Brazil," Minerva replied, as she entered the hallway. "According to the information I retrieved from Petunia, Vernon has been beating Harry for many years and had intended on ending it this evening."_

"_WHAT? How long has this been…how long have you…how…how did I miss this?" Sirius replied, his anguish obvious._

"_Sirius, many years ago, Severus' father had decided that having a half muggle son was something he couldn't bear any longer and had planned to be rid of him by setting him up as a prostitute and renting him out. To prepare him for this, Tobias rapped Severus during a beating the night before he returned for his final year at Hogwarts, and told him of his plans. Severus had been dealing with the beatings for many years by that point. It's one of the reason's he followed Tom when the opportunity arose. Tom offered to help him "pay his father back"_ because he knew that would get the man on his side."

Minerva interrupted, "Though Tobias did not receive the punishment he deserved, he _was_ forced to acknowledge what he had done. Severus has been in counseling with Poppy privately for many years learning how to deal with his childhood. He can help Harry if given the chance."

Sirius thought this new information through as he looked through the door at his godson, who was crying softly in Poppy's arms, and said equally as softly, "Fine, I'll talk to Harry and let him know it's ok. I would prefer that they come to stay with me at Grimauld Place tomorrow though."

Minerva smiled comfortingly "I think that will be acceptable."

Albus and Poppy walked into the hallway to let everyone know it was time to get moving and heard Sirius' condition, "Sirius, I'll need a day or two to evaluate Harry for any injuries we aren't aware of, both physically and mentally, then we will be in a better position to determine the appropriate place for Harry's recovery," Poppy answered.

"I have no problem with moving Harry to Grimauld Place after the evaluation is completed Albus," Severus began as he approached the group, "as long as it's understood that Poppy and I will be taking care of Harry. We will be at Grimauld for Harry's comfort only."

"That's sounds reasonable. I know Harry will feel more comfortable in a place he can consider home," Sirius replied. "Thank you for your help Severus. I know it can't be easy but I do appreciate it."

Severus gave a curt nod and he and Poppy walked back into the room to get Harry. It had been decided that apperating would be too dangerous for Harry given the injuries he had sustained, broken ribs, ruptured spleen, etc. Though healed, Vernon's last kick had been well placed and the healing may not have been complete yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius smiled weakly at Minerva and went into Harry's room to talk to him. He knelt in front of Harry and put his hand on the boy's leg. Poppy looked at Sirius with an unspoken question in her eyes. As Harry looked up to see who was touching his leg, Poppy got up and left him in Sirius' care.

"Sirius, I killed my uncle," Harry said with a break in his voice.

"I know son. I came as soon as I heard. We need to talk about something," Sirius began. "Albus has informed me that you cannot stay here any longer and Severus has offered his suite of rooms at the school for you. Are you okay with that? We can always find somewhere else."

"I'm not sure what to think. Why would Severus offer his help? He doesn't like me and I don't need any more grief right now. I think I would rather go with you."

"Well Harry, it's not that I don't want you to stay with me but to be honest, I think staying with Severus at the school for the time being is a good thing. Poppy will be close to help you heal and Severus would like a chance to help you as well. He has asked Albus to allow it."

Harry looked at Albus at this point to see Albus smiling softly at him. Harry asked quietly, "Do I have to?"

Albus replied softly but firmly, "Yes, I think you should. It will be very helpful for you over these next weeks, Harry. We will take care of the situation with your aunt and cousin; you will go to the school with Severus."

"If you think its best sir, I will go." Harry said.

Sirius rose and helped Harry pack up his things, making sure nothing got left behind to show he had ever been in the Dursley's home. After hugging goodbye and promising to check in on him in a couple of days, Sirius left the house with Lucius and thanking Severus for his help on the way out.

Severus approached Harry and said, "If you are ready Harry we will go now."

"My stuff…I don't think I…I'm don't…." Harry tired to find the words to ask the questions in his head but just couldn't.

"Harry, Albus has sent your stuff ahead and we will be using the floo network to travel. Poppy believes it may not be good for you to apperate at this point. I will help you if you will permit it."Harry looked at Severus and just nodded, not knowing why his Potions Professor was being so kind to him, but mentally steeling himself should Severus change his arrived in the sitting room to find Albus had connected the fireplace to the Floo network.

Severus withdrew his pouch of floo powder from his robes and opened it for Harry to take some, doing the same himself. "I will go first and wait for you on the other end."

"Severus, Poppy has gone ahead to prepare a bed in the Hospital wing for Harry," Albus began, "I will be along shortly to see how things are going."

Severus and Harry arrived to discover that Poppy had taken the needed potions from Severus' private stores and was waiting to begin Harry's evaluation.

Poppy performed a final set of diagnostic spells over Harry, making sure he had not exacerbated any of his injuries during the trip back while Harry laid still staring at the ceiling. Harry took his potions as instructed, grimacing at the last one, the Dreamless Sleep. It tasted awful, but if he could get a good night sleep, he thought he could bear it. Severus returned with Harry's pajamas and slippers and noted the boys dislike of the taste; he made a mental note to start flavoring his potions for the next few weeks to make Harry's life a bit Harry started to drift off, he looked at Severus, "How did you know something was wrong and how did you get there so fast?" Severus debated answering Harry, and by the time he decided to tell him the truth, Harry had fallen into a very sound sleep.

Poppy walked back to Harry's bed to see if the sleep potion had started to take effect. Noticing Harry had indeed fallen asleep, she turned to Severus and said, "You should probably return to your room and get some sleep. Harry won't be waking for at least 12 hours and you will want to begin his counseling right away."

Severus looked at the Healer through tired eyes and replied, "I will _not_ leave his side until he wakes. I know that even with the draught of Dreamless Sleep, Harry has been through enough for a nightmare to break through."

Poppy nodded while summoning the nearest bed. "At least get some sleep here," she began, "I have placed an alarm charm on Harry. If he so much as turns over too fast, it will sound. You will be in no condition to help him if you are this exhausted."

Severus grudgingly agreed and laid down, moving the bed closer so it was touching Harry's. He reached over and removed the boy's glasses, placing them on the bed stand opposite them. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Severus took Harry's hand in his and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I will never fail you again."

With that, he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me feel soo good to know that people like my story. I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful friend and co-author, Luna4917. She is amazing and I don't know what this would be without her.

As always, I own nothing HP ( but if anyone wants to throw Sev or Harry my way, I won't complain)..the amazing JK does and we should all worship her as she deserves.

**Chapter 7**

Severus spent a relatively peaceful night next to Harry, waking only a couple of times when he heard the boy moan in his sleep. Poppy watched the professor's vigil and wondered if there was more to this than the kinship he appeared to feel.

"Why don't you go and get some breakfast Severus."

"I don't want to be away if he wakes up. He may forget that he is safe now and I want to be here to reassure him."

"Severus, the draught I gave him was strong. I'm hoping he will sleep for the next day or two to help his physical healing progress faster. If he wakes, I will send someone for you."

"No. I'll have one of the elves bring me something from the kitchen. I'm not leaving."

Poppy summoned an elf and asked him to bring Severus food at each meal time. Once Harry woke, Severus told her he would take his meals with the boy or go to the great hall, but he would not starve himself in the meantime.

Severus napped on and off through the morning and just after finishing lunch, finally admitted he needed to move around and little and clear his head. He walked to the opposite end of the room and stood, looking out the window, remembering his last night at home before leaving for good and wishing he had had the courage that Harry had shown last night. He also began to wonder, for the first time, how exactly Harry did it. How had he created the magic that was required to destroy his uncle the way he had and how had Severus been pulled from his rooms straight to Harry's room? It should have been impossible for him to apparate out of the school and into the home through the wards.

"Severus, how is he?" Sirius quietly asked as he walked in the door. "Has he woken at all?"

"No. He mumbles occasionally but hasn't opened his eyes. Poppy said he will likely be out for a day or two because of the strength of the draught."

"Have you slept?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. I slept some last night but I don't want to be away from his side until he wakes," Severus replied looking over at the boy.

"Why don't you go shower and change and I'll stay here with Harry. Don't worry, if he wakes, I will let you know immediately." Sirius looked at the man standing before him and added, "I promise I will call you right away."

Severus slowly walked by Harry, never taking his eyes from him and left the ward.

Sirius sat in the vacated chair next to Harry's bed and sighed heavily. He wished he had been smarter all those years ago when Harry had needed him most, but he knew it was pointless to linger on the past he couldn't change. He had the future in front of him and was determined to make it better and easier on Harry in any way he could.

Severus returned quickly, afraid he would miss the boy's waking, and stopped just inside the door. He was taken with the sight of Sirius sitting next to Harry, he looked both exhausted and in pain. He knew there was something going on with between Sirius and Lucius or they wouldn't have arrived together, but the look on the face before him had _only_ to do with Harry. He could see the love Sirius had for the boy and realized having him involved in the Harry's recovery would be important.

Severus cleared his throat to make his presence known, "Sirius, I have asked the kitchen elves to bring us the evening meal here so we can talk. I know you, like myself, don't want to be away from him," Severus began as he indicated the still slumbering boy. "I think it's time we had a talk."

"I agree. Why don't we move away from the bedside a bit. Harry doesn't need to listen to this."

As they moved to a sitting area be the windows, Severus asked, "Where do we begin?"

"Let's talk about you. Why do you insist on helping Harry? Lucius told me you have had a similar experience but he didn't tell me anything else. Why would you want to help him now?"

"Sirius, I can't begin to explain this in any way that you would believe, but I will try. I still, at times, don't believe it myself."

Severus took a deep breath and began to describe his childhood, the beatings, the emotional abuse and the constant berating from his father. "I know you've been told of my last night at home. What no one other that Poppy knows is that many years later, thanks to Tom, I had the chance to end my father. To pay him back for all the…torture of my childhood. Unlike Harry, I could not do it. I was standing in front of him, wand in my hand, running through a list of spells in my head, any of which could have ended his life. All I could see was this old man, and I realized, time had taken care of him when I couldn't."

"Albus approached me then and asked if he could talk with me. I had no problem turning from the man who had been my father and walking away. Tom may have put me in the street that day with some well placed words and subtle hints about what I should do, but Albus helped me walk out and not look back. I will now repay that favor by helping Harry in any way I can so he can get past this and live."

"Severus…thank you," Sirius replied. He could think of nothing else to say that would convey the emotion he was feeling at having Severus trust him with this information. He hoped the "thank you" was enough.

Both men sat quietly, each thinking over the conversation and wondering if they could work together to help this remarkable child. After several minutes, Sirius looked up and said, "I think we should talk about how to get this started and where to go from here."

"I agree." Severus said with a small, modest smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sirius, I would like to ask a favor of you. Can you tell me a little about what James and Lily were like before…"

Severus didn't need to complete the thought, Sirius knew he was asking about the couple before their death. He wondered why, but began to sort through all the things he could tell Severus about the couple that wouldn't add to the guilt he appeared to be feeling.

"James and Lily were always happy together though in all honesty, I have never seen James happier than when Harry was born," Sirius looked at the sleeping figure across the room and smile wistfully. "James used to say he was lucky Lily loved him since he knew from the moment he saw her that they would be together. Then Lily would remind him that, being an earth witch, she had known since before they'd met that they would be together."

"I don't know if Lily ever told you, but I was in love with her when we were in school."

"Yes, I did know that. Your affection for Lily is the reason James worked so hard to be friendly with you. He thought it would be harder than it was to get to know you without the teasing. Lily's assurance that James had always been, and would always be, the one made it easy not to see you as a threat and he was able to just be himself with you."

"I have often thought about that time and was glad that Lily could forgive me for trying to get between them. Not having her in my life was very hard."

"Severus, why are you helping Harry?"

"I've told you, I understand what he is going through and want to help him."

"I know that, but what I want to know is, why are you _really_ helping?"

Severus took a moment and looked out the window thinking. Why was he helping. Yes, he understood what Harry was facing and did want to help, but was that the only reason? Guilt? Over what, he had no control over what happened to Lily and James or by default, Harry. Duty? No, he had never been drawn to help any student more then was necessary for them to pass potions. So what was it?

"I'm not sure Sirius. I just know I have to."

Sirius smiled at the confused professor thinking he might know. Should he tell him? Explain how the earth magic that surrounded Lily worked? No, not yet. He needed to make sure he wouldn't abandon Harry right now.

"How did you end up at the Durlsey's last night."

"I felt like I needed to be."

"How did you know anything was wrong?"

"I was drifting off to sleep and had a sudden, over-whelming feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know where the feeling was coming from, who it belonged to, or why I was feeling it but I knew I had to find out so I could stop the feeling."

Sirius listened to the explanation with a growing certainty that Lily's magic was indeed at work and that the people involved had no idea what was happening. Should he tell them?

"I got dressed and focused on the feeling and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in Harry's room."

Poppy came into the room and saw the men talking and was happy to see they hadn't resorted to fighting…yet. She walked over to check on Harry who was still deep in sleep and appeared to be peaceful.

Walking over to the men she said, "Your meals will be brought up shortly, you may want to conjure a more comfortable seating arrangement while you eat. The boy is resting comfortably and will not wake up for another 12 hours. I suggest after you eat, you gentlemen get some rest and worry about your planning tomorrow."

As Poppy walked off, she thought she heard the men laughing.

Dobby appeared, carrying two trays, just as Sirius finished transfiguring an empty bed into a small table.

He had prepared a special meal for the men who were taking care of his master. Even as a free elf, Harry having released him from his enslavement, Dobby still felt loyal to Harry and would be forever grateful.

He placed the meals before Severus and Sirius and removing the lids, waited for their approval. Both men looked at the food before them and smiled. Dobby had outdone himself this time. They had Filet Minion with twice baked potatoes and steamed root vegetables. Fresh rolls and butter accompanied the meal, along with a bottle of red wine. Sirius thanked Dobby and dismissed him for the evening. The men enjoyed their meal in silence, savoring the food that was so lovingly prepared for eating, Sirius decided he needed to explain to Severus what he believed was happening, before Harry woke up. He had noticed how often Severus stole glances over at Harry and though he wasn't positive, he believed that Lily's magic had been transferred to the boy and upon his turning 17, had claimed Severus as his Bonded. If that was the case, it would explain how Severus got to Harry, even though it should have been impossible to apparate out of the school and through the wards at the Dursley's. With dinner finished, Severus vanished the dishes back to the kitchen, transformed their dining chairs to armchairs, and summoned a bottle of Firewiskey with two fresh glasses. He poured a hefty two fingers into each glass and handed one to Sirius. "To Harry," they said raising their glasses and taking long sips from their drinks. They sat enjoying the warm burn as the liquor made its way through them, and Sirius decided it was time to tell Severus what he needed to know about how this evening had come to be.

Sirius silently summoned a book he knew Albus kept hidden in his office regarding bonds between wizards and as it settled in his lap, he looked up at Severus and said, "I believe I can explain everything but this may take a while."

Severus looked puzzled, but figured whatever Sirius had to tell him might not be what he wanted to hear. He pour two more shots and deliberately placed the bottle on the floor next to his chair. "Anytime you're ready."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter was entirely written by Luna4917, my resident expert on Wicca and earth magic. She is amazing and deserves to be worshipped.. *bows low and gives a round of aplause*

As always, I own nothing HP and make no money off of this. Just lots of fun taking them to my sandbox for a bit.

Also, as you may have noticed, this is not canon. All the people we love are alive and the ones we hate are dead. There will be slash in later chapters, hence the M rating.

Read and enjoy. As always, reviews are relished and make our day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I know you are somewhat familiar with earth magic and they way pairings work but there is something you don't know," Sirius began as he flipped through the pages of the worn book. He was looking for a particular entry that would help get this discussion going, knowing that unless Severus asked the appropriate questions, he would be doing all the talking and Severus wouldn't believe him.

"Ah, here it is. Severus, you know, of course, that pairings between witches and wizards can be divined by the casting of a certain spell," he paused looking at Severus for acknowledgement.

"Yes, I am familiar with the spell you are talking about. Albus requires it taught to all Seventh years."

"Correct. However, in earth magic, that spell isn't necessarily needed. If the witch or wizard is particularly powerful, such as with a natural born, the magic is innate and when they come of age, there mate is revealed to them. That is how Lily and James came to be."

Sirius, having been so close to the couple knew many things that no one else knew. Some of these he would have to reveal to get both Severus and Harry to understand and accept what was happening. Harry would be the easier to convince in his opinion but Severus was the most important one if things were to work out in their favor.

"When Harry awakes, we will have to explain this to him as well, and while I would like to only have to do this once, I will not allow him to hear this without knowing how you will react."

"Sirius, I can't imagine anything you would tell me causing a bad reaction. Lily has been James' for years and I have no longer got the same feelings I did then. Yes, I miss her and a part of me still loves her, but I don't believe I would have been happy had she and I ended up together. You see, in case you weren't aware, I do not tend to…I don't bend…" Severus rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, "I'm gay."

"I was aware of that Severus. I probably knew that before _you_ did and I _know _that Lily knew, but I will get to that in a bit."

"Ok, so for those who aren't natural born earth witches, we cast the spell needed to reveal our partners just prior to our becoming legal because the spell will change our lives so completely that we have to be at a maturity level that only comes with coming of age. However, if one is natural born the information can come to them anytime and anywhere."

"Lily found out during our third year that she had been adopted. When she discovered this, she came to me to talk out a few of the things that had started to fall into place, your attraction to her, the little 'mysterious' things that happened to her prior to beginning school and why she picked up on the magic that my cousin, Narcissa, had tried to teach her."

"What are you talking about? Why was Narcissa teaching her magic and when did that start?"

"About two years before we first came to Hogwarts, Cissy, Bella and I were causing much trouble in the neighborhood when we came upon and very quiet and shy Lily. She was standing next to a dying rose bush, talking to the flowers as though they were alive and I figured she was an earth witch. I walked over to her and asked her if she really thought she could heal the plant just by caressing the leaves or if she was gonna _really_ do something to help it. She looked at me, without missing a beat and said, 'I planned on healing it with my caresses, love and the water sitting next to me. Why do you care?' From that moment the four of us were inseparable."

Severus had a smile on his face as he listened to the story of his Lily and how she came to be the vibrant woman who would always occupy a small part of his heart.

Sirius paused for a few minutes and looked over at Harry. He felt bad that Severus was hearing this before he was but knew this was a good way to pass the time. He also realized that Severus would need some private time to adjust to the fact that he was to be Harry's life mate.

What neither man realized is that Harry had been awake since Sirius had first mentioned his mother's name. He had been quiet, because he knew Sirius would tell Severus more than he would tell him. He had always wanted to ask Sirius about his parents, but had never found the right moment. Now he would get to hear it all, if he could only stay awake.

"Sirius, are you saying that Lily didn't know she wasn't muggle born as we all believed?"

"No she didn't. She apparently had been involved in a car accident when she was 10 and her magical ability came to light then. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she could affect plants lives and deaths, she knew when the weather was going to change down the second and she always knew just what a person would need, before they would so she could be ready to help them."

"That first day we met, we talked about where each of us came from; who our parents were and what we all knew how to do. Lily listened to each of us and when it was her turn, she looked at us with large eyes and told us that she wasn't magical and didn't believe in magic."

"We were all stunned. I looked at Cissy and then at Lily and realized she didn't know who she really was. Lily looked at each of us and then started to laugh. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. She thought we were having her on."

"When she finally stopped laughing, she thanked us for a fun afternoon, said it was nice to meet us and got up and left. We all sat there and watched her walk away, each deep in our own thoughts. I figured if we were going to convince Lily she was a natural witch, we would have to have the best of us spend time teaching her. I talked to Cissy that night and convinced her to do it, and they were never apart the rest of the summer."

Severus was listening intently to the other man's story, feeling the truth in the words. He also had another feeling that was slowing making itself more present. He wasn't sure what it was but had the distinct impression it was about Harry. Something was tickling the back of his brain and he wondered if the boy was awake and listening. Before he could check, Sirius continued the story.

"That Christmas, Cissy gave Lily a book. Lily opened it and said something like, 'Oh good, another book.' Cissy laughed and said, 'You've progressed much faster than I expected so I thought I'd give you this book of spells and potions to try out.' Lily was delighted and started flipping through it debating which to try first. It was so sweet watching this that I hated to be the one to break the scene by reminding Cissy that we had to get home," Sirius sighed wistfully and emptied the glass on the table next to him.

Severus gestured toward the glass to see if Sirius wanted a refill; Sirius shook his head and placed the glass back on the table. He took the book that had been sitting in his lap and handed it to Severus indicating the page it was open to.

Severus looked down and read about the magic that his Lily had possessed.

"_When a natural witch comes of age, he or she will be endowed with many abilities that enable him or her to access the magic that has been growing within them since birth. Each witch or wizard is different in what ability they will possess, but each one will get one special ability."_

"_Rarely, a witch or wizard will come into their magic and discover that they have more than one talent and even rarer is the person who can master all their talents."_

Severus paused and looked at Sirius, "Lily was the exception wasn't she." It was more of a statement than a question so Sirius knew he didn't need to reply. He waited quietly alternating between looking at the man before him and the cherished boy in the bed across the room.

Harry heard what Sirius had said and then tried to figure out why it was so quiet. He didn't want to look up and let them know he was awake, but he was getting impatient. He was getting tired again and didn't want to miss anything, but if they didn't start talking soon, he would fall asleep again.

Harry drifted off just as Sirius began talking again. He realized he was floating down the road that led to his childhood home in Godrick's Hollow and wondered what made him think about that as he was falling asleep.

Harry approached his family home and walked through the front door looking at the living room. He noticed how the furniture was all intact and there were lights on in the room. He walked over to the fireplace to look at the pictures on the mantel only to discover they were of him!

"Hello son," a soft, lilting voice said behind him.

Harry slowly turned to the voice and gasped when he saw his mother standing before him. "Am I dead?"

"No son you aren't. I thought maybe hearing what your godfather was about to say would be easier if it was coming from me."

"Why? What could he say that I wouldn't like?"

"Well," Lily began as she gently caressed Harry's cheek, "Sirius is about to tell Severus about me seeing your father as my mate and seeing yours as well."

"My Mate?!"

"Yes Harry. You see, when Cissy and Sirius left that evening, I began to read the book Cissy had given me and I found a spell that said it could reveal my mate. I thought it might be fun to try but didn't realize that I didn't need the spell to find your father." Lily sat on the couch smiling as she gestured for Harry to do the same.

Harry sat on the couch next to his mother and touched her leg, her arm, her face, her hands not believing she was really there. She was talking to him and telling him a story about herself and his father. She was really here.

Gently taking Harry's hand in hers, Lily continued, "That night, I dreamed of walking through a field of wheat, the sun setting and a light wind blowing," Harry could see it as if he was there, "suddenly, I wasn't alone. I felt my hand gripping another and when I followed the arm up to see who it belonged to, I saw your father. He looked at me with a blissful expression on his face and said, 'Hello Wife." I woke up right after that and knew that I had just gotten a glimpse of my future, but didn't realize that meant that I didn't have to cast the spell either."

Lily reached into the table beside the couch and produced a journal and the very book Sirius had handed Severus. She handed them to Harry and said, "For you, son. They will be where you need them and you will know the right moment to look at them," and kissing Harry on the cheek softly, she rose to leave.

"Mum, you haven't told me about my mate," Harry when he saw his mother turning to leave.

"Son, I don't have the time to tell you everything now. My journal can explain much of it but what I can tell you is, the next morning, when I sat down and cast the spell to see if my dream man was also the man destined to be my mate, instead of seeing myself and your father I saw you…and Severus."

With that, Harry woke up, sat bolt upright in bed and yelled, "I'm meant to be mated to Snape?!"

As Harry woke to the revelation his mother had left him with, Sirius had just given Severus the same information and Severus reacted much the same. Both men looked over at the stunned boy and rose from their chairs to run to his side.

"Harry, how long have you been awake?" Sirius said.

"Just now. I woke up earlier and listened to a bit of what you were saying about Mum and then I fell back asleep. Mum was there and told me about dreaming of Dad and then doing the spell and seeing me…and him," Harry pointed to Snape but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"So you're saying that the reason I was able to feel Harry's need for help and that I was able to apparate to him from here in the castle is that we are to be life mates. That the pull I felt earlier in the back of my mind was Harry, awake but trying not to let us know. That we are bound."

"Yes Severus, that is exactly what I'm saying. Harry is a natural earth witch just as Lily was. And just as Lily's magic became active when she had the trauma of her accident, Harry's became active with the abuse he suffered at the hands of his Uncle."

Severus stepped back, taking in this new information, while Poppy attended to Harry. He knew what Sirius was saying was possible, but how could he not know that Harry was his mate. He'd done the spell as a seventh year, he'd glowed, but no one else had. He should have seen the glow or felt something when he saw Harry for the first time but he hadn't. He'd only felt the dislike that being around Potter had elicited. He saw James in Harry and therefore, hadn't like him out of principle, but was it real?

With a suddenness he didn't think he could hide, it sank into his conscious mind that the emotions he had been feeling these years weren't truly dislike, but jealousy.

He was jealous that everyone loved Harry, but he couldn't. Jealous that everyone got to be with and around Harry all the time and he couldn't. And most importantly, he was jealous that everyone could be themselves with Harry – but he couldn't.

Sirius saw Severus starting to sit where there was no chair and conjured one for him. As Severus sat down with a thud, Sirius looked at a stunned Harry to see him watching the sitting figure with an expression of amusement on his young face.

"Poppy, could you excuse us, please? I need to speak to my godfather and Severus alone for a moment."

"Boy, you have had a terrible shock and I think you would do well to rest for a while longer."

"I appreciate all your help, but I assure you, I am fine now," Harry looked at Poppy with a pleading look in his eyes, "Please?"

"Fine. Gentlemen, I will be in my office. Please do not keep him up long and do not allow him to overexert himself." And with that the Healer left the men alone.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Harry began, "but I think we need to talk about this and find out if it is true. Sirius, you and my Mum have both referenced a spell that…"

Severus jumped from his chair and was summoning the book to him as he left the room in a hurry. He was mumbling to himself under his breath something about not taking this so lightly and not going to believe it until he saw it, when Sirius caught up with him in the lab.

"You are really going to do this now?" Sirius said.

"Yes I am. I must know if this is true. When I cast the spell the first time, I saw no one. When I first saw Harry, I felt nothing. I have to know." Severus intoned as he began gathering the ingredients.

After a half an hour of chopping, milking and stirring, the potion was ready. He held up a vile of it and stormed out of the lab back to the Hospital. As he burst through the door, he swallowed the last of the pearly liquid and blinked his eyes a few times.

Sitting before him was Harry, on his hospital bed, holding a glass of water and staring at him with bright, round eyes, and he was glowing a bright emerald green. Just as Severus was.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N How lucky are you guys, 2 chapters in one day. The muse is active and the plot bunnies are reproducing like, well, bunnies. Enjoy and reviews are loved and appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Severus…why are you glowing!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, looking with wide eyes at the Potions master. "Wait…why am I glowing! What's going on?"

"Harry," Severus quietly began, "calm down and get back into bed and I will see if I can explain what's happening in a way you can understand. Some of this is what you'll be learning this year so it may still be over your head. I'm not sure I can explain all of this right now."

Poppy came running in from her office yelling, "What is going on in here? Severus, are you well?" The Healer noticed the green hue to Severus' skin not seeing that Harry was also the same shade. As she approached the bed where the patient was tucking back in, she looked at the two and wondered why Sirius was just standing there instead of keeping the situation calm.

"Poppy, I believe we need a little assistance from you," Sirius began. "Harry has just awoken and has had a bit of a shock. I have been explaining to Severus what I believe has allowed him to get to Harry this evening and Harry has over heard the conversation."

"So Severus, I see you have finally found your mate. It was bound to happen at some point, though I have to say, Potter is a bit of a surprise."

"Poppy! How did you know that's what we were talking about?"

"As Healer, I know when something like a pairing occurs. Sometimes I have to help the couple get together as it were and without knowing who is paired, I couldn't do that. Also, I'm a natural earth witch and can feel when a spell as powerful as that one is done."

"What spell? What are you all talking about and why was I green?" Harry yelled.

"Potter, lay down. You should not be exerting yourself in the manner."

"Poppy, can you take some time and explain to Harry what's happening while Severus and I go and talk to Albus about a few things."

"Of course I will," Poppy replied tucking in the boy. Sirius took Severus by the arm and led him from the room wondering how this would affect the coming school year and Harry's recovery.

"Harry, am I to understand that you and Severus have discovered that you are mates?

"That's what they all said," Harry mumbled, unable to look at the woman, "Sirius, Severus and my Mum. I just don't understand how that's possible. I mean, he HATES me and I certainly am not fond of him…"

"Your Mum?"

"Yes, while Sirius was talking with Severus I drifted back to sleep and then had a dream about my Mum and she was telling me about how she saw that Dad was to be her mate and she saw me with…him."

"Harry, I'm not so sure that was a dream. I believe you were talking with your Mum. Here, let me explain what I mean."

Poppy sat down in the vacated chair and sighed heavily. "Harry, how much do you know about your parents?"

"Not much ma'am."

"Ok, so when your parents came to Hogwarts, they did know each other. Your father and godfather were fast friends as they were placed in the same house during sorting. Your Mum saw your father at the sorting and realized who he was. When Sirius introduced the two at dinner the first night, they were immediately drawn together. When your Mum discovered she was adopted in the third year, she began doing research to discover her true parentage and found out she was a natural witch. She asked Minerva about this and Minerva referred her to me."

"So do I have family out there somewhere?"

"No unfortunately they have all passed. I do have some pictures for you and some others things but that's for later."

"When Lily came to me she was upset and confused so we spent many nights discussing what to do about the family and how to learn what she should have always known. I can help you as well, starting now."

"How is this different from what I'm learning in class? I mean, we learn about spells, transfiguration, divination, potions, what makes earth magic so different." Harry didn't understand what the big deal was. He just wanted some answers as. Was he stuck with Severus? Could it be a mistake? Can he get out of it? "I'm only 17…" he mumbled looking at the Healer with pleading eyes.

"Harry, I know you have a lot of questions right now but let's take them one at a time."

"Ok, am I locked into this mate thing?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't look at it like that. This spell has always been used to find the person who is your match in every sense. Magically, physically, emotionally and spiritually. It's not a burden to know this, it's a gift. Severus is the one person in the world who will make you complete and you will do the same for him. You will make each other stronger and will always have someone who you can rely on. One of you will be more dominant than the other but you will always complement each other."

"How can we be mates if we hate each other so much?"

"Fate doesn't recognize prejudice and neither does magic. You two were destined to be together and whatever reasons you may have had to not like each other no longer pertain. Also, there is a fine line between love and hate and most people cannot see the difference, as they are such strong emotions."

"So we will just like each other now. Just like that? That doesn't make any sense."

"Harry," Poppy smiled, "you know how you and Ron and Hermione were instant friends? Well it's the same concept only romantically instead of just friendship. It will take some time to really understand the process but I think you already know what I'm saying is true."

"Yes ma'am, I believe I do. I just don't understand it. And how did my Mum know this?"

"Well Harry, our Lily was a very powerful earth witch. Beyond the power of the natural born witch, she tapped into the power in a way few ever have. It was in every pore of her being and therefore is also in you. When she had her dream about your father, I believe she astral projected to a field near where your father lived and that's how she saw him. He was in that field, at that time and in that place."

"Astral projection?"

"Yes, that's when your spirit leaves your body and travels where ever it desires. Many people believe that your body is just a vessel or case for your spirit which is the true you. Your astral self may not even look like your physical self does, for example, your astral self may not need glasses."

"Ok. So I get that but how did Dad not see Mum?"

"Well, your astral self is only visible to you or someone else in the astral plane. James wouldn't have known Lily was there unless she wanted him to. She could have spoken to him or touched him and he would likely have thought there was a breeze blowing or a bug on him."

"So, what happens now? Do I have to live with Severus?"

Poppy chuckled, "No dear, you don't have to move in with him, but it would be best, as you will need to spend some time together so you can get past whatever is between you. You will have to resolve old problems and learn to rely on each other in the future. I believe we will make that a part of your therapy and we'll have to inform Albus. I am going to recommend that you be given a room adjoining his in the dungeons, or separate rooms somewhere in the castle where you can be together on, how shall I say, neutral ground."

"What! Why?"

"Because it will affect your schooling as Severus will not be able to teach you. One of the advantages of the bond is you will be able to read his mind and there will be times he can read yours. This will greatly affect your final year."

Poppy got up and started to walk back towards her office while Harry sat with his hands in his lap looking gob smacked, thinking about how much had changed in such a short period of time, and wondering how his friends would react to these new developments.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, here it is. 3 chapters on one day, wow. We love the reviews, and if you have anything to suggest, please do. It thrills us to hear what you think.

As alwasy, no money made, no ownership of this belongs to me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poppy left Harry in the Infirmary to think about what he had learned. She noticed that Sirius had left the book for Harry, and she hoped he would look through it. She secured the wards around her office and the Infirmary and fire called Albus, hoping that Severus and Sirius had made it up to see him.

"Albus, are you available to speak?"

"Of course Poppy, Severus and Sirius have just arrived and I think it is time we talked about young Harry's immediate future."

Poppy replied, "I agree. I'll be up momentarily," and flooed to the headmasters office.

As she exited the fire, Albus conjured another chair and began to pour tea. She knew she needed to start the conversation, as the men would just muck things up with their extreme emotional state.

"Gentlemen, I think that it is time that Harry was given full access to his inheritance and his history. The boy is so confused he does not know which way is up at this point," she began, "as I am the only earth witch in the school, let alone the area, I will take responsibility for teaching him what he needs to know to control his powers, but I cannot do that if he does not know what they are."

Holding up her hand to stop the protest on the headmasters lips, she continued, "I know you sealed his parents will when they died, but Harry needs to know what he has and what he is dealing with. Also, as Harry's mate, Severus needs to know what the boy can do if he is going to be able to channel it.

The men all looked shocked and after taking in the reactions of the room, Poppy said, "Yes, I said channel it, because as the mate of an earth witch, that will be possible. Lily and James could and I see no reason the two of you won't be able to as well."

Severus almost fell out of his chair at this bit of information. They were both very powerful wizards, but if they could channel each others powers, then Harry would need extensive Occlumency training to be able to control himself.

"This must be how Harry was able to defeat Tom last year," Severus thought, "Harry should not have enough power to have done it as he did."

Remembering that day, Severus realized that Harry had drawn his power without even knowing it.

_Tom and Harry were standing on shore of the Black Lake, the battle had been raging for many hours by now. As the Death Eaters had been summarily defeated one by one, the only battle still going was theirs. _

_Severus and Albus had tried to approach them to assist Harry, but they had been blocked by a shield charm so strong it had flung them back at least 10 feet. _

_Severus had been trying his hardest to keep his strength up throughout the battle, but it felt as if he was being drained, and though he knew he had fought harder before, he could not figure out why. He assumed that the Dark Lord was draining him to battle Harry. _

_No one could approach them, and it was frustrating to say the least. He had been trying to protect Harry for so long, and now he could only sit and watch as the man he had grown to care for was likely going to die. _

_He would never admit those feelings to anyone, but he had grown to care for the boy. He was no longer James and Lily's child, he was his own man in Severus' eyes. When that had come to be, he was unable to pinpoint, but he realized how empty his life would be if Harry lost. _

_Suddenly the scene before him changed and he knew, Harry had won. _

_Tom was lying on the ground, as dead as James had been all those many years ago. The shield had collapsed, and Harry was stumbling towards them, barely able to keep himself upright. Severus caught him as he collapsed , passing out from the intense energy he had channeled. His magical energy was completely drained and Severus ran as fast as he could to find Poppy, holding Harry in his arms as tightly as he could and still run at the same time. _

_When he got to the Great Hall, he found Poppy tending to the wounded, (word had not reached the castle yet that the fight had ended). Severus cast "Sonorus" silently and began to speak. "The Dark Lord is dead. Harry Potter has defeated him for the last time." Then turning to Poppy said, "please accompany me to the Infirmary."_

_He then turned and ran meeting Poppy, who had flooed there and was waiting when Severus arrived. "Why did you not floo here with the boy?"_

" _I didn't know if it would hurt him any worse than he already is. His magic is completely drained and I fear he may not make it. I am going to my office to retrieve as many potions as I can, could you please begin to figure out what is wrong with him and how we may go about reversing it." He stepped into the fireplace, calling out "Severus Snapes' Office, Dungeons."_

Severus looked up from his musing, realizing that day had been the turning point in his life. He had realized he had his feelings for Harry, but thought that was just battle stress. He didn't notice that Poppy had been deep in thought also, thinking back to the same day.

_As soon as Severus had left, Poppy began to cast diagnostic spells over the boy. He had scrapes and bruises over his entire body, but other than that, he was fine physically. As far as she could tell, his magical energy being drained was the only problem the boy had. _

_As she cast the last spell, Severus stepped out of the fire and crossed the room to the bed, and oddly enough, Harry's energy picked up just then. She couldn't believe it. What she had guessed those few years ago was true, Harry was an earth witch, but was is possible that Severus was his mate? It could be the only explanation for the spike in Harry's energy when Severus returned to his side. She made a note to talk to Severus when everything settled down._

The time for that talk was now. Severus had to understand that what he felt for the boy that day was the beginning of the bond making itself known. Truth be told, it had started manifesting the day be began training Harry.

"At this time, as much as I would like to not have to do this," Poppy intoned, "I must insist that Harry be moved to a room near enough to Severus that they can spend time together and be able to learn more about each other. They need to get past this dislike they have cultivated. The bond will do much to make them feel affection towards each other and a sense of protectiveness, but if they still have this animosity, it could kill them."

As Poppy's words sank in, the men realized that more was at stake than just Harry's safety. His very life depended on this bond.

Sirius spoke then, "I would like to have Harry come to my home until school starts, as soon as he is able to travel. He has a room there and it is joined by a bathroom to my brothers old room. As you know, he was in Slytherin, and I would like to offer that Severus be housed in that room so that he and Harry could be together to work on this situation. I will ward the floor so that only they would be allowed to enter the rooms. I want what is best for Harry, and if it means having Severus in the house, then so be it."

"Is this acceptable Severus?" Albus questioned.

"While I would prefer to go home to Spinners End for the remainder of the holidays, I see no other alternative. Harry would never consent to going there, and I know he needs family near him to provide at least of a modicum of normalcy." Severus paused and looked at Sirius, "I therefore accept your offer, with one condition. If the time comes when Harry wishes us to leave, we be allowed to do so and not be followed. I will do nothing to harm the boy, but I know that he has problems opening up around others, he fears disappointing them.

"Severus is correct," Poppy interjected, "he feels he deserved the abuse, but as he sees it, it was not abuse. It was the punishment he deserved for being a 'freak.'"

Severus continued, "I will also be taking leave of the house at least once to return to my home to collect the things I believe Harry will need to heal."

Everyone agreed this was a good idea and Albus instructed Poppy to go back to let Harry know what was going to happen. Once she had left, he turned to Severus and Sirius. "I know that you have never been friends, but at this time, I ask that you put that behind you. If we are ever to see Harry happy, he will need unconditional love and support from all of those around him. Have I made myself clear?"

Both men nodded, knowing that that would not be a problem.

Sirius took his leave, returning home to prepare the house for the arrival of his godson and mate.

Severus went to his rooms and began to pack for their departure.

Albus returned to his desk and began to pen a letter to Molly and Arthur. He explained all that had transpired, and implored them to keep this from the children for a few days, at least until Harry was well enough to tell them himself. He also invited them to go to Diagon Alley with Harry when the time came.

He summoned Hedgwig to his office from the owlery to deliver the missive, as she had arrived a bit ago to see Harry. Attaching the parchment to her leg, he gave her instructions as to where the letter was to go and gave her an owl treat before sending her on her way. With that done, he left his office to retire for the evening, He could deal with anything else that may arise in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, I own nothing HP. Just enjoy the company of the boys once in a while. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry had just finished tying his shoes when Severus entered the ward. He looked up as Severus approached and said, "When are we leaving?"

"We will leave as soon as you are ready. Poppy has cleared you physically to travel by floo to Grimmauld Place. Once were are settled, we will have to sit and talk."

Severus summoned Dobby asking him to take both his and Harry's belongings to No. 12 and set everything up for them so it was ready when they arrived.

"We will be using the fire in Albus' office so we can go whenever you are ready."

"What did Albus say when you told him about all of this?" Harry asked moving his hand between himself and Severus.

"He was less surprised than Poppy but didn't indicate any particular feelings," Severus replied as the men left the room, "I don't think he will tell us if he does have any strong feelings unless it suits his purpose."

Mustering his Gryffindor courage, Harry stopped and turned to Severus, "I would prefer he not be involved in any aspect of my summer, therapy or anything else."

"I will keep that in mind and I agree. You should probably make your feelings known to Sirius at some point as well. He seems to be willing to share everything with Albus." Harry hadn't thought about that, but made a mental note to do so as soon as possible.

The men arrived at the Gargoyle that guarded Albus' staircase, gave the password, "Fudge Flies", and then ascended the staircase to the office. Severus knocked on the door and the reply came, "Enter."

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Albus inquired.

"Yes." Harry replied softly.

"Harry, please know you are welcome to come back here anytime before school begins and if you need to talk, I will make myself available."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

Knowing that Sirius would be waiting on the other end to catch Harry when he arrived, the men each took a handful of floo powder and, in turn, threw the powder and said, "12 Grimmauld Place, Library."

When Severus stepped out of the floo, he heard Harry saying, "No I think that will be fine, thank you. But if Severus isn't happy with it, we will change it."

"Happy with what?"

"Sirius was saying he's set the whole third floor up for us as though it's a loft, there's a kitchen, 2 bedrooms and a third has been converted to a sitting room," Harry explained. Sirius continued forlornly, "You are welcome to take meals down here whenever you wish. In fact, I would love it if you would at least once a week."

"Oh yes, and I've warded the floor so that only the two of you may enter. If any of the rest of us wish to enter the floor, we have to be accompanied by one of you or have your permission."

"Thank you Sirius, I believe that will work fine." Severus replied, a bit surprised by the consideration given to the arrangement. This would be very helpful with Harry's therapy.

"Kreacher has dinner prepared and waiting. Are you both ready to eat?"

"Harry?" Severus queried, not wanting to make decisions for him. He wanted to give Harry some freedom, knowing it would be the first step in Harry feeling more control over his life.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

The three men sat around the kitchen table eating and trying not to think about the elephant in the room, namely the new relationship and what it meant. Harry refused to look at either man, wondering what they thought about him and what he had done to his uncle. He was afraid that Sirius would finally realize that he wasn't worth his time and send him away. And as for Severus, well, just because they had this bond, didn't mean that he had to want to be around him or have anything to do with him. He thought what he had done was illegal and he worried that if the ministry linked the men to him, they would end up in Azkaban. He knew Sirius was in no condition to go back and Severus, what with his duel role as spy, wasn't either. Frankly, he doubted either man would last a week.

Sirius continually looked back and forth between the other two wondering how this would work and if he could learn to live with it. Having Severus in the house was definitely not his idea of a good time, but if it was necessary to keep Harry in the house and help him heal, he would have to buck up and deal with it. He loved his godson more than life itself; he was all he had left of James and Lily. He'd let them down once before, and vowed he would never do it again.

Severus knew what the first conversation with Harry had to be, but focused on his food and thought about how to approach it so as not to frighten his mate. He, himself, had known for some time that he was gay but didn't think Harry had come to this realization yet. That, combined with everything that had happened in the last few days, could be a stumbling block in his therapy.

Hedwig arrived as dinner was ending with a note from Poppy, "Poppy will be arriving the day after tomorrow." Harry informed the room as he gave Hedwig a bit of meat from his plate.

Sirius summoned Kreacher, "Please make a guest room available for Madame Pomfrey who will be arriving in two days. She can use my mother's old room since it now clean." Sirius had been working on cleaning the house, trying to rid it of the bad memories of his miserable childhood. The first room done had been his mother's, as he wanted to eliminate any reference or memento of her. That woman had been the thorn in his side for many years, and he would be damned if he would let it continue.

First thing to go had been the portrait from the wall. He had to threaten to paint it black to get her to have Kreacher remove the sticking charm holding it in place. She was currently residing in an unused room at Malfoy manor, having been removed from the library wall after Narcissa's death.

"Harry, I was thinking we should all sit down tonight and discuss the situation and iron out any disagreements now." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I believe Harry and I need some time together bef…""I disagree, I think…""No. It's time that Harry and I…"

"Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Harry said quietly. He was starting to feel as though they forgot he was in the room and the arguing was upsetting him. "_Why can't they just act their age,_" he thought as the back and forth continued.

Finally, just as Harry was about to scream for them to shut up, Severus put his foot down and said, "No Sirius. This will not be controlled by you. This is something Harry and I must work through together; you can be a part of the other stuff, but our relationship is our business and our business only."

Harry smiled and chuckled as he took in the look on his godfather's face. The shock was not disguised and neither was the disgust at the idea of the relationship. Harry inhaled and stepped forward between the men, and facing Severus said, "I will not be talked about as if I am not in the room. I agree that we all need to talk but it will not be tonight;" turning to Sirius, he concluded, "and as for my relationship with Severus, that is private and will remain so." With that, he left the room, leaving the two shocked men to gape at each other.

Harry entered his room and began to change his clothes while holding a running dialogue with himself, "Talking about me like I'm not there. Making plans for me and about me. I'm an adult for god sake. Can make my own decisions."

Severus, upon entering the sitting room, heard Harry talking in his bedroom. He knew it would not do well to push Harry at this point, so he waited for the boy to come to him. So he seated himself on the velvet sofa and took in his new surroundings.

The walls were done in a tasteful heather gray, creating a gentle, calming effect. The curtains were ivory and lined to prevent the light from coming in if it wasn't wanted. The furniture was comfortable and had that "lived in" look, as if it had been used regularly and cared for lovingly.

Severus suddenly recognized it. It had been in the living room of Harry's parent's house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius must have taken it to remind him of James and Lily. Hopefully, Harry would understand and feel safer with this knowledge and a bit of his past to comfort him.

Severus, without realizing he was doing it, began comparing the softness of the material to what he imagined Harry's skin would feel like. Harry walked in just then and noticed the blush on the other man's face and wondered what had caused it. "Am I interrupting something," he asked shyly.

"No, please come in and sit. This couch is very comfortable, but I believe the chair would be also," Severus replied, wanting to give Harry options and not push any physical contact that he was not ready for, while his mind was wondering "_Why am I babbling like a nervous teenager_."

"Um, so where do we begin?" Harry asked as he sat in the chair closest to the couch.

Hoping not to scare the young man, but also wanting to get it out in the open, Severus decided to take the lead and get directly to the biggest obstacle they had, "Well, I'm guessing the fact that you are gay is not something you were aware of as yet?"

Harry paled, "Well, I hadn't really thought much about it. I have been attracted to girls but my attraction but that's all it's been. I didn't really think about all the things guys usually do about girls, and I always thought the feelings I had about the blokes were just very friendly. I guess if I am really honest with myself, I'm not surprised."

"So you haven't been in a relationship before? With anyone?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Harry ventured to ask.

"Yes, I have been in a few but nothing overly serious. My last "relationship" was a year ago, with Bellatrix."

"I'm sorry about that." Harry looked up startled by Severus' hearty laughing and realized how what he just said sounded and began to laugh also. "So am I Harry. But I suppose everyone has to experiment a little. I just go to it later than most."

"Well, now that the ice has been broken, we should really talk."

"Yes, but you will have to start this because I don't have a clue where to begin."

"Ok Harry, do you have any questions I can answer right now?"

Changing the topic of conversation to something he was very worried about, he asked "Am I going to be in trouble for using magic against my uncle?"

"No. Albus has spoken with the ministry, explained the situation and reminded the Minister that you are now of age. The Minister begrudgingly went along as you were, technically, 17 at the time the magic manifested and because you didn't know that you were doing it. While the intent was not conscious, the result was desired so he could choose to punish you, but as we both know, Albus can be very persuasive."

Harry began to shake a little at the thought of what the punishment could have been but decided he had other questions that he wanted answered so he pushed the worry aside, "Does the minister know about…us?"

"No, Harry he doesn't. Mated wizards are not required to register unless they have another facet to themselves would require registering, such as being an animagus. You are aware of all the people who know about us, unless you want to tell someone."

"Well, at some point, I suppose I'll have to tell Ron and Hermione at the very least but probably the whole Weasley clan," Harry said and the added quickly, "If that's ok with you of course."

"Harry, you may tell whomever you wish. The Weasley's are your family, of sorts, so I understand wanting to tell them, but if I may ask, please wait until we figure it all out. I think it will be easier for us to get acquainted if fewer people know."

"I'm not sure I want anyone to know about my _private_ life. So much of my life has been bandied about like it doesn't belong to someone real, who feels, and I'm not eager for more of that." Harry was beginning to feel more comfortable, since Severus was acting as though this whole thing was no big deal, so he moved to the couch and sat beside him.

Severus, hoping was hiding the surprise and joy he suddenly felt, he repositioned himself so he was facing Harry a bit more and their knees were almost touching. He had hoped that someday, maybe in a few weeks or maybe months, Harry would be comfortable enough to sit this close to him. He felt his heart beat increase at the nearness and hoped it didn't show on him face that he was thrilled Harry had moved.

"What happens when we get back to school?"

"Well first of all, this being your last year, you will have to be very focused on your studies so there won't be as much time as we might like for us to be together," Severus started to explain, noticing that Harry paled in reaction to this, "but we'll have to make time. Also, you will likely be staying in my suite in the dungeon or at least close by. As for classes…"

Harry interrupted at this point by placing a hand on Severus' arm and said, "I, um…well I just…I don't know if…"

Severus looked up from the soft hand on his arm praying the boy didn't notice the goose bumps on his skin and saw the stunned look on Harry's face. He realized, too late, that this might have been the wrong time to bring this up as Harry began to hyperventilate.

Severus reached out to Harry and put his arm around the boy, whom – he noticed – flinched slightly. As he pulled him closer, he tried to reassure him that he meant no harm. Harry tensed, but then relaxed into the man's arms, taking advantage of the contact and needing someone to hold him. He turned and put his legs over Severus' and rested his head on the man's shoulder as he began to cry.

"Harry, it's ok. You don't have to think about any of this now. I'm sorry I even brought it up…I shouldn't have brought this up yet, I knew it was too soon," Severus scolded himself as he ran his hand hesitantly up and down the trembling boy's back. "There's nothing to worry about now."

"I'm (gulp) sorry I can't (sob) stop crying. I don't (sob) know what's wrong (gulp)."

"You're overwhelmed right now. And who wouldn't be. You have experienced more abuse and trauma in your life than most people could even imagine, and had more stress in the last couple of days than most do in years, and then I go and start talking as if we have already made decisions we haven't. I'm sorry, love."

Harry looked up at the term of endearment and without thinking, reached up placing a gentle kiss on the surprised man's mouth. Severus had to remind himself not to get carried away as he cautiously returned the kiss. The feeling was amazing, and he looked forward to many more chances to feel these soft, full lips on his. He made a promise to himself that he would not force this issue with Harry, lest he never feel this bliss again.

Harry broke the kiss after what seemed like seemed like only a second, pushed away and said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry, you may do that anytime you wish. I have no problem with it," Severus said as smile grew on his face.

It was something Harry didn't think he had ever seen, but knew instantly he liked seeing it. If this was what it took to make this man so happy, he knew he would do it often – for both their sakes.

Harry chuckled, "I think I should go to bed and maybe we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Have a nice night and sleep well. If you need anything my door will be open. Do not hesitate to call for me or come over."

"Thank you for being patient with me about this," Harry turned and walked into his room leaving to door open a crack.

Severus stayed in the sitting room a little longer, until his pulse slowed and his hormones got under control, and then he retired to his room leaving the door completely open.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again, I own nothing HP, tragedy.

Also, thanks to my co-author and beta Luna4917, without whom, this story would really suck.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

Harry walked into his room to discover it completely unchanged from the last time he was there. The walls were painted a medium blue with light gray draperies; the bedroom set was dark cherry wood with a deep blue duvet on the bed; the floor was gray carpet which matched the drapes. While he had always liked the neutrality of the colors chosen, right now it was a little depressing. He knew he was going to have to change a few things to make this room his again, but was too tired to do it all now. He looked around the room and, using his wand, changed the draperies and duvet to forest green for now. Just that little change made him feel like he had a little more control of his environment.

Harry collected his pajamas from the bureau, where Dobby had put them, and being to tired to shower, changed and fell into bed.

After Harry went to his room, Severus went to check his own room out and see if anything needed to be changed. His room was also done in neutral colours; taupe walls and carpets; cherry furniture with midnight blue drapries and bedding. He noticed Dobby had put everything as it had been in his chamber at Hogwarts and new he could live with the decour for the time he would be here.

Severus changed into his emerald green satin sleep pants, put his robe on to cover his bare shoulders and knew he wasn't tired so he went back into the sitting room to read and relax. Reading had always served to calm him, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to be as available to Harry as possible until he knew Harry was sleeping peacefully. Merlin knew the boy needed a good nights rest.

Severus scanned the hundreds of books on the shelves that lined one long wall and decided to look through a potions book he hadn't seen in many years. He settled on the sofa, stretching his legs as he opened the book, and began to relax almost immediately.

Just as he was nodding off, he heard a noise coming from the other room. Getting up to investigate, he followed the sound into Harry's room to find the boy moaning as if in great pain and thrashing about the bed. He waited in the doorway for a moment to see if it would pass.

Suddenly, Harry screamed and curled into a ball shaking. Comprehending what the dream was about, ran to Harry's bedside and tried to shake him awake.

Harry reached up and clutched Severus' hand as though it was a lifeline. He sat bolt upright in bed not initially remembering where he was, and looked over to see who was next to him. Seeing Severus, he immediately dropped the man's hand and began to mumble apologies

"Shhh, love. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have remembered to give you a sleep potion," Severus reassured as he looked down at Harry, "Though maybe it's a good I didn't; How long have you had these nightmares?"

Embarrased, Harry tried looked away. Severus sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the boy to him. Taking a hold of Harry's chin, he tilted the boy's head up until their eyes me. "I am worried about you. The only way Poppy and I can help you is to know how long it has been going on."

"I've had nightmares all my life," Harry whispered.

Severus was blind-sided by this knowledge to say the least. He pulled Harry into an embrace, holding him tightly and rocking slightly.

"Please don't leave; stay with me?" Harry muttered into Severus' shoulder.

Severus nodded and asked, "Would you like me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" not wanting to push but really liking the feeling of being so close to the young man.

"No, I want you to lay with me and hold me," came the reply from under the covers.

Trying to hide his elation at this response, Severus crawled into the large bed and wrapped his arms around his bonded, pulling him into his chest.

Harry shifted and rolled over to face the man behind him, a serious look on his face. "I am sorry I freaked out during our earlier conversation, I just got scared."

Severus was about to cut him off and reassure him, but Harry put his fingers on Severus' lips to stop him and continued, "Please let me finish or I may never get this out."

Severus nodded, inviting Harry to go on but made no attempt to remove the boys fingers.

"I've never been in a relationship; never even had someone as much as hug me in a more that friendly way. You know how my aunt and uncle were, so there was no affection there. I did kiss Cho once," Harry said with a smirk, "but is it was just that – a kiss. We weren't even touching otherwise."

He stopped to take a steadying breath and removed his fingers, "I want to know physical love, and I want you to be the one I learn with. I'm guessing we have the same type of background, from what I know, and I think we should learn together."

Severus didn't move, he just lay there looking at the beautiful man before him. Harry decided to take the initiative and wrapped his arms around Severus, pulled him closer, and in a husky voice invited, "Kiss me."

As Harry turned his head to better accommodate his lovers advance, Severus inquired, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," came the confident reply.

Severus moved to meet Harry's lips, something he had wanted to do for a long time. He began by brushing them softly, enjoying the heat that was radiating from his mate. Silk couldn't even compare to the softness of those lips. Slowly he increased the pressure and began to move his mouth against the full lips presented to him.

Feeling Harry shiver slightly at the change of pace, Severus parted his lips and extended his tongue to run it along the boy's trembling bottom lip. Harry responded by opening his lips and allowing the welcome intruder entrance, sighing with pleasure.

Harry had never felt anything so wonderful. Kissing Cho had been fine but this, this was like pure HEAVEN. He took in every sensation as he ran his tongue around Severus' mouth, touching and tasting everything. This wonderful man tasted of strong tea, oranges and cinnamon, and his lips felt as if they were made to fit Harry's perfectly. Nothing could compare to the feeling of the soft tongue that alternated between slowly stroking his own tongue or tickling the roof of his mouth.

Pulling Harry closer to him so he could feel his loves body pressing against his own, Severus place one hand on Harry's lower back and the other laced in his hair – something he had always wanted to do. Severus noted the tastes flooding his mouth as his tongue explored; chocolate, cloves and his new favourite, honey. It was an amazing thing to realize what he had been missing all these years.

Severus added pressure with the hand on Harry's back and was pleasantly surprised when arms wrapped around his back and hands began to run the length on his back and into his hair. Severus moaned in pleasure when a small hand grazed the top of his rear and luxuriated in the sensual touches he hadn't had in so long.

In desperate need of air, and before this went to far, Severus broke the kiss and looked into Harry's hooded eyes. "As much as I am enjoying this my dear, we should stop. I don't want to go too far too fast."

"But I…I…" Harry stammered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with tonight and any night you want me to. I only want to make sure you are ready for this when it happens. Waking up the next morning with regret is not comfortable, I know from experience. When the time is right we will both know it and it will be beautiful." Helping the boy turn over so the men were spooning, Severus concluded, "Close your eyes now and rest. I will hold you and keep you safe. I promise."

"Ok," came the breathy response. "I'm beginning to have feelings for you, ya know."

"I know, love. And I for you."

Harry closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his lover.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is the work of the amazing Luna4917. All applause and glorious reviews go to her. Also I own nothing HP, I can only dream. Enjoy all.**

**Chapter 14**

"Harry, please let Severus know that Lucius and the boys will be here at Noon. I would like this lunch to be a very pleasant one, like one big, happy family so can you and Draco please try to get along?"

"Sirius, I have nothing against Draco, if he doesn't give me grief, I won't give him any."

"Son," Sirius began as he set the table with the Black family china, "I hope someday, that Draco will be my son – which would make you brothers – I would like to see you starting to think of each other that way now."

"Ya know," Harry said, frustrated by the implication that he was always the one to start something, "I have enough on my plate right now without worrying about Draco. I'll behave, don't worry." With that, Harry walked out of the kitchen and headed to his sitting room. He hoped Sirius understood that whether Draco was there or not was irrelevant at this point. The nightmares were about the only thing on his mind these days. Well, that and Severus.

Sirius sighed and pulled his favourite high back chair out from under the long kitchen table. Although the table was an antique, it hardly looked used. His mother had been obsessed with making sure the table remained as pristine as the day his Great-Grandfather had hand carved the Black Family crest into the oak tabletop. He placed his head in his hands, elbows leaning on the table and remembered back to the conversation he had had with Harry the night before.

"_Harry, what are you doing up? "_

"_I wasn't tired yet and thought I'd come down and get some tea. What about you?" Harry had noticed that Sirius had stopped writing in his journal when he realized Harry was in the room. "You don't have to stop what you were doing, I won't be here long, it's been a long day and I didn't get much sleep last night."_

"_No, that's fine son. I was just finishing a conversation with…someone." Gesturing to the book on the table in front of him, Sirius explained, "It's a two-way journal. I can send a message to someone and they can send a message back. It's more private than using the floo."_

"_Oh…how is Lucius doing?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. He poured his tea and turned to look at his godfather. He was greeted by a look of surprise and curiosity._

"_How did you know who I was talking to?_

"_I remember seeing the two of you together the other night."_

"_Well, I guess I should explain this, huh?"_

"_What's to explain? Your talking with someone who is a death eater, helped put you in Azkaban and had a hand in killing my parents. Whose son has been a pain in my arse since the first day of my first year and whose wife was just executed by the dementors for trying to kill a friend of her son's. No explanation needed."_

_Harry began to leave the kitchen and Sirius knew if he left it like this, his relationship with Lucius would never work. He stood and quickly grabbed Harry's arm as he asked, "Please, won't you at least let me tell you what's happening?"_

"_Fine, I guess I can have my tea here." Harry pulled a heavy chair from out from the table and sat down. This was his favourite chair at the table; he really liked the elaborate scroll work on its back and Severus always sat next to him in the chair farthest from Sirius. He waited patiently for Sirius to say what he wanted to say all the while wondering why none of the chairs at the beautifully carved kitchen table matched. They had some sort of decoration, painting, carving, family crest but no two were the same._

"_Harry," Sirius said to get his attention. "I'm not sure how much of my past you know but when I was in school, I was in a relationship that was very important to me. I kept it quiet from everyone, including your parents. Not because I didn't want them to know but because I didn't think they would understand. You see, my lover and I met first year, but it took until half way through our second year before we could admit our feelings for and to each other and get together."_

_Sirius smiled and chuckled slightly, "We would meet in empty classrooms, secret passages – thanks to the Marauders map – and find any reason we could to get out of the castle for some private time. Neither one of us was ready to admit to each other at that point, that we were anything more than a fling, but then toward the end of third year, just before exams, on the first night of the full moon, Remus caught us together in the Shrieking Shack."_

_Harry was watching his godfather's face totally engrossed in what he was hearing. He had forgotten his cooling tea as he sat with his hands clasped on his lap clenching the edges of his worn out robe._

"_At first, Remus thought we were dueling, but then realized he was interrupting a rendezvous and got very upset. He was close to changing and hollered for us to get out so we ran back to the school promising each other that being discovered wouldn't change anything. The next morning, Remus pulled me aside and asked me how long it had been going on and was it serious. I told him I hoped it was serious but wasn't sure as we hadn't had that conversation yet."_

_Sirius paused as he reached for Harry's abandoned mug to refresh his tea. As he sat back down he began again, "I tried all through the next day to get some alone time with him so we could talk about what happened, but I couldn't. Then, on the last night of the full moon, I was walking back from the One Eyed Witch passage and was grabbed and shoved into an empty room. I had drawn my wand and was ready to fight before I realized who it was."_

"_That night Lucius and I decided to tell our friends and family that we were a couple and we didn't care if they didn't approve." He stopped to see how Harry would react to this information and was greeted by a look of disbelief on the boy's face. He laughed and said, "It's okay to be shocked. Most people were when they found out, including our families. James was the only one who wasn't surprised."_

"_Sirius, are you saying that you and Lucius were…ya know…dating?"_

"_Harry, we were very much in love and wanted to be together. Unfortunately, Lucius' parents had other plans and had arranged a marriage between him and my cousin Narcissa. We were devastated when we were told we could not be together."_

"_Why did everyone get so upset?" Harry was worried that his pairing with Severus could cause the same uproar so this interested him very much. He scooted forward slightly, "Did they not like that you were being open about being gay?"_

"_No Harry, being gay is not that big a deal in the magical community. We don't view it like the Muggle community does. For us, it's always about furthering the generations and if a male/male or female/female pairing will create the best chance of a new generation in a family, that's perfectly acceptable."_

_Sirius sighed, "No, the arrangement occurred while we were all still very young. Long before Lucius or I ever thought to get together. We talked about the situation and Lucius said he was not going to defy his parents' wishes and nothing I said could change his mind."_

"_The saddest day in my life was the day your parents were killed Harry. The second saddest was the day I said goodbye to Lucius." A tear slowly rolled down the man's face as he lightly ran his hand over the cover of the journal._

"_Why are you suddenly talking to him again? What's changed other than his wife being dead?" _

_Sirius told Harry about finding the journal again, the entry asking for his forgiveness and the night leading up to rescuing Harry. He confessed to Harry, that although he was the number one priority right now, "I miss Lucius and the diary just isn't doing it."_

_Harry thought for a moment about what he had just learned. He looked up into the man's gray eyes and said, "I understand missing someone you love. You're welcome to go and see him. Severus and I will be just fine here by ourselves."_

"_Actually, I have invited Lucius, Draco and Draco's friend Blaise to have lunch here tomorrow."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because Lucius and I are working on getting our relationship back on track and I want my family to all be together. That will, hopefully, include Draco at some point. I would like nothing more than to have you and Draco get along as family but I know that you'll have some hesitation about that."_

_Harry sat up straight in his chair, slammed his hand on the table and yelled, "Why would I be hesitant to have someone who has always been my enemy, come into my home and have lunch! And exactly how are you planning on explaining Severus' being here? I don't want to share that part of my life. Can't you understand that!"_

"_Harry, what's going on?" Severus said as he burst into the kitchen; robe hanging open exposing his chiseled torso and feet bare as he didn't want to take the time to put on his slippers, he took in the look of terror on the boy's face and asked what was going on. He stopped behind Harry's chair and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders hoping to help calm him down._

"_My godfather," Harry spit the word from his mouth like it was venom, "has invited Lucius, Draco and Blaise to have lunch here tomorrow. Since he and Lucius are again a couple, he has decided its family time and you're included." He finished as he stood and spun to face Severus._

_Severus lowered his hands to rest on Harry's arms and leaned toward his face. He wanted nothing more than to take Harry in his arms and hold him, tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Not right now. He took a breath and whispered, "Go back upstairs and wait. I'll talk to Sirius and come up. I promise we will work this out."_

_Harry left without a goodnight to Sirius and when he was out of hearing range, Severus turned and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Harry isn't ready for anyone to know about what's gone on or about our pairing. I assured him no one would have to know until he was ready."_

"_Severus, I understand Harry's hesitation but I had no intention of exposing your pairing. I planned to tell everyone that you were helping with Harry's therapy and that I asked you to join us for the meal."_

"_That sounds plausible. I think Harry will be okay with it. He just needs time to adjust to the idea of you and Lucius being a couple. Harry and Draco have been at odds since the first night they met, that will be hard to change quickly."_

"_Thank you for understanding." Sirius hesitated before continuing, "May I ask how the two of you are settling into everything?"_

"_I'm fine. The floor is very well put together and convenient for us. I appreciate the effort you put into getting that together. Harry is doing as well as can be expected. He is having nightmares which I hope will lessen in intensity once Poppy gets his therapy started."_

"_And the other…"_

"_You will have to ask Harry about that. I've made it clear that I will not discuss our private life with anyone unless he knows first." Severus stood to leave, and pausing at the door with his back to Sirius said, "Please respect his wishes. It would kill him to lose you now that he finally has you in his life full time." He left the room without turning around._

As Sirius sat remembering, he realized how what he'd asked Harry could be taken as an accusation that Harry was the cause of all the trouble. He would have to apologize for that as soon as he could, but he would give Harry sometime with Severus to cool down before he approached him. He smiled as he realized that it was only an hour until everyone would be here and he felt his pulse increase and his breath catch at the thought that he would soon see his true love again.

Severus heard Harry approaching in the hallway and quickly focused on the book in his lap. He was grateful it was there as he was sure the evidence of his wandering mind was very obvious. He couldn't believe how quickly his body had adapted to the idea of having found his mate. While his mind knew he needed to take things slower, his body sure didn't.

Neither man had mentioned that first night in Harry's room, but it had featured in quite a few fantasies of late and Severus knew he was either going to have to initiate more contact or get his mind engaged elsewhere. The sexual tension was driving him mad.

He smiled at Harry as the boy entered but quickly became concerned when he saw his face. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" he inquired.

"Not really. Sirius wanted me to remind you that everyone's due here at noon. I have to change cause I don't think track pants and hoodie are gonna work with the family china." Harry said sarcastically as he started pulling clothes from his closet.

"Is that what upset you, dear?"

"No, Sirius also asked that Draco and I not get into anything with each other. Like I'm the only one who starts stuff." Harry threw his oxford shirt on the bed and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Severus moaned quietly as he saw the Quiddich toned six pack abs and well defined pecks he so badly wanted to caress. "I told him I don't have the time or care to be concerned with Draco now, too much other stuff on my mind." Harry hadn't noticed the other man's reaction as he continued to change. When he removed his pants to put on chino pants, he finally realized that Severus was staring at him, mouth hanging slightly open and a blush on his cheeks.

Severus snapped out of his trance when he heard the boy laugh. He shook the thoughts from his head and said, "I'm sure Draco is getting the same talk from Lucius. Since Lucius and Sirius haven't seen each other in a couple of days, I'm sure they're both a little edgy." Sounding very edgy himself. He turned and headed out of the room towards his own to change and added, "And, as they will likely be spending a lot of time together, they would like to see the two of you get along. Get togethers can be hard when families don't get along well."

The use of the word "Family" wasn't lost on Harry. That was the second time today it had been used to describe Draco and himself and he pointed that out following Severus. "Does everyone know something I don't?" he queried as he plopped down on Severus's bed watching him change from his loose button down shirt into a finely knit cashmere jumper in a rich emerald green. Severus had always favoured this jumper as it was the exact shade of Harry's eyes. He paired this with a pair of black jeans, that hugged all the right places, and dragon hide boots. Harry watched Severus' nimble fingers as they brushed his hair back and tied it loosely with a piece of leather, remembering their kiss and how it had felt when he ran his ands through it, reminding him of the feel of corn silk and he wondering if the leather would keep it from flying free. Harry felt a flush quickly cover his entire body when he saw Severus in his boxer briefs. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that he was becoming aroused just being in the same room with the man.

Once he was dressed, Severus sat next to Harry on the bed and put his hand on Harry's thigh answering, "I can only speak for myself love, and no I don't know anything you don't. I'm just assuming that things will go well and progress between them and you'll end up as family."

Harry felt himself shiver at the word "love." He found he was beginning to really like hearing these pet names from Severus. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I'll apologize for reacting the way I did when I see him again."

Severus was proud of Harry for admitting this. He knew Harry would do the right thing once he thought over the situation.

Harry shifted slightly toward Severus, their knees touching and asked Severus, "Is being gay really so easily accepted?"

"Yes it really is. No one will think any less of you. Now being stuck with me…well that might raise a few eyebrows," Severus said with a chuckle.

"I'm learning that's not such a bad thing." Harry replied looking him straight in the eye as he started to lean forward.

Severus met Harry half way for what promised to be an incredibly passionate kiss. He ran his hand slowly up Harry's leg as his tongue stroked Harry's. Just as he reached the junction of Harry's leg and groin, the men heard a pop downstairs and figured their lunch guests had arrived. They broke their kiss and paused to catch their breath before getting up and heading for the stairs. As they left the sitting room, Harry reached for Severus' hand to maintain the contact. Sirius stepped out into the hallway, as they came off the last step, to let them know lunch was ready and stopped short at the sight of the men holding hands.

"Uh, lunch is ready." He stammered and promptly turned back into the kitchen.

Harry looked up at Severus, as if to ask about the man's reaction, only to have his joined hand put in front of his face. He smiled and blushed right up to his hairline and they separated as they walked into the kitchen to join everyone.

Severus greeted Lucius and the boys as everyone got seated. No one seemed surprised to see him so he assumed Sirius had told them he was here. He took his usually seat next to Harry at the table and waited to see what would happen now.

Lucius was dressed to the nines, as usual, in a hand tailored heather gray suit with deep red tie and pocket square. Draco and Blaise were both well appointed in black dress pants and blazers with sky blue and light pink shirts, respectively. Severus had no doubt they had both been asked to dress up by Lucius and that made him wonder what this lunch was really about.

Lunch progressed without much happening; lots of small talk and silverware clanking, awkward looks between people and everyone wondering what everyone else was thinking.

Toward the end, when it was obvious that everyone was done eating and just lingering, Lucius asked if he could have a tour of the house. Sirius smiled and said, "Harry, why don't you show Lucius around while we handle the cleanup."

"Um…okay I guess I can do that," Harry said looking at Severus for confidence. Severus smiled at him and firmly squeezed Harry's hand under the table in encouragement. He hadn't let that hand go since they had sat down and until now, it had been one of the best meals he had had. He knew something was up and that he'd find out what that was soon enough.

"Thank you Harry, I would appreciate that," Lucius replied. He grazed his hand over Sirius' cheek as he got up to leave the table. As they left the room, Lucius looked at Severus and began to doubt Sirius' explanation for the man being here. He had noticed the flushed faces when the two had walked into the brightly lit kitchen earlier. It also hadn't escaped his well trained eye that each man had only used one hand during lunch or that they both had small grins on their faces while they ate.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" he probed.

"Better. Severus and Sirius have been very good about giving me my space to work things through in my mind. It helps knowing I won't be getting in trouble with the ministry."

"Yes, I imagine it does." Lucius said chuckling. The men had reached the Study and Lucius stopped Harry with a hand on his arm as Harry prepared to tell him about the room, and started, "Harry, I asked Sirius to have you give me a tour because I wanted to talk to you in private. I have actually seen this house many times. Would you sit with me for a minute?"

"Sure, was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, your godfather."

"What about him?"

"Well, I'm assuming you know that he and I are lovers and had been when we were in school. I took a lot for granted then and gave up the best thing in my life to please my family. I regret having lost all those years with him, Harry. I truly love him and always have, but I don't regret the fact that because of what I did, I have Draco."

Harry waited to see if Lucius would continue. He could tell there was something more on the man's mind but didn't want to interrupt.

"Harry, I'm sorry about your mum and dad. I know that Sirius is your only family now and I hope you won't mind sharing him with me. I have no plans to leave him alone ever again." Lucius reached into his pocket a produced a small burgundy velvet box. He opened it and turned it toward Harry revealing a simple titanium band with a small garnet nestled at its center.

"I would like your permission to ask Sirius to, officially, marry me," Lucius continued looking from the ring to the stymied face belonging to his step-son.

"Why would you want or need my permission?"

"Because it's customary to ask the oldest, adult male of the family and as I can't ask Sirius without _asking_ him, I'm asking you. Also, because I hope you will give us your blessing and be a part of our lives."

"How does Draco feel about this?" Harry wondered if Draco knew about this already. Maybe that's why Blaise was here, to keep Draco from making a scene.

"Draco does not know I'm going to ask Sirius. He thinks were still getting reacquainted and that we haven't talked seriously about our lives together. We were actually having that discussion when we got the information that you needed help. When I saw the passionate need he had to help and protect you, I again saw the man I had loved all these years and knew I needed him to be mine, permanently and publicly."

Harry sat and looked at the ring still before him and slowly reached up to touch it. He knew the second he touched it, feeling the protective and loving magic that flowed from it, that it was the right thing and that Lucius would make Sirius very happy. He looked Lucius in the eye and said, "You have my permission, blessing and best wishes…Please keep him happy."

Lucius' face broke with a large, full smile and he hugged the boy thanking him. "I promise I will."

The two men were welcomed back into the kitchen by the smell of fresh bakery and herbal tea. Harry immediately walked over to Severus and smiled at him to let him know everything was ok. He watched as Lucius approached Sirius hiding the box behind his back.

Lucius took Sirius' hand in his own and tugged him back over to his chair by the table. After Sirius sat down, Lucius moved behind the mans chair and turned to face the room, still holding Sirius' hand and said, "Family, there is something I want everyone here to know."

He looked down into the twinkling gray eyes of his love and began, "I love this man with everything I am and always have. I pushed aside my feelings years ago to do what my parents wanted, and while I got a beautiful son from the union," he paused to acknowledge Draco, "my heart was never in it."

"Right now, standing here with the people we most cherish," Lucius moved to the side of the chair and bent to one knee, "I would like to ask you, Sirius, to marry me and allow me to love and protect your heart for eternity?"

Severus couldn't help but be touched by the display and a little surprise that he appeared to be included in the family. Without any thought for what those in the room might think, he reached over and took Harry's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of the boys' hand. Harry squeezed the warm hand back and realized his palm was sweating and he was shaking with joy for his god father.

Sirius looked over at the boy to see how he was taking this and saw a smile on his face and tears running down his face. He tipped his head toward Harry as if to ask if it was ok. Harry nodded back and gripped his and Severus joined hand with his free hand pulling them in close to his stomach.

Sirius looked at Lucius and replied, "My heart is yours and it has always been. And so am I." Lucius slipped the band on Sirius' finger and the men stood up and embraced. The room watched on, as slowly they began a passionate kiss that all the men gathered there felt in their bones.

Harry's shaking increased as he tried not to cry out loud and Severus quietly slipped them out of the room as Draco and Blaise tried to make themselves busy with anything that took them from the room. Though Draco wouldn't admit it now, he was truly touched by the openness his father had displayed and wondered when the best time would be to announce his engagement. He suddenly felt as though he should include the gathered men in their happy news.

When they got up to their sitting room, Severus placed his hands around Harry's facing cupping it and tilting it up toward his. "What's wrong dear," he inquired sweetly. "Are you not okay with this?"

Harry tried to get his breathing under control and allow his emotions to take over. As he looked into Severus' eyes, he felt as though someone had opened a window and his panic, fear and worry all blew out with the wind. He suddenly found his calm and centered himself, "I'm great with this. Lucius meant what he said and I know it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just wondered if you…if I…" stammering, not sure how to say what he wanted, "I just wondered if that is how it would be for us one day. Will we get past the awkwardness of now and get to the passion or will we always be hiding and a little mistrusting of each other."

"Wow, you don't ever just think _simply_ do you." he laughed. "Harry, not everyone feels the overwhelming passion we saw down there, but I believe that we have already begun to find our version of it. Rest assured." As he placed his lips on the Harry's he knew what he had said was right. They would get to a place of love and comfort with each other and passion would follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Severus guided Harry backward, motioning for him to sit in the plush, oversized chair behind him, "Harry, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?" Harry's heart skipped a beat at the thought that he had somehow done something to upset Severus. It occurred to him, as he watched the scene downstairs, how in such a short period of time, this man had come to mean so much to him. He was seeing a side of Severus that he doubted anyone had ever seen. He had a soft side that was becoming more obvious the longer he was around Harry.

"No, nothing is wrong. I would like to ask a favour of you and I'm not sure you will like it. Please keep an open mind until I finish, and I will give you whatever time you need to respond."

"Ok, I think I can do that," Harry smiled hoping to reassure Severus as he reached out to take his hand.

Severus' hands were shaking slightly as Harry's fingers merged with his and he looked down and the joined hands feeling more confident at the boy's initiative. Maybe this would be the exact right time to ask this of Harry.

Severus took a breath and slowly, looking up at Harry asked, "Would you allow me to tell Lucius and Draco about us. I think this would be a good time," his eyes reached Harry's to see worry on the boy's face. "I know we said we wanted to wait until we felt more comfortable together, but I think we are doing well with that." He paused and smiled, thinking how he had never been this comfortable with anyone before. "Lucius and Draco will be around here a lot now and they will suspect, at the very least, that there is more to my being here than just helping you. It would also be a nice way to show Sirius that you are trying to consider Lucius and Draco as family now."

Harry hesitated before replying as he didn't want to interrupt. When he was sure Severus was finished, he took and released a deep breath and began, "I don't know if I trust them enough at this point. Draco will probably overreact and who knows who he'll tell. I know Sirius trusts them, but I can't just forget everything and pretend it never happened. Lucius was party to my being an orphan and his son has made my school life hell for the last six years. I'm willing to be civil to them, but how do I know I can trust them?" Harry dropped his shoulders and sat back against the soft back of the chair.

Severus shifted Harry over in the chair and slid in next to him pulling him into an embrace, kissing his head. "How about if we just tell Lucius and see how that goes? I understand why you are leery about telling Draco, but I believe Lucius will keep our confidence if I ask him to."

Harry relaxed into Severus' chest, wishing they could just stay like that and forget everyone else existed, "I trust you so I'll follow your lead." Harry looked up and planted a kiss on smiling mouth in front of him and as he placed his hand on Severus' chest they heard someone in the hall "Oof. Why can't I move?"

Severus got up and looked around the door jamb to see Draco and Blaise attempting to enter the hallway. He motioned for Harry to stay where he was while saying to the boys, "Was there something you needed boys?"

"Well, we were looking to get away from the 'love birds' downstairs and thought we'd look around," Blaise said, "but for some reason we can't get up this last step."

"That's correct, you can't. This floor is set aside for Harry and myself, and unless you are invited or escorted, you cannot enter." While Severus was explaining the situation, Harry had come up behind him and slowly ran his hands up the strong back facing him. He was enjoying the feeling of the lean muscles under the jumper and wondering how to separate the man from the clothes.

Severus' breathing began to pick up slightly as Harry's hands found their way back down his back and around his waist under his jumper, "Why don't you go back down and into the Library and wait there. I'll be down in a minute and we'll see about dessert," he finished with a hitch in his breath.

As the boys turned and left, Severus turned around in Harry's arms and said, "I thought you didn't want Draco to know about us?" smiling when he felt Harry's hands slowly slide down to cup his rear. "We're you wanting to _expose_ our arrangement now then?"

Harry gave a quick but firm squeeze to the cheeks in his hands and turned and walked away.

"Tease." Severus called as he left the room and headed downstairs, laughing at the brazen way Harry had behaved.

Severus cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, hoping not to surprise the men. "Gentlemen, you really know how to clear a room don't you," he began, smiling at the slightly mussed hair and wrinkled clothing of the men.

"Sorry we got carried away," Sirius began, "it was just such a surprise that I didn't even think about everyone else in the room." Lucius nuzzled Sirius' neck then walked toward Severus extending his hand and asking, "Where are the boys? I was hoping they could share some dessert with us and I have another question to ask Draco and Harry."

Severus shook the offered hand replying, "Congratulations my friend. I am very happy for you both," looking around Lucius at Sirius. "As for the boys, Harry is upstairs and Draco and Blaise are in the Library waiting for the 'all clear' from in here."

Sirius chuckled, "Maybe I'll go and see about getting them all to come back for the cake." He kissed Lucius as he walked by and sighed enjoying the wave of bliss he was floating on.

"Lucius and I will wait here for you. I would like a few minutes with him anyway." Severus told the receding figure.

Once they were alone, Lucius gestured Severus toward the chair at the table saying, "You wanted to talk to me? Why not sit and tell me what's happening in your life brother."

The men sat down and watched each other trying to read the other's face. Severus wondering if he had been found out and Lucius wondering if he would finally be given the whole story.

"Lucius, along with your big news, I have some myself." Severus paused trying to determine the best way to share his new life with his old. "Harry and I are bonded and along with trying to help with his therapy, I, that is to say we, are working on developing our relationship. Sirius is aware of this, approves and has warded the third floor for us to use as ours while we are here." He hadn't paused for breath, nor had he moved his eyes from the pale face looking at him in surprise, "I hope you will understand when I ask that you not reveal this information to anyone else until we are ready to do it ourselves."

Lucius sat still, staring into the face of one of his oldest friends and couldn't help feeling the joy radiating from the man. He knew that, without fail, this was the only way it could be. Harry and Severus were meant to be just as he and Sirius were. He jumped up from his seat, momentarily scaring Severus, and grabbed the man in a bear hug. "I couldn't be happier for you old man!" he said. He opened his mouth to continue, as he had many questions about this new development but heard the parade coming down the hall and whispered, "We will have to find some time to talk later," and released Severus from his grip.

Sirius came in leading the three youths and saw the look on his lovers face, guessing Severus had shared his news. He was surprised Harry was okay with this and pleased that his god son appeared to trust the new arm of his family. Before he could ask anything, Lucius walked over to Harry and hugged him tight, surprising everyone.

"Congratulations son and thank you for trusting me. I won't breathe a word until you say," he whispered and then released Harry saying loudly, "Sorry, Harry. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to share your god father and you walked away too fast before."

"Well, I thought it best for you two to have some privacy." Harry said laughing, "You uh, seemed a little occupied and I was sure I would get the chance to talk to you later."

Everyone laughed loudly at the statement, knowing the truth behind it and resumed their previous seats around the table. As Lucius cut the small cake, Sirius turned to Draco saying, "You've been awful quiet, are you okay with this?"

Recalling the conversation he and Blaise had had in the library about Harry, Draco answered. "Yes, I'm fine with it," he began looking around at the people he had spent the afternoon with, "I was just thinking that this would be really good time to say to Harry that I'm sorry for being such an arse to him all these years." He looked at his Father, then Harry and gripped Blaise's hand under the table continuing, "I know in some ways I was jealous of all the attention you got and also, I was mirroring the prejudices my mother taught me, but that is no excuse for the way I behaved." Blaise caressed Draco's hand with his thumb, pleased by the honestly he was hearing. "Do you think you can find a way to forgive my behavior and look at me as a friend – someday?"

Harry looked at the faces of Lucius, Sirius, Blaise and finally Severus before he stood and walked around the table. When he stood in front of the blonde boy who had long been his torment, he extended his hand and said with sincerity, "There is no apology needed. We have both behaved like idiots and I can leave all that in the past if you can."

Draco took the presented hand and shook it, willing the tears filling his eyes to stay unshed. It had been hard for him to admit all of this to Harry, especially in front of his mentor, Severus, but he knew, for the sake of his Father, he had to be honest with himself and Harry. "Truthfully, I never _really_ hated you."

Harry smirked, walked back to his seat and was treated to Severus' hand resting on his thigh while he enjoyed the moist slice of lemon cake in front of him. He could feel his body warming at the gentle pressure on his leg and had to shift a little in his chair.

Severus smiled and choked some on his laugh as Harry shifted. Maybe they wouldn't have to go as slowly as he thought.

With dessert finished, Blaise cleared the dishes and Severus suggested the party move to Sirius' back garden to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Sirius conjured a bottle of port, and given the atmosphere of celebration, allowed each of the boys a small glass.

Draco looked over at his fiancé, raising his eyebrow in question, as the glasses were being filled. Blaise gave a small nod and smiled.

Bucking up his courage, Draco cleared his throat getting the groups attention. "I have something I would like to add to this joyous day. I have news of my own." Looking at Blaise and taking his hand, Draco took a deep breath and announced, "Two weeks ago, I realized I was totally in love with this man beside me. He has captured my heart and my soul and is helping be a better man. With everything that has gone on in the past year, I concluded that happiness cannot be put on hold for any reason. I've asked Blaise to marry me and he has made me the luckiest man in the world by accepting. We have not set a date yet, but I just couldn't contain my exhilaration any longer. I want to shout it from the rooftops!"

Harry stood, and without hesitation raised his glass intoning, "I would like to propose a toast. "

Happiness cannot wait,

Love cannot be overlooked.

May the men of the Malfoy family know

Faith, Hope, Happiness and Love.

May the greatest of these be Love.

Severus, surprised by the emotion in his love's voice, stood and seconded the toast immediately as the others congratulated the boys.

"I do have two small requests," Draco opened, "I would like Harry to perform the bonding ceremony for us. I cannot think of anyone I trust more to unite us. And Sirius," he continued turning toward the man, "I would like you to stand up for me."

"Professor," Blaise said turning toward Severus, "you have been my head of house for the last six years and I was hoping would stand up for me?"

After both men agreed, Draco turned to his father, "Father, I know it is tradition for the _bride_ to be escorted down the aisle, but would you do me the honour of giving me away?"

"Of course," came the only reply that Lucius could get out before the tears took over. He grabbed his son's, hugging them both tightly. He was bursting with pleasure for the boys.

Lucius looked around as he gained a hold on his emotions and began to appreciate that they were all finally beginning to move on and find happiness in their lives. Hopefully Harry and Severus would find the same bliss. He vowed that if it was within his power, he would make sure that his step-son and dearest friend would have every opportunity for love and happiness available under the stars.

Kreacher came out into the garden muttering to himself about having to serve someone as "low as my Mistress' son," and "my Mistress would never allow this type of pairing under her roof."

Sirius saw the elf coming and called out, "Kreacher, what do you want?"

"Your guest has arrived…deviant…shall I show her out?"

"No, we will come inside. You are dismissed. Go to your closet until I call for you."

"I live to serve the noble house of Black," he replied as he returned to the house.

"I believe that will be Poppy," Severus said. Taking Harry by the arm and pulling him toward the house, he continued, "Why don't Harry and I go and help her get comfortable until you are ready to join us."

Sirius smiled, knowing that Severus was trying to give him some time alone with his fiancee to say goodbye. He nodded approval and thanks and turned to the boys, "Boys, you are welcome here anytime you would like. I hope you can come to think of this as a second home." He hugged and kissed each boy before addressing Lucius.

"I know this isn't the best time to be apart," he watched the boys walking up toward the front of the garden, "but I really think I should stay here with Harry, at least tonight, until we find out what Poppy has in mind for him."

"Of course my dear. I would have suggested that myself if you hadn't. I wouldn't want to pull you away until Harry is comfortable." Lucius leaned in a pressed his lips against Sirius' to say goodbye for now. Sirius, not wanting to lose the contact, pulled the man against him and moaned when Lucius' tongue begged entry into his mouth. He parted his lips and welcomed the sensation of warm breath and moist skin sliding over every surface of his mouth. He extended his tongue and caressed the roof of Lucius' mouth eliciting a long groan from him as he broke the kiss. "You really should go inside before I refuse to let you go." Lucius said, not at all happy about conceding his lover to the people in the house.

"Well, I could do that, but until you remove your hand from my arse, I can't move," Sirius said breathless.

Lucius smiled and giggled as he squeezed the buttock in his hand, hard.

Not to be outdone in the teasing, Sirius moved even closer, practically attaching himself to Lucius and said, "Until tonight my darling," as he slowly lowered his hand over the taut muscles of the blonde's flat stomach and gently cupping the bulge in Lucius' pants. He slowly massaged the bulge until he heard Lucius gasp and then he let go, turned and walked toward the kitchen door, smiling.

Lucius took a moment to remember how to speak and growled, "You better come tonight and finish what you started." He heard Sirius laughing as the kitchen door closed and assumed that was a yes.

"Poppy, welcome to my home." Sirius said as he entered the kitchen, "I hope we can make you comfortable while you are here."

"Thank you Sirius, I'm sure I'll be fine. I brought Dobby with me to help me get everything set up. I would like to take some time this evening to talk with Harry alone and then I will ask you and Severus to join us. I think he will talk more freely if he doesn't have an audience."

"That's fine. There is a sitting room on the floor Harry and Severus are using. I'm sure that would suffice."

"I would prefer someplace neutral, so I have Dobby setting up the Library for me to use as an office. I'll meet with you all in there."

"In where?" Harry asked as he walked into the room with Severus trailing.

"The Library, Harry. Poppy was just saying it would be a good room for her to use as an office while she is here."

"And how long will that be, Poppy?" Severus inquired.

"That will be dependent on the boy. If things are going as well as I hope," she paused and shrugged, "maybe a day or two. If there are any problems, well, it could be a week."

"Well, why don't you get settled then and we can start after dinner," Sirius prompted. He wanted to talk to Harry alone to reassure him that everything would work out fine. He noticed that Severus had moved closer to Harry, almost protectively.

"I will talk to Harry now and we will all sit down together after the evening meal," she said definitively. She turned to Severus and said, "You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not going to do anything to hurt him Severus."

Severus, suddenly realizing the defensive posture he had taken, stepped aside slightly still close enough to feel the breeze of Harry exhaling. "I apologize Poppy. I know you do not intend to harm him. I'm not sure why I did that."

"It's a normal part of the bonding. You will both feel very protective of the other right now. It will never diminish but you will gain better control of it as the years pass."

"Harry, let's head to the Library and get started."

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied. He really didn't want to leave Severus but knew he had to. He reached his hand forward and grasped Severus' in a silent goodbye, relaxing at the touch of the soft skin and firm grip that was returned.

Severus turned his head back slightly toward Harry and leaned back to kiss him firmly on the mouth. "Holler if you need me for anything."

"Yep, no problem," he replied following the Healer from the room.

Sirius was surprised at the public display and said so. "Kissing?"

"And?"

"I guess I'm just surprised that Harry is ok with that this quickly."

"Well, he is settling into our bond quickly and is very comfortable with it. I hoping Poppy says he's well and that what we have here, with the three of us is helping him enough that she doesn't have to stay long. I think we all have some talking to do after today."

"I agree. I wonder what they are talking about." Sirius said. Both men turned toward the hallway staring as though trying to see through the wall.

"I'm sure we'll find out if it's anything we need to know." Severus returned.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Bit of explanation here about where things may go. Hope you enjoy. Big thanks to all who have reviewed, you don't know what it means to Luna and I that you like it. This is our first story and we are having so much fun writing it.

Again, Don't own anything HP, just enjoy playing here. May have to move this from the sandbox to the motel room soon, not going to be appropriate for kiddies, so if you are not legally old enough to be reading this, please don't.

Chapter 16

"Harry, come in and have a seat," Poppy said gesturing to the Victorian era furniture that now graced the Library. The drab draperies had been replaced by full length, heavily lined, white cotton fabric, held by gleaming gold loops to the rods. The worn couch and chair had been banished and in their places were a mahogany framed sofa and chairs. Gold sconces were scattered on along the walls with candles glowing in them and there was a fire going in the fireplace. The room had a very homey feeling to it.

"Does it matter where?" Harry asked nervously. He wasn't sure what the Healer would want to do or talk about tonight, but he hoped it wouldn't be anything too embarrassing.

"No, Harry feel free to relax on the couch or the Gentleman's chair," she replied pointing toward the wider of the two chairs. All three pieces were upholstered in rich, white fabric that matched the draperies, though the furniture had embroidered light pink and sage flowers. "I'll be sitting here," she finished, sitting in the smaller, Ladies chair.

Harry sat on the end of the sofa nearest Poppy. He figured this way, if there was something he didn't want overheard, he could just lean and whisper.

Poppy leaned back in her chair and looked at the boy. He had good colour in his face and a twinkle in his eye, so she assumed that sending him here, secluded with his bonded, had been the right decision. Judging by the look of the three men who had come in to greet her, she had missed some interesting developments by getting here so late.

Harry squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the staring of the woman. "So, uh, what'd ya wanna know?"

"Harry, I would like first to assure you that I am not here to judge you or your relationships. I only want to determine if there is anything we aren't doing to help you get past your trauma. What I am most interested in now, is how you're feeling. Are you having and anxiety, panic attacks, unprovoked anger, nightmares, etc.?"

"Ok. Well, I haven't had a panic attack since the first night here. And I haven't had any anger or anxiety since I was assured I wouldn't be in trouble with the ministry."

"That's good. I want to talk about the panic the first night but you didn't answer about nightmares."

Harry had hoped she wouldn't notice that he hadn't said anything about that. "Yea, I've had a couple, but after I wake up and calm down, I fall right back asleep." He didn't want to tell her that the only reason he could sleep was because Severus was there, holding him and comforting him as he woke, sweating, shaking and crying. "I don't really remember the dreams, just that I'm terrified in them."

"Ok, well that's a start. I imagine they'll continue for a while, but they should decrease in intensity as the weeks progress. Also, having Severus close will benefit you. If his holding you after you wake is what calms you, then make sure it happens. The sooner you face what happened and understand that it can't happen again, the sooner the dreams will go." Seeing the surprised look on the boy's face, she continued, "I assume that Severus' being there with you is what calms you?"

"Well, um, I uh…yes. I woke up from a nightmare the first night here and Severus laid down with me and…held me?...until I went back to sleep. I didn't dream for the rest of the night."

"Excellent. The bond will further that as it deepens to the point where you will feel each other and be able to comfort each other from a distance. Now, tell me about the two of you."

"What do you want to know?" Harry wasn't at all sure he wanted to discuss this, but knew he would have to.

"Anything you want to tell me. How about, have you two spoken much about the bond and what that means?"

"We talked the first night about relationships we have had, possible living arrangements at Hogwarts, and who we would tell and when. We didn't get much further because I had a panic attack when we got to the living arrangements."

"Have you consummated the relationship yet?"

"What?"

"Have you had sex?"

"NO!" Harry said stunned that she would ask. "We haven't even talked about it." He looked up shyly and said, "We did kiss some and I, uh, grabbed his butt today."

Poppy burst out laughing at the image, "I'll bet that surprised Severus."

Harry relaxed and laughed too, "Yea, he called me a tease because I walked away after I did it."

"Good for you. Always leave them wanting more is what my mother used to say. You should wait until you know its right before moving forward to that, but don't hesitate to discuss it, fantasize about it or masturbate if you need to. Kissing, petting and affection of all kinds is good for healing the holes inside you and to help you understand that you are worthy of the attention and love he feels for you."

Harry had stopped laughing when Poppy talked about fantasizing and masturbating as he had already discovered his imagination was a wonderful thing and the shower was a nice place to spend some quality 'alone time' with himself. He couldn't believe how hard he got when he thought about the first time he felt that glorious tongue touch his or the soft caress of the cold hand on his face.

Snapping back to the here and now, Harry shifted slightly and said, "Well, I do have something I was wondering." Harry stopped, unsure how to broach the subject of his virginity. Poppy sat silently waiting. "How do I…what I mean is should I tell him…um, well, see, I've never…"

Poppy raised her hand to stop the boy when she realized where he was going with this, "Harry, you should, by all means, tell him you are a virgin. And don't be shy about it. It's a good thing to wait until you meet the person you are meant to be with always. It makes it that much better. Don't rush it and if you aren't comfortable taking the lead the first time then don't. Let Severus lead or ask him to show you what he likes. It can be quite a turn on for both parties to talk about what's happening or direct the contact. Honesty will always serve you well in this subject."

Harry was happy the Healer was talking so freely about this. He felt comfortable that she was so matter of fact about it. "I find myself wanting to be closer to him and really liking it when I am."

"That's totally normal. Just look at any newlywed couple."

"Newlywed?"

"Harry, being bonded is the same in our community as being married is in the muggle community."

"So wait, I'm married to Severus now?"

"Yes son you are. You can have a bonding ceremony to cement it and announce it publicly, but regardless, in the wizarding world you are a married man now."

"I don't even have a ring yet," he thought, realizing that he must have said it aloud when he heard Poppy laughing. "Oops, sorry. I thought I said that in my head."

"Humour is always a good thing, Harry. Your sense of humour will help you many times in your life to come." Poppy looked at her watch when she heard her stomach growl and stood saying, "Why don't we go see if dinner is ready yet?"

Harry stood and gave her a spontaneous hug. Poppy returned the hug, touched that he had done that and figured there was more to his contact with Severus than he had let on. He shouldn't be this trusting so soon unless Severus had already broken through the wall of fear Harry had built. She put her arm around Harry's shoulders and led him back into the kitchen.

Severus looked up at the doorway when he heard the two coming. His heart leapt when Harry entered, almost as though they had been parted for weeks and an hours He was surprised by the familiar way Poppy had her arm around him and thought it was a good sign that he was so comfortable.

"Their talk must have gone well," Sirius whispered to Severus as he saw the pair enter. Severus looked at him and smiled in agreement.

"Gentlemen," Harry began, "We have a hungry house guest. Can we please feed her?"

The men looked at each other and took in the comical look on Harry's face and burst out laughing. Severus walked over to Poppy, and offering his arm, escorted her to the table. Harry and Severus then took their usual seats on the opposite side of the table and waited as Sirius brought the lasagna to the table.

As Sirius placed the piping hot dish on the table between the diners, he smiled at each and welcomed them to dinner. "Poppy, would you like some wine with your meal?" he asked as he placed a large piece on her plate along with two pieces of garlic bread.

"Thank you that would be very nice. And may I say Sirius; you really know how to set a table for dinner."

"Thank you. As this is a special occasion, I decided to use the china and really go all out for decor."

"Why is today a special occasion?"

"Well, there are a couple of reasons. First, I have wonderful company gracing my home. It's nice to have friends and family here again. It's beginning to feel like a home now. Also, we are welcoming you here this evening, which is reason enough." Sirius tipped his glass in the direction at each of his guests as he mentioned his reasons. He was thrilled to see such a relaxed look on Severus' face, a large smile facing him from Harry and a pleased look on Poppy's face when he turned to her.

"Well, it sounds like everything is settling down here finally. That's good, the less upheaval Harry has to deal with right now the better. And Sirius, thank you for welcoming me so graciously."

Dinner was filled with small talk about people they all knew, gossip heard in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead, the late summer weather and their imminent return to Hogwarts. As Severus was pouring the tea to accompany the cheesecake Harry had just served, he asked Poppy what he had been wondering all night, "Poppy, how is Harry really doing?"

"Well, I have not done another diagnostic exam because I don't believe it's needed. Physically, Harry is in fine shape and has no lasting scars or injuries to be worried about. Mentally and emotionally though, we do have some work to do." She paused looking at Harry. She didn't want to discuss all this too openly unless he consented.

Harry, seeing the look, nodded slightly. He hoped whatever she said wouldn't be too revealing.

"Harry mentioned that he has experienced some panic attacks and has been having nightmares. The panic will subside fairly quickly I believe but the nightmares worry me. He tells me he doesn't remember what they are about and I think we need to all work with him to help him remember. It will be critical in his recovery that he remembers so he can confront whatever is occurring in them"

Severus finished his tea and placed the cup on the table. He was thinking about what Poppy had just said about the nightmares and wondering if Harry had told her the whole truth. He secretly suspected that Harry _did_ remember what occurred in the dreams and that it had less to do with that final night with his uncle and more about the abandonment and unworthiness that he felt. He would have to discuss this with the Healer to get her opinion.

Harry placed his hand on Severus thigh under the table, giving it a firm squeeze and was pleased the feel Severus' hand cover his. He wanted the contact now as he thought Poppy was about to talk about two of them.

"Sirius, before I continue with just Harry and Severus, I want to let you know that I believe the environment you have created here is the perfect one for Harry's healing and I'm pleased to see that life is continuing to occur around him. Normalcy is important in healing."

"Poppy, thank you for that. I wanted to give Harry as much privacy as possible to adjust to his new life. There is something else I wanted to let you know about. This afternoon," he said smiling, "Lucius Malfoy and I became engaged."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you two have found each other again. This is quite good news. Harry," she said as she looked at the boy, "are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am. Lucius took me aside and asked if it was okay with me before he asked Sirius. I thought it was great."

Sirius was surprised by this new information, "Harry, Lucius asked you first?"

"Yep. He said it was customary to ask the eldest male family member for permission and as he couldn't ask you without _asking you_, he asked me."

Sirius was touched that Lucius had thought to include Harry in such and way and knew he had to thank him appropriately as soon as possible.

"Sirius, I would like some time alone now with these two so if you don't mind, so I think we will retire to talk."

"That's fine. I'm going to finish cleaning up in here and then head to bed myself. Harry, Severus, have a nice evening and if any of you need anything, please feel free to summon Kreacher." He stood and turned to Poppy, "Harry and Severus have a sitting room on their floor or you may use any of the rooms on this floor you would like. I hope you sleep well and thank you for all your help."

"Let's head into the Library gentlemen and we can continue our talk there," Poppy said as she walked around the table for the door.

Sirius waited until everyone had left and summoned Kreacher, "Kreacher, I will be gone for the night. You will finish cleaning up the kitchen and then go back to your closet, staying there unless you are called. If any of our guests calls for you, you will respond as if I have called you and do whatever they request. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Kreacher mumbled, "I live to serve the noble house of Black." He bowed and headed toward the kitchen sink to clean the dishes as Sirius apparated from the room.

Harry was surprised when they entered the Library, although the scones and fireplace were still lit, then rest of the furniture had been changed as had the drapes. In place of the Victorian seating, were two plush, velvet covered sofas in a deep midnight blue and the shears, in the same shade now covered the windows. The room now felt warm and cozy and as Harry took a seat next to Severus on one of the sofas, he wondered when she had had time to make the change. She had been with them all evening.

Poppy sat opposite the men, watching how they settled in next to each other. Close but not quite touching, each angled slightly toward the other but not too obviously. Severus had extended his arm behind Harry on the sofa top looking relaxed and crossed his leg toward Harry. Harry had his hands folded in his lap, his leg crossed toward Severus. Both men were breathing a little more rapidly than one would expect of a sitting person and Poppy suspected that was due to the proximity of the other man and the fact that they didn't know what would happen now. She was pleased to see how they reacted with each other.

"First, I want to say that anything we say together or one on one will remain confidential. Unless I have your permission, I will not share your confidences with anyone and that includes the two of you. Secondly," looking at Severus, "I want you to remember that Harry is not fragile at this point, and can not be easily broken. Treat him as you would any other man you were with. It's imperative that your relationship be as normal as possible. You need to talk openly about sex and your relationship. I've already told this to Harry as well and it's important that you know as well."

"Lastly," addressing Harry, "You must be totally honest with each other about everything. No matter what." She conjured a book and quill on the table in front of her. "Harry, I think you remember more about your dreams than you are letting on. I want you to write in this journal everything you remember about all your dreams right after you wake from them."

"Now, it's getting late and I have a few things I need to do before bed, so I'll leave you two now. Have a nice evening and I'll see you at breakfast. If you need me, send the elf, I will be putting a charm on my room to sound proof it so I can sleep better."

Harry and Severus went to their rooms to change and then met in the sitting room to relax before bed.

Harry couldn't decide if he should wear his robe over his flannel sleep pants or if he should just go back without. He knew they would be having a conversation about sex tonight, Poppy had all but told them to, but he didn't know if being half clothed would be better then completely covered. For him, it didn't matter what Severus was wearing, he was going to want to rip it all off the man and take him the minute he saw him anyway. He finally decided to just go without the robe and learn to be comfortable with partial nudity in front of his husband.

He was smiling as he walked into the sitting room, thinking about the fact that he had just used the word husband and stopped breathing when he saw the man in question enter.

Severus walked in thinking much the same as Harry about the robe and having also decided against wearing it. He was clad in only his black satin sleep pants. Seeing Harry dressed that way turned him on in a way nothing else ever had. He felt his nipples harden and hoped Harry didn't get distressed if he noticed.

Both men stood staring for a minute and then settled on the sofa – each taking and end – and sitting sideways facing each other.

Neither knew how to begin this talk but Harry decided the best way was to just jump in. He took a deep breath and said quickly, "I'm a virgin. It may freak you out to know that but Poppy said I needed to tell you and be honest about it." Harry exhaled loudly as he finished. He felt lighter having gotten that out and a little nervous waiting for a response.

Severus took a breath, smiled at Harry and said, "Thank you for telling me that. I thought that was a possibility but didn't know if you would be ready to talk about that yet. After your reaction the first night here, I admit, I was too nervous to ask. Anything we do, as we progress, we'll take as slowly as you need."

"That's just it; I don't want to go slow. I want to be a husband to you," Harry rushed on, "I know how a married couple should be together and I don't want you to not be getting something you want or need because I'm a baby about it."

Severus moved next to Harry and placed his hand over Harry's mouth. "Slow down, honey. Why are you worried about how a married couple behaves?"

"Well, we're married right?" he asked as he took the man's hand from his mouth. He didn't release the hand, instead, but held it in his, resting them in his lap.

Liking the feeling of electricity running through him at the touch of his bonded and the use of 'married' to describe them, Severus ventured forward, "Yes, technically, because we are bonded, we are married. I had planned on talking to you about that in a few weeks when it becomes necessary to discuss our living arrangements. You don't have to think of us that way if you don't want to."

He shifted Harry's hand in his so their fingers were laced together and took a hold of his other hand, "As for my needs or wants, well, we'll deal with them as they come up for both of us. I'm sure you have needs and wants as well. Feel free to talk about them with me and I'll be happy to help you with them," he finished raising the hands to his face and kissing each in turn.

"Do you think Poppy's room is really sound proof?" Harry asked smiling and raising his eyebrows as he stood, pulling Severus up into an embrace.

Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in close wanting to feel Harry's skin on his own. He marveled at the silkiness of Harry's skin as he ran his hands up and down the boy's back. He couldn't wait to taste Harry's mouth and feel the luxurious warmth of his breath as it left his lips in a kiss.

Harry, feeling his heart beat faster, placed his hands around Severus' neck and ran his fingers through the soft, dark hair. He loved the feeling of the muscles tightening in the man's neck as he began to kiss him. Harry ran his tongue over Severus' teeth and slowly brought his hand down to rest on Severus' chest over his heart. When he pinched Severus' nipple, he was rewarded with a growl from the man that made Harry harden instantly.

Severus pulled Harry closer and removed his mouth from Harry's, placing it on his jaw and kissing his way along it until he reached Harry's ear. As he nipped at the plump earlobe, he heard Harry gasp and asked, "Shall we continue?"

Breathlessly, Harry replied, "Please."

"Let's move to the bedroom so we can be more comfortable then," Severus said has he took Harry's hand and led him into the boy's room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just so you all know, Luna wrote this entire chapter and I am so proud of her for it. It was a real challenge and she stepped up beautifully. Be warned: there is male/male sex, so if you should not/could not/dont want to read, dont.

Chapter 17

Severus brought Harry through the door with a gentle tug and turned toward him, wanting to make sure he was still okay and not having second thoughts. He hoped he wasn't pushing too fast, but when Harry pulled him into a kiss sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he knew this was happening. Tonight.

Harry couldn't resist the urge to nibble on the delectably trembling bottom lip of his lover and wanted to see every inch of this beautiful man as soon as possible. He reluctantly let go of Severus and climbed onto the bed moving into the center. He wasn't sure how to ask or what he wanted.

Severus approached the bed and climbed up sitting next to Harry. He took his hand and quietly asked, "Do you want to take the lead?"

"I'm not sure what to do."

Stroking his hand up Harry's arm and sliding toward him, he said, "Tell me what you want me to do first."

Harry took a deep breath as Severus' hand reached his chest and said, "I want to see you."

"What do you want to see?" Severus leaned in and started kissing Harry's neck. He loved the feeling of the skin below his lips as they grazed along the taut muscles. His other hand was resting near Harry's hip as he leaned on it and he slowly pushed Harry down toward the pillow.

"Everything." He gasped. "I want to see all of you."

Severus placed a kiss on his shoulder and got up from the bed. He stood, gazing down at the man before him, marveling at the beauty of his face, eager and anticipating. With a silently cast spell, Severus removed the glamour he kept about him and showed himself to Harry.

Harry looked at the scarred torso, transfixed by the image of the hundreds of scars of varying sizes that covered his lover. He was horrified to think that not only could someone do this but also, the thought of who had done it.

Frowning at the multitude of scars on his lovers' body, Harry dropped his gaze to his lap.

Severus, not sure what to make of this, ventured, "I know it's not a pretty sight, but I hope it will not change your feelings for me to see I am not perfect." He looked down at his own body, worried that this had been the wrong thing to do so early, but Poppy had said they should be honest with each other.

Harry knew he was making Severus nervous by not talking but, he was trying to rein in the thoughts flooding his head. "Tom?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, some. Others from my father. My abuse wasn't entirely sexual. Are these scars something you can live with seeing and feeling every day? If not, I will reapply the glamour and you'll never have to see them again."

"They are a part of you and I want to see it all. I was just surprised by them. Please come back here and let me show you how much they do not bother me."

"Ah, but I haven't finished my show yet. You did ask to see everything didn't you?" Severus said with a devious grin on his face.

"I did, but I think I would like to explore some first." Harry said returning the grin.

Severus climbed back on to the bed and resumed his position next to Harry. Harry slowly reached out and touched a scar on Severus' shoulder. It was large and round and reminded him of a cigar burn. He moved on to the next scar and the next as he took in the different textures and shapes and felt some sadness that Severus had endured all of what was required to scar him like this.

Severus inhaled at the softness Harry used to touch each of the marks and felt acceptance pass from the fingertips grazing his torso. He reached out and caressed Harry's face and smiled as Harry leaned into his chest and place a gentle but firm kiss over a particularly nasty scar over Severus' heart. Tom had given him that as a reminder of his power during an argument. Ironically the argument was about Harry.

"Were any of these about me?" Harry asked, suddenly ashamed that he could have been the cause of any of the pain Severus had suffered. "How can you want to be with me after all the pain I have caused you? Those scars from Tom…I'm too much trouble."

Severus stopped Harry's exploring hands and held them both to his heart, nervous he was about to push too far, "My love, you are my world now and forever and I would get them all over again and many more if it means protecting you and having you in my life. I love you."

Without another word, Harry reached up and brought Severus into a breathtakingly fierce kiss and ran his hands down to the waistband of the man's satin sleep pants and traced his fingers on the skin below eliciting a strangled gasp from his partner and then a groan of pleasure as Harry's tongue slowly traced along his jaw up to his ear. "I believe there is more for me to see, or am I wrong," whispered breath spoke in his ear.

Severus, laying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head, smiled and inquired, "Don't you want to keep exploring?"

Harry looked up tentatively before making his next move. Seeing the dark eyes dancing with excitement, he grasped the waistband of the sleep pants and slowly pulled them down; Severus lifting his ass to allow them passage. The pants landed in a heap on the floor as Harry ran his hands up the long, toned legs, Severus parted so he could crawl between them.

Severus pushed up onto his elbows to watch his lover's expression as he took in the view before him. He was pleased to see Harry smiling at the reaction his body had to the boy. Severus hardened as his lovers' breath gently whispered over him.

Harry hovered, a hand on either side of Severus hips, his face above his stomach, looked up and asked, "How?"

Severus reached toward Harry and pulled him the rest of the way up his body, allowing the boy to lay on top of him and loving that way they fit together. Harry's flannel pants were soft against his straining erection, and while he wanted to rub against Harry for the friction it would create, what he wanted more was for this to be a true expression of his devotion to his bonded.

"Would you like me to show you or tell you?"

"Both I guess, I'm not sure."

Severus brought Harry's lips down to his and began a long slow kiss; taking the smaller hand of his lover into his own and trailing it down toward his groin. His breathing increased as he felt Harry relax into the movement and increase the speed of the moving hands.

Harry's hand brushed the course curls and stopped. Severus waited, moving the kiss to Harry's jaw line and down to his neck. Harry moaned as Severus lightly nipped the sensitive skin behind his ear and moved his hand down to grip his lover. Severus gasped at the contact moaning, "Yes," as he guided Harry's hand up and down his shaft and slowly eased them onto their sides.

Harry noted the pace Severus was setting with his guiding hand and continued it, pausing to run his finger over the swollen tip, enjoying the resulting, "Oh God." Feeling more confidence, he gripped Severus by the hair and pulled his head back slightly giving him access to the long neck and placing a kiss on his adam's apple, trailing it with his tongue down to the hollow just below.

Severus, desperate for release, began to increase the pace and pressure of the moving hands but could no longer hold still. His lust taking over, he let go of Harry's hand and grasped his body pulling him closer in encouragement. He wouldn't hold out much longer but he didn't want to rush, enjoying the feeling of Harry so much.

"Yes…oh god….so good." was all he could say.

Severus' words added fuel to the fire and Harry couldn't stop himself from moving even faster. When his hand reached the head of Severus' engorged cock, he gave a firm squeeze and flicked his thumb across the top. He noticed the increase of the collected pre-cum and knew Severus was about to explode, he slid his hand down and, after increasing the firmness of his grip slightly, brought his hand back up one final time, running his thumb along the vein on the underside of his cock.

Severus exploded at the movement and as he came all over Harry's flannel bottoms, screamed, "Oh my god…ahhhhhhhh," panting, trying to catch his breath and looking into the smiling eyes of the man he now thought of as _his._

Severus kissed Harry and sighed. He hadn't felt such a release in years and even then it was never this intense. He knew, now, what he had been missing all these years and was glad it was Harry that he had shared this with. He cupped Harry's face in his hands and said, "My turn now. Tell me if you want me to stop anything as I go."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm just glad it was okay, that what I did was okay." Harry said feeling a little shy, though overjoyed, that Severus appeared to have enjoyed their interlude.

"Okay? It was more than okay, my lover, it was amazing. I hoped my reaction would have told you that but I should have said it also. Your touch plays havoc with my pulse rate." He said laughing. "I want to do this very much. I've been dreaming about it," he released Harry's face and began to slide his hands down his arms and onto his chest, pressing him onto his back. He gently pinched the boy's nipples, smiling as they pebbled in response and hearing Harry's breath catch, he placed his mouth over the hardened left nipple and sucked and nipped at it while he continued to pinch the right.

Harry was panting at this point and his cock was throbbing, begging him to release it from his pants. He arched his back when Severus' hand moved from his chest down to cover his bulge. When Severus massaged the bulge, Harry whimpered in desperation. He didn't want to come this quick but wasn't sure if he could hold out.

Severus pulled at the waist band of Harry's flannels and tugged them over his hips as Harry lifted them off the bed, releasing the hardest cock he'd ever seen. He pulled the pants off his feet and threw them to the floor with his own, then slowly began to kiss his way up the supple legs before him. He placed a hand on each knee and pressed them outward so he could climb between them. He wanted nothing more than to bend those legs back and slam into Harry but that wouldn't be the smartest move now. He had to ease Harry into that contact.

When Severus head reach his groin, the boy moaned loudly, and reached down and took a hold of Severus' hair. Harry wanted to pull the man to him and kiss his until his lips fell off, but Severus had another idea. He placed his hand around Harry's shaft and squeezed firmly watching a drop of pre-cum slip over the swollen head and slide down the shaft toward his hand. He couldn't resist and placed his tongue at the base by his hand and slowly traced the drip back up to the head. "Oh my god!" Harry exclaimed. The sensation was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. "Please, don't stop."

Severus grinned and flicked his tongue over the slit and Harry bucked his hips, "Aghhhhh!" Finally, Serverus captured the head in between his lips and slid his mouth down Harry grazing his shaft with his teeth. Harry was bigger than Severus was expecting and had to use his hand to cover what his mouth couldn't. He wanted all of Harry. Harry gripped Severus' hair as he continued to move his head up and down, "Oh my god that feel so good," he said writhing with pleasant agony.

Severus hummed a thank you and the sensation on Harry's cock just about sent him over the edge. He needed to hold out, he wanted to hold out.

Severus knew Harry was close because a blush had begun to move up the boy's shaking body. He was so turned on by Harry's writhing and moaning that he was hard again, and nearing release. He pulled his lips in tight around Harry and brought his mouth up to the top and sucked hard as Harry filled his mouth over and over. Severus swallowed it all, not wanting to miss a drop of the sweet, salty fluid. He reached his second release of the night when Harry screamed, "Severusssssssssssss. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Severus silently cast a cleaning spell to remove his ejaculate from the bedspread and slid up Harry's body to be greeted by a very happy face. Harry was breathless and he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"That was more amazing than I have ever imagined. I've thought about what it would feel like to have your mouth on me since our first kiss." Harry panted, "My imagination wasn't even close."

"Thank you for allowing me to do that." Severus continued to play with Harry's nipples alternating sucking and pinching. He couldn't seem to stop touching and tasting him. He didn't see how it would be possible to ever get enough.

"Um, Sev," Harry began, was his pulse increased and he began to harden again at the man's continued attentions, "Please," was all he could say.

Severus stopped, worried for a moment that this was too much, "Please what Harry? You have only to ask."

"More" came the response.

"Are you sure," he asked sliding his hand down to Harry's hip and pulling him closer, rolling them back on to their sides.

"God yes. I want it all." And with that, he pulled Severus' face to his and plunged his tongue into his mouth to prove it.

Severus reached behind Harry, grasping his ass cheek and squeezed. Harry moaned into Severus mouth and pushed his hips into Severus'. When his dick rubbed against the other's, realizing how hard Severus was already, he began to get nervous.

Severus wanted to make this as easy and memorable for Harry as possible but also didn't want to scare Harry. He rolled Harry in the opposite direction so they were spooning and placed his leg between Harry's to elevate it slightly. He reached around and rubbed his hand over Harry's abs while kissing his shoulders, neck and back. He cast a silent spell to lubricate his fingers and gently slid on finger inside Harry.

Harry bucked his hips and clenched, surprised at the intrusion. Severus whispered, "Relax darling, I'll go as slow as you need. I promise." He felt Harry relax and began to move his finger in and out of Harry.

"Ugnhhhh," Harry groaned and reached his hand down to cover Severus', lacing his fingers with the hand still on his belly.

Severus slid a second and then a third finger into Harry scissoring them to stretch his opening. Harry inhaled sharply at the feeling of being stretched. He knew what was coming was bigger than the fingers currently causing his panting. He just couldn't muster enough brain power to care.

Severus removed his fingers and Harry whimpered at the emptiness that was left, until he felt Severus slowly pushing at his entrance. He exhaled to make himself relax.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Severus said as he ran his lubricated hand down his own shaft to coat it. "I'll go slowly until you adjust." With that, Severus pushed his hips forward and immersed the head of his cock in Harry. He paused momentarily to give Harry time to adjust, and when he received no refusal, he pressed further in.

"Oh god, you're so tight," he groaned as he buried himself completely in his young lover. Severus pulled out and reentered Harry, not going as slowly, encouraged by Harry's moans and whimpers. He held Harry close to him and whispered how good it felt and how amazing he was as he pumped in and out, increasing his speed and varying his depth with each thrust.

Harry began to shake at the sensations filling his body. This was the most amazing feeling, and he never wanted it to end. He took the hand from his stomach and slid it down to his engorged cock wrapping the entwined fingers around it. He began to stroke his dick with the joined hands in a pace that matched what Severus was setting behind him.

"Oh god, oh god," was the only thing he could say and was answered by, "I'm just about there, wait for me."

With a few more strokes by hand and cock, both men were engulfed in the euphoric bliss as they came at the same time, Severus filling Harry and Harry covering their hands.

Severus pulled himself, albeit reluctantly, from Harry and released his grip on the boy. He was breathing hard as he kissed Harry's neck and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"That was phenomenal," he told his lover. "I hope I didn't hurt you?"

Harry was panting as well, and didn't want to lose the contact with Severus so he scooted back until he was molded to him and said, "It hurt a little at first, but then all I could feel was tingling and my heart racing and then, well, relief."

"Relief?" Severus questioned, a little concerned by the use of that word.

"Yes. Relief that it was happening, that it was you and that you really wanted me that much." He turned his head, looking over his shoulder for a kiss and after running his tongue over Severus' bottom lip, said "It was perfect."

Harry turned his head relaxed as he listened to Severus' breathing slow and find the rhythm of sleep. When he thought enough time had passed that Severus would be asleep, he rolled over to face him and draped his arms over Severus' and said quietly, "I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me" and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here we go, 2 in one night. I wrote this one all by myself. Hopefully you like it and don't think it's rubbish. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

Poppy came down from her room to find Sirius had laid out breakfast. Apparently, his evening had gone rather well after they had all parted. The man was smiling from ear to ear, but looked like he had not slept much. The trip to Malfoy Manor must have been 'productive.'

Sitting down at the table, she summoned a scone to her plate and nodded her acceptance as Sirius poured tea. She added a drop of milk and took a sip. "Sleep well dear?" she asked her companion.

Blushing, Sirius looked out the window. Poppy was always the most observant member of the order. Grinning, he answered, "Since you have already figured me out, no, I did not sleep well. I didn't even sleep. Lucius and I celebrated our engagement and made wedding plans. "

"We are planning to be wed on Sunday. Do you think it will be too much for Harry to ask that he stand up for me? "

Thinking over her observations of the boy up to this point, Poppy replied, "I think it would be very good for Harry. He needs to feel loved and included in everyone's lives. Have you given any thought to where you will be living after the wedding? Harry feels that this is his home and I do not think he would be comfortable at the manor."

Entering the room still dressed in their sleep pants, robes and slippers, Severus and Harry asked, "What about the manor?"

"Well Harry, Lucius and I have decide to be married on Sunday. I would like it if you would stand up for me?" Sirius asked his godson, hoping that Poppy was right and that Harry would not be scared off.

"I would love it. Is the wedding going to be at the manor?" Harry replied. "I have heard tell that the gardens are magnificent."

Shocked and thrilled that Harry would suggest it, as it was his hearts desire to be married at his lovers home, Sirius replied, "I had wanted that very much, but did not want to make you uncomfortable. Shall I fire call Lucius now and ask him?"

"How about we go to the manor after breakfast and discuss it then? I would like to talk to Lucius again and then you and Draco would be able to get to know each other more. Besides, then we can plan the wedding and get the arrangements made since we only have 3 days." Harry replied. He looked to Poppy to see if she thought that was a good idea and got a slight nod from her in response.

As they sat down to breakfast, Kreacher entered the room and presented Poppy with a letter that had just arrived by owl post from Albus. Opening the letter, Poppy began to read as she took a bite of her apple cinnamon scone. The look on her face clearly transmitting her feelings regarding the missive.

"Harry, what are your feelings towards the headmaster?" Poppy asked out of the blue.

Hesitantly, not knowing how much to say, Harry replied, "I know he seems to have always wanted what is best for me, but given what has happened, I can't help but feel betrayed. If he cared, why did he keep sending me back to the Dursley's? He had to know how I was being treated."

Severus was proud of Harry for being so honest, placing his hand on the young mans shoulder for support.

"That's what I thought you would say." Poppy replied.

"Albus, in his infinite wisdom, has informed me that he feels it is in Harry's best interest to be moved to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. He feels that Molly's 'mothering' will help Harry to recover from his trauma. Apparently he has reconsidered his opinion that being in Severus' presence is a good influence."

"I won't go; I can't leave Severus; please don't make me leave." Harry pleaded. He turned to Severus begging, "Please don't let me go, don't make me. All they do is treat me with kid gloves and pretend nothing is wrong. I don't want to leave you."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and onto his lap. Placing a kiss atop his head, he murmured into the boy's hair "You aren't going anywhere. I will not allow it. Sirius is your guardian and it is his decision where you go. I know that Albus will try to get that changed, but it will buy us some time to get this sorted out. Poppy, please reply to the headmaster that you are not yet done with your assessment of Harry and that it will take at least four more days to complete. This should give us time to get through the wedding and come up with a plan."

Sirius felt that this was the time to bring up the other major topic he and Lucius had discussed the previous night after their lovemaking. "Harry, if it would be alright with you, Lucius and I would like to blood adopt you. You would not have to change your name or give up anything you have, but it would give us proper guardianship over you and keep the headmaster out of any more of your life than needed. What do you think?"

Looking up at his godfather, Harry replied "Could I talk it over with Severus? It affects both of us and I think it should be something we agree on."

"Of course, I assumed you would. Do you want to talk now, or after we have returned?" Sirius asked the men.

Severus answered, "We will go and get ready now, and talk while we change."

Harry and Severus went up to Harry's room. Harry sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Severus leaned against the door frame, watching Harry's body language. "How do you feel about Sirius' request Harry?"

"Well, what is a blood adoption? I can't make a decision until I know what it is." Harry asked.

"Basically, Sirius and Lucius would adopt you. As Sirius explained, you would not have to change your name or give up any of your inheritance to them if you did not want to. The blood part signifies that you have all consented to the arrangement since you are no longer a child. It is similar to a blood bond during a marriage ceremony. By doing this, it signifies that you have chosen them as your guardians."

Harry asked, "How would this affect our relationship? I thought we were married, why does it matter?"

"Well, we are married in terms of the bond we have, but I have no say in your life until we are married legally and file the documents with the Ministry. I have no control of your life in this instance. Sirius and Lucius already approve of our relationship, so there would be no problem there. If you consent to the adoption, then they would be able to make decisions for you putting Albus a step farther away from you." Severus replied.

"Then that is what I want. I don't trust the man after what he has done to me. I just want to be with you." Harry answered as he moved to Severus pulling him closer and as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Severus understood Harry's insecurity and held him close.

Feeling better, they released each other and got dressed. Harry pulled a Duran Duran t-shirt from his bureau and his baggy jeans. Severus noticed what Harry had pulled out and made a note to himself that he needed to take Harry to get some new clothes. Most of what the young man had was hand-me-downs from his whale of a cousin and didn't fit him in the least. Severus crossed into his own room and changed into his favorite black jeans and a garnet turtleneck jumper, and returned to Harry's room, in time to see him attempting to tame his hair. "Don't, I like the just shagged look, it works for you."

Before they left the room, Severus spelled Harry's clothes to fit him a bit better, then, taking Harry's hand, they went back down to join the others in the Library to floo to the manor. Sirius went first, followed by Poppy, Severus and Harry last. Everyone knew that Harry did not travel by floo well, so when he came stumbling out, Severus caught him with a loving embrace.

Lucius greeted them, ushering the group out into the back garden for lunch. After everyone was seated and lunch was served, Harry spoke up, deciding to take the lead in the conversation. "Severus and I have talked, and I have decided that immediately after the wedding, I would like for Sirius and Lucius to blood adopt me. Severus explained it to me and told me you had discussed it, and if it keeps Albus away from me, then that is what I want. I have always wanted a proper family, and if you are willing to have me, then I would love it."

Lucius and Sirius were shocked at Harry's declaration. They _absolutely_ wanted Harry to be a part of the family, but they never thought that he would be willing to be adopted by them. Lucius spoke for them both. "Harry, you don't know how much it means to me to do this. We will do everything we can to keep you safe, but what is this about keeping Albus away from you?"

Poppy spoke up and explained the letter she had received from the headmaster that morning. Lucius was irate that Albus would try to take Harry from Sirius. "Who does that man think he is trying to take away what little happiness you have achieved? I will have my lawyers start the paperwork immediately. We will be a family and there is nothing he can do about it."

Harry leaned over and whispered in Severus' ear, "How do you feel about me telling Draco and Blaise about us now?"

Severus just nodded, letting Harry know that he was fine with it if he was ready himself. Harry turned to Draco and Blaise and started, "I understand the trust you have placed in me in asking me to perform your marriage, but there is something you need to know about me before that and before we become brothers. Severus and I are magically bonded. I inherited powers from my mum on my birthday. I won't go into details now, but suffice it to say, that I am more powerful than most people imagine. Severus is my mate and due to the magical bond, we are married, but until we legally marry and file with the Ministry, I am single and a minor. Do you still want me to be a part of the family?"

Draco answered, "Harry, Dad has already told me about the offer and I would like nothing better than to be your family. I am willing to fight for my family, and that includes you whether you are adopted or not."

Feeling more love than he ever had in his life, Harry snuggled closer, still in Severus' lap, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, loving the feeling of being out in the open with his lover – no longer having to hide.

Lucius called a house elf to clear lunch and the group went back into the house. Harry, Draco and Blaise went into the Library to play a game of exploding snap, while the adults moved to the dining room to talk about the future of their family. Lucius placed a fire call to his attorney and instructed him to immediately begin paperwork for a blood adoption to be complete in 3 days time for execution. The document should be ironclad and unbreakable. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Albus would never be able to get his hands on his future step-son.

Once he completed the call, he conjured a bottle of chablis and poured out glassed for the men. "To the loves of our lives and the futures we all deserve." Severus and Sirius agreed and the men settled in to talk.

Sirius began, "Harry suggested that we have the wedding here at the manor. I would love it, but if it is too much we can do it at my house in the back garden."

Lucius replied, "I would love to have the wedding here. I am pleased that Harry felt comfortable enough to suggest it. He continues to amaze and surprise me. I was absolutely shocked that he consented when I asked his blessing to marry you. I expected him to hex me and tell me I could rot in Azkaban before I became part of your family."

"Harry has had so much pain in his life that at this point, he is desperate for someone to love him," Severus replied. "I warn you though, if you do anything to harm him, you will have to answer to me. I love that young man more than I thought was possible, and I will not see him hurt. If you take him into your family, you do it completely. He has to know and believe that you care for him and are not doing it out of pity. He blames himself for so much that any disappointment or misplaced word will send him into a panic. Poppy has told me that he needs to be treated as normally as possible, that he is not fragile. While I agree to a point, we do have to remember that he has seen and done as much in his 17 years as we have in our near 40. That is a great deal of emotional turmoil for him to bear."

"I want nothing more than to have my god son as my son. I made a promise to his parents at his birth that should something happen to them, I would care for him. I have been unable to keep that promise up to this point in his life, but I will be damned if I let him or them down anymore. Thoughts of Harry are the only thing that kept me sane in prison, and the plans I made are the least I can do to make it up to him." Sirius went on to say, "Severus, I know how much he means to you, I can see it in the way you interact. Am I to assume that you would like to legalize your marriage to Harry?"

Slightly shocked at the question, Severus replied, "I would like nothing better than to take Harry in marriage and protect and love him for the rest of my years. I have been thinking about proposing to him at your wedding reception, if you would permit it. I do not want to intrude, but I think that Harry needs to have that commitment before we return to school. I had planned to do it after you completed the adoption papers. What are your feelings on this?"

Looking at his fiancee, Lucius answered, "Severus, we want, more than anything, yours happiness and Harry's. We discussed this last night also, and Sirius has something for you." Sirius handed Severus a small box, similar to the one that Lucius had used the previous day. Taking the box, he opened it and asked, "Is it not customary for the individual proposing marriage to select the ring that they want their intended to have?"

"Normally it is, but this is a very special ring. It is a combination of James and Lily's rings. They were sent to me shortly after their deaths. I sent them to my vault for safe keeping when I was arrested. Since I have been cleared, I have been doing quite a bit of cleaning as you know, and I went through the family vault and found them. When I found out about your bond with my godson, I had them remade into a single ring for this purpose. I would like to ask you to use that ring for your proposal to Harry, as it is charmed with their magical protection along with mine. Once Lucius and I are married, his will also be added. This will allow any of us to know if Harry is in danger. We had also talked about having a new family ring made. It would allow for us all to communicate with each other in case of emergency or danger. We were thinking that it would be a new family crest, made of the Potter, Black, Malfoy, Snape and Zabini crests."

Looking down at the ring closely, Severus saw the slight shimmer of the protective charms placed on the ring. "I love the idea of a new family crest. The rings would be something similar to the coins Harry used for the DA. An ingenious idea of his if I do say so myself. Thank you for this ring Sirius, it will mean so much to Harry to have a part of his parents with him. I would love to present him with this ring when I ask his hand in marriage. Now, one more question, as his guardian and the eldest male in his family, may I have permission to ask your godson to marry me?"

Sirius smiled, appreciating the respect that Severus was showing, replied, "I would love to have you be a part of our family. We have had our differences in the past, but I know what you mean to Harry and I know how good you are for him. So, yes, you have my blessing to propose marriage to my godson. I expect you to live long and happy lives, and if we are all lucky, there will be grandchildren from both of the boys before not to long. This family needs more happiness than most, and I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"I do have an early wedding gift for you if you would be willing to accept it. Lucius has asked me to move to the manor after our marriage, and I have accepted. Grimmauld would normally not be Harry's until my death, but I would like for you two to make it your home. I know Spinners End holds no happy memories for you, and I would hope that you would be willing to make a fresh start there. Harry already feels it is his home and would be his eventually, so I see no reason not to make that happen now."

Thinking back momentarily to his unhappy childhood, Severus replied, "You are right with regards to Spinners End. Nothing ever good happened there, which is why I try to avoid the place as much as possible. If Harry agrees, I would be honored to take Grimmauld as our home."

Lucius spoke then, "I believe that we have left the boys alone long enough, as it is getting on in the day. Shall we gather for supper and make some wedding plans?"

The men agreed and went to find the boys. They were still engaged in their game and Poppy was observing Harry's interactions with Draco and Blaise. He seemed to have adjusted to having the young men in his life and looked to be truly happy and at peace. The adults returned and saw the young men they cared about so much just laying about enjoying their game. "Are you ready to make some wedding plans boys?" Lucius asked.

The boys looked up smiling, "We would love to," Draco replied. "How 'bout it guys, shall we stop the game for now?"

Both young men agreed and cleaned up their game. Severus crossed to Harry and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Having fun?" he asked, placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "Actually, I am. This is the most relaxed I have been since you rescued me, and I am truly enjoying it," Harry replied. "The _most_ relaxed?" Severus asked. Harry just blushed and turned in Severus' arms to hide it. "You know what I mean." he muttered into the man's chest.

Sirius led the group back to the dining room, as they figured the table was big enough to dine and make wedding plans at the same time. Each man placed their order for supper with a house elf while Lucius summoned some parchment, a quill and ink to take down their ideas .

Once supper was served, the planning began. Harry asked, "I know you liked my idea to have the wedding here, I have some more, would like to hear them."

Sirius and Lucius looked at each other and nodded. "What have you got in mind Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if you wanted, sunset would be a wonderful time to have it. An evening wedding with the sunset as a backdrop would be beautiful. You could have your colors be brown and a color that muggles call 'Tiffany Blue'. It is a muggle jewelry store, and the color of their bags is an absolutely gorgeous blue. Aunt Petunia got a ring from there one year for her birthday and I just loved the color of the bag. She tossed it in the rubbish bin and that night I pulled it out and kept it. I have it in my trunk back at the house if you want to see it. It would look lovely for a set of robes for you Mr. Malfoy."

"First of all Harry, please call me Lucius. If we are going to be family, you should not have to address me as mister anything. I have seen this color and I agree, it would make a lovely set of robes. I would like to use it if it is okay with you Sirius."

"Anything you want love, anything. If you don't mind, I would like to have black instead of brown though, as I would like to wear black robes. I haven't had a new set in so long, and I have always loved black robes." Sirius replied.

"That is fine with me dear. I do love you in black. Maybe we could both have some silver trim on them to unite them. I think that a formal dinner would be a bit much, as there will not be that many people, so maybe a light supper. Also, since it is so late in the evening, I was thinking that if Severus and Harry would consent to stay in the house for the evening, how would you feel about taking a small overnight honeymoon to our house in France?"

"I think that is a lovely idea." Sirius replied. "Would you be willing to do that gentlemen?"

Severus nodded is agreement, thinking it would give Harry, Draco and Blaise a chance to get to know each other better. He looked over at Harry and noted that the young man also nodded in agreement.

With those plans set, Sirius turned to Harry and said, "Harry, are you sure about the adoption. I don't want you to feel pressured. I know this is a lot to take in and I don't want you to regret your decision."

Taking a moment to answer, Harry moved his hand to cover Severus' and said, "I have thought about this all day, even beyond our discussion earlier. I have felt more loved and included today than I have in many years, even during my time at school when my friends were around. I want this. By doing it, I will be able to be with Severus and just live my life and be happy."

Draco looked at his lover during the conversation, noting how quiet he was. He wondered if Blaise was feeling left out and reached over to take his hand. Blaise turned to look at him and smiled. Draco realized that Blaise didn't feel left out, he was just enjoying being part of the family. The Zabini's were not overly affectionate, going so far as to not even hug or touch unless it was absolutely necessary. Draco turned to face his lover, pulling the man into his lap to hold him, sensing his need for closeness.

Harry across the table and realized what was going on. "So Draco, have you and Blaise decided on a date for your own wedding yet?"

Blaise answered, as he had been the one to pick the date during their conversation and they had decided that he would announce it. "We decided to get married on Samhain. We could then have some of our friends from school there along with our family. It would be the easiest to arrange. We were thinking that we could use the room of requirement, as it would only allow those we want to attend in. Are you still willing to perform the ceremony for us?"

"Absolutely. Do you want a traditional Christian ceremony, or were you thinking of something more along the lines of a Wiccan handfasting?"

Draco replied, "We want something more like the handfasting, but with a blood bond also. We want to have children fairly soon afterwards, so the blood bond would provide more magical protection during my pregnancy."

Lucius was happy to hear that the boys wanted children, knowing that his son was the submissive in the relationship and glad that he was willing to carry a child. Most wizards were not willing to do that, so they employed the use of a surrogate. He knew what danger that it posed for his son to do this, as there were some rogue Death Eaters that had yet to be apprehended, but knew that being at school would provide an extra layer of protection for the couple.

As the conversation wrapped up, Sirius, Poppy, Severus and Harry prepared to head home. They said their goodbyes and flooed home. Poppy asked Harry and Severus to join her in the Library for a talk. Sirius went to the kitchen to check on Kreacher, as he wanted to see what the house elf had been up to during their absence.

Settling in the Library, Poppy asked, "Harry, how do you feel after today's events?"

"Actually, I feel a ton lighter. It feels like all the stress that has been weighing me down has been lifted. Knowing that Sirius and Lucius really want me to be part of their family and that Draco does too feels wonderful. Severus told me last night that he loves me and would do anything to protect me and that makes my heart feel whole. I never knew that it was possible to feel this good."

Poppy turned to Severus and asked, "Severus, how about you? How do you feel about Harry being adopted by Lucius and Sirius?"

"If it means that Harry is protected, then I am fine with it. I only want Harry's happiness."

"That is not what I asked, I asked how you feel about the adoption. Do you feel like he is being taken from you?"

"Lucius and Sirius would never keep him from me, so no. We spoke and they assured me that they would not stand in the way of our relationship. I love Harry with all of my heart. He means the world to me and I am confident that we will be happy. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but we will travel it together."

Poppy nodded and said, "Harry, I would like to speak to Severus alone for a moment. Why don't you go upstairs and he will be up shortly."

Harry nodded, turning to give Severus a quick kiss, and left the room.

Poppy began, "Am I to assume that you have plans to marry Harry?"

"I do. I asked Sirius for his blessing this evening and he gave it. He also gave me this." Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with the ring that Sirius had given him. Opening it to show her, Severus explained, "Sirius was given James and Lily's wedding rings after their deaths. He has held on to them since then, and when we told him about the bond, he had them made into this. It has both of their magical protections interwoven into it and Sirius has also cast protective charms on it. Lucius has agreed to place his protective charms on it after the adoption. We also discussed having a new family ring made combining all of our family crests into a new one. It would not only serve as a protective device, but a means of communication during emergencies."

Happy with what she was hearing, Poppy replied, "I agree with your plans. When do you plan to ask him?"

"Lucius and Sirius have given their permission for me to ask him during the reception. Once the wedding is over, they are going to sign the adoption documents and then we will proceed to the reception. I plan to ask him before we sit down to supper. What do you think?"

"I think it is good, but you should wait until after supper or Harry may think you are trying to take the attention away from the wedding celebration. He is still feeling some guilt over all the deaths he's seen and has a hard time being the center of attention, so waiting would be easier on him."

Thinking a moment, Severus nodded. "You are right. I will wait until after dessert, so that the primary wedding celebration will be complete. We will be staying at the manor that night, so once they leave on their honeymoon, he should relax. If he has any questions, we can talk then. My rooms at the manor are in a separate wing, so we will have some privacy. I think you should come along, if you are willing, to keep an eye on Draco and Blaise. They are engaged, but security must be maintained."

Poppy nodded her agreement and bid Severus good night. Entering her room she set her wards and turned in for the night.

Severus went up to his and Harry's rooms and found the young man curled up on the couch in their sitting room with a book sound asleep. Severus knew the previous evenings activities had not allowed for much sleep and that with all of the activity of the day, Harry would be exhausted. He crossed the room to the couch and lifted the boy into his arms, trying not to wake him. Harry opened his eyes when Severus picked him up and said, "Are you going to sleep with me tonight?"

"Would you like me to? I wasn't sure what you would want after last night." Severus replied.

Groggily Harry replied, "I want to spend every night of the rest of my life in your bed. The only place we belong is together. I don't know what I'm going to do when we get back to school. I will have to be in the tower and you will be all the way down in the dungeons. How am I going to be able to sleep?"

Severus pulled his mate closer and answered, "We will think of something Harry. I will not allow you to be away from me any more than is necessary. I need you near as much as you need me."

With that, Severus carried Harry to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He picked up the sleep clothes they had left on the chair that morning before leaving, and handed Harry his. Both men changed into their sleep pants, deciding that shirts again were not necessary. Harry pulled down the covers and they climbed into bed. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close, whispering "good night love" into the young man's ear. Harry mumbled back his good night, pulled Severus' hand up and placed a kiss in his palm, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot to us. Again, own nothing HP, but can dream, can't I.

Chapter 19

Harry woke up with the feeling he was being watched. Laying on his back, he opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it wasn't Dobby. He hated waking up with those big eyes right in his face.

"Good morning dearest," Severus said as he tucked a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear.

"Morning. Were you just watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I was. It's something I have enjoyed since our first night here."

"Why in the hell would you enjoy watching me, laying here with my mouth open, drooling on my pillow or you for that matter?"

"Well, even if I wanted to sleep I couldn't what with all the talking you've been doing while you're dreaming. But I don't mind, when resting peacefully, you look like an angel." Severus leaned forward and gave Harry a light kiss on the mouth and began to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked reaching for his lover. "I hope you don't think I'm taking that for a good morning kiss." He grabbed Severus' waist and turning him around, reached up, laced his fingers in the messy black hair and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

Severus moaned as Harry's tongue battled his own for space in his mouth. He loved the feelings this boy brought out in him. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and got off the bed. Harry groaned and dropped his hands onto the bed in frustration.

"I have to stop us now or we won't get out of bed today and we have things to accomplish," Severus said walking towards the door.

Harry leaned up on his elbows, raised one eyebrow, and with a devious grin, asked, "And how would that be a bad thing?"

"You're going to be the death of myself control, aren't you?" Severus said as he left the room for his own to shower and get ready for the day. Harry sat on the bed laughing; he was hoping he could help Severus loosen up a little, and also hoping he could keep from running him off.

Today was the wedding, and since the last couple of days had been quite busy, Harry enjoyed a bit of a lay in after Severus left. He was exhausted and didn't know how anyone who had been at the stag party last night could possibly be up and about happily.

With all the usual suspects in attendance, Remus and his new boyfriend Percy, Fred with Oliver, George, Ron, Draco and Blaise, Kingsley, Moody, Neville and of course, the honoured couple, Sirius and Lucius, they had started the night at The Leaky Cauldron, moved to The Three Broomsticks and closed the night, and the bar, at The Hogs Head. After saying their goodnights to everyone, Sirius, Harry and Severus went back to Grimmauld, Lucius went to the manor with Draco and Blaise and everyone else left laughing at the grooms for not staying together the night before the wedding.

Given the harried pace of the last two days, Sirius tried not to wake anyone when he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He knew Harry and Severus would likely sleep in but he wasn't sure about Poppy. He walked into the kitchen as Kreacher was taking the biscuits from the oven and putting them on the table. "Good morning Kreacher. Thank you for cooking breakfast, but I'm not sure how many of us will be here to eat it," he greeted the elf pleasantly. He was in such a good mood today that nothing could bring him down from his cloud.

"Good morning sir. Breakfast is all set." Kreacher replied.

"Good morning Sirius," Poppy said. Sirius hadn't noticed her sitting at the table. "I'm surprised you're up this early after last night. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I should be. No hangover, thankfully, and ready for today. Did we wake you last night when we came in?"

"No I was up reading in my room. I don't need to sleep much so I get a lot of work done at night."

"Have you seen our housemates?"

"No, I believe they are finally up though."

For the previous two days, they had talked, shopped and done everything wedding, wedding, and wedding. The invitations went out by owl post and Harry helped Kreacher keep track of the RSVPs as they arrived. Severus and Sirius spent the days shopping for decorations, clothes and other wedding items while Lucius supervised the preparations at the manor. Harry got a brief reprieve from organizing everything when he and Severus went to Diagon Alley for Harry's new dress robes and a gift for the couple.

Harry had had an ulterior motive for getting Severus to go with him, he could have easily gone on his own, so he did it at a time when Sirius wasn't able to go. He knew Sirius wouldn't be happy with his decisions and this wasn't the time to be arguing.

"_I'm going to need to stop for potions supplies as well, Harry." Severus said as they walked through the entrance from The Leaky Cauldron's back alley. "Once we have finished there, we will pick up the robes I requested from Madam Malkin's the other day."_

"_We need to go to Gringotts first. I made an appointment to talk to Griphook, he's expecting us." Harry looked at Severus with a smirk on his face and Severus knew something more was going on with this trip._

"_What's going on in that head of yours, love?" Severus asked as they entered the bank._

"_You'll find out. If I had told you about this first, you would probably have fought me. This way, you won't make a scene." Harry smiled quickly then turned to greet the goblin who ran the banking tram._

"_Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again. Do you have your key?"_

"_Yes I do, but I have a couple of other matters to handle first. Who do I see about getting additional keys for my vault and how do I give someone else access to it?"_

"_Well, as a matter of fact, William Weasley can help you with that. Have him let me know when you are ready."_

_Harry walked towards Bill, second oldest of the Weasley boys, and began to get nervous. Severus was trailing behind him, wondering what this was all about. Harry smiled as Bill noticed him and extended his hand saying, "Hey Bill, I hear you're the guy who can get things done around here."_

_Bill shook the extended hand laughing, "Not really, I'm just the only one who can reach the top shelves without a ladder." He turned and greeted a chuckling Severus and then asked, "So, what can I do for you two today? I figured you'd be finishing the preparations for tonight."_

"_We are actually, but we both had a couple of things left to do here in town and decided to come now while things are a bit slow at home." Harry motioned to Bill's desk and continued, "Can we talk to you privately?"_

"_Sure, come on over and have a seat." Bill gestured to the chairs, cast a silencing charm over the area, and leaned on his desk in front of the men, "So, what's up?"_

"_Well, here's the thing, I need your promise that you will not say anything to anyone about what I'm about to tell you. Severus and I are bonded, and as we are technically married, I would like to add him to my account here so he has access to my vault. I would also like him to have his own key."_

'_WHAT?" Severus hollered as he leapt from his chair, "Have you lost your mind? Harry, I will not allow you to do this."_

"_Why not? Don't all married couples share everything? In the muggle world it's known as 'What's mine is yours' and everything is split. In my eyes, what we have is no different."_

"_That's a nice idea but I don't think it should apply in this case. Everyone will think I tricked you into this. I won't allow you to do this."_

"_I will do this whether you like it or not Severus. I've made my mind up about this." Turning to Bill he continued, "What do I need to sign?"_

_Pulling the required signature card from his desk drawer, he held them out toward the men and said, "Severus, you will need to sign this card and then Harry you will also, then I will give you a key. If you choose to use it, well that's between the two of you. And Harry, you have my word I won't tell anyone about this." He smiled and leaned in toward the boy winking, "We'll call it banker/client privilege."_

_Severus took the quill from Bill and looked at Harry, "Are you sure?"_

"_I Love You. I'm very sure."_

_Severus signed the card, hand shaking, but secretly thrilled at Harry's declaration. "Uh, Bill. May I have one of those as well please?" He turned to Harry and said, "I had actually planned on doing this as well. But I was going to wait until after the wedding," quickly adding, "when things calm down and the adoption is done."_

_Bill began to belly laugh, he couldn't help himself. Between gasps for air, he said, "Harry's life never calms down. You of all people should know that Severus."_

_Severus couldn't deny the truth of the statement, and as he and Harry followed Bill to where Griphook was waiting for them. He realized that Harry's face was bit red and there were veins standing out on his neck. "Dear, are you okay?"_

_Bill took a look at Harry's face and quickly beat a retreat, leaving the men as they followed the goblin to the tram cart. As the cart descended, Harry suddenly yelled, "You were giving me grief for doing exactly what you were planning to do!"_

"_Harry, it's different for me to do it. No one will think I was tricked into it or cursed when I made the choice. Besides, everyone still believes we dislike each other."_

_Harry thought about that and growled, "That's it." Standing in the tram cart as it came to a stop at his vault, he bellowed, "I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE AND AM BONDED TO HIM FOR LIFE."_

_As the echo died out, Griphook put out his hand and said, "Key please."_

Harry came into the kitchen, led by his nose, to the smell of the eggs, sausage, bacon and biscuits that coated the table. His stomach growled loudly and he covered it with his hands, "Sorry everyone but I'm famished."

Sirius slid a plate of food across the table to the hungry boy and smiled at him, "Did you get everything you needed yesterday at Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I did. When Severus comes down, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"That's my queue to leave," Poppy said as she stood with her empty plate.

"You do not have to leave, Poppy," Harry said, "I'm sure I would just tell you about it some other time anyway." he said as he shoveled a honey coated biscuit into his mouth.

"Tell her about what Harry," Severus said, walking into the room as he finished rolling up the sleeve of his black oxford, "about how you have been talking in your sleep or about all the tossing and turning every night, or about the pool of drool you left on Lucius' jacket last night after you passed out on it." He laughed as he bit into a sausage and sat down next to the boy.

"Harry, have you been having nightmares?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but I've already talked to Poppy about it so its fine. That's not what I wanted to talk about anyway." Harry swallowed the biscuit and took a sip of his tea. "Okay, what I wanted to tell you is that I have given Severus total access to my vault at Gringotts and I have access to his."

"Harry, are you sure you should have done this?" Sirius asked, calmer than Harry would have expected.

"Yes, I am very sure. I love him and he loves me. I also have decided that I don't care who knows about us. I am proud that he is my bonded and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Poppy stood and quietly walked to Harry. She stood in front of him, took a hold of his arms, drew him upright and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you. This is a wonderful thing and I'm glad to see you have both committed to your relationship so fully," she kissed him on the cheek and left the room before everyone could see the tear that was slowly falling down her face. She knew Harry would fall hard for Severus once they had time together but she didn't think it would happen so fast. Severus had been in love with Harry for years but didn't know it was Harry he had been fantasizing and dreaming about. The longer they talked about his dreams together, the more sure she was that the object of his affections was Harry.

Sirius sat back down and looked at the men next to him, "Harry, if you're sure about this then I will support you."

Severus, hoping to reassure Sirius about his intentions said, "Sirius, I had actually intended to add Harry to my vault access after the adoption was finalized and things settled down some. I was just as shocked as you when he decided to do this. He didn't tell me until we were in the bank. I would have stopped him had he told me sooner."

Sirius raised his hand to stop the flow of information coming at him, "Severus, I know there was nothing nefarious involved in this. I trust you or I would have never allowed the bonding to be completed."

"You had no control over that Sirius," Harry said. "The bond was a result of my magic, not a spell cast by Severus. Nothing could have stopped the bond from happening. I doubt _anything_ could stop it from happening. I'm glad it did though, Sirius. I love Severus and I'm ready to tell anyone who asks." Harry reached over and grasped Severus' hand and squeezed it hard.

Sirius stood and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm happy for you son," he sighed and looked at Severus smiling, "Well, I'm going to go have a bath and get ready to head to the manor."

Harry leaned back into Severus as he wrapped his arms around the boy, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you mad at me for telling him?"

"No. Not even close."

"Okay then…change of subject. Do you think they'll like the fireworks the Twins will be doing at the ceremony?"

Severus laughed and kissed Harry's neck, "Yes my dear, I think they'll love the show. It was a great idea to talk to the boys about doing it. But I have one question, why wouldn't they take your money?"

"Our money," he corrected, "and they wouldn't take it because I'm their mysterious benefactor/silent partner."

"Excuse me?"

"I gave my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament to them to start the shop. Now they won't let me pay for anything."

Severus pulled his lover closer and kissed, sucked and licked his neck, happily noting the mark he'd left, and said, "That is the sweetest thing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Did you just give me a hickey?"

"Yep." Severus stood up and left the room. Harry followed quickly saying, "You can't just leave it at 'yep'. And when did you start saying 'yep'?"

"Since every brain cell I have migrated out of my head after the amazing orgasm I had the other night. Now I'm just hoping nobody notices my diminished capacity." Laughing hard, he entered their sitting room and waited for Harry, who had stopped walking in the hallway at the words 'amazing orgasm' having just been used.

Harry shook his head to clear the images of the other night and walked into the room, face flushed and trying not to cast a spell to part Severus from his clothes. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Severus right now but knew they didn't have time.

"I still feel like I should have gotten them some sort of actual gift," Harry said to focus his mind on something other than his lover – naked.

"Harry, I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you'll take it," Severus began, "Sit down here with me and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

Severus sat on the sofa sideways, with one leg stretched out and the other foot on the floor. Harry sat between his legs, snuggled into his loving embrace. Severus kissed Harry's head and began to explain his idea, "So, the other night when we were all talking in the dining room at the manor, I asked them what they would like as a gift for their wedding. They said the only gift they wanted, they were already getting," he paused and Harry looked back at him, "You. The only thing they want is to adopt you." Tears filled Harry's eyes and he sat quietly for a minute. Severus continued, "I do have an idea though, of something you can do that Sirius would never ask of you."

Harry sat up and turned to face him, "Well, don't keep me in suspense, babe."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, "Babe?" He smiled, kissed Harry's forehead and explained, "I think it would be nice to take the 'Black' name as Lucius will be. It will give you the symmetry of family and the link you've always missed. I can't think of a single thing that would make them happier."

"That's BRILLIANT!" Harry was bursting with the idea. "I doubt my parents would object since he is my godfather and is officially adopting me. I love my parents, but I don't remember them much and having the name really only brings me unwanted attention. They are my family now and mean so much to me…" Harry paused looking at Severus, "Wait…what about you. I mean, if we ever get married, how will that work?"

Severus' heart soared at Harry's use of the word "married". He hadn't told Harry that he hoped that would happen someday soon, but now wasn't the time to bring it up, so he decided not to acknowledge that, "Harry, as long as we are together, the name is irrelevant. I would be proud to take whatever name you have and whether that is Potter or Black, makes no difference to me. You are my life now; the name you choose to use comes with it."

"I don't know if I told you this yet today, "Harry said kissing Severus long and hard, "I love you."

Severus pushed Harry up and stood saying, "I love you too, darling. Now, we need to get ready to go."

The men changed and grabbed the bits and bobs things they needed to take with them and met Sirius and Poppy in the Library to floo to the manor. Harry smiled when he saw how nervous Sirius looked and took his hand in a show of support. Sirius whispered, "I've gotten an owl from the attorney that the papers are at the manor waiting. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. I do have one question though, who do I call Dad?"


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone arrived in Severus' rooms at the manor to prepare for the ceremonies. Once the wedding was complete, the couple along with Harry, Albus, Severus and Draco would be signing the marriage license and Harry's adoption papers all of which were waiting in the Library. The boys would be signing as witnesses to the wedding, while Severus and Draco were to be witnesses to the adoption.

Everyone had brought their new robes which were hung and waiting. Sirius and Harry were wearing midnight black with gold and silver embroidered trim, while Severus was wearing a brick red cut close to his body and embroidered with white stitching in a lion and snake pattern. He and Harry had even let Poppy try to tame their hair while Severus had his tied back with a white ribbon. Harry's was, at least for the moment, not hanging in his eyes.

With the ceremony drawing close, everyone went to their respective rooms to dress before heading down to the garden for the ceremony. Severus and Harry both wore simple black suits under their dress robes and took one last opportunity to straighten Harry's tie before giving him a quick wink and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before taking his hand to lead him from the room.

They all met in the hall outside of Sirius' room and Sirius led the way to the waiting area.

Harry got a quick glimpse of the ceremony space as they walked into the small sitting room facing the back garden. It was amazing. Lucius had had all the fountains and walls cleaned, the flowers had been pruned and the walks were gleaming. A small number of chairs were arranged in a semi-circle with an aisle for the couple to use.

The music began, and Severus, hearing his queue, made his way out of the room to his seat in the front row.

Sirius turned towards Harry and said, "I cannot believe this day is here. I am finally getting my family. The man I have loved my entire life has returned to me and you are becoming my son. Thank you so much for standing up for me and becoming my son. I want you to know, I have no intention of trying to replace your parents, but I will love you as if you were always mine and will do everything in my power to make you happy and loved. You will never know treatment like you have received and you will have the family you deserve."

Harry was crying at this point. "I love you Sirius. You are the only real parent I have ever known. I love my mum and dad because of what they did for me, but I love you for being here for me now. Though you won't replace them in my heart, you'll always have your own place there. Lucius is not the man I believed him to be and over time I will do my best to develop a relationship with him. I have decided to call you Dad and Lucius will be Father, if that's okay with you both that is. I love you."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and was hugged back with an intensity that shocked him. He realized how much this really meant to Harry, and he made a silent vow to himself never to allow Harry to be hurt again.

Moving to the entrance of the garden, Harry and Draco moved ahead of the grooms, and as the wedding march began, Sirius and Lucius followed them into the garden hand in hand. They met Albus at the altar and turned to face each other.

"Friends and family," Albus began, "we are gathered here to support the love and commitment that these men are giving each other. All of us have a responsibility to support and feed the love that is being joined here. These men have gone through much and persevered through trials and tribulations to come to this place today. I wish them love, prosperity, and happiness. I cannot think of two people who deserve it more or who will make the most of it."

"A commitment of this magnitude is not to be entered into lightly or without much thought. I know these men have thought this through and are entering into this marriage with respect and dedication. They have written their own vows and at this time I invite them to give themselves to each other."

"I Sirius Black, take you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to be my husband. I have loved you for nearly 20 years and will continue to love you until my dying day. I will never, if it is in my power, be separated from you. You have made me enjoy life again and for that I thank you. I promise to be true to you and to put your needs, wants and desires before my own. You are the love of my life and I will never abandon you again."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take you Sirius Black, to be my husband. I admit I have made mistakes in our relationship and it's likely that I will make more, but I will always endeavor to correct them. I will do everything in my power to show you love and kindness, happiness and safety. I open my life and my heart to you and hope that whatever may come our way, we face it together in our love."

Albus continued, "With the giving of these vows, these men have declared their intent and with the giving and exchanging of rings, the intent becomes a commitment. Harry, Draco will you please present the rings to be blessed."

Harry and Draco each kissed the ring that they had been entrusted with before giving them to Albus. Sirius and Lucius turned to face Albus as he said, "The giving and receiving of rings represents the continuous commitment that you are making. As a circle has no end, may your love and life continue to flow around each other. Sirius, please take this ring and place it on Lucius' finger."

Taking the platinum ring inlaid with white onyx, Sirius placed it upon his loves left hand. "With this ring I give you my love and my life." Sirius placed a kiss on the ring once it was in place, sealing it with his magic.

"Lucius please take this ring and place it on Sirius' finger."

Taking the titanium ring inlaid with white jade, Lucius placed it upon his loves left hand. "With this ring I give you my love and my life." Lucius mirrored Sirius, by kissing the ring and sealing it with his own magic.

Albus continued, "With the stating of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, this covenant has been sealed. I have the honor of pronouncing these men married and invite all of you to give your blessing upon this union. Gentlemen, you may now seal the union with a kiss."

Lucius took Sirius in his arms and kissed his new husband, sealing their marriage. The assembled crowd stood and applauded as they pushed forward their unified magical blessing on the men.

Holding hands, they walked down the aisle, followed by Draco, Harry and then Albus. Severus followed and the group of men entered the library to sign the marriage license. Once the signatures were complete, the document flared white and disappeared, magically filing itself in the Hall of Records.

Giving the new family a moment to bond, Albus left the room. Once he was gone, Lucius opened the mahogany chest on the table where the marriage license was signed. He removed the adoption documents and spread them out. Severus and Draco were going to be the witnesses and they stood with the men around the table. Draco read the adoption vows out loud.

"We, Sirius and Lucius Black, do adopt Harry James Potter as our son." It read. "We vow to protect, guide, love and support him in his life. We vow to give our lives for him if necessary. We vow to put nothing before his happiness and safety. By signing below and sealing this document with our blood, we make these vows with clear minds and absolute conviction."

"I, Harry James Potter, do consent to be adopted by Sirius and Lucius Black. I vow to always trust you with my best interest. I vow to defend my family with my life. I vow to love and honour the commitment you have made to me. By signing and sealing this document with my blood, I make these vows with clear mind and absolute conviction."

Sirius took the quill and signed his name, followed by Lucius. Taking the quill in hand, Harry turned to face the men. "Before I sign, I have to give you my wedding gift. Severus and I talked about it, and I have decided to take the Black family name. I have wanted a family for so long and you are giving it to me. I think my parents would have wanted me to do this. Will you accept me as a Black?"

Sirius and Lucius looked at each other. They never expected Harry to do this, even though it is what they both wanted. They would truly be a family now. Sirius spoke for both of them. "You don't have to do this Harry. We know how much you love us and that is enough, but I would be honored if you would take my family name."

"I want to be a Black. I need to have a connection to a family I can call my own. Severus has already told me that it doesn't matter to him what name I carry. I would be honoured to take your name and make us a real family."

With that, Harry signed the adoption paper with his new name. Severus and Draco signed as witnesses to the adoption. Using a centuries old family athame, each member of the new family pricked their left middle finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the document. Once the last drop fell, the parchment glowed gold and disappeared to be filed in the Department of Family within the Ministry.

Sirius cast a glance at Severus, who looked exceptionally nervous. Although they had originally decided that Poppy's suggestion of waiting with the proposal until after the wedding festivities had died down was a good one, Lucius and Sirius had talked and thought that immediately after the adoption would be the best time. Lucius had explained to Severus that they wanted Harry to feel the most love possible at that time and so had asked that, if he was ready, he propose to Harry once the papers were signed and filed.

Harry hugged his new family with tears running down his face. He turned to face Severus, only to find him down on one knee.

"Harry, I love you. You are my world now. I have asked for and received the blessing of your family, and now I ask you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Severus held up the ring that Sirius had given him.

Harry, shocked and filled with overwhelming joy quickly replied, "Of course I will. I love you with all of my heart."

Severus placed the ring on his bonded's finger, standing and pulling him into his embrace. "You have made my life complete. The ring you wear is a combination your parents rings. Sirius has held onto it all these years. He had it remade when he found out about our bond and asked that it be your engagement ring. Your parents, along with Sirius and Lucius have placed their magical protection on it that you always know their love and protection."

"I love you Severus. I cannot believe you want to spend your life with me, but I will have you as long as you want to be with me. I have never been so happy in my life." Harry was holding on as though his life depended on it. He didn't want this moment of sheer, complete elation to every end.

Sirius spoke up at that moment. "Harry, Lucius and I could not be happier for you. We also have an engagement gift for you. We will be making the manor our home, so I would love for you to have Grimmauld Place as yours. You would have inherited it eventually, but I want you to have a place you can call home. You are always welcome here at the manor, of course, but we want you to be safe when you are not here. All the wards have been transferred to you and the house is yours."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had a family, the man he loved and a home of his own. Nothing could ruin his day. After a round of hugs by the new family, they all went to the formal dining room to great their guests.

Draco entered first. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he said "May I present Sirius and Lucius Black, my Dads." Applause sprang up throughout the room as the couple entered. Lucius then said, "Thank you all for coming today. You have blessed us with your presence and for that we are thankful. We have an announcement to make. Sirius and I have blood adopted Harry and he has chosen to take the Black family name, as I have." Lucius reached back and brought Harry forward saying, "Harry also has an announcement to make. Please welcome our son."

"Thank you Father. I have never been as happy as I am now. Two of the most important men in my life have committed to caring for me. The other most important man in my life, Severus Snape, has just asked me to marry him and I have accepted." Harry announced as Severus stepped forward and put his arm around him.

Albus paled at the news. He had to stop this now. He could not have all of his plans ruined. He would never take over the ministry if he did not have total control of Harry. How had they managed to get the adoption processed without him finding out? Damn Lucius and his contacts. Now his plan for the evening had to be advanced. Bellatrix was set to arrive in a moment and he hoped her assurances of Lucius' allegiance were true.

Turing to face the new family, Albus offered his congratulations, "Gentlemen, I think a toast is in order."

Just then, Bellatrix appeared in the room with a loud CRACK. "Ah, the happy couple. Sorry I couldn't make it sooner, but I hope you will allow me to congratulate you on your marriage. Now Lucius, hand over Harry so I may avenge the Dark Lord and then I will leave you to your reception."

Harry looked at his Father, terrified that he would do just as the madwoman asked. Lucius stepped in front of Harry in a protective stance. "Bella, he is gone. I will not allow you to harm my family. You cannot have Harry. He is my son now and I will do whatever is necessary to protect him."

Bella advanced on Lucius, intent on having Harry in her control. Just before she reached the men, a stunning spell hit her from behind, dropping her in mid step. Everyone looked around to see where the spell had come from. Neville was standing with his wand drawn and pointed in the woman's direction. The boy had avenged his parents. Neville then muttered "Incarcerous" and Bellatrix was bound in ropes.

Harry looked at Neville in shock. He was so proud of his friend. After what she had put Neville through by driving his parents mad, Neville had finally gotten his revenge. Harry moved around the woman to his friend. "Thank you Neville. She would have killed me if not for you. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough or repay you."

Neville replied, "You don't have to Harry. If not for you, I would have never amounted to much as a wizard. You gave me the courage to do this and as far as I am concerned, we are even."

Moody and Tonks picked Bellatrix up and promptly port keyed her to Azkaban. Everyone continued on with the reception but Albus. Knowing his plan had backfired, he needed to get out of the house and start planning his next move.

"I will be taking my leave now gentlemen. I have many tasks to attend to with the beginning of the upcoming term. I do have one request though, Sirius, would you be willing to teach Defense this year? You are one of the most qualified wizards for the job. What do you think?"

Looking to his husband who gave him an affirmative nod, Sirius answered. "I would be honoured to take the position. It will give us more time with the boys. Send me an owl with the teaching contract and curriculum."

After Albus' departure, everyone continued on with the reception and after dinner, Harry stood to toast his new family. "I would like to say a few words. This has been the happiest day of my life. I am so glad that Sirius and Lucius have found each other again, and so I would like to propose a toast. Would everyone please raise their glasses?

May the road you travel be paved in happiness.

May the love you feel today never diminish.

May your strength support each other.

May your hope guide you.

May your trust bind you.

I love you both and wish you nothing but happiness. To the happy couple."

As the reception ended, the newlyweds left for their honeymoon at the Malfoy estate in France. Severus and Harry retired to their rooms for the evening. Poppy took her room near Draco and Blaise to do her part as chaperone. Love and happiness were felt in the manor for the first time in many years.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here we go, a bit of a twist. Hope you like it. We love to hear what you guys all think and are very thankful for all of those who have reviewed. You are all amazing and we love you. Luna wrote this chap, so enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus sat behind the desk in his office, lamenting the fact that his plan had gone horribly wrong. By now, he should have Harry to himself, under his control, no Severus in sight. Bella had one job and she couldn't even do that. He was glad the Longbottom boy had stunned and captured her. She deserved to be back in Azkaban if she couldn't handle one simple job. Get Harry away from Severus and Sirius.

He slammed his hand on his desk and watched as everything bounced up and landed back on the desk top. He couldn't believe he had been outsmarted by no less than Sirius and Lucius.

How the adoption had happened without his knowing was still nagging at him when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter" he growled.

"Albus, am I interrupting something" Minerva inquired as she sat in the plush red velvet chair before the desk. The portraits on the wall were all watching the scene, knowing why the headmaster seemed so out of sorts and not liking it.

"Of course not Minerva, I was just trying to figure out how Bellatrix Lestrange managed to get that close to Harry."

"We were all wondering the same thing. That's why I'm here." Minerva sat back in her chair, knowing now that she was welcome, "After the newlyweds left, Poppy, Kingsley, the Weasley's and I were talking about what had just happened and we all wondered how Bellatrix had even found out about the wedding. Only those who received the invitations should have known about it."

"Well, I suspect that someone told her. I can't imagine who would have done that though. All the people there are members of the Order or trusted friends. Were there any names bandied about after I left?" Albus was hoping he wasn't a suspect. He had left so quickly it might tip his hand.

"No there weren't. The Weasley's were none too happy about the engagement either, and had a few words for Sirius about it, but he had already left so they vented to the rest of us. We may have to watch them the next time they're in the same room with Sirius and Severus. They at least waited until Harry had left before showing their true feelings."

"Keep me updated on anything you feel I should know. Now," Albus shifted the papers on his desk to hide his delight at hearing he may still have a way to remove Harry from his new "family" situation, "We do have school business to discuss. First, I would like to start a mentoring program using the Seventh year students. I would like us to talk with each of them and determine which have advanced enough to test out of their final year and begin mentoring the younger ones."

"Albus, do you mean to have them take their NEWTs at the beginning of the year?"

"Yes, I think after the battle last year that killed Tom, it's safe to say that some of our students are more advanced than we thought. I believe they had some help outside of class." Albus was, of course, alluding to the group of students that Harry taught, the DA, he wasn't going to let on to Minerva that he had plans for those students.

"I'm surprised at the suggestion, but I agree it might be good."

"I also would like to resort the houses eventually and set them up by skill."

"That might be a good idea. It would certainly help with focusing on those who need the extra help. That would also be a good way to set up the mentors. We can house them with the students whose skills they match with."

Albus sat back and steepled his fingers thinking about this and said, "We will have to talk about this again over the next couple of weeks before the students return. We can announce the changes after the first couple of weeks, once everyone is settled in. I need to get started on the supply lists for the students and get them sent out, so unless there is anything else, I bid you a good day."

Having been dismissed, Minerva left feeling something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right about that meeting. She pushed the thought to the back over her head to ponder later as she went back to her office to begin working on class schedules for the coming year.

The Weasley's all sat around the breakfast table in the Burrow quietly eating, each thinking about the wedding and everything that had happened after it.

Ron had always suspected that Harry was gay and it didn't bother him. But, seriously, Snape? How could Harry possibly be in love with that GIT?

Hermione smiled at the look on Ron's face. She suspected he was thinking the same thing she was. She had come home with the Weasley's last night to stay for the next couple of weeks until school started. Her parents had gone on vacation and they didn't want her unsupervised.

She had been touched by the ceremony and was very happy for Sirius, as he obviously loved Lucius and vice versa, but she didn't like the idea of Harry being with Snape. It's such a shame he wasn't attracted to Fred, then he could really be a Weasley, but Fred was with Oliver Wood now and she doubted that would be changing anytime soon.

She decided she would break the silence, "So, wasn't the ceremony lovely. Everyone looked so happy." She looked at each of the faces that sat around the table with her and figured if she didn't say something everyone's heads would explode soon, "Okay, I know we aren't all happy about Harry's announcement last night…"

Before she could continue, the room burst forth with the noise of the assembled Weasleys all talking at the same time. She couldn't make out what each person was saying but she heard, "…lost his mind…"; "…craziest thing I've ever heard…"; "…cursed, he has to be…"; "…how could Sirius…"

Suddenly sick of the noise, Arthur put two fingers in his mouth and whistled so loudly that everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Enough! We can't know what has gone on at Grimmauld to make Sirius believe this is okay but we have to trust him. He's around them every day and if he believes it a good union, who are we to say any different."

"Here, here dad," Bill said walking in with his wife Fleur trailing. "I talked with them earlier in the week about the wedding and found they appear to be very much in love."

"Bill," Molly began as she embraced her son and daughter-in-law and prepared them each a plate of food, "do you know something we should know?" She was hopeful that, since he lived in London and worked on Diagon Alley, he might have seen or heard something.

"No, not really. Just what I observed when I saw them. Sounds like I missed a lot last night." He didn't want to let on what he knew so he decided to let them lead the conversation.

"Well," Ginny began, "the wedding was wonderful. The garden was beautiful and the roses were fully blooming. The grooms looked so happy and Albus did a great job with the ceremony. The fun came after the ceremony. Bellatrix Lestrange showed up demanding Lucius hand over Harry so she could avenge Tom's death. When he refused, she started towards him and Neville stunned her from behind. Then he wrapped her up and she was taken to Azkaban."

"Holy Crap!!" Bill said. Molly wacked him on the head reminding him about his language. He smiled and said, "Sorry Mum."

Ginny continued, "That's not the best of it. Everyone was pretty well stunned before she came in. See, Lucius and Sirius announced that they had blood adopted Harry and that he has changed his name to Black like Lucius and then Harry announced that he and Severus are engaged." Ginny completed the story with her voice higher than when she started. It was the most excitement she'd had since last summer.

"Good for zem," Fleur said, "I 'ave always liked zat 'Arry."

Molly turned to her daughter-in-law looking at her like she had lost her mind. "Well, let's talk about something else. What's everyone doing today?" Molly and Arthur exchanged looks, both knowing the other was thinking the same thing, "This Cannot Happen."

As the week wore on, the Weasleys all found time to get together in small groups or couples to see where each other stood on the Harry/Snape issue. They discovered they were divided pretty evenly with Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur on Harry's side and Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione on the other. They all agreed on one thing though, none of them truly trusted the Potions Master despite the fact that Sirius did.

After two days of tiptoeing around the issue and trying not to talk about it, the house was like a multi-level tower of tension. No one wanted to talk about it anymore and yet, they all knew they needed to do something to help Harry or stop Harry.

On the third day, Bill sent an invitation for the kids to come to dinner and movie night at his place and they all jumped at it. Molly and Arthur were really looking forward to a night alone. It had been so long since they had had a chance to talk freely.

Once the house was empty, Molly put the kettle on the stove for tea and Arthur went into the garden and conjured a plush love seat for the two of them to snuggle on while they watched the sun set. Molly, weary from all the tension, brought out the tea and conjured a table for it and sank down into the love seat next to her equally weary husband and put her head on his shoulder.

Arthur poured the tea and handed a cup to Molly saying, "This is the most beautiful sunset I have seen since our honeymoon" and planted a kiss on her head.

Molly smiled and hummed her agreement adding, "I love these quiet evenings. Thank heaven for Bill."

They sat quietly watching the falling sun and sipping tea and as the last rays of light were fading, Molly finally touched on the subject they really wanted to talk about, "He shouldn't be with Snape. There's got to be something we can do."

"Well, I plan to have a discussion with Sirius when he returns and find out what is going on in his head that he would allow this."

"Shouldn't we talk to Albus?" Molly sat up and turned toward Arthur, "He seems to be able to get through to Harry when no one else can. And I doubt anything we could say would change Sirius' mind at this point."

"But maybe Sirius can make sense of this for us. There has to be good reason for this. He wouldn't just indulge Harry without a reason."

Arthur pulled Molly back into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her saying, "I find it hard to believe that Harry is really in love with Snape. They've always been at odds and that doesn't just change overnight. No, I'm sure there's something else at play that we don't know about."

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed as she popped out of Arthur's arms, "You don't suppose they're bonded do you?" She was horrified at the idea. Snape could not be trusted. He was a death eater after all. He still wore the mark.

"No, I think that would have come out before the engagement," Arthur said thinking about the situation. "Maybe, your right dear. Let's talk to Albus and see what we can do before Sirius gets back. Maybe we can fix this so he doesn't have to deal with it."

Molly wrapped her arms around her husband and planted a loud kiss squarely on his lips saying, "Oh thank you so much. I know I'll feel better when this is resolved. Can we send Errol now please?"

Pleased at how happy his wife was, he summoned a quill and parchment from the house and scrawled a note to Albus asking to meet as soon as possible. As Errol flew off to Hogwarts, the couple retreated into the Burrow to enjoy the rest of their evening alone. In every room they could manage.

Albus unrolled the scroll as the owl waited for a reply. He couldn't believe his luck. The Weasleys were wanting to meet and talk about Harry. This couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it himself. It looked like he would have some support in his effort to split the men.

He penned a return message asking the Weasleys to meet him for lunch at an address in Godric's Hollow the next afternoon and attached it to Errol's leg, sending the bird on its way. He hoped he could put forth a convincing argument for his point of view. He was looking forward to this meeting very much.

Molly and Arthur arrived at the address in the Hollow, commenting on what a lovely little house Dumbledore had here. It was a surprise that he had this home, but it made sense that he should have someplace away from the school to retreat to.

Albus greeted them at the door with a large smile and welcomed them into the house with a sweeping gesture. He watched as they looked around at the sparse furnishings, taking in the room as they sat on the love seat that sat across from Albus' chair.

"Oh Albus," Molly began as he sat across from them. "This is such a lovely little home. Not much in the way of furnishings though. And why no pictures?"

"Molly dear, this isn't my home. This is Lily and James Potter's home. I have been fixing it up for Harry so he has a place of his own upon graduation. I haven't furnished it much as the furniture that was here is now in Sirius' house and I thought Harry might want to bring it here."

"What a wonderful idea!" Molly exclaimed.

"Albus, we know you are busy so we'll get to the point." Arthur knew Molly was nervous so he thought he would take the lead. "We don't believe this engagement is a good thing for Harry and we still don't trust Severus. We thought you might be able to help us come up with a convincing argument we could make to Sirius to get him to stop this."

"Well, I have been giving this a lot of thought since the wedding. I don't know that we can really do or say anything to convince them to part at this point but I do think we can prove to Harry that Severus isn't worthy of him. We need to get Harry away from everyone for a few days and remind him of whom Severus really is. Reformed or not, who can say for sure, he is a death eater and that won't change. The Dark Mark can be reactivated by any death eater, if he has enough power."

Molly had been listening intently and jumped at the idea Albus planted saying, "How can we convince him to come to the Burrow not that he is supposedly in love?"

"I will require Severus to come to the school next week to get ready for the coming year, and as students aren't allowed until the first night, Harry will not be allowed to accompany him. I don't believe that Sirius and Lucius will be back before the start of term so that would be the perfect time to have the boy come to you."

"When will the letters be going out?" Arthur asked, finally fully onboard with what was happening. It was obvious Albus only had Harry's best interests at heart.

"They will go out in the morning. Here are the letters for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron will be a prefect and Hermione will be Head Girl, here are their badges." Albus leaned forward and presented envelopes for each of the kids to the couple.

Molly and Arthur rose to leave, thanking Albus for his counsel, and headed towards the door. Albus watched as they walked a discreet distance from the house into a shaded area and apperated back to the Burrow. He turned and looked at the living room and smiled as the glamour began to fade. This was the Potter's house, but he hadn't been working on it. He thought he might, but he wanted to include Harry in the decision. Tear it down or refurbish it? He hoped to use it as a way to draw Harry to him, but only time would tell.

Albus took one final look at the nearly destroyed home before him, and without a care, he apperated back to the school not caring who saw him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So, here it is, the lastest update. This one is a collaborative effort, so we hope you enjoy it. If you are not legally old enough to be reading this where you live, then don't. Also, we own nothing HP and make no money from it. Just the enjoyment of taking the characters out to have a bit of fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting around the breakfast table enjoying a late breakfast, the men were all surprised that Poppy hadn't come in yet. She usually arrived first in the kitchen in the morning, but this morning, no one had seen her.

"Did you hear her wandering last night?" Harry asked Draco. "She was up awfully late again."

"Maybe we should go and check on her. What if she's sick?"

Severus sat down with his tea and placed his hand on Harry's leg, "I'm sure she's fine. I know she doesn't sleep very much anymore but I doubt she's sick. If it would make you all feel better, I'll go and check on her."

"Thank you Sev," Harry replied.

Severus got up and walked down the hallway to the rooms Poppy occupied, hoping the boys were wrong and she wasn't sick. He had a sneaking suspicion that something was up and it wasn't illness. Maybe she had a lead on who help Bella.

"Poppy," Severus said as he knocked on the door, "May I come in?"

"Of course Severus, it's unlocked."

"We were all a bit surprised you weren't downstairs this morning when we came down. Is everything alright?"

Poppy gestured Severus to the chair opposite her own and said, "I'm fine. I've been following a theory about who helped Bellatrix and I also have been trying to help Minerva find a new Divination professor."

"Has Sybil finally retired?"

"Yes, she decided everything that had gone on over the last couple years was just too much for her and she's taken a leave from teaching. She's gone to the country to 'enjoy the silence' as she puts it. Albus felt comfortable enough, now that Tom's gone, to allow her to leave the school. Minerva asked that I use a little of my abilities to help her choose from a list of candidates and I must say, with the exception of 3, one of whom is American, I haven't seen much natural talent in them."

"So, what's the theory about Bella?"

"Well, I have an idea that whoever was helping Bella was at the ceremony. I don't believe it was a coincidence that she happened to choose that moment to announce her intentions regarding Harry. I think it was planned that way to create a disturbance so either the adoption or the engagement wouldn't occur."

"Who would have wanted to see either of those things happen? I can't see anyone there not being happy about the entire day."

Before Poppy could answer, they heard a commotion coming from the direction of the kitchen and went to check it out.

"No, I won't go. I don't need to. I can go to Grimmauld Place instead. It's my home now after all."

Draco was trying to calm Harry and was holding his arm. In Harry's hand was a piece of parchment that appeared to have been crumpled up as if it was to be thrown away.

"What's going on here?" Poppy asked with authority as they approached the group. "Why are you so upset Harry?"

Blaise stepped up and answered, fearing Harry would begin to yell again, "We just got our supplies lists for next term," he handed his to Poppy's outstretched hand and handed another to Severus, "Harry had an additional letter with his saying he was to go to the Weasley's until start of term."

"I won't go. I'm an adult now and can stay where I want. Besides, I should be staying with Severus."

Severus looked up from the letter he'd been reading, the rage in his eyes spoke what he couldn't. "I have been ordered back to the school. Alone. It specifically states that Harry may not accompany me until, and unless, we are married." He was shocked that Albus would put forth that condition in the letter. "I will have to go, and Harry I think until we know why this has been done, you should go to the Weasley's. At least you will be surrounded by Order members and have some protection. Grimmauld may be warded, but as we saw at the wedding, wards can be broken."

Poppy finally spoke up, "I don't believe he will be any safer at the Burrow than at Grimmauld. I see no reason he can't stay here with the boys and me. I can take this time to school him in his new abilities."

Draco and Blaise were both confused by this statement. They hadn't heard about any new abilities. Blaise inquired, "What new abilities does Harry have?"

"Well, with Harry being a natural born Earth Witch, he has some…talents…that he has yet to discover. That's how he was able to stop his uncle."

"Is that what was happening in my dream?" Draco asked.

"What dream?" Harry replied.

Poppy walked into the kitchen and the gathering followed to see what she was talking about. "Harry, Draco had a dream the night your uncle attacked you and that's how Sirius and Lucius knew something was wrong."

"Draco, you had a dream about that night?" Harry was mortified that anyone had seen what had been about to happen.

Draco could read the embarrassment in Harry's face and knew he needed to explain, "Harry, the dream was not really well defined. They never are. I just saw you and you looked upset and scared and I knew something bad was about to happen because I could feel your fear and rage. I told Sirius he should try and contact you right away to see what was wrong and the next thing I know, I'm being told you killed your uncle and that you and Severus were moving into Grimmauld."

Poppy latched onto something Draco said and asked, "Draco, you said 'they never are'. Have you had dreams like this before?"

"Yes, I've actually had them for years. Usually nothing ever happens, but once in a while, something will feel different in the dream and then it happens."

"Like what? What has happened that you knew about before hand?" Poppy was really intrigued by this. Maybe Draco was an Earth Witch as well and they didn't know it.

"Well, I knew Tom was going to attack before he did but that didn't take a genius to know. The difference was, I knew exactly when, where and who. Not even those closest to him knew that. I asked Dad about it later and he said both he and Aunt Bella were shocked."

Severus was very interested in what he was hearing but wanted to resolve the situation with Harry before they explored this new information. "Can we get back to the main problem please? We need to get this situation resolved about Harry's living arrangements prior to start of term."

"Severus, I believe Harry should remain here. I think it's more important to spend some time learning about what he can do in a supportive and safe environment than lounging with his friends." Poppy was firm about this and, though she really liked the Weasley's, she didn't believe it was the right place for Harry now. "Besides, you won't be able to pop in and out as you want to see him if he's at the Burrow."

Severus stood and held his hand out toward Harry, "Will you take a walk with me?"

Harry took the outstretched hand and walked into the garden with Severus.

After a few minutes of quiet wandering through the manor's gardens, Severus finally stopped and turned Harry toward him. He looked into Harry's eyes and marveled at the love he felt for the man before him. He had to remind himself sometimes, that this was real and that Harry was no longer the stubborn boy he had first seen in the great hall his first year. He smiled and reached his hand up to caress his loves cheek, sighed and final confessed what was on his mind.

"Harry, I believe you going to the Burrow has something to do with Albus. I don't think this was all the Weasley's doing. I know Poppy's right about you being somewhere safe and you do need to learn what exactly you can do, but I'm not sure this place is the safest place to be doing that."

Harry looked at Severus and knew there was more on his mind. He waited to see if the line of thought would continue before he gave his opinion.

"The thought of not seeing you every day is not something I look forward to, but it will only be for a short time and then we can see each other every day. Discreetly of course."

Harry knew he was about to give in to Severus. He didn't mind going to the Burrow, not really. He'd always liked it there. He just didn't like the idea of not having the freedom to see Severus whenever he wanted. He sighed, linked his arm in Severus' and began to walk back toward the house. He wanted everyone to hear what he had to say so there would be no doubt about the decision he had made.

Before entering the kitchen again, Harry stopped Severus and said, "Do you really love me? I mean truly love me?"

Seeing the doubt in Harry's eyes hurt Severus, but he thought he knew where this was coming from. He took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him hard. As Harry began to respond, Severus lowered his arms to surround his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Harry slipped his tongue from between his lips and caressed Severus bottom lip requesting entrance and Severus willingly allowed it. They stood in the sunlight, holding each other as the rest of the world disappeared in the kiss. Harry's tongue softly stroked Severus'; Severus' tongue tickling the roof of Harry's mouth, each responded to the contact with a hungry moan.

Severus' hand caught hold of Harry's ass and gave a squeeze encouraging the contact they had begun. He didn't want to lose this, not even for a day.

Harry wanted to remind Severus of what they'd be missing by being apart for even one day, so he slipped his hand between them and massaged the bulge in Severus' pants. He was rewarded with a gasp.

Harry broke the kiss and smiled at his lover. Severus' face was flushed and he was breathing slightly harder than usual. He loved that something he did could elicit this kind of response.

"I love you more than I can possibly tell you, Harry. I didn't think I was capable of feeling this for anyone and I never want you to doubt that. I'm not asking you to go to the Burrow because I think you can't handle yourself," Harry reached up to stop him by placing his hand over Severus mouth.

"I know you know I can handle myself. Please come inside with me and listen to what I have to say." Harry led them into the kitchen and found the other three had cleared breakfast and put out fresh tea.

Draco looked up as they walked in and smiled at the lust in Severus' eyes. He thought about joking with the men about what was going on out in _his_ garden, but seeing the look on Harry's face, he thought better of it. He was just glad to see his godfather have some happiness in his life, Merlin knew the man had been miserable for long enough.

Harry stepped up to the head of the table and waited for Severus to sit before speaking, "I want to let you all know what I have decided to do. First I want to say this, I have been thinking a lot about what my life is going to be like now, and while some things," smiling at Severus, Draco and Blaise, "are welcome changes, I have the feeling that there will some changes that I won't be happy with."

"I don't trust Albus anymore. I believe that he knew about the treatment I was receiving at the hands of my uncle and did nothing to help me or stop it. He in fact, made sure that I stayed there when not at school. He's not responsible for my uncle's actions, but he knew about it, and that makes me less likely to trust that he has my best interests at heart."

"I love the Weasley's and have always felt good at the Burrow. I don't think there's any reason why I can't be there for a few days before school starts. Poppy, I can come to you or you to me to work on my developing whatever magic I have yet to discover. And Severus and I can have a real 'date night' to get together and Draco and Blaise will have some privacy, finally." The boys smiled at the idea of privacy.

"Harry, are you sure?" Poppy was worried that something Severus said may have influenced Harry's decision but didn't want to come right out and say it.

"Yes, I am. Albus obviously doesn't want the two of us together since he put the notation in that Severus was to return alone or marry me now and I believe there is more to it than just discretion."

He turned toward Poppy to address her alone, "Poppy, I can't tell you how much your support means to me. I'm so happy that you will be helping me and that I can come to you with anything. I'm okay with going to the Burrow. It will be nice to spend some time with Ron and Hermione. Maybe I'll take this time to tell them about Severus and me and the bond, maybe not. I'll have to see how things go."

"Harry, if you are okay with going then I will support you but please know you can come to me anytime for anything."

"Thank you Poppy."

Draco cleared his throat and said, "And you are always welcome here no matter what."

Harry walked around the table and hugged him, replying, "Thank you brother."

He move back to his seat and sat down. The gathered group enjoyed an afternoon tea and talked about everything but Harry, bonds, and school and after a while, Poppy excused herself and went to her rooms. She was waiting for a return owl from a friend in the North Country who was helping research her theory about Bella showing up at the wedding. Normally she wouldn't doubt her own instincts but this time, her suspicions just didn't make sense.

Draco and Blaise sat in the Library going through ideas for where and when to have their wedding when they heard a tapping on the window behind them. Blaise turned and opened it to find Hedwig sitting on the ledge with a scroll attached to her leg. She flew in and landed on the arm of the green recliner that Harry favoured when in the room and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

She pecked at Draco when he tried to remove the scroll and he replied, "Don't be such a pain. He's upstairs so I just thought I would take it up to him." She pecked him again and cooed at him. Draco responded, "Fine, I'll have him come here."

Blaise was one step ahead of his fiancee and was already at the door to the hallway when he heard Draco's last comment. He poked his head into the hall and hollered up the stairs, "Harry…Hedwig is here with a parchment for you and won't let us touch it." He left the door open and went back to his seat. He chuckled at Draco who was sucking on his bleeding hand and pouting. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed. You'd think now that we're related she'd trust me."

"Maybe she's a better judge of character then we are," Harry said laughing as he entered the room. He walked over to the beautiful snowy white owl and she immediately stretched her leg out. He noticed she was looking at Draco as she did it and laughed.

Harry opened the scroll to find an invitation from the Weasleys to come to the Burrow and an offer to help him do is school shopping in Diagon. He sat and penned an answer saying he would be happy to join them and would arrive tomorrow evening if that was expectable. He gave Hedwig a treat and a kiss and put the reply on her leg sending her on her way with a thank you. He closed the window, excused himself and went back upstairs.

Severus was pacing in front of the bed when Harry returned. He really didn't want to go without Harry and didn't like the idea of Harry being anywhere without him. They hadn't had much private time since the wedding and he wondered if that was why he felt so strongly about this.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked up behind him and slipped his arms around Severus' waist, holding him to his chest.

Severus wrapped his arms over Harry's and sighed. He relaxed so completely when Harry was near. "I'm just not sure about this. And, I don't want to be parted from you for so long."

Harry walked around him and put his head on Severus' chest. He loved hearing his heart beat and just stood listening to it for a few minutes. Finally, he looked up in Severus' eyes and said, "But think of the sneaking away to meet," raising his eyebrows up and down with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, if you're going to leave me tomorrow, we better get started on goodbye tonight." Severus tipped Harry's chin up and engulfed Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Severus said, "If this is to be our last night together for a while, we should have privacy. Let's go back to Grimmauld Place and we can leave from there tomorrow. I'll go let the others know we're leaving."

Harry agreed and began to pack up the few things they had brought to the manor into a bag and prepared the floo for travelers then waited for Severus to return.

Severus walked into the Library with a purpose. Poppy was sitting at the desk writing and Draco and Blaise were cuddling on the couch reading. Severus cleared his throat to announce himself and said, "Harry and I are going back to Grimmauld Place now and we will leave from there. We need some time alone together before we separate. If you would Poppy, please meet Harry at the Burrow tomorrow evening to help him get settled? I know he's putting on a brave face, but I suspect that he is as concerned as I am that Albus will do everything he can to keep us separated until the term begins. Harry will need to know that he has a full support network during his time there. Molly and Arthur try hard, but with all the kids, it won't be easy for them." He turned as said, leaving, "Have a lovely evening all."

Harry watched as his mate entered the room and crossed the room to meet him by the fire. He had their bag in his left hand so he took Severus' with his right. Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it down saying, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Third floor sitting room," as they stepped in.

Harry would have fallen on his face if Severus had not been holding his hand when they arrived. "I really have to work on that," he said as he stumbled forward.

Catching a hold of his waist, Severus steadied Harry and teasingly said, "But then I wouldn't need to hold your hand or catch you before you fall," placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You can hold me or catch me anytime you want, but you won't always be here to do it."

"I will always catch you my love," Severus cooed at his lover. "Shall we retire to a bath and relax this evening?"

"Dobby, Kreacher." Harry called.

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"You called sir." Kreacher said as he appeared.

"Good evening Dobby, Kreacher. Could you two please wash and put away Severus' and my clothes. We would also like to have some fruit, bread and cheese ready when we get out of the bath. Once that's done for the evening, you may both retire for the evening," Harry instructed the elves.

"I do not answer to the child." Kreacher mumbled.

Dobby turned quickly to scold Kreacher and Harry stopped him saying, "Kreacher, you do answer to me. Sirius has turned possession of this house and its contents over to me. He will now be living with his husband. Since you belong to me now, technically, I ask that you please give me the respect that you would any Black family member. I promise I will treat you well if you behave."

"Now if you will both tend to the laundry and food, we are going to take our bath."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir, would you like Dobby to be running your bath sir?"

Severus stepped in to reply, "No Dobby, we will take care of _that_ ourselves. Thank you for your help."

Dobby and Kreacher popped out of the room to carry out their instructions. Dobby would not bother his masters and made sure to keep an eye on Kreacher to give them some privacy.

Severus took his young lover by the hand and led him into the bathroom. He bent down and started the taps, filling the tub, and then picked up an amber glass bottle filled with Sandalwood bubble bath off the sink, adding it to the bath.

Placing the bottle back on the sink, he turned to Harry, silently removing the young man's shirt, one button at a time.

As each button was released and a new section of his lovers well toned body was revealed, Severus' breathing increased, finally reaching the point of a gasping when the shirt hit the floor. Harry's tan was even and deep, highlighting the firm abs and muscular arms earned from many hours on his Firebolt.

Harry reached forward to help Severus out of his own shirt, but the older man stopped him, "Tonight is all about you love. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Severus leaned forward and gently kissed Harry's full lips. Harry stepped into Severus' embrace wrapping his arms around his lovers' waist. Severus ran his hands slowly up and down Harry's back, eliciting moans from the young man.

Harry had to respond whether Severus liked it or not. He slid his hands under Severus' shirt and pulled him closer, "I love you Severus. There is no one in this world that makes me feel the way you do."

Severus replied, "I'm so in love with you. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you in my life and can't imagine it without you."

The men separated only long enough to remove the remainder of their, very unwanted, clothing. Severus turned off the taps and stepped into the tub, taking Harry's hand and helping him into the warm water. He gently guided both bodies into the bubbles with Harry snuggling back into his chest, nestled between his legs. Harry rested his arms on Severus' legs below the bubbles and said, "There is no place I would rather be right now."

Severus sighed and ran his hands along Harry's arms, "I concur and I'm not looking forward to being separated." He was silent for a moment and then continued, "That infernal meddling fool cannot leave you alone for just one minute. First he ignores the treatment you received from your 'family', then he acts shocked that you were abused, encourages our bond and tries to separate us. I…"

"Darling, stop. I don't want to talk about him tonight. Tonight is only about us. He cannot destroy us; this is just a small bump in the road to our future. Once we're married, he can't do a thing."

"As long as you wanting to be married isn't just to spite Albus, I would love to marry you. I meant my proposal, I cannot imagine my world without you."

"When?" Harry asked excited at the prospect of finally being completely Severus'.

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's neck, "Name the date and place and I'll be there."

Harry thought for a bit while he played with Severus' rapidly pruning fingers. "How about Yule? It's never meant much to either of us, so let's make it a happy occasion now."

"I love that idea my dear. Can you wait that long though? We could always do it sooner if you wish."

Harry spun around in the tub, facing Severus and out his hands on his chest, "No, Yule it is. We need time to get invitations done and set everything up. I doubt Albus will let us use the great hall but we could us the Room of Requirement and have everyone meet there. We could make it look like the great hall did at the ball my fourth year. Do you remember how beautiful it looked?" He leaned down and put his head on Severus' chest.

"I do remember," Severus said kissing the top of Harry's head, "I also remember how much I wanted to give that Patil girl detention that night to keep her away from you. I wouldn't admit it then, but I was attracted to you already. But that is a topic for another night. We do need to plan our wedding, but tonight, we focus on us. Only us."

"Shall we get done in here then? I think we need to get some food in us, as I have many plans for you this evening that require plenty of energy."

Harry pulled the plug from the drain, grabbed the handheld attachment after he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, and rinsed them off. Severus stepped out of the tub and reached for the large towels on the counter. He wrapped one around his waist and wrapped the other around Harry when he stepped out. The two men went into the bedroom to dry off and put on some pajama pants. They wouldn't last long, but Severus wanted to keep Harry comfortable as long as possible. The young man was still self-conscious about his body after being abused and starved, and Severus knew it would be quite a while before Harry was completely comfortable naked. That didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the view of his young lovers chest while they were eating though.

Dobby had set up their food and a bottle of white wine on a small table next to the chairs in the corner of the room. Severus poured them each a glass of wine, handing one to Harry.

"Wine? Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I am, you are an adult now and deserve to be treated as such. It will also help you relax and I don't want you too stressed out to enjoy the evening."

Harry took a sip of his wine, finding that he enjoyed the taste. It was crisp and sweet and when he took a bite of the peach and brick cheese that Severus handed him, it was amazing together. Severus fed him another bite, but when Harry took it in his mouth, Severus took the other half of the bite and meeting Harry's lips in a kiss before separating.

The men finished their dinner, Harry having had a full glass of wine and enjoying it tremendously. Severus noted that he was a bit tipsy from his drink and was quite glad about it. He knew what his young lover wanted to do this evening and was afraid that he would be too shy to take the lead. The wine was just what he needed to loosen up and gain a bit of confidence.

"Sev, about tonight. You know I have only been with you the one time, but I would like to try something. I don't know a lot about…sex…but…would you trade places this time. Is that something you would do?"

"I have never done that, but for you I will. We will both have an evening of firsts, and I love the idea of you being the first to take me. But for now, let me help you relax and feel pleasure." With that, Severus slid off of his chair and crawled across the floor provocatively to his lovers. Sitting up between Harry's legs, he pulled the young wizard forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue across Severus' bottom lip. Severus slowly opened his lips, sucking on Harry's tongue as it entered his mouth. Once Sev quit sucking on it, Harry stroked his tongue along the underside of Severus', causing the older mans breath to hitch. Breaking the kiss for air, Severus moved to trail a line of kisses down Harry's cheek to his jaw and neck.

He ran his hands up and down Harry's chest and arms, raising goose bumps on him. Sliding his hands down Harry's torso, ghosting over the bulge in the young mans pajamas, he moved on to caress his legs and back up over his hips. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Harry's pants, he slid them down his hips as Harry lifted off the chair to allow the offending garment to be taken. Once they were gone, dropped in a heap next to the chair, Severus resumed his caresses. Glancing down, he noticed the effect his touch was having on his bonded. The young man was completely erect at this point, a drop of pre-cum glistening on the head of his manhood.

Severus slowly leaned down and ran his tongue up his lovers shaft, taking the drop into his mouth with a moan. Harry stared down at the man before him, awestruck that this man, whom he had despised for so long was his bonded lover. Severus made him feel things he didn't know were possible, the best one being unconditional love. The feeling in his groin as Severus took his cock fully into his mouth was incredible, and Harry made sure to let him know. "That feels amazing. Ooohhh, how is it possible to feel this good?"

Severus began to hum and the vibrations went straight through him. Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He carded his fingers through Severus silky hair, taking hold and guiding the mans mouth as it slid over him. Severus reached up and pinched Harry's right nipple, and the sensation was enough to send him over the edge. "AAAHHHHHHH, Sev I'm coooommming. OOHH MYY GGOOOODDD."

Taking every drop Harry gave him, Severus savored the slightly sweet and salty taste. After swallowing, he slid back up and kissed Harry deeply, letting him taste himself. He stood up and picked the young man up bridal style, carrying him over to the bed. Laying him down gently, Severus then removed his own sleep pants and lay down next to him.

Harry reached down to stroke Severus, enjoying the idea that he had caused this reaction in his lover. Severus sighed at Harry's touch, unable to figure out how he could manage to get any harder than he already was. Harry leaned across Severus and took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as if he was kissing it. It hardened under his ministrations, causing Severus to moan loudly. Harry was gently stroking the man's rigid cock, mentally preparing himself to return the attention his lover had given him.

Sliding down the bed, he left a trail of kissed down Severus' pale abdomen. Harry made a note to get the man out of the dungeons more, preferably without a shirt, as he was entirely to pale to be healthy. Reaching his destination, he blew a soft breath across the head of his cock. Taking the head only into his mouth, he applied deep suction, delighting a the gasp he received. Releasing the pressure some, he slid his mouth all the way down his lover, taking him all the way in. Swallowing lightly, he began to deep throat Severus' cock, humming while he did it.

Severus was just on the edge and he knew it. He grabbed hold of Harry's hair and pulled him off slightly, not wanting to choke the young man when he came. And come he did when Harry reached up to caress his sac. Severus' flowed thick and sweet into Harry's mouth as he thrust deeply into his lover. Harry swallowed every drop he was given, savoring the taste. He slid back up the older mans body and returned the kiss he was given earlier, sharing Severus' taste with his tongue.

"How was that?" Harry asked shyly. He was afraid he had done something wrong seeing as Severus had come so quickly. "Did I do it right?"

Severus held up a finger, as he was momentarily unable to speak. His orgasm had hit him so hard and fast it had left him breathless. "It was amazing Harry. I cannot remember the last time I came that hard and fast."

"Are you sure, I'm sorry I didn't make it last."

"You have nothing to apologize for my love. I was so turned on from taking you that I would not have made it long no matter how you touched me."

"Ok, just as long as you enjoyed it. That is the first time I've done that, so I wasn't sure if it was right or not."

"Yes, it was absolutely right. Somehow you managed to do exactly what I like without me having to tell you."

"It just felt right. I don't know how to explain it, but I just felt like I knew what you would enjoy the most."

"I am guessing this is a result of the bond. Some bonds are stronger during periods of high emotion and I cannot think of anything higher in emotion than physical pleasure and love." Severus replied to his young lover.

"Are you still interested in more, or do you want to go to sleep now?" Harry asked.

"I need to feel you in me. I have never done that, but I have a physical need to have you in me."

"I'm getting hard again just talking about it. Will you show me how to prepare you and use the lube so I don't hurt you?"

"Of course, get it out of the drawer over there."

Harry got up off the bed and crossed the room to get the lubricant from the dresser drawer. Returning to the bed, he stopped a the edge when Severus put his hand up. "Do you want to look at me while we do this, or would you feel more comfortable with me on my stomach?"

"I need to look at you. I need to know that I am not hurting you and that you are enjoying it. I need to see your eyes and feel the emotions you send through them."

"You can feel my emotions through my eyes?" Severus asked.

"I can. I can feel how you feel by how dark your eyes are. When you went down on me in the chair, your eyes practically glowed black. I could just feel the lust in them."

"We will have to tell Poppy about this and find out if this is something related to your magic or to our bond. But right now, come lay with me and I will tell you how to do this."

Harry lay back down on the bed next to Severus, curling around the man. Severus moved his hand down to stroke Harry, teasing him lightly. "Open the lube and squirt some on your fingers. Rub it around so that they are coated and then reach between my legs. Do you remember what I did to help get you ready?"

"Yes, but are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"As long as you use enough lubricant, it will be fine."

Severus parted his legs, allowing Harry access to himself. Harry scooted down the bed and laid on his stomach between his legs. He applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and began to stroke Severus' opening. Slowly, he slid one finger in, noting the hiss of pain and pleasure the act elicited. Stopping for a moment to allow Severus time to adjust, he only began to move when Severus wiggled his acceptance of the intrusion. Harry began to slowly stroke his finger in and out, twisting occasionally to provide a different sensation. After a few moments, he added a second finger. Severus moaned at the feeling. Harry began to slide in and out, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch the man in preparation for his cock. Severus moved against Harry's fingers as the feelings he was experiencing increased. He now knew what Harry had felt previously and was glad he had been the first (and last if he had anything to say about it) to give it to him. Harry added a third finger finally, making sure that Severus was prepared.

Severus whined when Harry withdrew his fingers. He felt suddenly empty and didn't like it. Harry moved up, stroking himself with extra lubricant so that he would slide easily into Severus and not injure him. Severus reached over and pulled an extra pillow out from under the covers and slid it under his hips. Being a bit higher off the bed would allow Harry easier entry. The young man eased forward, slightly nervous about what was about to happen. Severus could see his hesitation and said "You will not hurt me Harry. I want this as much as you do. You have prepared me as much as possible, so please come here and take me. I want you to make me yours as much as you are mine."

Harry, relieved at what Severus had said, moved forward and lined himself up at the man's entrance. Pushing in slowly, Harry stopped once his head had completely entered the man below him. He wanted to give Severus enough time to adjust to his size and that fact that he was there. After a moment, Severus moaned to let Harry know he was ready for him to move. Harry slowly slid into his lover, taking several strokes to fully enter the man. The feeling of being fully encased in his lover was like nothing he had ever felt. The acceptance and love flowing between them was so strong that he could not help crying.

"Are you alright, love?" Severus panted.

"I have never felt this amazing" Harry replied.

Severus moved his body to meet Harry's thrusts. All of a sudden, Severus cried out. Harry had hit his prostate and it sent a rush of pleasure through his body like he had never felt. It was as strong as the Cruciatus only in a pleasurable way. Severus thought that if he died now, his life would have been complete. He felt Harry's hand then sliding over his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Harry was close to exploding. The tightness of his lover along with the moans he was receiving were enough to send him into oblivion. Stroking Severus along with his thrusting set off his orgasm, causing him to clench around Harry. Harry came from the sensations flowing into him from Severus' orgasm. As his orgasm overcame him, Harry felt a red foggy aura envelop them. As they both finished, Harry collapsed onto Severus and the fog sank into their bodies, cooling them from the sweat they had worked up.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I am not positive, but I think our bond was just completed. I feel like I could take on the world." Severus said.

Harry slid out of Severus, rolling over to curl up next to him and pulled the covers over them. _I can't believe I finally have someone who loves me completely._

"What did you say Harry?" Severus asked.

"I didn't say anything" Harry replied. _What was that about, how did he hear me?_

"Harry, what were you just thinking?"

"I was thinking about how I can't believe there is someone who loves me and wondering how you heard me."

"I think that our bond is now complete, and one of the new effects is a telepathic link. Let me think of something and see if you can hear me."

"OK"

_What I smell when I brew Amortentia is wood, and mint and Harry's cologne._

"Wood, like my broomstick? And mint like my toothpaste? And my Burberry cologne?" Harry asked.

"We definitely have a telepathic link. And yes, all of those things, but most your cologne. The smell of it mixed with your skin is enough to make me hard instantly. Haven't you ever noticed how often I have to leave the room during potions to use the restroom."

"Well yes, but I thought you just drank too much tea."

Severus spanked Harry's backside while the young man laughed.

"We will have to tell Poppy about this tomorrow. Now, I think it is time we go to sleep, for I know tomorrow will be stressful for you and I want you to be well rested."

Severus cast a cleaning charm on both of them and rolled over to spoon his young lover.

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry."

Both men drifted off to sleep, knowing it would be the last time they would be able to hold each other for some time.

Harry had pleasant dreams for the first time in 17 years.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: We are going to be learning a bit more here about Harry's powers. Enjoy!

Saying goodbye was never easy but this goodbye was by far the hardest. Having had the most amazing night of his life, Harry slept more soundly then he ever had and had a night of pleasurable sleep. He was floating of a cloud of bliss until he woke up and remembered that he had to say goodbye today.

"Good morning sweetheart," Severus said as he sat down on the bed, having just reentered the room.

Harry sat up, placed a kiss on Severus' mouth and looked at the clock on the bedside table replying, "Don't you mean afternoon."

Severus smiled. He was going to miss waking up with Harry curled around him, even if the separation would only be a week or two long.

Harry sighed and got out of the bed heading to the bathroom, "How long until we leave?"

"Not long enough. About four hours," Severus relied, listening to Harry brushing his teeth and mumbling about the crap he has to deal with. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, watching Harry get his morning started, "After you're done here, why don't we go out into the garden? I thought it would be nice to have lunch out there."

"Because I would rather spend the rest of our time together in bed, naked."

"Well, while that is certainly an option, I think we should…"

"No. I wasn't suggesting it. I was actually trying to demand it. If I can't have you naked for the next week, then I plan on staying naked with you until the absolute last possible moment. And, given the fact that I'm standing here _totally naked right now,_ I think you would see that I mean what I say."

"Harry, I love the idea of having you in bed, naked all day, but we really do need to get things finished. The week will fly by," he walked up to Harry and put his robe around his shoulders, "and I'll be coming to see you for a real date night. Just you, me and an incredibly romantic dinner."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and put his ear to his heart, "I won't be able to sleep with hearing your heart beat. It reminds me that I'm safe."

"And loved darling, don't forget that." He tipped the boy's face up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "My heart beats now because of you. It won't feel right without you around, but we need to do this. We need to prove to everyone that Albus can't split us up by doing this. We will be closer and stronger for this."

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my bonded?"

"Ahhh, but I am truly the lucky one. Now get dressed and let's go the garden."

"Ugh, fine." Harry pouted and stomped into the closet to get dressed. He really didn't want to do this but he also didn't want to disappoint Severus. He figured this must be important to him for him to pass up the chance at naked time so he threw on black jeans and green jumper and walked back into the bedroom.

Severus wasn't there. Instead, there was a note with a rose on the bed. Harry walked over and picked up the rose. Inhaling deeply and smiling, he read the note:

_My Dearest –_

_I can't imagine the next week without you. I will try to make it as painless as possible for us both. Please join me in the garden for lunch, I promise it will be worth it. No shirt and No shoes required._

_Hurry, I'm waiting._

Harry set down the parchment and rose, pulled off his jumper and dropped it. He was half way down the stairs before it hit the floor.

Harry gasped when he stepped outside of the kitchen into the garden. Before him was a six-foot tall hedge topped with a canopy of butterflies. This hadn't been here last night.

As he walked forward, an opening appeared in the hedge and Harry was greeted by the sight of _his Severus_ standing just inside with a single red rose in his hands. He was wearing a beautiful, black Armani suit with a black button down, and green tie that was the exact colour of Harry's tear filled eyes.

Severus held his hand out to Harry and welcomed him into the area. As he crossed into the shelter, the hedge closed behind him. Startled some, Harry asked, "What's up with the hedge?"

Severus smiled, pulled Harry into a deep, breathtaking kiss and said, "It's for us so will have complete privacy." He handed Harry the rose and said, "Come and sit, we have a lunch to eat."

Harry step around Severus and took in the scene. He was immediately struck by the beauty created by the sunlight streaming through the fluttering wings above, as it danced off the Waterford Crystal champagne flutes, throwing dozens of rainbows around the enclosure.

Lunch was being served on the finest Wedgewood China that the Black family owned which was accompanied by a succulent feast worthy of the Gods themselves.

Harry couldn't hold his tears back any longer. As they streamed down his cheeks, he turned to face Severus, speechless.

Severus took Harry's face in his hands and said softly, "What's wrong my love? Is something not to your liking?"

Harry got his crying under control and replied, "You did all of this for me? I can't believe it. It's so much…it's…it's too much."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the mouth and said, "It's not enough. I want you to remember while we are apart, just how much I love you and how, no matter what, I will do anything and everything for you. _Nothing_ will change that or get me to leave you."

"I love you so much, Severus. This is going to be so hard…"

"Oh my dear heart, the time will fly," he was walking Harry toward the small square table in the middle of the enclosure, gesturing for him sit in one of the luxurious white velvet chairs. "You'll be so busy with your friends and trying to keep Molly from convincing you I'm all wrong for you that you won't even realize the time is passing." He sat in the chair opposite his true mate. "Poppy and I will both come to see you too and we'll always be there whenever you need."

"I know all this, but I can't help feeling this way. I can't explain the pain I'm feeling at just the _thought_ of not being with you."

"You don't have to. I can feel everything you're feeling right now. The insecurity, the fear, the pain, all of it," Severus said as he reached across the table and took Harry's hands in his, "but concentrate on what I'm feeling right now."

Harry looked into Severus' eyes and felt the emotion coming from him. "You love me that much? How is that possible?"

"Because I was made for you, just as you were made for me. That's what the bond is. Two halves coming together. Please be confident in the fact that I will not allow anything to happen to you or anyone to keep up apart. EVER."

Harry took a deep calming breath, smiled and said, "Okay, if you can do this so can I. I will hold onto the feelings I'm getting from you right now and draw the strength I need from them." His stomach growled as he finished and both men laughed. "Okay, enough drama from me, let's eat."

As their lunch finished, the men could hear the noise of someone trying to get through the hedge. Severus thought, "_Who the bloody hell is spoiling my last few peaceful moments with him?"_

Without thinking, Harry answered, "Probably Molly or Arthur since they were coming to get me and it's about that time."

"Harry, why did you say that?"

"You asked 'who the bloody hell is spoiling my last peaceful moments with him?' and I answered you."

"Harry, I didn't ask that aloud. I was thinking that."

"Okay…I guess I'll have to talk to Poppy about that."

Severus chuckled, "I'll probably see her first so I will check with her. We really should go before they destroy this shrub."

"I know. They are persistent," Harry said as he finally heard Molly yelling, "Harry dear, are you in there?"

Severus pointed his wand at the same area Harry came through and was about to open the passage when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He dropped his wand and wound his hand into Harry's silky hair, moaning loudly when Harry brushed his hand over his arse and squeezed a little, drawing him even closer.

"I want to make sure you don't forget me over the next week or so until we can be together again," Harry said seductively as he ran his tongue from Severus' ear, down his jawbone, kissing his chin and proceeding down his neck, removing the tie as he went, to the collar of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top three buttons, where he gave a little nip before he gently sucked on the skin. He placed a kiss over the mark and said, "There, I've marked you as mine and now everyone will know."

"Did you just give me a love bite?"

"Yep."

"Well, aren't you the cheeky one," he replied as he ran his hand over Harry's groin massaging the quickly growing bulge.

"Harry dear, it's time to go," Molly yelled.

Harry groaned and said, "Fine. Let's go."

Severus picked his wand up and opened the passage as the table, chairs and remnants of the meal disappeared. This was entirely for Harry and no one else, so no one else would see it.

"Oh Harry dear, there you are. Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

Severus choked on a laugh and coughed to cover. "Molly, Harry and I were just finishing lunch. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you Severus." She turned toward Harry, "Are you ready to go dear?"

"Just about, I have everything packed, but I need to talk to Dobby and Kreacher before we go and I need to get my shirt from upstairs."

Slightly flustered by Harry's state of undress, Molly replied "Fine, we'll wait for you in the Library. Don't dawdle dear." She walked back into the house, and upon reaching the kitchen, turned to look at the men. Harry appeared to be happier than she'd ever seen him. Maybe this relationship with Severus is really what he needed?

"Dobby, Kreacher, come here please."

"Yes sir, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby and Kreacher do for you?"

"Dobby, I will be going to the Burrow until start of term, so I want you to go with Severus back to Hogwarts and help him with anything he asks. He is my mate and as such, you will listen to him as you would me."

"Of course sir, Dobby will do anything you want."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry turned to Kreacher, "Kreacher, I would like for you to stay here unless Severus or I call for you. Your job will be to care for this house and take care of the upkeep of the gardens. If you have need of anything, you may ask me or Severus and we will be happy to see to it. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Kreacher will be alone here?" Kreacher was surprised by the trust he was receiving from his new master. His old would never have left him alone with so little restriction.

"Yes Kreacher, for a while you will be. There will be times when I come back here, like at the holidays, but you will be alone for the majority of the time. That will change once school is complete, so are you okay with that for now?"

"As you wish sir. I live to serve the Noble House of Black."

"Thank you Kreacher. I know you will do a grand job of taking care of this place."

Severus was very proud of Harry. He was pleased to see how Harry treated the elves so well. He didn't need to threaten them or yell, because they respected him enough to do as he asked.

"Dobby, please take Severus' things to his rooms at Hogwarts, put everything away for him and then you may return to your normal duties there unless you are called for."

"Yes sir, Dobby will do anything for Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

"Oh, one other thing, its Black now. Harry Black."

Dobby and Kreacher bowed low and popped away to their respective duties. Harry turned to Severus and took him into a tight embrace, holding on as though his life depended on it. Severus ran his hand up and down Harry's back and finally pushed him away, "The longer we delay, the harder it will be. I'll be with you the whole time and you won't have any doubt of that." He kissed him hard and walked to the front door, exiting the wards to apparate back to the school, tears streaming down his face.

Harry stood in the garden alone and sighed. He wondered what the next week would bring and how he would get through it without any privacy while he walked back in to the house, closing and locking the kitchen door before going upstairs to retrieve his jumper before proceeding to the Library.

Molly was standing by the fire with Ron as Harry's last trunk was being sent through the fire, "Okay, I'm ready." Ron turned and strode over to Harry and embraced him, patting him on the back.

"Hey mate, good summer so far?"

"Great actually, I'll tell you about it later." Harry said nodding slightly toward Molly.

"Right, well, we have a full house so you and I will be roomies again."

"Great," Harry said feigning enthusiasm he didn't feel.

"Harry, welcome home son," Arthur chimed as Harry stumbled out of the floo. He grabbed hold of the boy to steady him and noticed the bruise on his collarbone. "Rough summer?" he asked nodding to the bruise.

Harry suddenly flushed remembering the love bite Severus' had given him the night before. "No, not really. Just a little love bite." Harry walked past the speechless man, smiling as he remembered the matching mark he had just left on Severus.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and bent forward breathing hard. Molly ran from the floo when she saw this, concerned, "Harry, are you alright dear?"

"Fine, just give me a minute." Harry had been overcome with a sudden tidal wave of pure lust. Severus must have found the gift Harry left in his case. He stood up as the feeling passed, thanking the gods that he had worn baggy pants, which would now hide the raging hard on he had.

"Sorry, just a little dizzy for a minute," Harry said as the rest of the living room filled with Weasleys and Hermione, "fine now though. So, how is everyone?"

One by one everyone greeted and hugged Harry making him feel welcome and comfortable. Hermione linked her arm through his and led him into the sitting room, "Kreacher brought your stuff and put it away in Ron's room already. He seemed…happier than I remember."

"Well, I guess the premise of SPEW has rubbed off on me."

Hermione was tickled pink that he was treating the elf better and kissed him and hugged him hard, "Thank you."

Harry laughed, "No problem. He's actually easy to be around. So, what have I missed here?"

"Well, I'm here because my parents have gone on vacation and didn't want to leave me alone. They're still a little spooked after last year. Ron's upset because everyone seems to be with someone and he has no one. George and Luna are a couple now and they are so cute together is sickening."

"I heard that," George said from the other room.

"And Ginny, well Ginny won't tell anyone who she's seeing but she's definitely seeing someone." Hermione leaned closer whispering, "She's been sneaking out at night and comes back close to dawn."

Harry couldn't believe Ginny would do that but now at least he knew it was possible.

Ron sat on the couch and smiled nervously at Harry. "So, what's up with you? I mean besides being engaged."

"Not much, Sirius gave me Grimmauld since he's going to be living at Malfoy Manor. Oh, wait, I guess it's not really Malfoy Manor anymore since Lucius is now a Black too. But anyway, Sirius gave me Grimmauld and so now I have Kreacher, a fiancé and a house."

"Uh, Harry," Hermione began cautiously, "What did you mean by Lucius being 'a Black too'?"

"Oh, well you know he took the Black name when he married Sirius, right?" Harry thought they had heard about that at the wedding, but he decided this was the time to test the waters and tell them about his name change and adoption. "Well what most people don't know is that my wedding/adoption present to them was to change my name to Black as well."

Ron's jaw fell into his lap, Hermione gasped and Molly, who had just walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies, dropped the platter and yelled, "You did WHAT?"

Arthur came running into the room, having heard Molly yell and asked, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Molly turned to her husband with a red face and her mouth pulled into a thin line, her lips almost disappearing, "Harry has taken Black as his last name now. Apparently, he doesn't feel the need to keep Potter any longer."

Arthur was surprised but knew there had to be a reason for this, so he turned to Harry and said, "Is that right Harry? Did you change your name?"

"Yes, I did." Harry stood and walked to Molly. He hugged her and said, "It's okay. I know my parents loved me and truly, I love them, but I never knew them and the only thing that last name has brought me is trouble and heartache. Sirius and Lucius are my family. My Fathers. I know that if I could talk to mum and dad about this they would understand. They made Sirius my godfather for a reason. I love them for making sure I had someone who loves me as much as he does."

"Uh, excuse me everyone," Fred said and he walked in, "Poppy just got here and said she came to see Harry."

"Thanks Fred, can you tell her I'll be there in a minute please."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Looking at his parents, Hermione and then Ron, he asked Ron quietly, "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later."

Harry hugged Molly again and said, "Excuse me please." He walked into the kitchen where Poppy was and went straight to her for a hug. That was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He knew, now, that this probably wasn't the best idea. Staying here wasn't going to be the fun time he hoped it would be.

Poppy saw Harry's face and knew something had happened. After he released the hug, she said, "Let's walk in the garden." She put her arm around Harry and they walked outside.

Molly, seeing the way Poppy embraced Harry, knew she was no longer the only mother in Harry's life. She couldn't believe he had gotten this close to her in such a short period of time. There must be something more going on than Dumbledore told them about.

"So Harry, what happened before I arrived, I could feel your need to have me here?"

"You _are_ a witch aren't you." Harry laughed. He didn't know the best way to explain, so he plunged ahead and told her about the conversation and reactions. "I know I'm right though, I know my parents would be okay with this. They wouldn't have made Sirius my godfather if they weren't close to him and it would stand to reason that if he adopts me I should have the same last name."

"Harry, I agree but for Molly and Arthur it's going to be hard to understand. Keep in mind, they have always believed that Sirius is who killed your parents. They may know the truth now, but that doesn't mean they have forgotten the previous thirteen years of knowledge."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Also, if you would like to talk to your parents, you can."

Harry stopped walking and looked surprised, "Do you mean the astral projection thing?"

"Yes, the 'dream' you had with your mum earlier, you can create that again."

"Again?"

"Harry, you were the reason she came then and you can be the reason now. When you have an intense need to see her, talk to her, if you concentrate on her and the need, you can be with her again."

Harry jumped at the idea. "What – exactly – do I have to do?"

"Tonight, when you are going to sleep, think about your mum and concentrate on what you want. Fix a place in your mind to meet her. Someplace you would both be comfortable and you will be there and so will she. You can talk to her and see if she feels as you believe she will."

Poppy took Harry by the arm and warned, "I should tell you though, this will drain a lot of your mental energy and tomorrow you will be very tired. Also, think hard before you do this. What if she doesn't agree with what you've done? How will you feel?"

"Okay, I'll think about it before going to bed and I promise I won't freak out if she doesn't agree."

Poppy hugged Harry again. "If you need me again son, just call. I'll be here just as quick as I was this time." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

Confused, Harry said, "Poppy, I didn't call you."

Smiling she replied, "Yes dear, you did. I heard you hollering in my head and so did Severus. He met me in the hallway to the school entrance on his way to come and get you. I told him what you needed now was to handle this yourself and not have him here. So, begrudgingly, he went back to work. I'll let him know what's going on when I get back." Poppy turned and stepped outside the garden gate so she could apparate and called, "Please let him know I'm on my way." She knew the bond was complete now and Harry could tell Severus what was going on. It was time Harry learned to use his gifts.

Harry stood still for a second after Poppy left, then realized what she meant by him telling Severus. He sat on a garden chair and concentrated on Severus' face, and smiling he thought, _"Darling, I'm fine. You can relax now."_

"_Oh Thank the Gods. Why did you yell?"_

"_I told them that I took the Black name and they kinda freaked out. It's okay now though. Poppy's on her way back. She'll tell you everything."_

"_You're sure your okay?'_

"_I'm fine. Get back to work. Oh, by the way, I'm glad you liked my little gift."_

"_I didn't know you still had the dragon you pulled from the bag at Tournament. I loved it. How did you know I found it?"_

"_I feel what you feel, remember."_

"_Oh that's right. Well, I took care of the situation, but it wasn't as good."_

"_Stop that right now. I won't have that option here."_

He heard Severus laughing in his head.

"_I love you Sev."_

"_I love you too sweetheart."_

Hermione had stood watching Harry for a time, seeing he was deep in thought, so she cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me. Harry's dinner's ready."

"Thanks, I'm starved." Harry got up and walked past her into the kitchen as his stomach started to growl.

The after a very tense dinner, and dessert conversation had finally begun winding down and people were slowly going to their rooms for the night when Harry thought maybe this would be a good time to duck out and get ready for bed. He hoped no one would notice his sneaking upstairs.

When he reached his room, he quickly changed his clothes and sorted through his books looking for something to read until he felt tired. As he was taking the last of his clothing from his trunk, he noticed a book he didn't remember having. He wondered if Kreacher had accidentally packed it. He opened the book and a piece of parchment slipped out.

Opening it, he let a small sigh escape his lips as he recognized the handwriting.

_My Dearest Love –_

_I know it will be hard until we see each other again so I propose we follow the example of your fathers and use this two-way journal to talk. It will also come in handy when we return to school. Please keep it with you and don't let anyone know what it is._

_Know that I miss you and love you very much._

_S_

Harry hugged the journal to his chest and placed a kiss on the cover, then put it in the drawer of the bedside table just as Ron walked in.

"Settled now?"

"Yep, just finished. So, um, how do you feel about what I did?"

"I don't know yet. I have lots of questions and I still don't trust the…Snape. But, since you are my best friend I won't say anything bad about him. I can't say I really understand the whole thing, but I'll try."

"Thanks, I guess that's all I can ask right now. I promise you, this is something that I really want and am happy about."

"Okay. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

Harry put the lights out and stretched out on his bed. He remember what Poppy had told him earlier in the evening and slowed his breathing, thinking hard about his mother's smiling face and the way she had beamed at him in their earlier meeting. He envisioned them meeting in his hedge.

Suddenly, he was there, sitting on a wonderfully soft, cushy loveseat with white velvet covering that reminded his of the feeling of Severus' silky breath as it caressed his skin. He glanced up and saw the butterflies had been replaced by lighting bugs that added their glow to the moonlight streaming down.

"Hello my son." Harry heard the soft whisper across from him and looked to see his mother standing in front of the matching chair smiling broadly. "I'm so glad you figured out how to call me."

"Mum. I'm glad you're here," Harry said as he hugged her tightly. "Poppy told me I could do this and I didn't know if it would work. I'm so happy it did because I really need to talk to you about something and it would mean a lot to me if you would sit and listen with an open mind."

"Harry, I believe I know why you have called me here and I think this should be something that Severus hears as well. Why don't you ask him to join us?"

"Okay, I didn't know if it would work for him since he isn't a witch."

"You can bring him here as your bonded, my dear. Let's sit and you can call him."

Harry sat on the love seat while Lily took the chair. Once comfortable, Harry concentrated on Severus' face and the sound of his voice, thinking, "_Darling, wake up. I need you to join me for something."_

"_Harry, what's wrong. Where are you?"_

"_I'm in our hedge with someone and I would like you to join us."_

"_Let me get dressed and I'll be there in a bit."_

"_You don't have to do a thing, love. I'm going to bring you here with my magic. Are you dressed?"_

"_Yes, I have pajamas on. No point being naked if you're not here"_

Laughing, Harry visualized Severus next to him on the seat and then he was there.

"How did that happen?"

"Because my son has the ability to call a soul to him with astral projection Severus."

"Lily?"

"Yes, Harry wanted to discuss something with me that I thought you should be here for so I asked him to bring you. I quite like your hedge here. It's a wonderful place for the two of you to have to meet when needed. And it will be needed in the near future."

"Mum," Harry wanted to get through this before he passed out from the energy drain. "I asked you here so I could get your blessing for something I have done. I allowed Siri and Luc to blood adopt me and I took the Black name. It's nothing against the Potter name but I really feel no connection to it. Molly freaked out when I told them because she's sure you and dad wouldn't approve but I figured you wouldn't have made Siri my godfather if you didn't trust him and since he's now my dad, technically, I thought I should change my name."

"Lily, Harry thought quite a lot about this before he did it." Severus began.

"Boys, there is no need to explain. Harry your father and I are always watching over you and I've always been drawn to you during the times that you have had the biggest decisions to make. I will never be able to make a choice for you but I do nudge you a little in the right direction if I see you going off course. I was there when you were making this choice, and you father and I have talked about it."

"Son, you have had to face so much in your life and all along, your heart has always shone through. You've always followed the right path and this is no different. James and I both feel this was the right choice to make and are very proud of you for making it. Sirius and Lucius are good men and will be good people to have around you."

"Sev," using the affectionate pet name she had always called him, "I want you to know that both James and I have long since forgiven you for making the choices you've made in the past. We know your heart wasn't truly in them."

She stood and hugged each man in turn, kissing Harry on the cheek saying quietly, "Take care of his heart son, it's very special."

"I will mum, and thanks."

"Gentlemen, I'll take my leave now and Sev," Lily said as she turned as walked toward the hedge waving over her shoulder, "take good care of our boy." And she disappeared into the green leaves, leaving the section blooming with Starburst Sensation lilies.

Severus walked to the hedge and picked one, handing it to Harry and placing a kiss on his lips, as he disappeared as well.

"Man, wake up!" Ron whispered loudly as he threw one of his pillows at Harry. He been woken up by Harry's talking and had been trying to get his to stop for the last half an hour.

"Oi…why'd you do that?"

"Because you've been talking in your sleep and I can't sleep."

"Oh, sorry, I'll stop now. Go back to sleep." Harry watched as Ron rolled over and heard his snoring begin almost immediately. Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the conversation he'd just had and wondering if it really was just a dream. It had to be a dream since Severus had been there, but it felt so real. He could still feel his mother's kiss on his cheek and smell the fragrance of the flowers she had left behind.

He began to drift off again and rolled over to face the wall and found a single lily on his pillow. He smiled and sighed, "Sev" as he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here you go, I can't believe 24 chapters already. I am moving to a new home next week, so your updated will be written by the lovely Luna. Thanks to all of our wonderful reviewers, we love to hear what you think. And on with the show.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was so exhausted from the astral projection the night before that he slept until noon. Though was still quite tired, he couldn't stay in bed any longer. Getting to talk to his mum with Severus there and hearing that she approved of them was what he needed. No matter what anyone else thought, his parents approved of his lover, his new family and his name change. Even if everyone turned on him and never spoke to him again, he would be happy with his mate.

Little did he know how soon that would happen.

Molly got him some lunch when he arrived in the kitchen, making sure he had at least double portions of everything. "You are probably the skinniest I have ever seen you Harry. Didn't those muggles feed you at all?"

Deciding that since he never had to go back to Privet Dr and he had nothing to hide anymore, he quietly answered "No."

"What??? You mean to tell me that they didn't make sure you were fed?"

"No, mostly they made me cook for them and do all the chores, then Uncle Vernon would beat me and lock me in my room without supper. If I was lucky I could steal something out of the trash during supper and hide it in my pocket to eat during the night." Harry was embarrassed to be telling Molly this, but it felt good to get it off of his chest. He hadn't even told Severus about how he was really treated by the Dursley's, but he figured he would find out now that Molly knew.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell us? We would have found a way to get you out of there." Molly asked wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Albus always told me I had to be there for the protection of the wards, so what choice did I have. He had to have known how I was being treated and he sent me back anyway. Why would anyone else do anything to get me out of there?"

"On another less depressing topic, I have something I need to talk to you about. Are you free for a stroll in the garden?"

"Of course Harry. Shall we go?"

Molly waved her wand and sent Harry's dishes to the sink, setting them to clean themselves. Walking out the back door, Harry took Molly's arm in his and escorted her to the back garden, guiding her to a nearby rock which he transfigured it into a bench, motioning for her to sit.

Sitting and facing the woman he considered his second mum, he started, "I know you don't understand why I agreed to marry Severus, so if you will listen, I would like to explain."

"Go on dear." she said, patting his hand affectionately.

"Well, on my birthday, I almost died when my Uncle Vernon decided to give me my 'birthday present,' and by that I mean he tried to rape me." Harry had to stop for a moment to collect himself. "He had already broken several ribs, my nose and I had more bruises than you could count. Minerva pulled Aunt Petunia and Dudley's memories of their plans before she Obliviated them, so we know that they had planned to kill me and dump my body before they fled the country. It didn't quite happen that way though. When Vernon was just about to force himself on me, a white light came out of my body and Uncle Vernon burned up. All that was left was ashes. The next thing I knew, Severus was there taking care of me. He took me to the school, then to Grimmauld Place, and between himself, Sirius, Lucius, Draco and Poppy, they helped me heal. Molly, Poppy told me I'm an earth witch like my mum and being an earth witch, I have a soul mate. Severus is my soul mate. I feel safe and loved when he is around. We discovered the other day that we are telepathically linked."

Molly listened to Harry's story in shock. She was so sorry that the young man she thought of as her son had to go through all of this torture and that she had not been there to help him through it. Now she knew why he was so attached to Severus and vowed to herself to do what she could to help the relationship grow, Albus be damned.

"Poppy also told me that as an earth witch, I can do something called astral projection. I can think of a place to be and a person to be there and it will happen. I did that last night and met my mum to talk to her about everything that has happened. She told me that she and my dad approve of all of the decisions I've made and that they approve of Severus being my mate; my husband. You don't know how much it hurt me when you reacted the way you did. I was afraid you didn't love me anymore because I chose Severus, Sirius and Lucius as my family."

"Oh my dear Harry, I will always love you like a son. All I want is what is best for you. You have to remember, even though I know Severus was a spy for us, he was still a Death Eater. You have been adversaries for so long, I couldn't understand why you would even talk to him, let alone agree to marry him. I only want you to be happy dear. I hope you don't mind, but in the spirit of your happiness, I made some fire calls today and we are throwing you a birthday party tomorrow. We didn't get to do it before, but I think it would be good for you."

"Did you invite Severus?"

"Well, no I didn't. Albus asked us to keep you away from him if we could. He thinks he is a bad influence on you."

"I am going to kill that man. We didn't tell him about the bond. I don't trust him at all Molly. You have to help me. I need to get Severus here. Do you mind if I invite him now?"

"He is at school Harry. How are you going to do that without Albus finding out?"

"Give me a minute please."

_Severus_, _can you hear me?_

_My love, are you ok? I am in the middle of lunch in the Great Hall, one moment while I leave the room so Albus does not get suspicious._

_Of course, darling._

Molly had never seen anyone who looked as deep in thought as Harry did right now. Percy didn't even look like that when he was head boy and studying for his NEWT's.

_All right dear, I'm alone now._

_Albus doesn't want us together. He asked Molly and Arthur to keep us apart. I told her everything that has happened with us and she is on our side. They are throwing me a birthday party tomorrow, can you come?_

_Of course love. I have been observing our headmaster and he is up to something. I'm not sure what, but it cannot be good for us. I will of course be there for your party. I can give you my gift then. I had better get back to work now before someone suspects something. I love you dear and I will see you tomorrow._

_I love you to Sev, see you then._

"Severus will be here tomorrow Molly. He has been watching Albus and thinks he is up to something. He hasn't figured out what yet, but he is suspicious. Now, is there anything I can do to help prepare for my party?"

"No dear, why don't you go find Ron and Hermione and catch up. They have been worried about you. I think it would be good to keep this from them for a bit. You know how Ron can be. At least wait until after the party tomorrow."

"OK Molly, if you say so. I hate keeping secrets from them, but you are right, he does tend to overreact and then come back down once he has had time to think about things. I think you should tell Arthur later once everyone is asleep. I should have told you both long ago and I think he needs to know before the party that Severus will be here and why."

"Alright dear, get along now and relax. I will finish up in the kitchen and supper will be ready when Arthur comes home. Is there anything special you want for supper tomorrow?"

"I don't care as long as you make it. You have always fed me better than anyone, well except for the house elves at school. Thank you for listening and understanding."

"Of course, dear. Go enjoy yourself now."

Harry went back into the house to find his friends who were in the living room. Ron was playing exploding snap with Ginny and Hermione had her nose in a book as usual. Everyone went to bed a bit later, Harry having done some of his summer homework that he was behind on.

Harry woke several hours later with Severus' voice in his head.

_Harry love wake up._

_Sev, is that you? What's wrong?_

_Draco had a vision. Poppy is on her way. Put on some clothes and meet her outside the wards. I will see you when you get here._

_OK, see you soon. Love you._

_Love you too darling._

Harry got up quietly and got dressed, making sure he had his wand and cloak with him. He went downstairs, skipping the squeaky step the Weasley's had put in to alert them to their children's movements. Poppy was waiting outside for him at the edge of the house wards. Harry took her hand and side-along apparated to the Manor.

Severus was waiting for them at the edge of the manor wards when they arrived and took Harry in his arms. "I've missed you terribly love."

"Me too Sev. I don't know how we are going to make it the rest of the time before school starts."

"We won't have to. Let's go inside and we will explain everything to you."

Harry, Severus and Poppy entered the house and went to join Draco and Blaise in the library. The young men were sitting together on the loveseat and Draco was sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Blaise had his arms around his lover and they were covered in a soft green throw.

"Thank Merlin you got here Harry, I was terrified when I had that vision." Draco said.

Harry crossed the room to his brother and placed a kiss on his head. "What did you see? Did you have another dream?"

"I had a full vision and I was awake for this one. Albus is trying to take over your magical guardianship. He wants to control you to take over the ministry. Did you read that stupid book that Skeeter woman wrote? He was friends with Grindewald when he was younger and they wanted to rule the world 'for the greater good'. He still has that goal. He wants to use you as a way to take over. I saw him with the papers. He is going to be somewhere tomorrow, I didn't know the place, but the Weasley's are going to be there and he is planning to have you agree to let him be your magical guardian. He wants to channel your magic to strengthen himself and overthrow the Minister. You can't let him Harry, it will destroy you."

Harry was dumbstruck. He knew Albus was up to something, but this was too much. How could he do this?

Poppy spoke up then. "Draco, we are not going to allow any such thing. Harry, if you would allow it, Severus and I have discussed this and decided that I should be your magical guardian. If anyone asks, it is because you are an earth witch and I am your guide. Albus still thinks I am on his side, but he will soon learn otherwise. What do you think?"

"If Severus is OK with it, I am. Do we need to ask my dad's?"

"We can take care of notifying them later. You are an adult by our standards, so this isn't really necessary, but Albus will try to say that since you are 'the boy who lived' you need guidance and protection. Now, I have the papers and we will need to sign them now so that they can be filed when the ministry opens in the morning. This is the same blood bond quill you used for the adoption. This is a blood ritual, so you will again feel the small prick when you sign sealing the bond. When you are ready Harry, sign the line where your name is printed." Poppy handed him the quill and Harry signed, not even bothering to read it. If Severus had approved it, that was enough for him.

He then handed the quill back to Poppy and she signed it also. The document glowed blue and then disappeared. "It will be filed first thing in the morning. The blue indicated that it was entered into without force and by legally capable parties."

Severus spoke up. "Harry, do you want to go back to the Burrow tonight, or would you like to stay here with me?"

"Can we go to bed now Sev? I'm still exhausted from last night." Harry answered.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked.

"I will tell you in the morning Dray. Have a good night guys."

Severus took Harry's hand and led him to their room, transfiguring their clothes to pajamas and laying down with his young lover. Harry snuggled back into Severus, spooning into the man and promptly fell asleep after muttering "I love you Sev, g'night."

Severus let Harry sleep a bit and got up to take care of some business. Returning to the Library, he sat down at the desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Sirius and Lucius,_

_I am sorry to disturb your honeymoon, but there are issues that you need to know about. Harry has been ordered by Albus to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. I have been ordered back to the school, and can only bring Harry with me if we are married. Draco had a full vision this evening in which we learned that Albus is attempting to secure himself as Harry's magical guardian in order to use him to take over the Ministry. Poppy has formally declared herself as his magical guardian this evening by blood documentation. There is going to be a birthday party at the Burrow for Harry tomorrow and he has invited me. Draco's vision indicted that Albus would try to gain control at the party. I am sending this by owl, as I am not confident that the floo network is not under surveillance at this time. I hope to see you at the Burrow if this reaches you in time. _

_Severus_

Summoning Hedwig from the owlery, Severus attached the letter and directed the owl to take it to the men in Paris.

"I hope it reaches in time."

Returning to bed, Severus wrapped Harry in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Hello devoted, wonderful readers, Luna4917 here. I just wanted to say 'Thank You' to all of you for the wonderful feedback you provide. I'm so glad you enjoy our musings. With Pandora moving this week, I will be filling in, so here's a little something I threw together. More to come…soon.

Happy Reading…….

Paris:

_Tap, tap, tap_…."What's the bloody tapping?" a half asleep Lucius got out of bed and stumbled to the window where the tapping was coming from and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on the footboard of the four poster bed the men occupied. Hedwig cooed at Sirius, who was burrowed under the down comforter, and when he didn't respond, she flew onto his leg and pecked at it until me muttered, "Bloody bird…."

Lucius closed the window and said, "Love I think you need to wake up take this message. It's Hedwig."

Sirius popped out from under the comforter and quickly took the paper from the bird's leg. Lucius gave Hedwig a couple of treats to munch on while Sirius read the note.

"Luc, we have to go home, NOW." He jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes into their luggage without folding them while Lucius sat and watched. He knew Sirius would get around to telling him at some point what the hell was going on, and until then he would just wait.

"Luc, why are you just sitting there?" Sirius yelled throwing a pair of pants at his husband as he went in search of his own.

"Siri darling," Lucius said as he got up and walked toward the frantic man, "first, slow down. Second, I'm not going anywhere in swim trunks and third, why exactly _are_ we going anywhere?"

Sirius stopped moving with one leg in his pants and looked at Lucius, "Oh bloody buggering hell." Sighing he looked down at himself and realized he was putting his sleep pants on and they were backwards. He took a couple of deep breaths and explained.

"Harry's in trouble. Albus is trying to take control of him by becoming his magical guardian. Draco had a vision and…"

"Draco what?" Lucius yelled. His son didn't have visions. He would occasionally have a dream that would come true, but he didn't have visions.

"Darling," he kissed Lucius' dumbfounded face, "Draco had a vision. In it, Albus was attempting to take control of Harry. He told Poppy and she's gone and gotten Harry from the Burrow…oh, just read this," he said throwing the note he'd been clutching at Lucius.

Still in disbelief, Lucius read the note insisting, "My son does not have visions."

"He does now dear," came the sarcastic reply.

Hedwig, while enjoying the scene of chaos before her knew that the men needed to hurry. She had heard the tone in the man's voice last night when he requested her help and if he was that worried, these men needed to get moving. She decided to get their attention and remind them of the purpose of the chaos so she took flight and swooped down circling each man's head until they both yelled, "Enough! We get it!"

Pleased with the focus they now appeared to have, she landed softly on her original seat and waited.

Lucius stopped packing and looked around the room, took his wand out and whisked everything into its appropriate spot in the luggage which closed itself and sent it back to their home, and flicking his wand a second time, he clothed himself and his lover.

"Are we ready?"

Sirius looked around the room and noticed the only thing not where it should be was Hedwig. "Oh Hedwig, we can't apparate with you dear so you'll have to fly back." He reached his hand out and the snowy owl jumped on. Sirius took her to the terrace, opening the French doors, "Fly home and we'll see you there." Hedwig took flight and the men gathered their things to leave wanting to get home as fast and discreetly as possible.

The Manor:

Harry shuffled into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes to find Draco already at the table with tea and two cups.

"Any chance I can have one of those cups?"

"Sure Harry, have a seat and I'll freshen the kettle." Draco rose and strode to the stove to set the pot to boiling. He turned to Harry, who looked like he was going to fall asleep sitting there and said, "Bad night?"

"No, I couldn't stop thinking about your vision. I mean, I knew Albus was up to something, but I didn't want to believe he'd really go to this extreme. I guess it's a little naive of me to not realize that he truly was just in it for himself."

Draco brought the kettle to the table and poured Harry's tea, then sat down, and seeing Harry's obvious distress said, "Ya know Harry, I don't think it's naive to trust people. Until now, Albus hasn't given you any real reason to distrust him. I realize that he did nothing to improve your living situation but maybe changing it would have changed you in some way that wouldn't make you the kind hearted, strong, loving person you are now."

Harry looked at Draco, not hiding the surprise he felt at being described in that manner by the boy. "Don't take this wrong but, have you gone barmy, mate? Since when do you think I'm 'kind hearted and loving?'"

"Well, quite frankly, I've always known who you truly are. Gryffindor was the right house to sort you into and there has never been any doubt in my mind that you would be the one to stop Tom. That's why I was always giving you hell, to toughen you up."

The boys looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter that stopped only when Poppy walked in and asked what was so funny.

"Draco's winding me up." Harry got up and took his tea cup to the sink and turned to see Draco looking upset. "What's wrong?"

"I…Ughh," Draco grabbed his head and put it down on the table. Poppy and Harry rushed to his side, each putting a hand on Draco's back trying to get him to tell them what was wrong.

Draco was breathing hard and shaking, and after what felt like hours, he raised his head and focused on Poppy, "Vision. Hurt like a bitch." Poppy didn't like his choice of words, but let it go because Harry was asking about the vision.

"What happened? Dray, talk to us. Are you okay?"

"Gimme a minute," Draco whispered. He took a few deep breathes to steady his nerves and focused on the floor until the room stopped spinning. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him yet. Poppy bent down to his level and said, "Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, getting there. It takes some time after the vision for me to steady myself again."

"Harry, help Draco to the couch in the sitting room. I'll be in straight away."

Poppy got some orange juice and cast a warming charm on the kettle before she followed the boys. When she arrived in the sitting room, Harry was sitting on the sofa with Draco's head in his lap and he was stroking his hair while talking to him in a soothing voice. Draco's breathing had gone back to normal and his shaking was starting to subside so Poppy was happy.

"Boys, I have tea and Draco, you need to drink this orange juice. It will help with the shaking. The visions drain your energy reserves causing your blood sugar to drop which is why you feel as though you're going arse over elbow when you try to stand and why you have the shaking. The more intense or vivid the vision, the worse your reaction will be."

"Thank you. Blaise usually gets it for me too; I always wondered why." Draco sat up and took the glass moving in next to Harry as Harry slipped his arm around the boy.

"So, tell us about this vision," Poppy said sitting across from the boys. She was surprised that Draco was snuggling into Harry's side and that Harry seemed to not mind. Harry appeared to be treating him more like a child than a brother but if it calmed the boy, who was she to argue?

"Well, it started the same as the other night. Albus trying to get Harry to sign the paperwork to make him his magical guardian. Harry not wanting to do it. But this time, there were a couple of differences."

Draco reached forward for the tea Poppy had placed in front of the boys and Harry stopped him, getting it for him after taking the juice glass and putting it on the table. He took a blanket from the back of the sofa and covered Draco with it. Draco looked up at him and smiled a thank you before continuing.

"First, Molly and Arthur were trying to explain to Albus that it wasn't needed and Poppy, you and someone else, another woman, were standing in front of Harry blocking him from Albus. Second, Albus was motioning discreetly for someone to come and help him but I couldn't see who and just before the vision broke, someone apparated into the garden and Albus was really not happy."

"Wait, Draco the Burrow has wards up and no one can apparate into the garden. Are you sure?"

"Harry's right Draco, you can't apparate into the garden directly."

"I know what I saw. They weren't there one minute and the next they were."

"Draco," Harry said as he shifted so he could look the boy in the face, "They? You said 'someone' and now you say 'they', which is it?"

"Harry, calm down. Visions are a lot like magic, their fluid and they can change as the environment and people involved change. Visions aren't always firm pictures, sometimes they are more feelings and impressions. The vision Draco had of you the night of your birthday…"

Draco interrupted Poppy, knowing he could make Harry understand, "That night, I didn't know what was happening. I _felt _the fear and rage like I was in your body. Just now, I was there, watching, I could smell the flowers and grass, feel the sun and the wind and I heard the pop when whoever it is apparates in. I can't be sure whether it's one or two people but I _feel_ like it's two."

"Okay boys, we have to be at the Burrow in two hours. Why don't you go and get ready. I have some things to check into and then we can floo there. We'll want to be a little early so we can get a look at the situation before Albus gets there."

"I'll go and wake Severus then hop in the shower, unless you want it first Draco?"

"No that's okay, you go ahead. I want to talk to Blaise for a few minutes first."

"They've left already. They had a few things to do and will meet us there. Don't worry, everything is fine."

"Um, well okay. Are you sure he left already?" Harry asked as he walked toward the hall, "He was still in bed when I came down." He smiled as he remembered the disheveled hair and light snoring coming from his lover.

"Yes dear," Poppy shooed the boys up the stairs. "They slipped out as I was coming into the kitchen. Now get a move on."

The boys departed for their rooms and Poppy headed into the study. She needed to contact the school and as she was sure the floo network was being watched, she needed to think before making her call.

As she focused on the fire, she knew two things for certain, Albus was the one who helped Bellatrix gain access to the wedding and she knew who the woman was at the Burrow.

Hogwarts:

She heard herself being called but didn't know where it was coming from. "Over here dear. Look into the fire."

She was startled by the face in the fire. It looked very much like Poppy Pomphrey but why wouldn't she just come to her chamber if she needed to talk?

"Hello Madame Pomphrey," she said walking toward the floo.

"Hello dear. I realize this may be a little strange for you but I am not at the school right now and wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to invite you to a special party today. It's actually a birthday party for a student but I would love for you to meet him and get to know him a little before he's back at school. The details are in the scroll that will be arriving by owl any moment."

"Madame Pomphrey, I'm feeling pretty sure that my time would be better served…" she paused, hearing a tapping on her window. How could someone possibly be tapping on her window when she's in a tower?

She parted the curtains to see an owl patiently waiting on the sill to be let in. She opened the doors and the regal brown eagle owl flew in and sat on the top of her chair holding its leg out to her. She slowly walked over to it and tentatively reached for the scroll, hoping not to be bitten by the beautiful animal as she didn't have any treats available. The owl waited and when the scroll was removed it cooed, tapped her hand with its beak and flew away.

Opening the scroll she saw the details of the party listed and when and where to be there. "Okay, now how do I get there?"

"By floo dear."

She had forgotten her fiery visitor. As she walked toward the floo, she suddenly stopped and fell to her knees. She was overwhelmed by a feeling of desperate need and longing. The feelings were coming from two different sides and from two different people but had to do with the same situation.

"Madame Po…"

"Call me Poppy dear. Is everything okay?"

"Poppy, they may be too late to stop the hurt but they will arrive and support the choice. He is so much stronger than anyone knows and has a well of untapped power that only he can access. There is another. Another like me. He will be his source of strength."

Just as suddenly as she had fallen, she rose and looked into the fire, "How do I get there?"

The Burrow 

"Get those gnomes taken care of please."

"Ginny, where's the rest of the chairs?"

"Ronald, wake up Harry and ask him to come down."

Molly was marching through the house and garden issuing orders to everyone who stood still long enough. She wanted everything to be perfect for Harry. He never really got a party for his birthday and even though it was late, she wanted it to be perfect. She was shocked when Ron came down stairs and said, "He's not here mum."

"Arthur!" She hollered, "Do you have Harry with you?"

Arthur walked into the kitchen with a gnome dangling from one hand and Crookshanks in the other. "Molly my love, I haven't seen him this morning. Uh, have you seen Hermione? Her cat seems to like chasing the gnomes but they keep knocking the chairs about and causing a mess."

Molly was instantly worried and waved her husband toward the sitting room. Crookshanks was wiggling in his arms trying to get to the gnome, which was shaking its fist at the ginger coloured furry beast.

Molly grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to call Albus when Severus and Blaise walked in saying, "Molly relax. Everything is fine."

"Severus, Harry's not here."

He hugged Molly, very uncharacteristically, and said, "He's at the manor and he's fine. Blaise and I are here to help you get ready and Blaise would like to talk to Arthur and you privately. What can I do?"

Molly stood gaping at Severus, having a hard time rectifying this man with the one she had always known. She reached up and patted his cheek affectionately, "He's been so good for you."

Blaise cleared his throat and said quietly, "Mrs. Weasley, I would really like to speak with you for a few minutes please."

Molly took one final look at the smiling Severus and took Blaise by the arm dragging him toward the sitting room where Arthur was trying to keep the wiggling gnome in his grasp.

"Hermione dear, would mind giving us a few minutes please." Molly took in the scene before her and called for George to take the gnome and get rid of it. When they were alone, she said, "Arthur, this is Blaise, he would like to talk to us."

Arthur shook the boys hand and asked, "Are you the Zabini boy?"

"Yes sir, I am. I need to explain a few things to you, so if you wouldn't mind sitting please."

Arthur saw the worry on Molly's face and took her hand in his as they sat on the couch facing the ebony skinned boy. Arthur knew the boy's mother and couldn't believe the polite boy in front of him belonged to the murdering hag.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to talk to you to explain the reason for the favour I'm about to ask for. I need you to remove the wards you have surrounding the Burrow that don't allow apparating, but I need you to wait to do it until Albus is already here so he doesn't know."

"Young man, those wards have been around this house since we built it. Why would we take them down now?" Molly liked the manners of the young man but she wasn't taking away the magical protection that surrounded their home for anyone.

"I understand your hesitation ma'am but there really is a good reason. You see, I'm engaged to Draco and we've been staying at the manor with Poppy while Harry's been here…" Blaise went on to explain Draco's vision, Severus letter to Sirius and Lucius, Harry's absence and the reason they needed the wards dropped.

"Of course." Arthur didn't truly believe that Albus would do anything to hurt Harry but if he had a choice, it would be Harry. It had always made him nervous the way Albus seemed to know everything.

"Uh, Mum," Ron said as he walked into the room. Seeing Blaise, he nodded at Blaise, "Zabini, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Severus and we're waiting for Draco to arrive."

"You with him now?"

"Yes, we're engaged."

"Huh. Right, well anyway, Mum, Severus told me to tell you that the fire is about to receive."

Molly popped up from the couch and waved her wand making the clutter disappear, and then ran into the kitchen to receive her guests.

Right on queue, Poppy followed by Draco and then Harry came from the floo. Harry was surprised, with all the caution they were taking that they would use the floo network, but Draco pointed out, "Everyone knows about the party, it's not anything we need to keep secret."

Harry was instantly enveloped in a stranglehold of a hug by Molly and smiled as he said, "Can't breathe."

Molly let him go and said harshly, but with a smile, "Don't worry me like that again. Next time, please leave a note."

Harry blushed furiously and looked down, "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, well now that you're here, why don't we all go into the garden and enjoy the sun. There's plenty of food and there will be cake later."

Blaise had walked over to Draco, taking his hand and was waiting to see how the Weasley's would react to having a Malfoy in their home. There had always been so much bad blood between the families, but now, things seemed to be on the mend.

"Draco," Arthur called, walking to embrace the boy, "I hear congratulations are in order. I'm happy to see you are well and welcome to our home."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate you asking me here. I've always wondered what it really looked like. It's so cozy."

"Thank you. Let's take a walk outside and I'll show you the garden." Arthur had seen Severus sidle in and head toward Harry. He thought they may want some time alone before the other guests arrived and led everyone from the house.

Severus walked up behind Harry and slid his arms around the boy's waist, nuzzling his neck. Harry leaned back into the embrace, immediately feeling grounded and safe. With Severus here, it would all work out fine.

Harry turned in his lovers grasp and kissed him slowly, running his tongue along his lips and his hands into the man's hair. He was about to push the issue when Crookshanks ran into the room followed closely by Ron who was bellowing at it to "stay still you bloody menace."

The men turned to see Ron pull up short and Harry said, "Hey. Sorry I wasn't here this morning. I had to go back to the manor for something."

Ron looked at the two and said, "Yeah, no problem. Anyway, I gotta go help with the gnomes." Ron walked out to the garden thinking about his friend and Severus. He didn't mind Harry being gay; he just figured he could do better than Severus.

"He'll get used to it soon, don't worry." Severus saw the sad look on Harry's face as his dearest friend left the room.

"I know; I just hope it's soon." He was quiet for a minute staring out the kitchen door, then turned to Severus and said, "You missed all the fun this morning. Draco had another vision…" Harry went on to tell Severus about the incident this morning and about the confusion as to who would be the 'mystery guests.'

Before Severus could explain to Harry about the wards being removed and the letter he sent, they heard Albus walking into the garden, "Good Afternoon everyone. Where's the guest of honour?"


	26. Chapter 26

AN: For those who were angry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, I give you my apologies and warn you there is a bit of one in this chapter as well.

Thank you for all of the kind reviews and encouragement. We truly appreciate them.

Pandora1322 is moving this weekend so I'm filling in on the authors note. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

And so without further adieu, please and enjoy!! Luna4917.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Albus, welcome. Please, join us in the garden." Arthur met the wizard at the gate, holding it open for him as he welcomed him to the party. "Harry's in the house and should be out shortly. Would you like something to drink?"

Albus shook Arthur's hand and walked with him toward the refreshments table while waiting for Harry to come out.

Harry peaked out of the kitchen door and saw Albus talking with Draco and Blaise and didn't really want to go outside.

"Darling," Severus said as he ran his hand down Harry's back to cup his arse, "we really need to go out there, at least you do. Albus doesn't know I'm here."

"Well, I'm not going unless you come with me. There's no way I'm facing him without you."

"You don't need me you're strong enough to handle him all on your own." Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him softly before pushing him out the door.

Harry stumbled out into the garden with a grunt and looked up to see a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him. "Uh, hi everyone."

"Happy birthday!" a chorus of voices called out.

Molly came and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders guiding him out to mingle with the guests.

Albus waited until everyone else had had their chance to chat Harry up a bit and then walked over to have his time. "Harry my boy, happy belated birthday." He handed Harry a small box and smiled. Trying to appear as the kindly Professor he'd always seemed to be, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him away from the crowd.

"Harry, I was hoping to have a few minutes of your time to discuss a development with you. Why don't we go into the kitchen where it's quieter?"

"Thanks Albus," Harry began, holding up the box, "I wouldn't mind talking with you but I promised Molly and Arthur that I wouldn't disappear and that I would mingle with everyone. They've worked so hard on this so I don't want to disappoint them."

"Harry, I'm sure they won't mind if you and I have a little chat."

"Well, let me at least tell Molly where I'll be." Harry walked toward Molly and Arthur trying to figure out how to get them to come with him. He didn't need to worry about it.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick. And what is that you're squashing in your hand?"

Harry had forgotten the box Albus had given him until Arthur pointed out that he was crushing it. "Uh, Albus gave it to me and I forgot I was holding it. He wants me to go into the kitchen with him for a talk and I told him I needed to stay out here. He's insisting."

"Molly," Arthur called quietly, "I think it's time to get the food from the kitchen." He nodded to Harry, "Go ahead, we won't be far behind."

Molly turned and saw Harry walking into the house with Albus and immediately followed with Arthur in tow.

Severus had been watching the garden from the kitchen window and when he saw Albus and Harry walking toward the house, he slipped into the sitting room to wait and watch. He didn't want Albus to see him yet, he was waiting until just the right moment.

He heard Harry as they walked in the door and knew he wasn't happy about being there, "So, not to be rude, but what did you want? I really do need to get back out there."

"You haven't even opened my gift yet. Why don't you do that first?" Albus motioned to the box in Harry's hand and waited.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he had to do this, and unwrapped the package to find a snitch. He took it out and looked at it. It looked just like any other snitch but there had to be a reason Albus would give it to him. "Uh, thanks."

Albus was taken aback by the reaction and realized that Harry must not recognize the snitch, "Harry, that snitch is the first one your father ever captured. I thought you might like to have it."

"Oh, thank you. That was really thoughtful. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry was determined to keep the conversation business only. He did think the gift was nice but it didn't mean as much to him as Albus was hoping.

"Harry, I have been thinking some about the situation you seem to be in and I believe I have a solution to it. It seems to me that what you really need at this point is a mentor. I believe that given your new, emerging talents, you have to have someone that you can turn to for guidance and teaching. I have had the appropriate paperwork drawn up and have it here for you to sign." Albus spread the document on the table and held a quill out to Harry.

Moll y and Arthur watched from just outside the door as Harry looked back and forth between the parchment and Albus, they didn't want to interrupt if Harry was doing okay on his own.

Arthur tapped Molly's shoulder point to Poppy who had just arrived in the garden along with another woman whom Molly and Arthur didn't recognize. Inside the house, Harry was explaining to Albus why this wouldn't work.

"Albus…wow…that's really nice of you but it isn't necessary. I have enough people helping me and watching out for me. It's really not needed."

Albus had no intention of taking no for an answer and pushed the quill into Harry's hand, "Harry, it really is necessary. There are many people who would use you for their own advantage. Having me as your magical guardian will dissuade people from thinking they can do that. It would be a wise move on your part to just go ahead and sign."

Severus was getting very upset with the condescending nature that Albus was using with Harry. He didn't want to reveal himself yet, but he may have to if this continued.

Molly stepped into the kitchen with Arthur and walked to Harry, standing on either side of him, "Albus, Harry doesn't need another guardian. He has Lucius, Sirius, Arthur, Poppy, Severus and me. He's a grown man and is doing just fine. The last thing he needs now is one more person trying to 'help' him."

Severus was silently cheering when he noticed a snowy white blur go by the window and knew it was about time to make his appearance.

Molly and Arthur stepped in front of Harry as Albus took a step toward him. Poppy and another woman walked in and, seeing the scene, knew they had gotten there at just the right time.

"Molly, Arthur, is everything okay?"

"Poppy, welcome. Everything is fine. We were just explaining to Albus that Harry doesn't need him as a magical guardian."

"Molly," Poppy said as she walked toward the group, "Harry already has a magical guardian. I am his magical guardian." Poppy saw Albus from the corner of her eye. He looked at her and then at Harry and took another step forward reaching for Harry's arm.

Severus stepped into the room and strode to Harry's side, "Albus, nice to see you."

Albus was shocked to see Severus there. "Severus, I thought you were still at the school."

"Oh no, I've been here since this morning helping to get everything ready."

"I see, well, isn't that nice of you. I'm sure Harry's glad you're here."

"Yes sir, I am. I want everyone here to hear what I have to say." He took time to look at each person as he spoke, "I don't need any more guardians, parents or surrogates. I have enough of each of those. Right now, what I would like is to have is some cake and time with my family and friends. So, how about we all go back into the garden and forget all of this."

Albus wasn't ready to concede, he didn't really believe that Poppy had beaten him to the guardianship and knew he would still have a chance with his fall back plan so he took the parchment from the table and followed Harry into the garden.

The group outside turned as everyone emerged from the house wondering what was going on. George looked at Fred and raised an eyebrow as he tipped his head toward Harry and Albus. Fred shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ron.

Ron was distracted by the woman who was walking with Poppy. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and wanted to know who she was. He set his glass on the table, not seeing it fall off and land on the grass, and Hermione smiled knowing he was going to try and talk to this woman and that he would fail, miserably.

Poppy and the other woman walked to the front gate and Poppy opened it letting the other woman walk through. They said a few words and the woman apparated away.

Ron's face fell, disappointed he hadn't gotten to find out who the stunner was. Poppy turned and noticed Ron's face, "Don't worry dear, you'll see her again." She patted him on the cheek and went back to the party.

Albus was trying to single Harry out from the guests and get him alone. He wasn't having a lot of luck but was persistent. "Harry, we should really talk about this. I'm truly in a much better position to help you and keep you safe."

"Sir, I appreciate that you would think that, but Poppy is an Earth Witch like me and is the most likely person to be able to help me. Excuse me now please. I haven't had a chance to talk to some of the guests yet."

Albus watched as Harry walked away, dismissing him. He wasn't used to Harry, or anyone else, reacting to him like this. He was used to being the one in control and having everyone hanging on his every word.

He began to walk through the group, stopping to talk to people occasionally and doing his best to subtly follow Harry so he could look for another opening to make his case. He was determined to leave here with the boy's signature and the control he sought.

He stopped to talk to Ginny Weasley and was deep in whispered conversation when he heard, "DADS!" He looked up and watched as Harry ran to great the newly arriving Sirius and Lucius. The pair had just walked into the garden and were hugging Harry as though it had been years and not just a couple of weeks.

The trio were standing just inside the gates hugging when they were swallowed by the rest of the guests all clamoring for honeymoon details and welcoming them home. Albus and Ginny, noticeably not in the mix of bodies, watched the gathering as they spoke quietly enough to not be overheard.

Lucius saw Albus and Ginny and called a greeting to them as he broke free on the crowd and walked toward them, extending his hand as he reached Albus. Albus expected the hand and shook it, greeting Lucius and said, "Lucius welcome back. I'm surprised to see you two have returned already. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Albus, everything is fine. We just decided to come back because we missed our family."

Sirius walked up with Draco and Harry under each arm and said, "Albus, nice to see you. It was good of you to stop by for Harry's party. Ginny, it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Ginny looked at the men surrounding her and replied, "Fine thanks. Excuse me." Lucius looked at Sirius and they both shrugged. If something was going on, they would know soon enough. Sirius got his mind back on the situation and said, "Albus, I understand you have offered to be Harry's magical guardian."

"Yes I have. I believe I'm in the best position to help and protect him at this point. As I told Harry, there are many out there who would use him and his new talents to their advantage. With me, they wouldn't dare try."

Lucius and Sirius both smiled at the statement and Lucius took the lead in answering. "Albus, while I see how you would think you are the most logical person to help in this situation, we disagree. We have consented to have Poppy as Harry's magical guardian and the papers have already been filed with the Ministry."

"Albus, thank you for wanting to help. It means a lot to us to know that he has so many people who care about him." Sirius said. "Harry will be well taken care of with so many defenders. No one will be able to get past all of us."

Albus knew his last play here had just been stopped. He had one more ace up his sleeve though and would wait to play that until he was back at school.

"Well, it seems you have everything well in hand then. I'll take my leave now and get back to school. We have a new staff member with us this year and some changes coming so I've got a lot of work to do." Turning to the children, he said, "I'll see you all soon."

Before Albus could leave, Poppy hollered and ran toward Harry as she pulled her wand. The gathered wizards all pulled their wands and turned to see what Poppy was seeing and saw a flash by the side of the house and threw their patronus' in front of Harry. Harry's stag rose from his wand, stronger than ever as he had been so happy, and ran to the front of the pack and stood straight and tall as he took the spell head on.

Harry stumbled backward slightly as the magic hit his shield but held fast to his wand. Noise erupted around him as voices started calling out orders to "Find them!" "Around the back!" "George take left; Fred right" and so on as wizards raced around the garden and house trying to find the person who dared throw a curse at Harry.

Harry, still holding his wand at the ready, didn't notice that he was standing alone until he heard, "Don't worry Harry. I'll help you." He looked up and saw the woman who had been with Poppy earlier was back and was in a defensive posture. She looked around the area and saw who she wanted, "Draco, come here now please." Draco heard her, above all the other noise and came running over taking position on the opposite side of Harry. He couldn't figure out how he had heard her call when she didn't yell, as she had spoken in a normal voice and Draco had been nowhere near them.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him slight behind him, "No one gets past me."

Another jet of magic flew at them and Draco flicked his wand at the same time the woman did and a brilliant shield of energy surrounded the three of them as the magic bounced off.

Draco could feel the energy flowing through him and around him but didn't guess it was flowing _from_ him. He had never produced anything of this magnitude before. He couldn't even produce a full patronus yet.

He saw his father pointing to the house and watched as Lucius, Severus and Arthur ran into the house as everyone else came around to the front and waited.

Minutes after entering the house, the men emerged, wands at their sides.

"The last jet came from inside but we couldn't find anyone inside. However was there is gone now."

"Arthur, are you sure?" Molly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Yes dear, they're gone."

Poppy walked over to Harry and Draco and told them it was safe now and they could drop the shield. Draco looked to the other side of Harry to ask about dropping the shield only to discover the woman was gone.

The shield fell as he lost his concentration on it and Poppy embraced the boys.

Lucius and Sirius arrived asking how the boys were. Draco looked shaken but Harry was smiling hugely, having enjoyed the action.

Draco yelled, "Who the hell was that woman and where the hell did she go?" Then he fainted, sinking to the ground in a heap as Blaise ran to his side.

Poppy bent down to check him over and realized he was unconscious. She summoned a stretcher and had Lucius and Sirius help her move him into the house.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaise kept asking.

"He'll be fine Blaise, he's drained his energy too much making that shield and it's going to take some time for him to recharge." Poppy turned to Molly and asked for permission to use one of their rooms to examine him before they moved him.

"Of course Poppy, use whatever you need."

While Lucius and Sirius helped Poppy, Molly and Arthur checked to make sure everyone else was accounted for and unharmed.

Arthur completed a head count and said, "We're missing 3 people."

Molly's head popped up from cleaning the scratch on Fred's head, "Who's missing?"

"Ginny, Albus and Severus."

Harry jumped up from his position in the injury queue on the couch and began to frantically look through the gathering to verify that Severus wasn't there.

Molly saw the panic starting to bloom and said, "I'm sure they're fine. They're probably looking for whoever did this."

George, not thinking before he spoke said, "Why would Ginny be helping?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm replying, "Ginny is quite good with defensive magic. "

Molly made her way over to Harry and quietly said, "Can you talk to Severus?"

Harry had forgotten about the telepathic connection in his panic and hugged Molly hard, "I'll try. I need quiet though."

"Go and use the bathroom off of the kitchen."

Harry walked into the small bathroom and said on the edge of the bathtub, slowing his breathing and clearing his mind, focusing on Severus. "Love can you hear me?"

He waited and got no answer. Feeling his panic begin to rise again, he tried harder this time, "SEVERUS? If you can hear me _please _talk to me." Tears filled his eyes as he heard his begging tone and his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest.

"I'm fine Harry…" Severus said. Harry noticed he sounded out of breath. "Ginny's not. We're on our way back from the back garden. I'll need Poppy."

Harry was up and racing out the door before the thought was complete. He burst into the kitchen at full speed, barreled through the assembly and hurled himself through the kitchen door and into the garden.

Seeing Harry's speedy departure, Molly ran after him yelling, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry didn't take the time to answer, knowing everyone would follow. And follow they did.

A parade of ginger heads followed by Hermione went chasing after the pair, all demanding answers to where Harry was going and what was going on.

Harry rounded the house and stopped dead in his tracks, Molly following so close that she ran into his back. She grabbed his shoulder and demanded, "What is going on? Why did you go running…"

She stopped her question as she followed Harry's gaze. Severus was walking towards them with Ginny's limp body in his arms.

Molly screamed and began to fall backwards in a faint. Arthur reached her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground and asked Harry what happened. He hadn't had a chance to see Severus and his only daughter before he grabbed his wife.

The rest of the Weasleys arrived on the scene hearing Arthur's question and seeing Molly in his arms. Severus walked up and Hermione gasped, "Severus is she…?"

"No," Severus said, slightly out of breath. "I believe she was hit with a Stunner spell by the coward that attacked us." Severus was furious. First, someone had obvious tried to kill Harry; Second, they had ruined his birthday party; Third they had destroyed what should have been a very happy day for everyone. In his mind, only a coward would make an attack from a hiding place.

Molly began to come to and Arthur helped her up.

"My baby girl…is she…"

"Molly, she's only stunned. She'll recover." Arthur said as he moved them aside so Severus could pass with his burden.

Hermione ran ahead hollering for Poppy and to open the kitchen door for Severus to pass.

He layed the unconscious girl on the couch in the sitting room and collapsed in the chair beside it.

Harry was immediately at his side checking him for injuries and hugging him. "Are you really okay?"

"Harry," Severus said caressing his cheek, "I promise except for bump on my head, I'm fine."

"Bump!" Harry felt around his lovers head and knew he had found the spot when Severus hissed air in through his teeth.

"What happened?" he asked as tears openly streamed down his face. The stress of the day was finally catching up with him and he couldn't hold back the flow anymore.

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and held him close, letting him release his emotions.

Lucius and Sirius came into the room and surveyed the scene. Lucius walked over to the pair in the chair and asked quietly, "Severus is everyone okay?" Lucius squatted down so he was on eye level with Harry and place his hand lightly on the boy's leg, "Harry, are you okay? Were you hurt?"

Harry hitched in a couple of breaths and said, "I'm fine. Severus is hurt and Ginny's been stunned."

Sirius walked over to check on Ginny and asked Arthur, "Is she okay?"

Poppy answered loud enough for everyone to hear, "She will be fine. She has no other injuries, but the stunning spell was very strong and it's going to take a while. She needs to be in her bed and she needs quiet to heal." Arthur released Molly and picked his limp daughter and took her into her room. Molly followed, crying silently, and closed the door behind them.

Lucius took the moment of quiet to ask, "Has anyone seen Albus?"

Severus answered, "I believe he was in back with Ginny, I heard loud whispering and found Ginny just after she was hit with the spell. I don't know if Albus was hit, apparated or hit her with the spell thinking I was the attacker."

Sirius was pacing the kitchen floor and trying to piece everything together. There was one thing that kept giving him pause as he replayed the day in his mind. Who was the woman who was with Poppy and why wasn't she here now?

"Harry?" came a weak voice from the room at the top of the stairs.

Harry got up from Severus' lap and walked up the first flight of stairs to the room and slowly opened door. Draco was lying bundled in a down comforter on Bill's old bed and was a few shades paler that usual.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Harry, where is she? Where is the woman who saved you?"

Harry was gob smacked. He had totally forgotten about the woman at this side. "I don't know. I have no idea who she was but I'll ask Poppy. I saw them together earlier."

"She saved us both, Harry." Draco drifted into sleep again and Harry left to find Poppy.

Poppy was surrounded by a sea of bodies in the kitchen when Harry came back down. Everyone was asking about the injured and their recoveries and Poppy was trying to answer the questions as they were thrown at her.

Harry broke the onslaught with one simply question, "Poppy, who in the hell was that woman and how did she know who Draco and I are?"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Back to school for our lovers. Hope you are all enjoying this so far, we love hearing what you think will happen next. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they make us soooo happy you cannot even imagine. On we go...

It had been a long few days after leaving the Burrow. Severus had to return to school to finish his lessons and brew the potions Poppy would need for stock for the school year. Being apart was hard, but Harry and Severus managed to talk a bit each day.

The trip to Diagon Alley for supplies after the boy's Hogwarts letters had arrived was uneventful. Harry, Draco and Blaise had all gotten the latest broom models as belated birthday presents. Harry and Draco were to be captains this year and their dads wanted them to have the best available. Blaise was not on the team, but he enjoyed flying with the boys and since he was soon to be part of the family, he would need the same broom to keep up with them.

Draco had been feeling a bit more out of sorts each day, but no one could figure out what was bothering him. He was more tired than usual and seemed to have lost his appetite. No matter how much sleep he got, he could never seem to be rested and Harry and Blaise were really beginning to worry about him. They had talked and were planning to keep a close eye on him when they got to school. It was their last year and they wanted to be able to enjoy as much of it as possible together.

The day to leave for school had arrived and Harry was very excited, as he didn't think he could stand another night of being away from Severus. The separation during the day was tolerable, but having gotten used to having him in bed next to him when he slept, the nights alone were becoming unbearable.

The ride to school was calmer than previous years, as there was no imminent danger awaiting them when they returned to school. Harry sat with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione. It was quiet at first, but once everyone got used to being together, the conversation flowed. Not many of the seventh years had returned, so there were not many interruptions.

Pulling into Hogsmeade station, Harry and the group exited the train and chose a couple of carriages to head up to the castle. Sitting down in the Great Hall, Harry looked for Severus at the head table. Meeting his lover's eyes, Harry nodded briefly before turning back to his friends. He fully intended to sneak down to the dungeons later in the evening to see the older wizard.

Before the feast was served, Albus stood up to make his start of term speech.

"Welcome back all to a new year. I am so glad to see so many of you back. There are many changes taking place this year."

"First, there are several new additions to the staff that I would like to introduce. Professor Trelawney has gone on sabbatical in order to enjoy the peace of the jungle. Taking her place is Professor Isotta Wolff from across the pond. She comes highly recommended and we look forward to her time with us. Professor Snape has returned as our Potions Master. We have two new instructors for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professors Black will be sharing the post; Sirius Black teaching the theory and Lucius Black teaching the practical. For the sake of avoiding confusion, Professor Lucius Black will go by his former name of Malfoy. Finally, Hagrid has decided to take a year off so the position of Game Keeper will be filled by Charley Weasley."

"We will be resorting all of the current students this year. The events of the past year have shown that though your initial sorting was accurate, many of us have changed and may now be better suited to a different house."

"We will also be changing the way housing assignments are made. We are trying a bit of an experiment this year. Instead of rooming by house, we will be rooming by year. The castle has rearranged itself to provide enough housing for all the students by year but will still allow for gatherings by house."

"We will also be instituting a mentoring program for the seventh years. You will each be paired with a Professor to work with throughout the year. Your initial meetings will determine your strengths and weaknesses and you will also receive career counseling to help you transition out of your school years. Seventh years will be mentoring the younger students, with each year having two seventh years who will act as mentors and prefects for that year."

"Professor Snape has been reinstated as Head of House for Slytherin and will be assisted by Professor Malfoy, while Professor Black will be assisting Professor McGonagall with Gryffindor."

"The third floor and the Forbidden Forest are still out of bounds. Seventh years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. Curfew for all students is 9pm on weeknights and 10pm on weekends. Madam Pince has also asked that I remind you that the restricted section is restricted for a reason."

"Now, enough of my talking, in front of you will appear your housing assignments. Your trunks have already been placed in your rooms. Your assignment will list the password and location of your dormitory and your house. It will also list which professor you will need to follow to find that dormitory. Enjoy your supper and good evening all."

Harry looked down to find a scroll in front of him. He picked it up and unrolled it, finding that he was to live in Severus' rooms. Albus was going to be in a right foul mood when he found out where the castle had placed him. Looking at Draco, he noticed the smile on his brother's face.

"Who are you rooming with Dray?"

"Blaise and I have a room together. Who are you with Harry?"

"Severus," came Harry's reply.

Draco had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the table. Sure, being with his fiancé was nice, but he didn't think that Harry would be allowed to be with his, being that he was a Professor. He was happy that his brother would be able to be close to his bond mate, knowing how unhappy he got being away from Blaise for just a few hours and they weren't bonded. He could not imagine if they had had to be separated for the entire school year.

"I've been given the password and location of the seventh year dorm though, so I will be able to study there. What year are you going to be mentoring?"

"It doesn't say. Does yours Blaise?"

Blaise replied, "I will be mentoring 6th years. I wonder why yours does not give your mentoring assignment Dray."

After supper was complete, Minerva started the sorting. It went fairly quickly, given the fact that all of the students had to be resorted. Harry was the last to be resorted.

"_Ah, welcome back Mr. Potter."_

"_Thank you Sorting Hat."_

"_I see you have accomplished your destiny, yet there is still danger. You will need the guidance and protection of your family and your mate this year more than ever."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise._

"_Yes, I know about your bond and so does the castle, but we have not told the Headmaster. Your safety is our primary concern and in return for your brave actions in the final battle, the castle has decided to subvert the old man and put you where you belong, with those who love you."_

"_Now, where to place you? I still agree with my initial assessment that you would be best served in SLYTHERIN."_

Albus could not believe it, the Sorting Hat had gotten around him and placed Harry closer to Severus and Lucius than he wanted. The cheering that went up from the crowd was almost deafening in volume.

Harry, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had all been sorted to Slytherin. Neville had remained in Gryffindor while Hermione had been sent to Ravenclaw, and Ron to Huffelpuff. Fred and George had come back to finish their last year, as they had opened another shop in Hogsmeade and could manage it from the school. They had been resorted back to Gryffindor. Cho remained in Ravenclaw while Seamus and Dean had gone to Hufflepuff with Ron.

Harry turned to talk to Draco and Blaise.

"Dray, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

"I'm feeling a bit sick. I don't think I can eat anything , just the smell is making it worse. I'm just going to lean back and close my eyes and see if it passes."

Harry and Blaise nodded at each other, having previously decided that if Draco got any worse they would take him to the Hospital Wing and have Poppy check him over. The young wizard had gotten progressively worse over the last week, and the boys were worried about him.

Just then, Draco doubled over in pain. Trying not to freak out, Harry stood and picked his brother up, hurrying out of the Great Hall with Blaise right behind him, making his way quickly to the Hospital Wing. Poppy had just gotten there from the Great Hall and was opening her office when she heard the boys run in.

"What's wrong Harry and why are you carrying Draco?"

"He hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. Just as we were getting ready to leave the feast, he doubled over and I don't know what is wrong with him."

"Bring him over and put him on the bed and I will check him over."

Harry carried Draco to the closest bed and gently laid his brother down. Blaise moved to the side that Harry was on to give Poppy room to attend to Draco. Drawing her wand, Poppy cast all the standard diagnostic spells over Draco. Knowing the boys were engaged, she added a pregnancy detection spell, and sure enough Draco was pregnant. He showed to be about a month along.

"Blaise, has Draco been feeling sick in the morning and not eating much?"

"Yes, but he is not usually a morning person and I thought it was just the stress of the summer catching up with him. Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing that won't sort itself out in about eight months. Blaise, Draco is pregnant. He is about a month along, so that is why he has not been feeling himself lately. It seems that he got pregnant around Harry's birthday."

"Pregnant?" Harry asked. "Men cannot get pregnant."

"Wizards can Harry." Poppy replied.

Just then, Draco began to stir. He opened his eyes and took in the people standing over him, wondering where he was. Looking around at the white walls and taking in his companions, he realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

Poppy replied, "You got sick after the feast and Harry and Blaise were worried about you, so they brought you here. Draco dear, you're pregnant."

Sirius and Lucius arrived just then and heard the news. Having seen the boys run off, it had taken them a few minutes to figure out where they had gone to and get there.

Lucius smiled, "My son. Congratulations."

Draco looked at his father, not sure if he should be afraid or not. Malfoy's did not get pregnant out of wedlock.

"You aren't mad at me Father?"

"Of course not Draco, I couldn't be happier. I know you and Blaise are not married yet, but you will be. I have waited many years for the day that I would become a grandfather. The only thing that could make me happier would be to share our news with you, which is what we intended to do later this evening."

"I'm sure you boys noticed that Siri and I are both teaching Defense this year. The reason for that is that Sirius is pregnant also. I will be teaching the practical portion of the class, as it would be too dangerous for him. This is just wonderful." With that, Lucius bent down and hugged his son. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he stood and returned to his husband, wrapping him in a loving embrace.

Harry was shocked. He was going to be an uncle and a big brother. He could not be happier for his dad's, as he knew they both were great parents and any child lucky enough to be born to them would be loved beyond measure.

Finding out that wizards could have babies was a bit of a shock though. He had just come to terms with the fact that he and Severus would never have a family. It took a bit of adjusting to, but he had. Now to find out that it was possible, he could not be happier.

"Well Dray, if you are ok, I think I am going to go find my room now and settle in for the evening. I know Blaise is more than capable of caring for you, so I will see you at breakfast. Take care of my little niece or nephew there." Wrapping his brother in a hug, Harry turned and crossed the room to his dads, hugging each in turn, "I will come by to see you tomorrow and we can talk about this baby thing. I need to get some rest now."

"Good night Harry" Sirius and Lucius said together, knowing that Harry was not headed to a dorm but to see Severus. The young man needed comfort after all the changes he had had this evening.

Harry left the hospital wing and went straight down to the dungeons. He did not know if Severus knew of his housing assignment, but he hoped he did not, wanting to surprise his lover. Reaching the door to Severus' personal rooms, Harry was about to knock when the door swung open. Severus reached out and drew Harry to him in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you, what happened? I saw you run out of the room with Draco in your arms and I didn't know where you went. I assume it was the Hospital Wing, but I had to lead the second years to their dormitory. I just arrived back here myself, hoping you would come and find me. I can only let you stay for a few minutes before I have to send you to your room, but I need to hold you for now. Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath to inhale the scent of his mate, Harry replied "I am fine love. Draco was not feeling well and when he doubled over, Blaise and I took him to Poppy. She figured out why he has not been feeling well. He is a month pregnant. Apparently, someone enjoyed my birthday. He and Blaise are still up there with my dads, who announced that they are also expecting; Sirius is pregnant. I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant. I had just gotten used to the idea that we would never have children, only to find out now that we can. Do you want kids Sev? I cannot imagine having children with anyone but you, and if I didn't have to finish out the school year, I would love to be pregnant right this minute. Nothing else could make my life complete than to be married and bonded to you and have your children. I hope they have your hair and my eyes and your potions abilities and my defense skills and both of our passion."

Realizing that this discussion would take more time than they had available, Severus answered "I do want children with you darling. We will discuss it in the morning though, as you have to get to your room now, or you will be breaking curfew on your first night." Severus kissed his young lover and released him, guiding him to the door. Harry had other ideas though, realizing then that Severus did not know about his housing assignment. He reached into the pocket of his robes and drew out the scroll that he had placed there earlier, handing it to Severus.

"Before you kick me out, I have something you should read."

Severus took the scroll, unrolled it and began to read. Harry could see the look of sheer happiness cross his lovers face as he realized that the castle had gone over Albus' head and placed Harry in his rooms. Dropping the parchment, Severus picked Harry up, kicked the door shut and carried the young man into the bedroom. Placing him gently on the bed, he captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss, reveling in the taste of Severus. After several minutes of their tongues dancing with each other, Harry and Severus broke the kiss in need of air.

"I am so happy we can be together. I never dreamed that you would be allowed to be with me."

"The sorting hat told me that even though I had achieved my destiny, the danger had not passed and that I needed to be surrounded by my family and my mate. The castle placed me here for my protection. I never have to be separated from you at night again Sev. I could not be happier."

And with that, Harry showed Severus just how happy he was. Taking the older man's hand in his, Harry placed it on his groin, letting Severus know how much the news excited him. Severus moaned, knowing he was in the same state that Harry was. As much as he wanted to, Severus knew this evening would not be about slow passionate sex. It was going to be hard and fast and that was just what they both wanted.

_Severus, if you don't take me soon, I am going to come and it will all be a waste._

Severus, deciding that waste was a bad thing, wordlessly cast _Muffliato_, making sure that no one would be able to hear them this evening. He also removed their clothing magically and sealed all the doors to the room and the floo. No one would be bothering them before morning.

Harry moved up the bed, laying down and positioning himself so that Severus would be on top this time. Harry needed to feel loved and protected this evening. Severus summoned the lubricating potion he kept in his bathroom and then cast stretching and cleaning charms on Harry. Opening the lubricant, Severus took a generous amount out and proceeded to slick it over his engorged member. He wanted Harry not to be injured, but he knew there would be no slow going this time.

Moving up the bed to his lover, Severus crawled between Harry's legs. The young man lifted himself off of the bed and placed on of Severus' pillows under his hips, allowing the older man better access to his waiting backside. Severus lifted Harry's feet and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to lift the young man a bit more and giving him the angle he wanted to pleasure his young lover. Lining himself up, he slid into Harry in one smooth stroke. The young man cried out not in pain, but pleasure. He had been waiting for several days, and there was no denying that he wanted this just as much as Severus did.

Using his legs to pull himself against Severus, he took the man as deep as he possibly could. Nothing could ever surpass the pleasure he felt when his lover was buried deep inside him. Harry nodded to Severus, indicating that he was ready and wanted him to begin moving. The older man wasted no time in starting his movements, sliding almost completely out of Harry before thrusting back in quickly. This time though, he hit Harry's prostate, causing the boy to see stars.

"Oh Merlin yes Sev, do that again. That was amazing."

Severus did. Each stroke was done with the intent of giving Harry the maximum amount of pleasure.

Unfortunately, it did not last long. Within minutes, Severus' resolve gave out and he came deeply into Harry, filling him with his seed. Harry had been stroking himself along with Severus' thrusts and when the man came, so did he. A purple glow surrounded them, shimmering in the light and drifted off into the air a moment later. Collapsing on top of his young lover, Severus braced himself on his arms to keep from crushing his young mate.

"That was amazing Harry. Did you see that glow around us after we came?"

Severus reached up to brush Harry's hair back off of his forehead, and when he did, he was quite shocked.

Harry's scar was gone.

"Harry, your scar, it has disappeared."

Harry had had his head turned slightly sideways, and when he opened his eyes he was also shocked.

"Severus, your mark is gone."

Rolling off of Harry, Severus examined his arm. There, right in front of him, was his unmarked arm. The Dark Mark had disappeared. He didn't think that would ever happen. Then he realized what happened.

"Harry, it is from our bond. That was the third time we have made love. Three is a magical number for earth witches. It must have some connection to our bond and it took away the markings that tied us to that madman."

Noting the tears in Harry's eyes, Severus asked "Are you alright?"

Harry was stunned. He did not ever think he would be able to look at himself without being reminded of Tom. Now his scar was gone and he would not have to think about it all the time, and Severus was free of his mark. How much happier could he get?

And then he got sick. It hit him so suddenly that all he had time to do was lean over the side of the bed.

What had brought that on Severs wondered, quickly casting a cleaning charm and taking Harry in his arms.

"What is wrong love? How are you feeling?"

"Wait, what is that I feel from you? Oh Merlin Harry, do you feel it?"

Harry felt it alright. It was like his insides were being torn apart and put back together again. The pain was almost unbearable and if Severus had not been holding onto him, Harry would be doubled over.

Weakly, Harry said "Severus, call Poppy. I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing for this but we need her. I don't know what is happening, but she is the only one I trust besides you to help us figure this out."

Severus quickly got up and summoned his bathrobe and slippers from the back of the door, putting them before crossing to the floo. Severus unlocked it, grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in, calling out "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Poppy heard her fire flare and crossed the room to see who was calling her at this hour. Seeing Severus's face, she knew something was wrong, as he would never fire call this late.

"Poppy, Harry has asked that I call and have you come as soon as possible. Will you come through?"

"Of course Severus. Move and I will be right there."

Severus backed away from the fireplace, and as soon as he did, Poppy came through to his sitting room. He led the woman to his bedroom where he had left Harry.

Crossing to the bed, Severus climbed in and situated himself behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him close. While he had been in the other room, the pain seemed to have lessened and the young man appeared to be physically more comfortable.

"Poppy, do you notice anything different about me?" Harry asked.

"It's gone. How did you get rid of it Harry?"

Severus stretched out his arm and pulled the sleeve of his robe back, allowing the woman to examine his arm. Watching the emotions cross her face, Harry knew he was right.

Poppy said, "Both of your physical ties to Tom are gone. What happened here tonight?"

"Harry and I had sex for the third time."

Poppy's face light up as she realized what had happened. The men had completed bonded. Something was off though; it seemed as if it was more than just the three of them in the room.

Harry, feeling that if he didn't ask now he never would, spoke up.

"Poppy, remember all the spells you cast on Draco earlier? Could you do them on me also? I got sick right after we finished and I need to know what is wrong."

Poppy crossed the room and drew her wand, casting the spells she had used on Draco earlier, including the pregnancy detection spell. Harry showed to be physically fine, then suddenly a blue glow emanated from Harry and disappeared.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Severus asked.

"It means that along with Draco and Sirius, I am pregnant Sev. Sev…Sev, are you okay?"

Severus could not believe it. Not only were Harry's scar and his mark gone, but he had gotten Harry pregnant. If he had not been sitting down, he would have fainted. They had just talked about this earlier in the evening but they had not made any plans for when they would have kids.

Never let it be said that the first night back to school was not eventful.

Realizing that Harry was waiting for his reaction nervously, Severus said "I am more than okay Harry, I am overjoyed. I did not think that I would ever have the honor of being a father, and to have you as my mate and give me a child, I could not be happier. You have made me the happiest man in all of Great Britain tonight. I love you so much. Please, say you are happy also."

"Of course I am happy Severus. You have given me everything I could every want. I know you love me; you have given me a child and helped me heal. You helped me find a family I never thought I could have and your support helped me get rid of Tom. This is the most wonderful night of my life. All the people I know and love are happy. What more could I ask for?"

Poppy cut into their conversation then. "Boys, why don't we get together in the morning with your family and we can talk about what this means. There are now three of you pregnant in the family at the same time and you will need each other to get through this."

Harry nodded. "We are having breakfast with my dads in the morning, why don't you join us then? I have some questions on how this happened so fast and I think it is time to really work on discovering what kinds of powers I have. Now that I am pregnant, they may be affected by the baby. I will be living with Severus this year, so we can train and talk here in private."

"That is fine with me Harry. I will see you gentlemen in the morning then, sleep well." Poppy took the opportunity to leave then, knowing that the men needed some time to adjust to everything that had happened this evening. Knowing that she had three pregnant wizards to care for made her one of the happiest women in the world, especially since they were three of her six favorite men. This was going to be an interesting and wonderful year.

As the events of the evening finally started to set in, Harry let out a huge yawn. He was exhausted, not only from the sex, but from all of the stress that had been on him lately. Finding out he was pregnant was just the bit he needed to send him over the edge. If he didn't have Severus with him, he would have never made it this far.

"It is time to go to sleep my love. We can work on figuring out the whole situation out in the morning. Rest now and know that when you wake, I will be here holding you and our child. Never doubt my love for you and our family."

Severus kissed Harry on the forehead where his scar had been, marveling that it was really gone. He could not wait to see the look on everyone's face when they saw that both of their marks were gone. All he knew was that nothing could take away the happiness he felt at this moment.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Here you go, this onne was written by Luna. It is short but informative. Hope you enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the assorted couples began to assemble in Sirius and Lucius' new accommodations, one thing became very clear, this was going to be the most eventful year of Harry's life so far.

He sat at the new oak dining table bracketed by Severus and Lucius, Sirius across from him and three chairs at the other end waited for Blaise, Draco and Poppy.

The men sat in silence sipping tea as they waited, each absorbed in their own thoughts about the new developments and how it would affect the family dynamics.

They all jumped when the knock on the door that they had been waiting for finally came. Sirius rose and went to the door to greet the arriving party. "Good Morning boys, Poppy. Come on in, we're all in the kitchen waiting."

The trio followed their host and seated themselves, greeting everyone. Poppy looked at the assemblage and smiled widely, she couldn't have been happier about the situation. Her most favourite people in the world were about to grace her and the castle with three wonderful gifts. She couldn't wait to watch the men develop and share in the cravings, aches and pains and magic that happens around magical pregnancies.

"Gentlemen, I have decided that we all need to be out of doors today. It's such a beautiful day, and with Draco's illness last night, I believe some clean fresh air will be a good thing. You've all been cooped up so much this summer and we won't have many more nice days before the season change, why don't we have a walk while we chat?"

As the group walked the grounds, they each realized they had been slowly heading to the main gate. Apparently they all had the same idea; leave the grounds and go somewhere else.

Poppy led the procession out of the gate and down the road toward Hogsmeade, making small talk along the way and not discussing anything of consequence within earshot of the castle.

As they walked, Harry found himself next to Poppy and linked her arm in his chatting about classes, the gardens at Manor and what they could add to the garden at Grimmauld. Sirius, Lucius and Severus were walking directly behind them and saw Harry's linked arms and they all smiled. The gesture was something you would likely see a son do with a mother, and Severus especially found it charming that Harry did this with Poppy.

As they rounded the corner into the village, Draco hollered, "Hey, could we find someplace to sit for a while? I'm still a little tired."

Lucius stopped to check his son over and suggested, "Why not get a small room at the Three Broomsticks, we can have something to eat and some privacy to talk."

Sirius liked the idea of privacy and suggested, "How about the Hog's Head instead. I spent a goodly amount of time there prior to the war and got to know Aberforth very well. He wants nothing to do with his brother and Ariana will alert us if anyone tries to use the passage."

"Then let's go gentlemen," Poppy replied as she dragged Harry with her.

They entered the bar and were greeted by a nod from Aberforth who raised his eyebrow at Sirius when the rest of the group came in. "Dog, why are you bringing students into my pub?"

"And hello to you too, Aberforth. We were hoping to use one of the private rooms to talk for a while and maybe have a little food as well."

"I see, well, you know which rooms to use and as for food, I can get ya some from The Kitchen Table. It's a new place in town and it's got good food so tell me what ya want and you can head on up."

The group requested eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, knowing they could get drinks from the bar and got settled on the couches in the room.

"Okay, I believe we have a few things to discuss today and I think we should start with making sure everyone is up to date." Poppy was taking control of the discussion so everything they needed to accomplish would get done.

"Draco, Sirius and Harry, being pregnant…" Poppy began before being interrupted by a chorus of "HARRY'S PREGNANT?!" from the three that didn't already know.

"Yes, I am, since last night. That's part of why we wanted to have Poppy with us today."

The room was quiet while everyone adapted to the new information, and after a few minutes Poppy cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, with you three being pregnant we're going to have to be very careful with what we do this year, and I think the less we talk about in the castle the better. Does anyone have any questions at this point?"

"Harry," Lucius began, "where are you rooming? It would be good to know where you are in case we need you or vice versa. We know where Draco and Blaise are because they are by us and we're just up the hall from Severus."

"Well, then you're right up the hall from me as well. The castle has placed me with Sev and the Sorting Hat told me last night that the castle will do whatever it can to help us get around Albus."

Poppy looked surprised, "Well, isn't that interesting. I wonder if we can find a place, other than coming to town, when we need to meet or need some privacy. We'll have to explore the castle and see if there is someplace that Albus doesn't have access to in any way. I realize we can use the Room of Requirement but it would look awfully suspicious to have us walking in front of the wall three times to access it and what if we don't have time to do that."

"Poppy, is there any way possible to actually talk to the castle itself?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I don't know Draco, maybe. I'll feel out Madame Pince and see if there is any reference in the restricted section about the magical properties of the castle. In the mean time, we don't talk about anything of great significance while in the castle. Now let's talk about ways of getting in touch with each other when needed."

"Excuse me everyone, I know I haven't spoken up much about anything that's gone on, but I would like to say a few words now if I might." Blaise stood up and walked to the center of the gathering and placed a large velvet box on the table. "Inside this box is something I have been holding on to, waiting for just the right moment to present it. Draco and I have spoken at length about what we want to do about our names once we are married and have discussed what each name would carry along with it if we gave it to any children we might have. We will be taking the Black name as our own. We are a part of this family and everything that goes along with it. With that commitment, I had these made for each of us and I believe it will work for our purpose."

Blaise reached over and opened up the box to reveal six ring boxes nestled inside. Each box had someone's initial on the top, and Blaise handed them to each man in turn, taking his own and sitting back down next to Draco.

As the men opened their boxes, there were gasps and murmurs of surprise. Blaise sat waiting, with a quiet smile on his face.

Draco opened his and looked at Blaise with tears in his eyes. "Is this why you were talking to the jeweler after Harry's birthday?"

"Yes Darling." Addressing the rest of the room, Blaise continued to explain, "I knew after Harry's party that we were going to need each other more now than ever before, and I wanted to prove our commitment to the family, so I had this designed to represent the New Black family that we have become."

Each man held an elegant but understated signet ring with a beautifully scripted "B" on the face. The sizes were perfect and each man slipped his on his finger and admired the simplicity of the titanium ring.

"Blaise, these are beautiful. Thank you for doing this." Sirius got up and walked to the boy and pulled him into a bear hug. He was floored at the generosity of the gift.

"You're welcome…dad." Blaise said hesitantly but with a smile on his face. "I was also thinking we could spell the rings so if we say an activation word, it will send a message to the rest of us that we are needed."

Sirius released the boy and patted him on the back. He walked back to his seat and sat down, taking Lucius' hand in his own and looked to Poppy, "Is that something we can do?"

"Yes, I believe I know a spell that would work and we can add to the notice by having the ring act as a portkey in extreme emergencies by having it take you all to the person in need."

"Okay, you gentleman will need to decide on an activation word. It should be something that isn't likely to come up in general conversation so I wouldn't use anything like, family or Black, but it should be something that you'll remember in a pinch."

The men quietly thought about various words and as one would come to mind they would open their mouth to suggest it then change their minds. Finally, after many false starts, Blaise spoke up again, "I have a suggestion. What about using 'Ariana'? She guards the passage, she's his sister and it isn't likely to be a name we would use in general conversation."

"Perfect!" Sirius yelled. "And what a slap in the face if and when we do have to use it. Okay, so 'Ariana' is our emergency word and it will active the ring to tell us there is a problem, but how?"

"It will change colour depending on the urgency. Red for immediate danger such as confrontation or fighting, blue for health related problems – which will be handy closer to delivery time, and green for meeting requests. If someone needs a meeting of the family, they can tap the 'b' and say meeting and the rest will get the message. If it's a health issue, tap the 'b' and say my name, if it's mortal danger or a confrontation of some kind, simply say 'Ariana' and the rest of the family will be with you instantaneously." Poppy was talking as she was writing feverishly, she pause and looked up, "Blaise, this is an incredibly thoughtful gift you have given your family and I believe they will all agree with me when I say it will also prove very helpful."

"Please place your rings back in to the box and Harry and I will cast the spell." Poppy looked at Harry and smiled. "Boy, you have the power, let's use it."

"I don't know what to do," Harry said as he moved next to the Healer.

"Don't worry, you're just going to channel your energy, I'll say the words."

After the rings were all in the box, Poppy closed the lid and placed her left hand on the lid and took Harry's in her right. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, focusing on the inhale and exhale to get herself prepared for the magic needed, and Harry followed suit. When she felt ready, she began to murmur under her breath and a yellow light surrounded the box. When the light faded, she removed her hand and sighed, releasing Harry and sitting back on the couch.

"Poppy, are you alright?" Lucius was concerned, as Poppy was slightly pale and Harry was shaking. "Harry, you okay?"

Poppy smiled and said, "I'm fine, just letting the remainder of the magic leave me."

"Is that what I'm feeling?" Harry felt as though his entire body was hooked to an electrical plug, he was tingling and vibrating all over.

"Yes, sit back and relax for a few minutes and the energy will drain from you. Focus on it flowing through your body and visualize it leaving your body by your feet."

The rest of the men stayed quiet, placing their rings back on their fingers, and waited until Harry finally opened his eyes, placed his own ring back on his hand, and smiled at everyone. "That was _so_ cool."

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Severus was concerned about the energy use with the pregnancy. He trusted Poppy, but was nervous none the less.

"I feel great. I haven't felt this energized in a long time. Poppy is this normal?"

"Yes dear, if magic is done correctly it can leave you feeling energized. The drain that Draco feels with his visions and that you sometimes feel is due to the extenuating circumstances that come with the visions and the stress of your confrontations Harry."

"In a normal casting or drawing of the energy, you should feel much as you do now when the casting is complete. Harry, this is a good time to teach you a little about using your magic. You should never do magic if you are sick, it will corrupt the spell and will make you feel horrible after. It could also make you very ill if you use magic without focusing it and being centered first."

"Now, we need to talk about your pregnancies." Poppy knew she was about to give them all a little lesson in magic that they weren't aware of and it would be interesting to see how they all took it. "Each of you has the same chance of being the one to carry the child, and just because Harry, Draco and Sirius are carrying these children, doesn't mean that they will be the ones to carry future children. The magic decides who will carry the child best at the point of conception and implants the embryo."

"I know you boys may be a little worried about delivery time but let me assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Sirius and Lucius, you may remember seeing this happen during previous wars, Severus I imagine you have as well." The men nodded in agreement, taking their spouses hands. "The fact that the magic has surfaced again, leads me to believe we may be in a time of great danger so we need to be clear. This magic is something special. It is not something you can create unless the karmic make up of the universe allows it. This may be a one-time thing."

The men all looked sad at the thought that may never have this opportunity again, but they understood what they were dealing with was fate giving them a chance they might not otherwise have had. They wouldn't waste it.

She waited to see if anyone would ask questions at this juncture, and when no one did, she continued, "Delivery will actually be interesting. Draco, you and Sirius should be delivering within a couple of weeks of each other and Harry a few weeks after that. As these pregnancies are outside the norm though, that could change. We'll treat them as though they are completely normal, and therefore, I will need to see each of you once a month for a check-up. If there are any problems, you must come to me immediately."

"What kind of problems should they look for?" Severus asked as he was very curious about this.

"You will likely have some strange food cravings, be very emotional and you may have general body aches as well. Your bodies will be doing a fair bit of changing to accommodate the babies so back pain, water retention and pelvic pain would also be something to look for. You will have many questions during the next eight months and I am available day or night for you all. Don't hesitate to call on me for anything. There is no such thing as a stupid question."

"How will the actual delivery work?" Draco was a little worried about this because he could see no place on his body the baby could come from naturally, and really didn't want to think about any other way.

"Well Draco," Sirius began to answer, "If I remember correctly, it is delivered by cesarean section. Is that still correct Poppy?"

"Yes, it is. I will assume that's how your children will all be delivered. Though, if I'm being honest, with your situation – three magical pregnancies in one family at the same time – it's possible that the karmic magic at work may take care of that for me and find another way to deliver you all. We'll just have to wait and see. Anything else right now?"

"Um…"

"Yes Harry."

"What about…sex?"

Poppy smiled and walked over to the boy, kissed him on the head and said, "As much as you want. Toward the end though, you'll have to be less forceful than now. Sex is very good for pregnancy. It keeps the parents emotionally connected and is good for the developing baby as the hormones and emotions that tend to be involved help in the development."

"I believe we should be getting back now. It's about time for afternoon tea and people will be wondering where we are."

The all filed down the stairs and headed out of the pub, thanking Aberforth as they went and headed back to the castle.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Here you go, sorry for the wait. Moving was not fun and is still not done, but couldn't stay away any longer. As usual, we own nothing but our bills and our loves, so enjoy.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the seventh year common room studying with Dray and Blaise. It had been six weeks since the term had started, and they had all been very busy. Albus had announced that the seventh years would be taking preliminary NEWT's in order to determine their strengths. Once the results were in, they had had meetings with their mentors to help decide what kinds of careers would be good for them after leaving school.

Draco was mentoring with Professor Wolff along with Luna, as both of them had Seer abilities. Ron was mentoring with Severus, Hermione with Minerva and Blaise with Sirius. Professor Flitwick was mentoring Fred and George, as they were only there to complete their last year not to determine a career, owing to their thriving businesses. They had opened a branch in Hogsmeade which was doing exceptionally well. Cho was mentoring with Madam Hooch and Pansy was working with Poppy, as she had shown some natural talent at healing. Vince and Greg were working with Charlie, as they both had an interest in animals and creatures. Neville was of course working with Professor Sprout, as he had a natural inclination to plants and was reveling in the greenhouses. Seamus was working with Professor Sinistra and Dean was mentoring with Professor Vector. Harry was being mentored by Lucius and they had talked extensively about his future.

Everyone had always assumed that Harry would be an Auror, but since the final battle he had wanted nothing more than to avoid that option. He and Sev were going to be married and Harry knew that as much as Severus loved him, he did not want to leave teaching. Lucius knew it was his friend's love also, and had tried to come up with an option for Harry. In their last session, it had come to him. Lucius and Sirius had been to see Poppy that day for their check up and she had told them that they were having twins. Knowing how much work was required Lucius knew they would not be teaching for many more years. He knew of Harry's love of defense and was absolutely certain that it would be perfect for his son.

"_Harry, I think I have figured out what you should do, if you are interested in hearing my idea."_

"_Of course, what did you have in mind?"_

"_You should become the Defense teacher here at school. You and Severus could live here, as you know how much he loves teaching."_

"_And I would be able to use my skills without having to be in so much danger and away from Sev." Harry finished his dads thought._

"_Absolutely. You could apprentice with Sirius and me and since we would live near each other all year, you would be able to complete it in just 1 year instead of two."_

"_Severus would love the idea, we could still be here at the castle, since it is really our home. You know neither of us had a good home life, so we both feel safe and at home here. The more I think on it, it makes the most sense and feels right. Thank you so much dad, I really do appreciate you help with this."_

The next day Harry had told Severus of his plans, who agreed that it was the best. He knew that Harry felt safe at school, but being a teacher would also force him into a proper adulthood. It would also give Harry the feeling of equality with Severus that he knew Harry lacked. They had filled out the apprenticeship paperwork and sent it in, hoping that it would be approved. A week after submission, an owl had arrived at breakfast giving Harry the approval. Albus also received the notification, fuming that he was now unable to try to convince Harry to do what he wanted. He was running out of options, and it was not doing much for his disposition. If he didn't find a way to get to the young man soon, his plans were going to be ruined. A few tricks still waited up his sleeve, but he was going to have to be careful in activating them.

Draco and Blaise had decided on a Samhain wedding, complete with costume party reception. It was a good cover and would hopefully not arouse much suspicion with Albus or the staff. Most people knew that they were engaged, but not that they planned to marry during the term. By getting married, it would give them more rights to each other and keep Albus out of their lives more.

Draco and Blaise had had their appointment with Poppy that morning, and she had promptly informed them that their children were healthy and developing quite well. It was good that Draco had been on a bed, because he had fainted. Blaise told him later after he woke up that they were having triplets. It was a good thing that the wedding was soon, because Draco would be showing quite a bit soon and he was entirely too vain to be obviously pregnant in his wedding photos.

Harry and Severus had gone just that morning to see Poppy and had found out that they were only having a single child, thankfully. Six children between three couples would be a lot of work, but they were all happy and there was going to be nothing any of the children would want for. They were planning on going to Diagon Alley soon to do some shopping, as the nurseries at the manor would need updating. Draco and Blaise had decided that they would live there after school until they could find a home of their own. With them and Sirius and Lucius having multiples, there would be more of a support system in place to care for the babies. The house elves that had cared for Draco were old, but there were still plenty that were able to care for the kids.

Severus and Harry had been offered a set of rooms also, but had decided that they were going to stay at Grimmauld Place during the summers, as it was their home and where Harry felt safe outside of school.

The boys had decided that in order to keep the wedding a secret, Hermione, Pansy and Luna were going to be their cover. Any wedding details discussed in public always involved one of them. The boys pretended to be irritated by the talk, but it was a wonderful cover and allowed for a feminine touch to the whole event. It was sometimes hard to tell who was looking forward to it more, the grooms or the girls.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Luna4917 again. Here's a little tease for the wedding. Wedding will be next chapter and yes there will actually be a ceremony.

Hope you all enjoy and please share the love with reviews!!

As weddings go, this one was not going to be the most outrageous nor was it the tamest. A wedding on Samhain and with costumes no less. Draco couldn't believe he let Blaise talk him into this.

He'd been so jumpy lately. Crying at the drop of a hat, snapping at Blaise for no good reason and even tearing up when Severus rode him in class about the mistakes he was making.

He'd actually apologised to the house for loosing points for them!

"Draco, maybe you should talk to Poppy." Harry knew that was the last thing Draco wanted to do but thought it would help.

"I don't think I need to," Draco realized he had tears rolling down is face when Harry handed him a handkerchief. "Okay, maybe later today."

New he was crying because he spilled the milk for the tea!?

"Drac, there's no use crying over spilt milk." Blaise said laughing. He was sure these were the mood swings that Poppy had warned them about but he agreed with Harry, "Honey you really should go talk to Poppy."

Draco nodded, got up and went to the Hospital wing to see Poppy.

"Now that he's gone," Blaise said turning to Harry, "can we spend a little time talking about the wedding?"

Harry smiled, his emotions had been riding the same roller coaster as Draco's but he seemed to be better able to control them. '_Less stress probably_' he thought. "Yeah sure Blaise. What can I help with?"

"Well, Luc is walking Draco in and my Mum is going to be here with her current boy toy and so I guess she'll walk me in. We have to find a way to do this without Albus being involved though. He's already going to be pissed since he won't be getting an invitation."

"Wait, you're going to totally leave him out? Is that wise?"

"We don't care. He isn't trusted or wanted and I put my foot down. I won't have Drac stressed out anymore than he already is." Blaise was adamant about this. "Harry, I know we're trying to keep a low profile, but…well, I just don't want Drac's day to be spoiled."

Harry hugged Blaise hard and said, "I'm so glad my brother has you. He couldn't get any luckier."

Blaise teared up hearing such praise come from Harry. He had so much respect for Harry, so it meant the world to him that Harry believed he could trust him with his family.

"Okay, so the thing I'm having the biggest problem with is where to have it. I know it needs to be a place that everyone will fit in and it needs to be off campus, but where?"

"Um, Blaise, what about the Shrieking Shack? We can have it under the guise of a costume party and have the wedding there. The first floor is pretty big and we can always change the configuration of the house to accommodate the guests. How many people are you inviting?"

"I guess about twenty or so of us will be there. It's going to be really small. Do you think the costume idea will work?"

"Yeah, the school is having a costume ball that night so no one will notice if a few of us aren't there. We can slip out at the appointed time and use the passage under the Whomping Willow to get there."

"Yeah, that should work. My mum can just come straight there. She's the only one who won't already be at the castle and I know she won't be in costume. She doesn't believe in dressing up."  
"Are you sure you want her there?" Harry asked.

"Well, not really but I can't just _not _invite her."

"Yeah I guess."

Draco walked in at that moment saying, "You guess what?"

"We were just talking about Blaise's Mum being at the wedding."

Draco sat down next to Blaise and took his hand," Well, if she doesn't come it's fine. I know it would be nice if she was, but she's not really happy about us and the pregnancy is really going to make her angry."

"Well, I've invited her so we'll see." Blaise looked at Draco's face and seeing the sad look on it continued, "Ya know, we should decide who's gonna do what for the wedding."

That brightened Draco's day completely and he threw himself into the plans, "Well, I'm planning on having Pansy as my best man and have my Dad walk me in. I was thinking Vincent and Greg could be ushers…"

Draco stopped as Harry and Blaise started laughing, leaving him to wonder what was so funny. "What?" he whined.

Harry stopped laughing and caught his breath saying, "You sound like one of the girls."

"Well, I've actually been planning this since our first date. I knew Blaise was the one the minute the meatball fell of his fork and he said 'Crap, my ball fell.' Can you blame me for being excited it's finally happening? Although," Draco stood and walked to the kitchen in Harry's rooms and picked up the whistling kettle bringing it back to the waiting boys, "I didn't think you would be involved Harry. I must say, if someone had told me last year that you would be in my wedding and be my brother, well, I would have sworn they were barmy!"

Blaise looked at Harry to see his reaction to this and saw him nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you, I will." Severus said as he walked into the chamber. He nodded to the boys and continued on into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry followed, as worry began to creep into his head. Severus always stopped to at least say hi when he came in. "Sev, baby what's wrong?"

Severus' head was hanging down and he looked as though he might cry. "Harry, I just received a bit of bad news and I'm not sure how to tell you."

Harry sat crawled onto the bed behind him and wrapping his legs around Severus' waist and his arms draping over Severus' shoulders. He said quietly against his neck, "Honey, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

Severus reached up and took Harry's hands in his. Harry could feel Severus' hand shaking slightly and he didn't know if it was from anger or fear.

"Harry, Ginny Weasley is missing again and we believe she was kidnapped. She was last seen walking by the Forbidden Forest and we've had reports from various sources that there have been some werewolves, Greyback in particular, in the area."

Harry's grip tightened as he absorbed the information. "Has anyone told the family?"

"Albus wants to get them all together and tell them at one time. I'm not sure he's the best to do it. He didn't even seem that upset when he told me."

It suddenly occurred to Harry he still didn't know who Severus had been talking to when he came in, "Who were you talking to when you got here?"

"Poppy. She's on her way to tell Luc and Siri and she told me to be as gentle with you as possible. She doesn't want you getting to upset since it could be bad for the baby."

"Severus," Harry said as he shifted around into his lap, "I want to tell Ron and the twins. I think it should come from me."

Severus kissed him and said, "I agree, I'll bring them here. Why don't you tell Drac and Blaise."

Severus stood, Harry still firmly attached, and walked into the sitting room. He placed Harry on the couch and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes boys."

Draco looked at Harry and quickly went to his side. He put his arm around him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Ginny's been taken. They believe it was Fenrir Greyback."

Draco gasped and Blaise whispered, "Oh my god."

"Sev went to get Ron and the twins so I can tell them. Albus wanted to but I don't think that's wise."

The door opened and Lucius and Sirius rushed in followed by Poppy. When she hugged Harry, he finally broke down and sobbed. Ginny was like his sister and now she was more than likely dead or at the very least turned.

He had to get himself together before the others arrived so he excused himself and went into the bathroom, threw some water on his face and got his breathing settled. By the time he walked back out, the others had arrived and knew something was wrong. Seeing Harry confirmed it and the twins immediately said, "Who died?" in unison.

"Guys, why don't you sit down?"

They took the open chairs and faced Harry waiting.

"Um…okay. Well, I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. Ginny's been taken and we think Greyback has her."

The trio sat with mouths hanging open and stared at Harry. Ron stood, walked to Harry, making Severus very nervous, and quietly said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron, she was last seen by the Forbidden Forest and there have been werewolves sighted there recently."

He walked past Harry and out the door muttering under his breath.

When the door closed, Fred finally spoke, "Did he just say he was going to tell Mum?"

"Oh Shit!" George said as he leapt to his feet and ran after his brother followed by Fred, Harry, Draco and Blaise. The older men stayed behind knowing they would bring him back there when they caught him.

Ron went running head long into the hallway without a thought in his head except for finding a floo on the network to call his parents. He couldn't let them hear about this from Dumbledore since he was pretty sure Dumbledore had something to do with it. He didn't know how but he would prove it and if anything happened to Ginny, well there would be a nice cushy cell for him in Azkaban for the damage he would do to whoever hurt her.

As he rounded the corner to his room in the tower, he ran smack into Professor Wolff, knocking her down and falling on her in the process.

"Ooff." Ron let out the sound as he fell and was about to yell about people paying attention to where they were going when he realized who he was on top of.

All thought left his head and he turned as red as his hair as he got up and offered his hand to help her up. "I'm really sorry Professor. I wasn't paying attention and…"

Isotta pulled him into a tight embracing, holding his head to her shoulder with one hand and placing the other on his back. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that he should be embarrassed by this. Instead he felt nothing but comfort and began to sob in her arms.

Isotta turned slightly and walked them back to her chamber sitting room, easing them down on the couch and never letting go of the ginger head on her shoulder.

"Ron, when you are feeling a bit better, why not tell me what's happened and we'll see if we can figure it out," she said quietly. She didn't want to rush him, but knew the rest of the group would be here shortly and he needed time to compose himself.

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Ron sat up and said, "I'm so sorry Professor. I just got some bad news and was heading to my room to use the floo. I wasn't paying attention." He hiccupped and then coughed catching his breath. He'd been smitten with her from the moment he saw her at the Burrow and now, being this close to her and smelling the Lavender oil that coated her skin, well he came undone.

"Ron, would you like to use my floo?"

"Yeah, thanks. Also, would you like to accompany me to the Draco and Blaise's wedding on Halloween?"

"Well, a bit of a change of subject," she said laughing. Her laugh was music to him and he felt a moment of buoyancy, hoping she would say yes. "I would be honoured to. Do you think anyone will mind my being there?"

"Huh uh, nope," was his eloquent answer. "Harry and Draco both feel like you saved them that afternoon in the garden and I know they would love to have you there." He looked down blushing slightly and mumbling, "And, well, Idon'twanttogowithanyoneelse. Where's the floo?"

Isotta pretended, for Ron's sake, to not have heard the words he ran together and pointed toward the floo, "Use it as long as you need." She walked to the door and opened it saying, "Come on in everyone. Ron's fine and you should be here while he calls home." She slipped out of the door to let them use the floo in private.

"Mum? Are you there?" Ron yelled through the fire.

"Ronald? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Is dad there?"

"Arthur! Come in here. Ron's in the fire."

Arthur came running into the room, "What's wrong?"

"Um, mum, dad, well…Ginny…Ginny's been taken and they think Greyback is behind it."

There was total silence for a matter of seconds and then Molly screamed and fainted and Arthur began demanding answers.

Ron was overwhelmed and looked at the group behind him for help. Fred stepped up and explained, "Apparently there have been a number of werewolves sighted in the area and Greyback was with them. Severus said they think he's been hiding in the forest and that's where Gin was last seen; walking by the forest. No one knows why though."

"I think I might know why," said a new voice.

Luna walked in and smiled at everyone. She said in her breathy, sing song voice, "I don't want to intrude, but I believe Ginny has been seeing Fenrir for quite some time. She mentioned something just after we got back that made me wonder if she hadn't been dating him since the summer. Then two nights ago, I heard her leave the room and followed her." Luna sat down on the floor looking into the fire, "Are you alright Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ugh," Molly was trying to sit up with Arthur's help, "Luna? What's going on?"

Arthur reminded Molly of what they had found out and told her what Luna had been saying. She looked into the fire and said, "Luna, please. What did you see?"

"I saw her talking to a very large figure by the edge of the forest I couldn't see who or what it was but I heard the wolves baying and saw her look into the forest. I could hear her laughing and then I heard her scold the figure saying, 'Bad doggie' and, well then I left."

"You left!?" Molly screamed as she bolted to her feet and swayed slightly. "Why didn't you go and get her?"

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but it's not for me to interrupt her. She didn't appear to be in danger and the vision I had the next morning says she still won't be."

Everyone perked up hearing this and Draco questioned, "Vision. What did you see?"

Smiling at Draco knowing he would understand the patchiness of the vision, "I saw her red hair blowing in the breeze, her smile, I saw grey hair and large claw marks on a tree. I heard her laughing, saw green light and then heard a howling wolf."

"Luna," Draco coaxed, "what did you feel?"

"I didn't feel anything. I just saw."

Draco was confused and started to ask a question, but stopped when he heard, "Draco, not everyone experiences the visions in the same way. Luna doesn't feel what she sees. She sees and hears. Your visions are more defined but only when you are close to the person, like with Harry."

Isotta turned and looked at Harry as she spoke. She hadn't had a lot of time to talk to either boy since school had started. "Luna, in your vision, did you see anything more defined? More pronounced?"

She took Luna's hand in hers and led her to the window seat. "Was there anything else that might help us discover where they have Ginny?"

Luna looked out the window at the expanse of colourful trees and sighed, "I saw green hills and lots of open space and I could hear the wind."

The room was silent and Isotta looked at each member of the crowd then said to the fire, "Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to meet you yet and this isn't the best way to do so, but I'm Isotta Wolff, the new Divination professor here. I have reason to believe that you daughter is fine and I don't believe she will be hurt. It is my feeling that Luna is correct and Ginny has been seeing this, Greyback. Likely since the beginning of the summer based on the cards I've read."

"If you will give me a day or two to work a few things out, I will try and give you something more definite in the way of answers; if I can."

"Professor," Arthur said answering for both of them, "please do whatever you can to find out the truth and let us know. We'll be here waiting. Children, if you want to come home, you are welcome to but I think it's best if you stay there for now. Maybe you all can figure out what's going on."

"Yes, your father is correct. But let us know the minute you find anything out."

The fire died and the party sat on the floor of the tower sitting room looking at each other and wondering what had happened to Ginny.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Well, here's the wedding. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement. We truly love them and you all.

* * *

"Boy did we get lucky with Halloween falling on a weekend. No one will question us being out of the castle."

Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron were all sitting at a small table in Draco and Blaise's room going over all of the wedding details. The wedding was two days away and they had a few last minute details to take care of.

"Draco, while I agree with you, I still don't see how we can explain all of us being gone until after curfew. I'm sure we'll be missed by Albus if no one else." Blaise was a little worried they wouldn't be able to pull off the off campus wedding.

"Blaise," Ron said, the only voice of reason in the room as Harry appeared to be in a world of his own, "Kingsley told us when he agreed to officiate and allow it to be off campus, he would take care of any problems we have."

Draco sighed and looked out the window at the Black Lake, watching the sun reflecting off the water, as he slowly rubbed his hand over the small bump that had begun to sprout.

Blaise leaned over and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't want my wedding in the Shrieking Shack. I understand it's a good idea and we can hide it from Albus this way, but I still don't want it there." Draco looked at Harry and smiled, "I know you meant well with the suggestion, but the passage is dirty and the shack is falling apart."

"Drac, is Minerva coming?" Harry asked suddenly, an idea blooming in his head.

Draco looked at Blaise to answer, "Yes she is."

Harry jumped up and left the room saying, "I'll be back in a minute" as he went.

The confused trio sat there watching his receding figure, wondering what he was up to, and went on discussing the costumes they were planning on wearing.

Harry came to an abrupt halt in front of Minerva's door and knocked.

"Come In," came the terse response.

"Professor," Harry began, not sure if they were alone, "I have a question for you. Do you have a moment?"

Minerva smiled and responded, "Of course dear, come in and have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well," Harry began, comfortable being casual with her as they were indeed alone, "we have a little dilemma for the weekend events and need your help."

Minerva smiled and cast a spell sealing her door and Harry quietly asked the castle for assistance in keeping the conversation private. Minerva's office suddenly felt as though it was floating in space.

"I believe we can talk freely now." Minerva said as she sat next to Harry, "What's the problem? Someone having cold feet?"

"No, just needing a change of venue. We had thought the Shrieking Shack would be good as it's off campus and we'd all be able to get there, but Drac's decided he really doesn't want it there so we have to change the location. I don't think the room of requirement will work as we would all have to get there at the same time or risk being caught accessing it. Any ideas?"

"Well Harry," Minerva sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap, "you are correct, if Draco's doesn't want the wedding there, it shouldn't be. This is going to be complicated. Why don't they just invite Albus and then we can have it in the Great Hall?"

"Minerva, we can't take the chance that Albus would do something at the wedding. I won't allow him to ruin my brother's day. There's got to be someplace in the castle that we can go that he won't know about?"

"Well, I don't know of any place…" Minerva was interrupted by a burst of sparkles floating down from the ceiling and the floating feeling left the room. "Someone is coming." She explained.

The knock on the door was very deliberate and Minerva knew who it was without having to ask. She looked at Harry as she said, "Come in Albus."

Harry cringed and tried to look as though there was nothing wrong.

Albus walked in and greeted Minerva, "Good Afternoon Minerva. Ah, Harry, how are you? Not in trouble I hope?" He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze while smiling down on Harry.

"Oh, no sir. Professor McGonagall and I were just discussing a couple of career options that I talked to Lucius about. We agreed that as my former head of house, she would know the most about my abilities and I should talk with her as well."

"Well, that's nice. Minerva, I was coming to let you know I will be off campus for the weekend. I will be leaving tomorrow after lunch and returning Sunday afternoon. I trust you can handle the Halloween party on your own."

"Yes, I believe I can. I don't expect there will any problems."

"Good, I will see you Sunday. Harry," he said as he turned to leave, "enjoy the party." Albus walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at Minerva. "Do you think he knows?"

"No, I don't believe he does. I think we're fine. But now we won't need to worry about the location. We can have it anywhere now."

"What about having it next to the lake? Drac was staring out the window at it earlier and I think it would look nice in the moonlight."

"Why don't you go and check with the boys. I believe the weather will be nice that evening and it's a full moon so it would be quiet lovely."

"Full moon? Remus won't be able to be there."

"With the Wolfsbane potion, he should be okay to be there. He can sit off to the side if he's uncomfortable and he won't need to worry about a costume."

Harry laughed and stood to leave. "Thank you. It's nice to be able to have you to come to. I feel bad always running to Poppy with everything."

"Oh Harry," Minerva said hugging him, "we love you and it's never a bother to help you."

Harry hugged her back and left to talk to the boys about the new location.

When he returned, Harry noticed that the boys had been joined by Hermione, Pansy and Luna while he was away. They had completely covered the table with wedding stuff and were working on getting the boutonnieres ready and the table decorations were being touched up.

When Harry walked in, the group looked up, waiting to see if he would tell them why he had run out earlier.

"Draco," Harry said flopping down in the only open chair, "problem solved."

"Harry what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Okay," he began, sitting up in the chair, "you don't want your wedding in the Shrieking Shack and we didn't want to do it here because of…well anyway, the shack is out and I have a new location."

Draco jumped from his chair into Harry's lap hugging him, his formerly sad mood suddenly leaving, even though he didn't know the new location.

"Where Harry?" Blaise asked, curious about what Harry had come up with. They had been trying to come up with a place since he had left, and the girls couldn't offer up any ideas that hadn't already been rejected.

"The Black Lake."

Before he could explain further, the room erupted with questions about "Keeping it quiet," and "Without him knowing," and "Only those invited."

Harry smiled and waved his hands to get everyone to stop talking. When quiet was restored, he explained, "He will be gone this weekend – leaving tomorrow – back Sunday. Saturday is the full moon so Remus will have to take the Wolfsbane potion and stay on the perimeter, but everything should work out fine."

Draco jumped from Harry's lap and immediately began scribbling notes to the invitees notifying them of the change of venue. He wanted to make sure the guests had plenty of notice.

Pansy laughed as she watch him writing and suddenly had a thought, "Boys, as best man it falls on me to ask about a stag night? We're you planning on having one?"

Draco hadn't given stag night any thought until just that moment and said, "I don't think I have any interest in a stag night. I have the only man I could be remotely interested in and we have a curfew. Maybe just a nice dinner with the family would be nice."

Blaise's smile got impossibly big listening to Draco, and he nodded his head in agreement with his lover's statement. "Why don't I mention something to Luc and Siri and see what we can do."

Draco finished the last of the notes and Blaise took hold of them, kissed Draco's head and left for the owlery to send them off. Even those from within the school would get their invitations and notes by owl post so no one would be the wiser.

The girls went back to the seventh year common room with Harry and Ron to have some study time, while Draco decided to take a nap now that things had quieted down. He had been getting increasingly more tired as the days went by. He layed down on the bed and placed his hands on his growing belly and started to talk to the babies, "Ya know we can't wait for you to get here. We're already talking about names." He kept his dialogue up until he drifted off to sleep, having the most wonderful dreams about his babies.

"Drac…baby wake up." Draco heard a voice calling him but just couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes. He could hear other voices, "Maybe he's just really tired," "Try shaking him and see if that works," "Did he sleep at all last night?" and finally, "We better get Poppy." He could feel soft hands brushing his forehead and another hand holding his but he just couldn't wake up.

He heard a strange noise and realized it must be the floo being activated when he heard Luna's voice calling Poppy and asking her to come right away.

There was a pause, with just his breathing to be heard and then he felt the bed shift as Poppy sat down saying, "Alright, everyone out. I need to check him over. Blaise, how long has he been asleep?"

"Um, probably about three hours. I can't get him to even open his eyes."

Draco could hear the panic in Blaise's voice and so could Poppy. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry," she said as she shooed him out the door with Lucius and Luna.

"Pansy you may stay; this will be a good lesson for you." She sat back down next to Draco's prone figure and ran her hands over him from head to toe. "You don't have to actually touch him to discover what's going on. You should be able to feel his energy and that of the babies just by running your hands above him." She explained this to Pansy, who was eagerly absorbing every word.

"Poppy, do you think something is wrong with the babies?"

Draco's heart began to beat faster at the thought that something could be wrong with his beautiful children.

"Huh, he can obviously hear us just fine. His heart is beating faster after your comment."

Pansy sat on the bed and took Draco's hand in hers, "Drac I didn't mean anything was wrong, I was just asking. Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

Poppy placed one hand on Draco's forehead and the other on his abdomen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and as she exhaled, Draco's eyes began to flutter.

Pansy could feel the change in Draco before she could see it. His skin, which had been clammy, began to warm and his colouring, which had been a few shades lighter than white, was beginning to pink up and then she heard him moan as he opened his eyes.

Poppy removed her hands from the boy and said, "Draco, wake up now. You need to eat something."

Pansy got up and poked her head out the door saying, "Draco's waking up and needs to eat. Can someone please bring in some cheese, bread, tea and juice?" She closed the door and turned to see a look of approval on Poppy's face, "You've been studying haven't you."

Pansy beamed, "Yes I have."

"Good, because I think your help will be needed during these pregnancies."

Draco finally opened his eyes and focused on Poppy, "Are they okay?" he asked weakly.

"Yes dear, they're just fine. Had a little visit with them, didn't you?"

Draco pushed himself up onto the pillows a little so he could sit up some, "How did you know what I was dreaming about?"

Poppy laughed and explained, "Draco dear, that wasn't a dream. You were visiting with your children. That's why you have no energy. Your visions will become more real during your gestation and so you may have the luck of visiting with them again. Luna was right to call me when she found you like this. We will have to have Isotta work with you on raising your energy so you don't get so drained."

The door opened and Blaise hesitantly came in with the tray, he felt so guilty for not realizing Draco was in trouble sooner. Poppy motioned for him to come in, and as he placed the tray over Draco's legs, tears were falling down his ebony cheeks. He leaned over and kissed Draco's head, and took a seat next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I should have known you weren't just sleeping deeply. I should have called Luc and Poppy sooner."

"I'm sorry I worried you honey. I'm really fine. Just ask my health staff."

"Draco, I couldn't get you to wake up. Do you know how scared I was?"

Poppy got up explaining, "Blaise, he will be fine. He needs to get a lot of sleep though between now and Saturday. I will make sure he is excused from classes tomorrow and will check on him while you are in class."

She headed for the door and stopped, "Draco," she began as turned back to the boy, "What did they have to say?"

Draco tipped his head while he thought about it, "Ya know I don't remember. I just remember laughing, being very happy and being _very _tired."

"Okay, well lots of rest and call myself or Pansy if you need anything." Poppy walked out of the room with Pansy trailing and explained to Luna and Lucius what was going on.

They all agreed to make sure Draco didn't move a muscle unless there was no other option so he would be okay by the wedding.

Blaise spent a restless night lying next to Draco, every cough, shift, moan or noise that came from Draco had him up and ready for trouble. But Draco slept soundly and comfortably in Blaise's embrace.

Friday was a blur of classes, wedding plans, and clandestine conversations in empty classrooms while everyone waited for Albus to leave the campus.

An hour after lunch, Ron ran into Harry's room and said, "All clear."

Harry smiled and left with Ron for class. They quietly talked about what was left to do and Ron suddenly asked, "Hey, how are you feeling? You've been looking a little peaky lately."

Harry toyed with telling Ron about the baby, he had taken the news so well about Draco…

"_DRACO'S WHAT? He can't be…how is that…he's what?" and then fainted._

He decided against it and simply said, "Just a little stressed with everything."

Lucius, Sirius, Harry, Severus, Pansy, Poppy and Minerva all arrived at the same time for dinner. Blaise let them in and offered them a seat and tea and went to see if Draco was ready. He walked into the bedroom and found Draco leaning against the dresser holding his belly and breathing a little hard.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah just a little cramp. I think it's normal."

Blaise went to Draco and put his arm around him, helping him into the dining room for dinner.

Harry was the first to see them come and nodded to Poppy who said, "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco sat next to her and said, "A little cramping. Feels like I might throw up. Pain's already going away."

She placed a hand on his belly and said, "No problems. Your body is just making room for the babies."

Dinner conversation was as normal as possible. Classes, Quidditch, mentoring, new students they had met, impending NEWTs, the one thing they didn't talk about was the wedding. The castle had been helping them by shielding their conversations when it could, but no one was taking any chances.

Towards the end of the evening, Harry asked Sirius and Draco if he could talk to them privately. They walked into the kitchen and Harry said, "I'm thinking we should think about telling the rest of our group about our pregnancies. It's becoming increasingly hard to explain the nausea and the tiredness since we all have it."

Sirius smiled at the boys and said, "Boys, I was thinking the same thing and was talking with Luc about it this morning. We were thinking that those who are with us on a daily basis should know so if there are any problems, they can help. We'll worry about that after tomorrow though."

Draco smiled and walked back into the sitting room. He looked at everyone and said, "Thanks for coming everyone, and I hope this doesn't seem rude, but I'm exhausted and I'm going to go to bed now. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Blaise followed and when they were alone he began, "Baby," before Draco held his hand up and stopped him.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired."

Draco climbed into bed and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Blaise walked back to their guests and said, "He's fine. He's asleep already."

"Blaise, are you sleeping here tonight?" Pansy was half joking when she asked. "Ya know tradition says you shouldn't see the…wait, which one of you is the bride?"

The room burst forth with laughter and as the laughter died down, Lucius said, "Blaise, you can stay in our chamber if you want to."

"I'd rather stay here with Drac."

Everyone knew he was worried about Draco and the babies, so no one argued.

Saturday flew by. The weather was cooperating by gracing them with beautiful full sunshine all day and an unprecedented sunset that had even the hardest heart melting.

Draco and Blaise sat at the window in their chamber snuggling and watched as the light waned. The sky was coated with every imaginable shade of pink, orange, blue, purple and red as they melted together and faded into night.

"Are you ready son?" Lucius walked up behind Draco who was fumbling with his tie.

"Why did we choose a costume wedding? And Abbott and Costello was probably not the best idea. I hate ties." Draco gave up on the tie and let his father finish it for him.

Lucius chuckled as he led his son down to the Black Lake where a path had been lit by luminaries and a small gathering of chairs was on each side of the path. The gathering was intimate and exactly what Draco had wanted.

Music began to play and Lucius led Draco down the path to the altar where Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, Pansy, who was serving as Best Man for Draco and Severus, who was standing up for Blaise were waiting. Kingsley would be performing the ceremony. Lucius hugged Draco and kissed each cheek, then took his seat next to Sirius to wait for Blaise.

Blaise was nervous, he didn't want to walk alone but it didn't seem right to have anyone other than his mother walk with him. Sirius had offered when they realised that Musidora wasn't coming, but he politely declined. He wasn't going to let this ruin the beautiful night.

He took a deep breath and as he took his first step he heard, "Son you look quiet handsome this evening."

Turing to her, Blaise embraced his mother and felt a tear run down his face. She wiped it away and said, "I don't approve, but I couldn't let you get married and not be here. Are you ready?"

They walked in, Musidora's arm linked through her son's. She wasn't in costume but no one minded when they saw the joy on his face.

When they reached the altar, she placed Blaise's hand into Draco's and said, "Take care of him."

Draco took the offered hand and through the lump in his throat said, "I promise."

Kingsley cleared his throat and began, "Welcome guests. Tonight we are here to celebrate the joyous union of these two men. Draco and Blaise have consented to be bound for life and have asked you all to witness their devotion. We ask that throughout their life together, that each and every one of you pledge to help them through their trials and tribulations and remind them of the love they are enveloped in tonight. If you all agree, please reply 'We Do'."

A chorus of voices rang out in reply, "We Do."

"Draco, Blaise, the vows you take here tonight will bind your souls and as such should not be taken lightly. If you are entering this union willingly, please affirm it by answering, 'I Am'."

The men smiled at each other and with wavering voices said, "I Am."

Kingsley smiled, "Wonderful." His deep bass voice resonating through the surrounding trees where Remus was watching, wishing he could be a part of the night, but happy he could at least see it. The boys were glowing as the moon shone through the canopy of trees and reflected on their angelic faces so filled with the love they felt.

Kingsley handed a titanium band to Draco and said, "Draco, place this ring on Blaise's finger and recite your vow."

Draco, hand and voice shaking, slid the ring on Blaise's finger as he said,

"I take you, my heart this night

Below this canopy of stars and trees

To love and to honour

Through all that my come.

Through all our lives together."

Kingsley handed the matching band to Blaise and said, "Blaise, place this ring on Draco's finger and recite your vow."

Blaise, openly crying, slid the band on Draco's finger and said,

"I take you, my life this night

Within this glow of light and love

To cherish and respect

Through all that may come.

Through all our lives together."

Kingsley smiled and began again, "Please join your ring hands in front of me holding the other's wrist." He produced six coloured cords braided together and continued, "As I bind you, one to the other, may the meaning of each of these cords reflect throughout your life together."

Holding the braided cord above the joined hands he continued, "Silver, for the Soul; Gold for Eternity; Red for Passion; Blue for Harmony; Purple for Spirit and Black for Commitment."

As he wrapped the joined hands from mid arm on Blaise to mid arm on Draco he finished,

Now you are bound one to the other

With a tie not easy to break

Learn what you need to know

Grow in wisdom and love.

May your marriage be strong

And your love last

In this life and beyond."

Kingsley placed his hand over the center of the boy's hands and said, "This union is complete and as such," he looked at the gathering, "I announce and introduce the happy couple, Draco and Blaise Black."

Applause broke out among the guests and the couple shared a chaste kiss before turning to walk back down the path of light to the tent where the reception would take place.

There wasn't a dry eye in the group that night.

Kingsley followed the newlyweds into the tent to complete the paperwork. Draco and Blaise were surprised to see their guests listed as witnesses as they each added a drop of blood next to their signatures to bind the license. Once Kingsley signed, the license disappeared and was filed with the ministry.

Sirius walked in, dressed as a dashing version of Dracula and said, "Your guests are waiting to congratulate you. Are you ready?"

The boys walked out to a hearty cheer and were pleased to see how much fun everyone had with costuming.

Sirius and Lucius came as Dracula and Christopher Columbus; Severus and Harry as John Lennon and Prince Harry; Honorary Ushers Gregory and Vincent as Tweedledee and Tweedledum and George and his date Luna, as Toto and Dorothy.

Draco laughed when he heard Florence Nightingale (Poppy) ask a large plant (Neville) who he was. Neville, sounding slightly put out, replied, "Audrey II, I'm a giant Man Eating plant from space. It's from a muggle show called, "Little Shop Of Horrors."

Minerva was being escorted by Charley Weasley and they coordinated as Glenda the Good Witch and the Cowardly Lion.

Kingsley, aka Nelson Mandela, was talking with Hermione, aka Jane Austen, while Fred and his boyfriend Oliver were dancing and taking up a large part of the floor as the Cheshire Cat and The Caterpillar.

By far the biggest surprise of the night was Ron. But not the costume he'd chosen, Jack the Ripper, rather because of who appeared to be his date. Ron was escorting Isotta Wolff, who was knocking them dead as Betty Grable.

She'd had no problem agreeing to go with him once they'd had a chance to talk. After the initial shock of his sister's kidnapping had worn off, she had sat down with him to see how he was and to see if he was serious about escorting her. They had shared lunch and Ron, very uncharacteristically, boldly told her that he found her very attractive and was totally serious about having her as his date for the wedding.

She couldn't deny him after seeing the honesty of his attraction reflected in his eyes. She knew the courage it had taken for him to ask her since Luna had mentioned how incredibly shy he normally was.

The pair smiled and congratulated the boys before walking onto the dance floor joining Pansy, as Marie Antoinette, who was currently dancing with Dracula, and they danced and basked in the love that encapsulated the night, until they heard the big clock on the school chime midnight.

Kingsley and Musidora bid the group farewell as the rest of the assembly filed back into the school to find their rest for the night.

The newlyweds retired to their chamber where they made love for the first time as a married, bonded couple and fell blissfully asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I know this is a short one, but wanted to get something up for Thanksgiving. Lots of happenings in a short bit. Thanks a bunch to Luna4917 for her beta and inspiration. I am truly thankful for her support and caring. Happy Thanksgiving to all, and best wishes for a wonderful day. As ususal, I own nothing otherwise Severus and Draco would be mine, did you see that happen? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

Harry slept in the dorm that night, bunking with Ron. They had all stayed up late talking and generally giving the newlyweds grief. The boys had cast a silencing charm, but that did not stop them from hearing the noise from the common room.

All the seventh years were awakened the next morning by a screeching owl sitting in the common room. She was a Greater Sooty Owl, her dark gray coloring and white spots on her head giving her away. Her shriek had been likened to the sound of a falling bomb without the explosion.

Seamus was the first to come out and get the letter attached to her leg. She promptly flew away without waiting for a treat, which Seamus was thankful for. He went around and pounded on everyone's door, rousing them to come and hear what the letter said. He assumed it was for all of them since it was delivered to the common room.

Once everyone was assembled, he opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Morning boys and girls,_

_After last night's festivities, we thought it would be good to start the day with a spot of brunch and a chat. Please meet in our chambers at 11, casual dress is fine. We linked our floo to yours so just come straight through._

_Lucius and Sirius_

"Wonder what this is all about?" Vince asked.

"Guess we will just have to go and find out." Draco replied, turning to go back to his room and dress. He would be the last one ready as usual, since it took him almost an hour to shower, dress and do his hair. It was a good thing it was only 9:30, or they would be late.

Everyone assembled in the common room again at 10:45 and proceeded through the floo to Lucius and Sirius' rooms. Harry went last, everyone knowing someone would have to catch him on the way out. Draco knew that Harry's balance was worse now that he was pregnant, and made sure to have Blaise catch him when he arrived.

Severus and Poppy were just walking in as Harry came through and Severus was glad to see Blaise catch him, as he was not able to get to the fireplace in time to do it himself. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry or the baby and was glad that the young man had thought to look out for him.

The house elves had outdone themselves, providing everything from eggs to fruit and pastries. Pumpkin juice, tea and milk were also available, as Dobby was aware of the condition of the three pregnant wizards and did not want to provide anything harmful for them.

Once everyone had their plates and drinks and were seated, Lucius stood up to speak.

"Now that we are all comfortable, we have an announcement to make. You all know that Sirius and I are sharing teaching Defense this year and the reason is that Siri is pregnant. He is not able to practice the spells necessary, as they may be harmful to the babies. Poppy has informed us that we are having triplets, so we need to be extra careful in the future. We are asking that all of you be mindful of this and help us to look out for any danger that may be directed our way as this information becomes public. We trust you all with our lives and hope you feel the same towards us."

Draco smiled at his dads and spoke next.

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag, I suppose you should all know that Blaise and I are pregnant also. We just learned that we are having twins, so soon I will be unable to attend classes. I will be doing my work though and hope to take NEWT's with everyone at the end of term."

Severus and Harry had discussed which one of them would be the one to make announcement for them and had decided that Harry would.

"Well, we need to let you know that I am also pregnant. Severus and I are also bonded since my birthday. I am an earth witch, and I am still learning what that means, but it is what formed our bond. We are planning to marry in the future, but for now we are together and planning for our baby."

Poppy decided that she needed to give these young people a bit of a lesson now in magic, so she began.

"Wizards, if in loving married or bonded relationships, can become pregnant. It is very rare and very hard on the wizard in question. To have 3 pregnant wizards at one time has never happened to my knowledge. There is a strong amount of magic involved in this family, and I ask that you all do whatever you can to support and protect them all."

The students were stunned to say the least. Most had never met a pregnant wizard, and a couple did not know that it was even possible.

Hermione spoke up then. "I for one think that it is amazing and cannot wait to see how this turns out."

Everyone murmured their agreement. It was kind of interesting, and who knew what they may learn in the process.

* * *

The next three weeks passed quickly, between classes, mentoring and keeping up with all the homework they kept getting. Professor Wolff had declared that they were going to learn about other wizarding cultures as an outside study class, and decided that their first lesson would be the American holiday of Thanksgiving.

Sirius and Lucius agreed to host the study in their rooms, as they had a large dining area to seat everyone at for the meal. Issy had indicated that a large meal was prepared that usually included turkey, vegetables, potatoes, bread and pies. The entire family would gather around the table for the meal, each stating something they were thankful for and then the family would dine together. Afterwards, the men would usually migrate to the tele to watch American football and the women would get stuck cleaning up. The point was for the family to gather, bond and catch up.

The house elves had done an amazing job with their first Thanksgiving feast following the recipes and instructions that Issy provided for the meal. Severus had provided several bottles of elf made wine for the evening, as it was customary to have wine or mulled cider with dinner. The "Mommys to be" would be having cider due to their pregnancies. He and Harry had found out earlier that week that they were having a single child, so between the couples there were going to be six babies total. They didn't know the gender yet, but Sirius and Lucius had found out they were expecting three girls. Severus did not envy them that, but knew they would be beyond happy with their babies.

Everyone had arrived and were mingling around in the sitting room. Issy had asked them to dress as they would for a nice evening out, so as to provide a more formal, special feel for the evening. Sirius and Draco were clearly showing now, so they had opted for comfortable jumpers and low riding pants, while Harry was still able to pull off his eggplant button down with a gray tie. The black trousers he paired it with made him look quite dashing, and Severus found it hard to believe he could look this amazing. He himself had worn the exact opposite of Harry, not realizing it. His gray shirt and dark purple tie set his pale skin off quite well when paired with his black trousers. He had tied his hair back with a leather string at the base of the braid Harry had put in for him. The young man was quite good at it and he loved the feel of Harry's hands in his hair, it was very relaxing.

Everyone moved to the dining room and took their seats. Issy stood and began, "Thank you all for coming this evening. It feels good to have a bit of home while I am here. I would like to start the evening by letting you all know that what I am thankful for – that would be the welcome I received and the feeling of acceptance and love I have felt since I have arrived. I was quite scared about taking this position, but now I know that it was the best move I could have made."

She looked down at Ron sitting next to her, giving him a bright smile. They had been spending quite a bit of time together and were growing quite close. She had even had a vision that they would end up married, but had not been able to tell when he would propose. She was thankful that even some things were kept from her by the Goddess and was looking forward to the surprise.

Ron stood next and said, "Well, I am thankful that I have my friends and family after the war. Harry did more for all of us than he would like to admit, and I for one am very happy to have him as a part of my life. I am also very thankful for the beautiful woman sitting next to me. She has made me believe that there is something to look forward to after we get out of here."

With that, he dropped to one knee and said, "Issy, you have made me happier than I have ever been. I didn't know if I would ever be happy again after all the loss in my life, but you made me see it is possible. Would you marry me?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket. He had talked to his Mum and Dad on the last Hogsmeade weekend about his plans and they had given him his grandmother's wedding ring. It was not huge, but the design was quite pretty. It looked like a flower blossom in a square setting with the diamond nestled in the center. Running down the band on either side were 3 aquamarine stones that Ron had had added. It was his birthstone and it looked lovely on the silver band.

"Of course I will marry you Ronald, I love you. I have seen a bit of our future and it will be amazing."

Ron stood and took her into his arms, kissing her lightly and sitting back down with her in his lap.

Everyone got their chance to say what they were thankful for after that, but when it came to Draco, he didn't stand. He was about to start talking when his eyes glazed over and his jaw went slack. Blaise was immediately at his side, trying to figure out what was wrong with his husband. At the same time Luna and Issy both went into the same physical states. Ron and George both went to their partners, worried about their health.

All three of them then started talking, weirdly enough they were all saying the same thing.

"Beware of the trusted soul. He will betray with the furred one and the red headed witch."

Draco was the first to come out of the trance, shaking his head and falling into Blaise's chest. His husband wrapped his arms around him, carding his fingers through Draco's hair gently. "Drac, are you okay love?"

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing, one minute I was getting ready to say what I was thankful for, and then I was in a room watching Albus, Ginny and Greyback talk. It sounded like they were planning to attack Harry. Albus said something about the weapon getting here this weekend and then they would be ready. I didn't catch what the weapon was, but it scared me to death. Ginny was sitting on Greyback's lap, and he had his arms around her like she was his girlfriend."

Issy agreed. "I saw the same thing Draco did. It definitely was a plan to get to Harry. I got from Albus that he wants Harry's power to take over the Ministry, but he also wants to get Sirius and Lucius out of the school and take that over too. He wants a special school for the muggle born, where he can turn them into weapons for his use in taking over other wizarding communities."

Luna then took her turn, settling back into the strong, loving embracing arms that surrounded her. "Ginny is mad at Harry for not taking her as his wife. She wants power and Albus has promised her that if she helps him. She thinks she is in love with Greyback now and she doesn't know it yet, but she is pregnant with his cub. If they stay together, they will kill Albus once he has the power and take it for themselves. Fenrir wants to be the next Dark Lord, since he enjoyed the power he had under Tom."

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe they were that power hungry. How could they want to do that to innocent people? He thought that Albus wanted good for the world, but he was really no better than Tom when it came right down to it.

"That's it. I am tired of people trying to run my life and hurt me. Luc, will the combined memories of Issy, Draco and Luna be enough to prove to the Minister that Albus is up to no good?"

"It should be Harry, why?"

"I intend to get him removed from his post and sent to Azkaban. I am tired of him manipulating me and destroying my life. Everything I have been through, all of the abuse as a child, even everything you, Siri and Sev have been through is because of him. I am tired of it and I want to live a normal life with my family. Can you arrange a meeting with Minister Bones tomorrow so we can show her what they are planning?"

"Of course Harry, are you sure you want him in Azkaban? Having been there, I would not recommend it to anyone."

"I want him there where he can no longer hurt me or the ones I love. I want you installed as Headmaster, sharing the job with Severus. Sirius and I will need you both around very soon, so if you share the job you should be able to balance it with our needs. It will give the Ministry time to find someone to replace him once we are all parents and very busy. I just want to be safe and happy with my family."

After everything was settled, the group sat down and enjoyed the wonderful meal before them. The house elves really had done a wonderful job with the food and everyone quite enjoyed the company and the meal. Feeling sated and full, the group parted company for the evening, everyone returning to their respective rooms.

Harry and Severus went to their quarters, changing into pajamas and settling into bed for the evening.

"Sev, are you mad at me for the scene earlier?"

"What scene?"

"At dinner. I don't want you to be angry at me for basically appointing you and Luc as acting Headmasters. I just want someone that I trust running the school and protecting the students. I don't know what would happen if someone we don't trust got put in charge."

"Harry, there is nothing I want more than to protect you. I cannot wait to officially be your husband and the father of your child. You and I are going to be so blessed with this baby and I will stop at nothing to keep you both safe and happy. You mean the world to me. I love you soooo much it hurts sometimes."

"Oh Sev, we love you too."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I can feel that this baby knows who we are separately and loves each in a different way. For me, it is pure white all encompassing love. For you, it is hard driving dedicated love. It is protective and shielding, like it wants me to be sheltered from everything there is and it knows you are able to do that."

Severus was crying when Harry looked at him and Harry was worried. "Sev, are you okay?"

"I am more than okay Harry. I have never thought anyone could love me, let alone so unconditionally. I don't know how to repay you for all you have given me."

"You don't have to. Just love me and the baby and any other children we may be lucky enough to have. Keep me safe and remind me when I get insecure how much you want me. You know I never had a proper family and it means more to me than life itself."

"I swear it Harry. I will do everything I can to love you until my last breath."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Here you go all. Sorry this took so long, but Luna and I have been very busy with work. I have to get Pharmacy Tech certified, so she wrote this one. Getting to the final stretch here soon. A couple more chapters and this will be wrapped up. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted. You can't begin to know how wonderful that makes us feel. Without further ado....

* * *

"I'll be fine Sev. Don't worry about us. The Ministry is heavily warded and I doubt Albus will try and attack us there. With Luna and Drac with us we'll be just fine."

"Baby, you're taking Issy with you also. While I doubt the Minister will not take your warning seriously, I think having a well respected Professor there who hasn't been involved in our past problems will benefit you."

"I understand and agree with you. I just have this feeling though that she should stay here. It seems to me that she will be more beneficial here."

"Gentlemen," Issy said as she approached the couple and heard the end of the conversation, "I assure you since I cannot be two places at once that I will be where I am most needed regardless of what anyone else thinks." She took a moment to look at both men as the others arrived, then flicked her wand at the locked main door and listened as the various locks opened and the charms sealing the main door released. As the doors swung open, she turned and faced the gathering, "Harry, Luna and Draco will accompany you to the Ministry and will stand by you as you tell the Minister what we believe will be happening." She handed him a small vial filled with a silver substance, "Here are some memories I would like you to use only if needed. There are some things in here that I haven't told you all, and if we don't need them to persuade the Minister, I would like them to remain private."

Harry inhaled to ask a question, but Issy raised her hand to stop him and as if anticipating his question, she said, "You will know when to use them and I will know when you do. If you encounter any other problems, send a message to Severus and we will all follow. You do have a way of communicating, correct?"

"Yes we do." Severus replied and showed her the rings the family wore.

"Have they been tested?"

"We've had no reason to test them as yet," Severus replied. He was worried that they wouldn't work and his anxiety was increasing. He really didn't want his beautiful husband and quickly developing baby to be in any more trouble than they usually were. "Maybe we can test them now."

"No darling, there's no time. I understand your hesitation but we will fine." Harry stretched up on his toes and planted a kiss on Severus' frowning mouth and smiled at the small sigh he heard as he pulled away.

Draco and Luna kissed their mates, walked over to Harry's side then promptly turned and left the rest standing inside the castle. Each of the gathered worrying in their own way about what would happen and wondering how long it would take to happen.

They wouldn't have to wait long.

Albus arrived just after the trio left and felt the magical trail left behind by the apparating group. He wondered who had gone and where, but didn't give a lot of thought to it. He had other things to focus on.

As he walked back to the castle, he was ticking off his "To Do" list in his head and the first thing on that list was to find Severus and Harry and see about breaking that infernal bond, he couldn't use his weapon if the bond remained in place. His control over Harry wouldn't be complete unless the bond was voided, and while he really didn't want to lose his Potions Master, killing Severus hadn't been ruled out.

When he arrived in his office, he immediately summoned Severus and Harry and waited impatiently for their arrival. When the expected knock came, he took a deep breath and fell into his "Headmaster" persona calling "Enter." He watched as Severus walked in, sans Harry, and sat calmly in the chair in front of the desk.

"Severus, my dear boy, where is Harry? I believe I requested, quite clearly, that both of you be present."

"Well Headmaster," Severus began, "Harry isn't available, but I'm sure I can assist you with whatever you could need."

Albus was raging internally but allowed none of the emotion to show on his face as he said, "Well, while I don't doubt that you can, I really do need to see Harry." Albus sighed and changed tactics, "Severus, how is everything going between you two? This bonding must have been very hard for you to adjust to. I'm sure Harry was thrilled to know he had no say in it."

Severus watched as Albus rounded the desk and sat in the other chair, "Well, Albus, we are actually very happy together. Harry has found peace and strength in our bonding and knows that while he may not have chosen this on his own, that is was the only thing that could happen. We truly are made for each other and no one else." He saw a flash of anger pass through the Headmasters eyes and felt a whisper of magic tickling his mind. He knew Albus was trying to fish through his mind for what wasn't being said and allowed him no access.

"Albus, what exactly would you like to know that you don't already?" Severus decided to quit playing games. He was tired of the ego stroking and watching the preening old man and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Right, to the point then. Well, there are many things I would like to know but my primary reason for this questioning is to ascertain just how deeply this bond goes and whether it of benefit to either of you to allow it to continue."

Severus inhaled sharply and said firmly, "You have no control over this. The bond cannot be broken once established and you know it."

Albus' smile slowly widened and he leaned back in the chair as he evaluated the man before him. He knew Severus was sharp and cunning, but didn't believe for a moment that he didn't know every aspect of the bond he had. He knew he had to be careful with his next statement but didn't heed his own warning, "Severus you and I both know that the only way this bond is not able to be broken is if there are children involved, and though I don't doubt that at some point you would try to assert your wish for children by trying to impregnate the boy, I doubt he will give you the chance. I don't believe his feelings are the same as yours nor do I see this being anything lasting for you. I can assure you that by New Year, this bond will not exist."

Albus rose and walked back to his 'throne' behind his desk, sat down and stared deeply into Severus' wide eyed face, "Severus, you will not have this boy. He is now, and always has been, mine and I will not allow this farce to continue. Come New Year, Harry will be back in Gryffindor tower where he belongs and I will have a new Potions Master if you do not back down. You may go now."

Severus rose and left the room. He was **not **going to allow this to happen and he was not going to tell Harry about this until he needed to. He walked straight to the divination tower and didn't even knock as he entered Issy's office. He pulled up short when he found Ron and Issy in a passionate embrace, with Ron having pinned the flame-haired vixen to the wall and her holding him close with one leg wrapped firmly around the boy's legs and her hands waded in his hair, and cleared his throat announcing his entrance.

Ron turned, red faced, and said, "What's wrong?"

Severus noticed a new confidence in the boy and didn't get angry with the attitude that accompanied the question, "I have just left Albus' office after being told that I either give him Harry or I will be killed to break the bond."

Issy broke from Ron and walked to Severus, placing her hands on either side of his head and closing her eyes. She took a couple of long deep breaths and then opened her bright green eyes and locked her gaze firmly on Severus' surprised ebony eyes.

The only sound heard for the next five minutes was the slow soft breathing of the joined pair and the stead rhythm of Ron's feet hitting the chamber floor as he paced. He knew enough about his intended's talent to know she was reading Severus' memory of the meeting, but didn't care for the intimacy that was involved. He loved this woman, and though he knew there was no emotional component to the connection, he still didn't like it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Issy stumbled back from Severus and fell back onto the desk top breathing hard. Severus began to fall straight down and Ron quickly summoned a chair for the man. He noticed they were both paler than normal and that Severus was breathing as hard as Issy. He walked to Issy's side and wrapped his arms around her and began to try and soothe her. He didn't know what he could do to help so he simply held her as her breathing finally slowed.

"Severus, are you okay?" Ron asked as he ran his hand softly up and down Issy's back.

Severus shook his head to clear it and looked at Issy with shock on his face as he demanded, "What in the bloody hell did you just do to me and why?"

Ron bristled at the tone and Issy felt him about to lash out, so she raised her hand to cup his cheek and softly said, "Don't. It's okay."

Ron looked at her and saw she wasn't angry so he relented and didn't comment on Severus' tone. Instead he summoned the couch closer and helped her to it.

While shaky, Issy was very much in control of herself and leveled a deadly glare on Severus that stopped all further protests in their tracks. "First, you will never use that tone with me. I am not one of your students to order around and try to scare into doing their studies. I am your colleague and friend and I expect to be treated as such. Second, I will explain what I did and you will thank me."

Severus settled and nodded toward the strong woman, admitting to himself that she was a force to be reckoned with and that he was damn glad she was on their side. "I apologize for my tone," he began, "I was surprised by your actions and don't care for being probed without my permission."

Issy nodded, "I realise I should have asked but didn't want to waste the time it would have taken to get you to agree. I needed the memory as fresh as possible."

"And why is that? Why did you need to root around in his head to begin with baby?" Ron asked before Severus could speak up. He really was interested in learning more about the talent she possessed so he wouldn't feel as though he was always a step behind and so he could help her in the future if he was able to.

"I placed myself in your mind," addressing Severus as she held Ron's hand in her lap and ran her thumb over his palm the way he liked, "so that I could see a first person view of what happened and so I could read Albus' intent. By seeing him through your eyes, I can read his aura and his facial expressions. Is he always so stiff?"

"Yes, when he doesn't want to give anything away, he holds himself very stiff and doesn't make much direct eye contact."

"He's hiding his real intentions toward Harry behind that stiffness. He has plans he hasn't told anyone including those he believes are helping him. He doesn't have romantic designs on the boy but he does have plans that would be unsavory. I believe his intent is to use Harry's magic and name to get what he wants and will then dispose of him. I also saw him removing you from the picture very forcefully and without the ability to come back. I don't know if it's with your death or by other means, but you are definitely not a part of the grand scheme."

She paused and watched the man absorb what she was saying. Some they already knew but with the added layers it brought more to light than before.

Ron broke the silence, "We already knew he wanted to use Harry, but why does Sev have to be out of the picture? He could use them both. Sev has a lot of power and is as deadly as any of us with his potions."

Severus was surprised at the compliment from the ginger boy he had always tormented. A new friendship had slowly been developing since his bonding with the boy's best friend, but he had never heard Ron talk about him in such positive manner. He was touched.

"Sweetheart," Issy said addressing Ron, "Severus' greatest power lies in his bond with Harry. Now that they are truly one, their power feeds off each other and having Severus alive would allow them to continue that link. Albus wouldn't be able to absolutely control Harry. For him to have the control he needs and wants, Severus must be dead or soulless."

Severus looked at his ring and began to twirl it on his finger. He would have to tell Harry about this whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't lie.

"Severus, I also noticed a dimming of Albus' aura when I saw him through your eyes. He has been drained in some way recently and doesn't know it. He also been administered a potion of some sort. It's causing his health to wane and his ability to decline. He is being used by someone else as a means to an end. What end I don't know, but I suspect it is in conjunction with his wanting to take over the Ministry."

Severus inhaled sharply and gasped as he felt a rage fly through him. He called to Harry with his mind and was answered only by a fierce growl. "Something has happened at the Ministry. Harry's furious. I've never felt such anger from him. We need to go."

Severus stood and swayed at the power flowing through him. He had never felt such intense hatred and rage, and it was overwhelming him.

As Ron jumped up to help steady the man, Issy's office door burst open and Blaise, George, Lucius and Sirius ran in.

Blaise was shaking as he tried to control himself, "Something's wrong. I can feel Draco and he's livid. He doesn't feel as though he's been injured but he's pissed off in the worst way. It's taking all the strength I have to hold him in check. He wants to throttle someone."

Lucius helped Sirius sit in a cushiony chair he conjured and said, "I'm going to the Ministry to see what's happened. I'll bring them back here and we can discuss whatever it is once everyone is calm again. Issy, may I use your floo?"

She gestured vaguely in the direction of the fireplace and Lucius left quickly, leaving the others to simply wait.

Lucius walked out of the public floos into the lobby of the Ministry and proceeded quickly to the lift that would take him to the Minister's floor. He walked off the lift and straight into the people he sought, who were currently being escorted from the office by an unknown Auror.

"You don't understand, Kingsley," Harry was saying and the door was closed on him.

Lucius strode up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from blasting the door open. "Harry, come with me. We need to get back to the castle now. You've done everything you can."

Harry turned with a pained expression on his face and said, "But he didn't believe me and wouldn't look at Issy's memories for confirmation. He actually threw the bottle at me and told me to get out of his office, as though I was just some crackpot."

Lucius led them to the lift and back through the lobby to the floo, "We'll talk about this back at the castle. There's too great a chance of being overheard here."

Lucius sent the trio through and went last. He exited to find the three being embraced by their loved ones and Harry being soothed into relaxing but Severus and Sirius. Once the reunion had settled, Lucius prompted them, "So, tell us exactly what happened that led to you being tossed out of Kingsley's office."

_The three exited the floo in the Ministry lobby and took in the sight of the hundreds of people roaming around heading to their various meetings and then found the nearest lift to take them to the topmost floor where they would be, in essence, begging for their lives. If the Minister didn't believe them they could very well be placed in Azkaban for what they would, no doubt, have to do to stop Albus and his new army._

_Harry approached the secretary and said, "Good Afternoon ma'am. We need to see the Minister right away. It's a matter of some urgency."_

_She looked up from her parchments and took in the three, Draco, getting larger by the day with his babies; Harry just starting to show and looking as though he hadn't slept in some time; and Luna, whom she immediately recognized as "That Lovegood girl with the crazy father."_

"_Unless the Minister is expecting you, which he isn't, you will not be able to see him. He is incredibly busy and doesn't have time to help you children. You should take your situation to Law Enforcement on Level 2. Good Day." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and went back to her parchments._

_The three didn't move and Draco spoke up this time, "Madame, I assure you the Minister will want to see us and level 2 will be of no use to us. Please let the Minister know we are here."_

_She looked up and fixed a pointed glare on the blonde, "I don't know who you think you are, but the Minister is very busy and…"_

"_Harry? What are you doing here?" Kingsley asked as he opened the door to see what the commotion was that had disturbed his reading._

"_Minister, we must talk with you right away." Harry said as he strode to Kingsley. "It's regarding…" he leaned in and whispered, "Albus" and looked back at his companions who walked over and smiled at Kingsley._

"_Its okay, Brunhilde, I will see them." Kingsley stepped aside and motioned the trio into the office, asking them to sit on the couch by the fireplace and conjuring pumpkin juice and tea for them. "Now, what's going on that you came here without calling first?"_

_Draco motioned for Harry to explain while Luna looked around the office and admired the décor. She was pleased to see the latest issue of the Quibbler sitting on the table by the Minister's chair and saw that the article about the possession of a certain former Divination teacher that they all knew and loved and the real story behind her sabbatical._

_Harry sat up straighter and leaned forward slightly, "Kingsley, we have come here to inform you that Albus is working with Greyback and they are going to be attacking the school and ministry with the intent of taking them over. Albus wants to control the wizarding world and Greyback the school. Albus wants to make the school a tool for training muggles and using them as weapons."_

"_Harry," Kingsley began, "I know you have problems with Albus but I doubt he would really do any of that."_

_Draco decided it was his turn, "Sir, we have had a vision." Turning to Luna and back to Kingsley, "Luna, myself and our Divination professor had a combined vision of what Harry is telling you. Albus is working with Greyback and Ginny Weasley and they are firm in their intent. They will be taking control regardless of how they have to do it."_

"_While I know that you believe that, I don't think that's the case. I'm guessing the reality of the situation is that Albus is allowing Greyback to believe that and he's really keeping an eye on the wolf. I've know Albus a long time and there isn't an evil bone in his body."_

_He stood and motioned for the children to follow, "Now go back to the school and relax. Enjoy classes and have a good year."_

_Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing and got angry, "Minister," she said quite loudly and stood her ground, "You will listen to us and take this seriously. Harry has proof of what he is saying and we will not leave until you pay attention."_

_The men were all shocked at the force behind her words and Harry removed the vial from his pocket and placed it in Kingsley's hand._

_Kingsley looked at the vial and knew it was a memory of some sort, but he had no intention of viewing it. When Harry refused to take it back, Kingsley tossed it to him and touched the pin on his tie, "You three need to go back to school now and stop this nonsense. I will not listen to this anymore." _

_The door opened and an Auror stepped in, "Minister you called."_

"_Please escort these children back to the lift so they can return to their school."_

_The Auror pushed the trio out the door and into Lucius._

When Harry finished talking, there was silence for a brief time and then the room exploded with everyone talking at the same time.

When Harry could no longer stand the noise, he cast a silencing charm on everyone and watched as they all calmed down and took their seats again.

"Can we talk about this calmly now?" he asked.

After seeing everyone nod, he removed the charm and said, "Now, why would Kingsley suddenly doubt us?"

"Why not ask me yourself?" Kingsley said as he walked out of the floo and into the room.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Harry said as he rose from his perch on the desk.

"I came through the floo. As Minister, I have access to anyplace I want regardless of the wards in place and this floo was not warded," Kingsley replied as he walked in and sat on the empty chair by Draco and Blaise.

"It isn't that I doubt the validity of your claim Harry, it's simply that that isn't the place to talk about anything that may be sensitive in nature, and I wasn't going to risk your information being heard by the wrong people. My secretary isn't the most loyal employee I have and I'm fairly certain that there are ways of listening to what goes on in my office that I have not been able to detect."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Harry conceded. He relaxed somewhat and saw that the others did as well.

"Now, I know the proof you had was someone's memory. Who's was it and was it given freely?"

"It was mine and yes it was given freely. I was the memory of my vision as well as a few others I have had."

"Why don't I view them now and then we can talk more," Kingsley said as he put his hand out for the vial.

Taking the vial Harry handed him, Kingsley followed Issy to the pensieve in the small room behind her office. Removing the stopper from the vial, he drew the memories out and into the liquid in the basin and watched as Issy's visions unfolded before him. He saw the combined vision from Thanksgiving, a vision Issy had had while in the shower, while he blushed brightly at seeing her naked form, and then seeing her and Ron as they made love and the vision that had interrupted them.

When he was done, he removed the memories, placed them back in the vial and handed it to Issy who appeared to be moderately uncomfortable.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I saw only what I needed to and nothing more." Kingsley said.

Issy smiled, "Thank you Minister, I appreciate your discretion. Ron and I are engaged by the way."

"Congratulations. Why don't we go and talk with everyone else."

When the reentered the office proper, they found nine sets of eyes staring at them in anticipation.

"I have seen what Professor Wolff has and know it to be true. I have no idea how to stop it from happening but I will do what I can to help."

"As I see it," Severus began, "the first thing we need to do is rid this school of Albus and then worry about the rest." He took Harry's hand into his own and said, "I have something disturbing to tell you and I don't want you to panic." He then told them all of his meeting with Albus and what Issy had gleaned from invading his head.

Many hours later, the group pleased with their plans so far for defending the castle and ridding themselves of Albus, the found themselves seated at their respective tables in the Great Hall for dinner. Kingsley had decided he would make his way to Albus' office and get invited to dinner so he could watch the man's interactions with the family and the rest of the student body. He wanted to be able to say that he had seen Albus acting strangely with his own eyes if a trial were to happen.

He sat next to Albus at the head table and watched him throughout the dinner. Something wasn't right about the man and he couldn't place what was off. He noticed at one point that Issy leaned toward Severus and told him something. Severus then stared at his bonded and Harry nodded.

Harry heard his name in his head and turned to look at his bonded, "_What's wrong love_?"

"_Issy knows how Albus was poisoned. It wasn't in his drink, it was absorbed through his skin. She can see the poison used because of the tinge in his aura and there's nothing we can do to reverse it. Whoever did it is now siphoning his soul slowly from him and in the process all his memories as well as his magic_."

"_When was it administered?"_

"_Judging by the extent to which he's deteriorating, sometime over the summer."_

"_Is it why he's turned?"_

"_No it is not."_

"_Then I don't care. If he can be saved…."_

"_He cannot my love."_

Harry nodded and went back to his meal.

Kingsley's elf assistant popped in behind his chair, handed him a parchment and popped back out. He opened the scroll and read the message, then excused himself from the table.

As he passed, he dropped the scroll by Severus' chair discreetly and hoped they would know what to do.

Severus waited until Kingsley was through the door and then 'dropped' his napkin and retrieved the scroll when he picked it up. He unrolled it in his lap to find the message, "Hogsmead is under attack by the wolves."

He showed the parchment to Issy and told Harry who told the others.

They knew they needed to do something to help the town, but how could they all just get up and leave without calling attention to their group.

"_Sev, we've got to help_." Harry told his mate as he watched him talking to Issy.

"_I know, but there is no way to leave now. We'll have to wait until Albus leaves. Hopefully it will be soon."_

"_What can we do in the mean time?"_

"_Nothing love, we must be patient and hope we can get there soon."_

"Harry," Hermione said, "What did Severus say?"

"He said there's nothing we can do until the old man leaves and then we can go and see what we can do. He said to be patient and it shouldn't be too much longer."

Harry didn't know how right he was.

Greyback was getting sick of fighting with the pitifully inept wizards in the town and wanted to get to the school. He knew his mate, Ginny, wouldn't want to attack the school since her family was there, but he had no qualms about taking out those children and enjoying himself as he did it.

He watched proudly as Ginny fought hard and took down many wizards he didn't think she could. While she was in a particularly fierce battle with someone who came running from the book store, he slipped away toward the school. The closer he got, the more his mouth watered thinking about all the tender morsels he could sink his teeth into, and ran faster. Albus wasn't expecting to see him there so he knew the element of surprise was his.

He slipped through the gate and ran round the back of the castle, slipping inside through the antechamber behind the staff chamber. He peered through the cracked door and saw the students eating and the staff talking with each other. He caught Albus' eye and saw the surprise in them and couldn't help but laugh.

Harry noticed Albus' posture change as he looked toward the antechamber and followed the Headmaster's gaze, only to see the door slightly open. He didn't see what was causing Albus' back to suddenly go rigid and his eyes to suddenly bug out, but it couldn't be good.

Severus saw Harry's gaze and followed it. Greyback was gazing back at him with a wicked smile on his face.

Harry heard, "Greyback is here" in his head and saw Severus' turning a pale white as he stared at the antechamber door. He nodded his head in the direction and the rest of his circle looked at the door. Harry mouthed "Greyback" as he touched his ring to alert those not at his table. He saw eleven wands come up from below the house tables and point toward the antechamber door just as Greyback burst through it in full wolf form.

Greyback jumped on the first teacher he reached and tore the throat from her as screaming students tried to leave the room as fast as possible. The screaming and chaos only served to inflame his bloodlust, and he leapt from the staff table into the mass of students, biting and scratching as he went. He grabbed the arm of a Hufflepuff girl and tore it off, barking a laugh as she fell to the ground, her blood flowing freely onto the floor. He jumped from table to table tearing limbs from students and bathing in their blood as he headed for Harry and Draco, who had managed to find each other in the mass of humanity.

Severus saw Greyback's path and yelled, "Harry watch out!"

Kingsley came flying into the room through the main doors quickly followed by a dozen Aurors and began ushering students to safety. He looked toward the staff table when he heard Severus yell and saw Albus pointing his wand at Severus' back. He quickly sent a stunning spell at Albus, who dodged at the last moment.

Issy saw the magic fly and tried to defend Severus as well, barely missing Albus with a stunning spell and hitting Professor Flitwick directly in the chest sending the little wizard flying backward into the wall, but out of the way of the fighting.

Harry stood next to Draco, both mean with wands pointing at the large wolf in front of them, trying to think of a way out of this without hurting anyone else. They had seen the wolf kill at least four students, including a Ravenclaw first year that had frozen at the sight of the immense wolf.

Harry watched as spells flew all around the Great Hall as the newly arrived Aurors began dueling with the newly arriving Death Eaters. Even as he threw every offensive spell he could think of at Greyback, he knew they wouldn't be enough. Draco was howling in pain next to him, having been skimmed by the "Sectumsempra" curse, holding his leg where the curse had opened a very large gash from his knee to his hip, his screams filling the hall. When his screams filled the hall, Blaise, who had been fighting with a Death Eater who looked like Vincent's father, heard his mates' pain and was filled with rage. Before he could think to control it, he suddenly transformed into a large black bear and used his newly formed claws to take off the head of the female who hurt Draco.

Severus was making his way toward the boys to help when he saw the rest of their circle beginning to surround the werewolf. He threw the healing spell toward Draco's leg and turned to help stop Albus from escaping. Blaise saw Draco's bleeding stop and shifted back to his human, and very naked, form before running to Draco's side.

Once Albus was in custody, Severus turned back toward Harry and Draco in time to see Greyback throw the killing curse in his general direction. He felt the spell fly past him and watched as it hit Albus, who promptly fell where he stood.

Greyback howled with victory as he heard his name screamed out by his mate, who had just entered the room in time to see him taken into custody by a dozen students and Aurors.

"Fenrir! No!" Ginny screamed as she ran to help him. "Leave him alone. Fenrir, fight them!" Ginny was taken a hold of by Kingsley as she passed him and he said, "Stop fighting little girl. You are in Ministry custody now until we can sort this out."

Ginny sagged in his arms and cried as she watched her lover wrapped in ropes and shackled in silver by the Ministry's Werewolf Capture Unit. He went along much more quietly then expected, only putting up a fuss when he saw Ginny being roughed up by an Auror as she was taken from the room.

Ron and Hermione were standing next to what was left of Blaise's clothes and picked up his robe, taking it to him. Blaise draped the robe around himself as he held a shaking Draco close, helping him over to one of the few chairs that had survived the chaos and helped him sit.

Blaise knelt in front of the shaken wizard, running his hands all over Draco's body looking for injuries, all the while trying to soothe him and reassure them both that they and the babies were fine.

Severus reached Harry just as he collapsed, exhausted and drained. Severus picked him up and moved him to one of the newly upright house tables and laid him down as Poppy came running over to check them out.

"Poppy, he's fine, just worn out. Check Draco, he was injured." Severus said as she approached.

Pansy was helping Poppy evaluating injuries and covering the bodies. They would have to determine who was dead later, "First and foremost are the injured. There's nothing we can do for the dead now."

As she catalogued the various cuts and bruises that covered her charges, she was glad she hadn't been at dinner this evening. The professor that had been killed first was sitting where she would have been. She could have been the first victim and that wouldn't do at all.

Ron and Hermione were unharmed so they helped collect the wounded, as did the Twins, Neville and Luna. Draco, Sirius and Harry were all taken to the Hospital wing as was Minerva, Issy and Vincent, who after seeing his father trying to kill his best friend wasted no time in killing him. They each were covered with cuts, burns and had broken bones. No one could tell how serious the injuries were because everyone was completely covered in blood, not all of which was their own.

As the remaining teachers began to get the room set to rights, Poppy was finally comfortable leaving to tend to those in the hospital. She motioned for Pansy to follow and left quickly.

The women entered the hospital to find the beds full and the waiting chairs all occupied. Poppy asked Pansy to take care of the least injured as she began to run diagnostic spells over the three she was most worried about.

Sirius was fine with the exception of a broken finger and rather large bruise on his thigh, "that's where the chair Flitwick had been in hit me," he told her. "The babies are fine," she assured Lucius, "but he is on strict bed rest for the next week. And no rough sex."

Hovering over Draco, she evaluated his leg and saw that the wound had sealed nicely and wouldn't be any trouble. She checked the babies over and saw that apart from the stress of the fight, they were doing very well. "Draco, the babies are fine, you may relax now. The boys do not appreciate the increase in your heart rate. They are having a hard time relaxing now that the fighting is over."

"Do they know what was going on?" Blaise whispered.

"Yes they do. They were giving Draco a boost of energy to help with his shields."

"My shields?"

"Yes, you are the reason Greyback was captured so quickly. Your power engulfed him and he couldn't move so he was easy prey for the Capture squad."

She turned to Blaise running her wand over him, "Son, I need to check you over before you gentlemen go back to your chamber. That transformation appeared to be very painful." Finding him unharmed, she continued, "Remus is waiting to talk to you, but I realise that you will want to spend tonight with Draco but as I told the other two, no rough sex."

She turned to the slowly waking Harry and saw Severus' worried look. She quickly ran her diagnostic spells and found that, "apart from his magic being severely drained, he's fine." She patted Severus on the shoulder and said, "I want to talk to you about Draco's leg later. For now, take Harry back to your chamber and put him to bed. No rough sex for at least a week and make sure he takes care to eat really well this week. Your son, while enjoying the fighting, is helping to heal Harry from the inside and he will need all the sustenance he can get."

"He's what?" came from both Harry and Severus.

"Your son is a natural Earth Witch and quite powerful already. He's taken it upon himself to help heal you by passing his energy into you to give you the boost you need. This child will be uniquely special and very powerful, and depending on how closely together these children are born, we may be dealing with a family of amazing children."

"How's Issy?" Harry asked as he slowly got out of bed to leave.

"She's fine, just a little beat up. The most seriously injured have been taken to St. Mungo's to be treated."

"What about Greyback and Ginny?" Ron asked with his voice cracking when he said his sister's name. "Are they okay? Where are they?"

Issy took Ron's hand and held him closer as Kingsley answered, "They are uninjured and have been taken to the Ministry for immediate trial in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow. Ginny's baby is also fine according to Pansy."

"BABY!" Ron yelped and he fainted dead away.

The room burst out laughing as Issy helped Ron up from the floor while he muttered, "How am I gonna tell my parents about this? Or my brothers?"

The couples walked out of the hospital to their respective rooms to relax and rest and remind themselves how lucky they had been.

Pansy helped Poppy finish mending the injuries and then took Hermione by the hand and raced to their room to ravish her girlfriend. They hadn't come out as a couple in public yet but she no longer cared what anyone else thought, so she didn't pay any mind to the whispers and stares as they ran toward their room.

The rest of the circle retired with their partners and the castle settled around them making sure they were each safe and warm for the immediate future. The magic of the castle sealed each chamber and placed silencing spells all around, guarding its precious charges for the night.

Kingsley tried to enter the Headmaster's office only to find the door wouldn't budge until Minerva walked up to it. When she reached for the handle, the door opened itself and allowed her to enter. The room had transformed itself to reflect the new Headmistress's tastes and style. She took her position behind the desk and the Minister sat in front of it and they began to discuss the next steps to keep the school running and what to do about Ginny and Greyback.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: This is my last contribution to this story as Pandora will be finishing it. I wanted to thank all of you have read and reviewed. Each one brings a smile to our faces and encourages us to continue. I wish you all a Happy Holiday season and all the best in New Year. Thank you again from Luna4917.

Severus helped Harry into the tub and helped him settle between his legs in the luxurious lavender scented bubble bath. He picked up a cloth and began to slowly wipe Harry's chest and neck, cleaning off the dried blood, dirt and dust that had settled there after the fight. He found some odd cuts and scrapes and made sure they were cleaning before adding a wand-less healing spell to his ministrations.

Harry was lost in thought, and while not oblivious to the gentle soothing caresses, he wasn't completely in his body either. With a sudden realization that was almost physical, it hit him that his destiny had been fulfilled and his life, as he'd always known it, was done. _"What in the bloody hell am I gonna do now?"_ was all that was running through his head.

Severus could feel Harry tensing slightly as he rubbed the wet, soapy clothe over his back and down his arms. Whispering, Severus tried to reassure him and relax him, but nothing seemed to be working. "Harry love, it's over. We're all fine and he's gone. Honey, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Harry sighed softly and finally dropped his shoulders. He could hear Severus' words and understood their meaning, but knowledge in this case didn't equal comfort. What was his purpose here now? What did he have left to contribute?

Severus slowly eased the lithe body of his lover back to rest on his chest and wrapped him in a tight embrace, "Come back to me baby. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Harry began to come back into himself as he felt Severus' long fingers slowly carding through his hair and massaging his scalp as he lathered it with shampoo. His body began to release the tension it held all on its own, without its owner's permission.

Severus took the hand held sprayer and carefully rinsed the suds from Harry's hair noting him smiling slightly. He hoped, as Harry tilted his head back to nestle on Severus' shoulder, that the boy would explain what was running through his head. The emotions on his face worried Severus - the longer it took for Harry to talk, the worse it got.

Severus had seen joy, elation, concern, hate, loathing, denial, confusion, exhaustion and, most worrying fear, cross the beautiful planes of Harry's face in the last hour and now they had all been replaced by a blank slate. No one would be able to tell what was going on in Harry's mind just by looking at him right now and Severus wasn't about to just dive in and find out for himself. He didn't want to violate Harry like that, but he was beginning to think it was going to be the only way of bringing him back to the here and now.

He slowly lifted Harry, with the help of the buoyancy created by the water, and closed his legs under his lover. He was hoping that closeness would help bring Harry back, and silently cast a stretching charm on the boy as he lowered Harry onto his firm length. He groaned as he became encased in Harry's warmth, and once the boy was settled, he reached his arms around him and softly said, "No moving Harry, just comfort and closeness."

Harry moaned as he felt Severus enter him and quickly relaxed once he was completely impaled. It wasn't about the sex right now; it was about the contact. The reassurance that there was someone who wanted and needed him in that moment and that he indeed did have a reason for being.

He sat still, placing his arms over Severus' and knew he was loved even without it being said. For the first time in his short life, he knew that there was nothing expected of him except to feel and be. He laced his fingers with Severus' and smiled as he heard, "I love you Harry" breeze by his ear in the most sensuous voice he had ever heard.

Without another thought, he began to slide their joined hands down his abdomen to his groin enjoying the tingling that had suddenly begun to announce itself with those words. He left one set of hands resting on the quickly growing mound under his belly button and continued to move the other set down to the waiting hardness that was bobbing just above the water line.

Both men gasped slightly as the hands wrapped themselves firmly around the hard shaft; Harry gasping from the firm squeezing at the base of his shaft and Severus because of the sudden clenching of Harry's muscles.

Harry began to move the hands up and down his length setting a slow but intoxicating rhythm, enjoying the sensation of being impaled on Severus as the water sloshed around them, flowing over the edge and making a mess on the bathroom floor. The only movement other than the hands currently assaulting him, being that of Severus' chest heaving as his breathing increased with each stroke.

Harry released Severus' hand as the rhythm increased, gripping the side of the tub as the tingling made his even breathing quickly turn to panting.

Severus brought his hand up Harry's cock using his finger to spread the pre-cum over the head of the engorged member while he teased Harry's slit along the way, causing Harry to buck his hips and clench himself around Severus' throbbing hard-on. Groaning against Harry's neck he began to suck on the skin just below Harry's ear, leaving a love bite to mark his territory before continuing to attend to Harry.

Severus' pace increased again as he focused on his reason for being. He knew by the blush that was creeping up Harry's chest that he was getting close to orgasm, and as Harry's balls tightened with the impending moment, he began to squirm and clench his arse around Severus.

"Let go baby. It's okay to just feel," Severus said in his silkiest bedroom voice, running his thumb along the vein on the underside of Harry's cock.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer as he tumbled into the most intense orgasm of his life, his release pumping from his cock and covering Severus' hand while the muscles of his arse milked Severus until there was nothing left to give.

"Oh Gods Severus," Harry said breathlessly, "I love you so much."

"Siri love why haven't you said anything since we left the hospital wing? Poppy told us everything was fine, are you not feeling well?" Lucius was beginning to get concerned about his husband. He had never seen him so distracted.

"Luc, I'm concerned about Harry. I was just thinking that now that this is all over, I hope he doesn't find himself regretting his actions. I know he is aware that it was all necessary, but he's never had to face someone he trusted betraying him the way Albus did." Sirius began to shake his head, "And then having to be a part of the reason for his death…"

Lucius interrupted him at that point, taking his husband's face into his hands and saying, "He is a smart, strong young man who knows the truth. Albus did betray him, and while this may not have been the ideal way to deal with the situation, the circumstances dictated it. You need to be strong for Harry now with the trial coming. He's going to need your reassurance."

Sirius sighed and reluctantly agreed, "I know you're right, but something about the way he looked as we were leaving the Infirmary has me worried."

Lucius kissed him softly and said, smiling, "Don't worry. Severus will take good care of him. And now my love, it's my turn to take care of you."

Lucius took Sirius' hands into his own and led him into the bedroom, motioning for him to sit on the bed. "Tonight my love is all about you and your pleasure. I'm going to make sure you remember that you deserve to be just as happy as Harry about what happened tonight and about the future." He leaned in and slowly and deeply kissed Sirius' waiting mouth, sliding his tongue from the warm cavern to run along his jaw line up to his ear, where Lucius whispered, "Wait here, don't move, and keep your beautiful eyes closed, I have a surprise for you."

Lucius left the bed and glided into the closet where he removed his clothes and put on his favourite silver silk pajama bottoms, grabbing a small bag he had tucked in the back of the closet. Returning to the bedroom, he found Sirius had done as he was told and hadn't opened his eyes or moved from the centre of the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the confusion on his lover's face as he stalked toward the bed eagerly anticipating pleasuring the man who was about to make him a father again.

Sirius wondered what he was in for as he waited to be devoured by his lover. He felt his pulse increasing as the man drew near, shaking with anticipation. Listening to each foot fall on the plush carpeting of their bedroom floor, he found his heart beat matching the sound until it skipped a beat with the depression of the bed as Lucius climbed in behind him and softly kissed his neck. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a silk scarf covering his eyes as it was being secured behind his head.

Sirius raised his hands to feel the smooth clothe that surrounded his head and began to turn, trying to find Lucius, only to hear, "Ah Ah, naughty boy. No peeking now."

Sirius lowered his hand into his lap and waited.

Lucius crawled around in front of Sirius and lightly pushed his shoulder toward the mattress, noticing his lover's arousal. Taking the cue Sirius layed back feeling Lucius crawl up his reclining torso. Placing a light kiss on waiting lips, he then trailed his long tongue down the length of Sirius' neck, where he planted kisses along the collar of his shirt using his teeth to pluck the top button off.

Sirius made a mock protest at that, "Hey, this is my favourite shirt."

Lucius chuckled and shushed him as he lavished the newly bare skin with kisses and nips. With each button he opened, he treated the revealed skin as though it were the first time he was seeing it. Sirius' breath became less steady and much harder than normal as kisses, nips and adoring caresses rained down on him.

Sirius gasped when Lucius took one of his pebbled nipples in his teeth biting gently. He murmured a silent spell and Sirius' shirt was instantly on the floor, pants closely following, leaving him lying there clad only his black silk boxers, his hard length barely restrained by the clothe.

Taking in the sight of his aroused lover, Lucius could barely stop himself from attacking him. He was incredibly hard himself but was not going to allow himself any release until Sirius lay shaking from the intensity of the orgasm he would have.

Sirius' moaning was becoming louder as he felt his swollen belly being kissed and caressed. He couldn't hold back the shiver that coursed through him as Lucius' nimble fingers dipped under the waistband of his black silk boxers, tangling in the silky hair that surrounded the base of his manhood. He was reminded just how much he loved the man who caused it and couldn't stop himself from saying, "Gods, I love you Luc."

Lucius sat up and grabbed the bag he brought from the closet, chuckling as he heard Sirius whimper at the loss of contact. "Be patient love. You will be feeling so much more soon, that you won't miss my mouth at all."

"I greatly doubt that. There is nothing you can do to me that would make me forget how amazing your moooooouth, Oh Gods!"

Lucius had begun to lightly trail the petals of a half opened orange poppy across Sirius' chest from one nipple to the other and then down his torso over the bump to his groin.

Sirius was twisting his hands in the sheet he lay writhing on as he panted and begged, "Please Lucius. Oh Gods hurry."

Lucius laid the flower to the side and carefully pulled the boxers down watching as Sirius' erection sprang free, pre-cum already weeping from the engorged head and slowly running down the shaft.

Lucius wanted desperately to lap the liquid up but wouldn't give in. Instead he retrieved the discarded bloom, slowly dragging it up Sirius' leg, watching as his chest began to move faster with the panting. He could see that Sirius wasn't going to last much longer and decided to let him have his release.

"Oh please, Luc. I can't hold on much longer," Sirius gasped.

"Then don't my lover," Lucius whispered as he lightly exhaled across the head of Sirius' pulsing cock before taking it into his mouth. Sirius erupted, shooting his release down Lucius' waiting throat, and writhed in pleasure from the intensity of the explosion.

Lucius crawled up and stretched himself along Sirius' body, resting his head on his hand, propping himself up so he could watch Sirius' face as he removed the blindfold.

"Did you enjoy that my love?"

"That was the most erotic moment of my life."

Draco was resting peacefully wrapped in Blaise's arms when a parchment fluttered down onto the bed next to Blaise. He carefully removed an arm from around his mate and opened the scroll to discover that the trial of Fenrir Greyback and Ginerva Weasley would begin later that afternoon.

They were to be tried separately in front of the entire Wizengamot, with Minister Shacklebolt presiding. Draco and the rest of the family were expected to be present as witnesses to the assassination of Albus Dumbledore.

Not wanting to stress his lover out with the news this early in the morning, Blaise tucked the parchment under his pillow. Draco had had such a restless night, having fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow last night.

Blaise softly shifted Draco off his chest on onto the bed, pulling his arm from under the blonde's head. He sat up and stared down at the sleeping man, who shifted onto his back, sighing softly.

Blaise sat observing his lover in his slumbering state, his blonde hair floating around his head like a halo, backed by the crimson satin sheets covering the bed. The contrast was almost as breathtaking as the look of peace on Draco's face as he lay dreaming.

Running his eyes down Draco's well muscled torso to the pronounced bump that was his growing sons, Blaise couldn't stop an errant tear from slipping from his eye. He reached his hand up and placed it lightly on the his lover's belly, caressing it while he thought about the babies growing inside and how proud he was of Draco's beautiful body carrying them.

He bent his head down and began to quietly talk to the babies, "Good morning my boys. I hope you slept well after all that excitement. I am very proud of you for helping your Daddy during the fighting. I was very proud of you for sending some of your magic to help him. You helped stop a very bad man from hurting a lot of people that your Daddies care very much about." He placed two gentle kisses on the belly as he heard a giggle coming from the head of the bed.

"Darling, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Draco said leaning up to look down his body at his mate.

"Talking to our sons, I do it every day. Don't you?" Blaise replied.

Draco had never caught him doing it, but he suspected it had been happening as that particular scenario had been appearing more and more frequently in his morning dreams. "As a matter of fact, I do. I talk with them throughout the day telling them what I'm doing, who I'm with, where we are and everything. They quite like it when I talk about the gardens at the Manor. They tend to kick a lot then."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh, "So I noticed." When Draco said the word 'gardens' two small feet poked out of Draco's belly displacing Blaise's hand from its resting spot.

"So, what's on the parchment you're trying to hide from me?" Draco asked eyeing the paper Blaise had unsuccessfully hid under the pillow.

Blaise's smile faltered as he quietly said, "The trial will be starting this afternoon and we are all expected to be there as witnesses. I was going to tell you after breakfast."

"Why were you planning on waiting?"

"After all of the stress on you and the boys yesterday, you not getting a lot of rest last night, I didn't want to add anything by giving you this news first thing. I wanted to have a peaceful morning."

Draco was touched by the obvious concern in Blaise's voice, smiling as replied, "You worry too much sweetie; we're going to be just fine. I can handle all of this and…" Draco's stomach interrupted his placating with a very loud growl.

"Okay," Blaise relented, helping Draco out of bed, "let's go feed the starving masses."

The couple laughed as they walked into the sitting room and were greeted by face of Lucius in their fire. As Draco eased himself into a plush arm chair near the fire, Lucius asked, "Good Morning boys, may we join you for breakfast?"

"Of course, Father," Draco replied.

Lucius and Sirius stepped from the floo as Blaise summoned more chairs around the table.

Draco raised an eyebrow as Blaise sat down next to him and took his hand, "Four more chairs? I know Sirius is as big as a house but I don't think he needs that many."

Sirius growled and was answered by Draco's chuckle.

As a knock sounded on the door, Blaise smiled, "Harry and Severus," and went to let them in.

Once everyone was settled and tea had been poured, Lucius broke the silence by placing their parchment on the table, "I assume everyone got one of these."

Two identical parchments were added to the table next to his.

"Do you think we'll have to testify, Father?" Draco asked.

"Well, it will depend on what the other witnesses say. If they can get any Death Eaters or Wolves to change sides, then I doubt we'll be there for anything other than our own curiosity. But if no one is willing to talk, then we may have to testify to what we knew and how we knew it. You should prepare yourself for talking about your visions son."

Draco sighed and placed a hand on his belly. He looked down and thought, _"Give me strength boys."_ He was rewarded with a set of kicks as if in answer to his unspoken plea.

Blaise noticed the kick and Draco's caressing of his belly and raised an eyebrow.

Draco smiled and reached for Blaise's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry spoke up finally as he placed his cup on the table, "I doubt anyone is going to turn on Greyback at this point. I'm prepared to talk about what I saw."

Severus chuckled and said, "And where does this new confidence come from?"

"I know what we did was right and though we lost many along the way, this had to happen. I trust Drac, Luna and Issy's abilities, and know if there had been any other way to achieve the victory we did, they would have seen it and prevented the loss of life that occurred. As it was, we had no other choice. I'm sure once the Wizengamot hears the truth they will do what's right. Kingsley's ministry is so very different than the others we've had recently that I don't see a problem with this trial being fair."

A new parchment fluttered down into Severus' lap at that moment and he read the note before saying, "Headmistress McGonagall is requesting our presence to leave for the ministry no later than two pm which leaves us three hours to be ready." He helped Harry up, who was slightly sore from his lingering bruises and last night's activities and said, "We're going to head out and we'll meet you all at two." Severus led Harry out of the room and toward the castle entrance, "Let's have a walk by the lake and take lunch there. It's nice out and we should relax before this afternoon's stress."

"Lucius, let's take our leave also. I'd like a nap before we have to leave," Sirius said as he tried to get himself up out of the chair.

Lucius laughed as asked, "Do we need a crane to lift you dear?"

"Prat," Sirius said as he gave him a smack on his arm before taking it to steady himself. "See you boys later. Son, you need to get some rest. I believe the babies are taking more out of you then you realise," he said to Draco and they left the chamber.

Blaise looked at Draco with new eyes, noting the dark circles under his eyes and decidedly more pale pallor. "Baby, are you feeling alright. Maybe you should lie down and rest."

Draco looked into Blaise's eyes and smiled, "I was actually thinking more about getting you in bed and having my way with you but if you would rather I slept…" Draco got up and walked toward the bedroom, "Wake me up at one please."

Blaise chuckled and murmured quietly, "Gods I love pregnancy hormones," as he walked toward the bedroom. Stepping through the door, he was greeted by a sight that took his breath away…Draco was lying on his side facing the door, naked and glowing.

Draco had left a trail of clothes on the bedroom floor and climbed onto the bed to wait for Blaise. He knew his husband couldn't refuse the suggestion and would follow. He layed on his side and hoped he wouldn't look to strange with his large stomach hovering about his bobbing erection. Just knowing Blaise was in the same country seemed to make him hard lately.

When Draco saw the look of pure lust on Blaise's face, he almost came. It still surprised him to know that this man loved him so much. He reached his arm out to his husband, who quickly advanced and took the offered hand, climbing onto the bed next to him.

Blaise leaned down and kissed Draco, softly at first but, upon hearing Draco moan, deepened it by sliding his tongue into the wonderfully warm cavern of his mouth. Blaise was so intoxicated by Draco's flavour that he didn't even realise that his clothes had be magically stripped from his body until he felt Draco's hand tighten around his shaft.

Draco began to stroke his husband's cock with a slow steady rhythm eliciting a moan and grunt from Blaise as he trailed kisses and nips down his neck and across his collarbone. When Blaise playfully took Draco's pebbled nipple between his teeth and pulled, Draco lost his control and groaned saying, "I want you in me now."

With Blaise's help, he rolled over slowly, getting on all fours and wiggling his arse at his husband, "Please Blaise, I need to feel you take me now."

Blaise eased forward and lined himself up with Draco's entrance. Silently casting the lubrication and stretching spells he slowly entered Draco. The feel of Draco's tight channel surrounding him never got old and he waited a moment for Draco to adjust to him after he was sheathed.

Draco groaned as Blaise entered him and found that in this position, his prostate was hit immediately as he saw stars for a moment. Pushing himself back, he asked for more and was rewarded by Blaise sliding in and out again hitting, his moaning getting louder with each stroke.

Reaching around, Blaise grasped Draco's rock hard cock, beginning to stroke to match the ever increasing pace of his thrusting. In this position he knew Draco wouldn't last long, as he was already panting and gasping Blaise's name, and he was right. It only took three or four thrusts for Draco to explode, his seed covering Blaise's hand and dripping down onto the sheets. Feeling Draco's arse clench, Blaise's orgasm followed and he filled his husband until he had nothing left to give.

Easing them down and onto their sides spooning him as they drifted off to sleep.

As two o'clock rolled around, the couples converged on Minerva's office, receiving a strained smile of greeting. "I have received word from Kingsley and have been informed that they have someone who will be testifying about Greyback's plans for the school and Ministry, so we will only need Draco and Harry to be present. Draco you will corroborate Issy's vision, and Harry you will be called to discuss…Albus' behaviour. I know this won't be easy but the rest of you will not be allowed there."

Sirius yelled, "NO! Harry and Draco will not be going without the rest of us. Absolutely not."

Severus placed his hand on Sirius' arm to stop him, "Siri, they won't be alone. They'll be there for each other."

Draco walked to Harry's side and linked his arm through Harry's, "I think we can handle this ourselves."

Harry laughed and agreed, "True, Goddess knows we've been before worse."

The boys kissed their mates and left through the floo in Minerva's office with her leading the way to help them when they arrived at the Ministry.

Arriving at the Ministry, the trio proceeded to Level Ten where the full Wizengamot would be sitting trial in Courtroom Ten. Harry was very familiar with this room having been tried there himself and walked in taking a seat between Minerva and Draco. His brother looked slightly intimidated being in the courtroom with the full Wizengamot in session. To reassure him, Harry took his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at Draco's nervousness.

"Drac, don't worry, you aren't the one on trial. You're just here as back up for Issy and the Ministry's actions."

Kingsley called the room to order and began, "We have reconvened in the matter of The Ministry versus Fenrir Greyback with regard to his unprovoked attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the town of Hogsmeade. In addition, he is also charged with the murder of the Imperioused Wizard Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry gasped quietly as Minerva leaned over whispering, "Greyback had placed a poison in the bubble bath that Albus loved and had it sent to him. The poison was absorbed through his skin in such small doses it took a few months for the effect to make Dumbledore pliable to Greyback and all the while, it was draining his magic, allowing Greyback to become stronger."

"We have heard the testimony of Professor Isotta Wolff, seen her memories of the visions she had regarding the poison, and the attacks and we have heard the testimony of the Aurors that were present at the school's battle. We will now here from Ginevra Weasley regarding her time with the defendant."

Ginny was brought up into the courtroom inside a cage of sorts through a hole in the floor. She was sitting on a simple wooden chair surrounded by wood on all sides and seemed okay to Harry. She looked tired and had some cuts and bruises, but not worse than that. He was shocked to see that she wasn't in shackles and didn't appear to be in custody.

"Miss Weasley, will you be truthful in your testimony here today and answer all questions presented to you completely and honestly?" Kingsley inquired.

Ginny sat up straight and tipped her chin up defiantly and said, "Yes Minister I will. Ask what you want."

"Miss Weasley," Amelia Bones began, "Based on previous testimony, I understand that you were in a rather unique position to know what the defendant was planning, is that correct?"

"Yes, Madame Bones it is correct." Ginny's voice was strong and clear and Harry wondered just what was coming.

"Please enlighten us."

Ginny looked around the courtroom and stopped briefly when her eyes met her mother's. She smiled slightly and began, "I have been living with Fenrir and his lot for the last few months as his girlfriend. After having gained his trust, he confided everything to me and I passed information to him from Albus."

"And why would you do that?" Kingsley prompted.

"Because I was asked to by the Ministry."

A collective gasp was heard and the courtroom erupted in whispers.

"She was a spy?" Draco asked Minerva.

"Apparently so," she responded and Kingsley gaveled the room back to order.

"Ginevra, please tell us why you were tasked with this and how it came about."

"My brother was attacked by Greyback during the war and he saw me at that time. He began secretly contacting me shortly after that, trying to convince me that he hadn't meant to hurt Bill and that he wasn't a bad person. He confessed about six months ago that his intent was to woo me so he wouldn't have to forcibly take me. I didn't know what to do about the situation and sought counsel from my father," she paused glancing at her mother to see her reaction and then continued, "and he talked with the Minister. I was brought to the Ministry and asked if I thought I could handle acting a spy. I wanted to help and get revenge for my brother's attack so I said yes."

Molly had silent tears streaming down her face as she discovered the truth. Her husband had done something behind her back that had caused her daughter such incredible pain. The fury in her eyes as her gaze fell on her husband froze him in his chair and made him glad that he had no say in the guilt or innocence of those involved.

"I sent an owl to Greyback saying that I would meet him to discuss the possibility of joining him and he set a dinner for the meet. While we ate, he complimented me and confessed to wanting since seeing me during the war and when given the chance to get me he couldn't pass it up. Unfortunately, Bill got in the way which is why he attacked him. He told me if I willingly came to him and was his, he would help my brother get acclimated to his new life and would make sure he was accepted in the Wolf community."

As she paused and took a drink of water, she locked eyes with Harry, knowing that what he was about to hear was going to hurt him even more. She nodded to him and continued, "He told me the first thing he needed was to get Albus out of the way, and when I asked him if he meant to kill him, he laughed and said 'Of course'. He proceeded to tell me about the poisoned bubble bath he sent Albus and that it had finally taken a hold of him enough that his magic was transferring from him to Fenrir enabling him to gain control of Albus. His plan was to take over the school then use it to train the students or have a steady food supply available to him. He ultimately wanted the Ministry but knew that would take a bit longer."

Amelia interrupted her testimony at that point asking, "Miss Weasley, how did your pregnancy come about if you were only playing spy. Did you allow him to impregnate you or did he force himself upon you?"

Ginny cleared her throat and took another drink, "My child is not Greyback's." She looked at her mum and said, "My child is a result of my relationship with Neville Longbottom. We have been seeing each other for a year and he was aware of my assignment. He had been helping me get the information I collected to the Ministry."

"Harry, did you know that?" Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head staring at Ginny.

"And your participation in the attack on the village of Hogsmead?" Amelia persisted.

"Stunning spells mostly and I only attacked Death Eaters. Fenrir was far enough away that he couldn't tell which spells I was using or who they were aimed at. When he told me we were attacking the town, I sent a message to the Minister's assistant and when I saw him missing in the village I ran to the school. Unfortunately, I arrived too late as Fenrir had already killed Albus," she said sadly, "but I couldn't mourn as I needed to keep the ruse in place. The Minister then took me into custody and brought me here so no one would know the truth."

"Thank you Ginevra, you are excused for the moment," Kingsley said and Ginny was lowered back down from the courtroom. "We will now take a ten minute recess and then we will hear from witnesses who will corroborate the testimony you have heard here today."

The court room exploded in conversation and Harry made his way over to Molly. "Did you know?"

"I knew nothing," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "I will know everything before this day is out however. I need to have a discussion with Neville, if you will excuse me Harry dear." Molly stalked away to find Neville and have a discussion about the circumstances.

Harry felt bad for Neville, as he knew facing Molly would be worse than anything he had ever done before. An anger Molly was, scarier than Severus was on his worst day in potions class.

When the court reconvened, Draco then Harry was called to give testimony as to their involvement and each was thanked by the Ministry for their assistance before being told they were excused. Neither could be sure if they were any help, having not heard all the day's witnesses, but based on the questions they were asked they both agreed they were needed for the clarification of the action at the school.

They were bombarded by questions when they arrived home. Draco halted the verbal assault saying, "Stop! We'll tell you everything we can but give us time to get settled. I need the loo and we both need to have some dinner."

Blaise was surprised at the control in Draco's voice and everyone gave the boys time to get settled. Dobby brought dinner for the family and they waited until halfway through the meal to start the questions again.

Severus began the discussion by asking, "Boys, what happened today? We were all trying to take our minds off what you were facing so the Weasley boys, Pansy, Hermione and Luna all joined us. We were having a nice afternoon and then Luna got a strange look on her face, leaned over to George and said something. He did his strange twin communication thing with Fred and suddenly the Weasley's all went screaming out of the castle and apparated. None of us have heard from them since and Luna left just before you came back saying she was going to George but wouldn't say why or where," He watched the looks that passed between Draco and Harry and knew something had happened and feared it wasn't going to be good.

Harry smiled at Severus' worried look and put his hand on the man's thigh saying, "Well, a few things came out at the trial today that none of us knew anything about and I suspect the boys all went to assert their opinion."

Draco burst out laughing hysterically, saying between gasps of breath, "Poor Neville….Hope they don't….hurt him too much."

Lucius looked as confused as everyone and said, "Draco, what do you mean. Why would they hurt Neville?"

"Because Ginny's pregnant with his child not Greyback's and he's been helping her all along," Harry answered matter of factly, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Draco proceeded to fill everyone one in on what they had found out and what they had been required to testify to. As he finished, a parchment floated down onto the table and he reached for it. "It's from the Wizengamot."

Everyone waited patiently to hear what it said.

"The trial of The Ministry versus Fenrir Greyback has been settled. The Ministry thanks all of the witnesses who appeared and gave testimony in the matter and wishes to announce that the defendant Fenrir Greyback has been found guilty of all charges against him and has been sentenced. He will receive the Dementor's kiss in ten days time and his soulless body will be confined in a silver reinforced cell at Azkaban prison until his natural death."

No one spoke. The couples quietly finished their desserts and said their goodnights before retiring to their own chambers for the evening.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you about something before we go to bed," Severus said as he crossed to the bed having left the bathroom. He climbed in next to Harry who snuggled under his arm and placed his head on his shoulder.

"The other night when you seemed so lost in thought during our bath, I got a flash of what you were thinking when you climaxed." Harry flushed remembering the bath but Severus continued, "How could you doubt your future. Your life wasn't defined by your past and your destiny hasn't been fulfilled or you wouldn't be here now."

"Sev, you love me, right?" Harry asked without looking at his mate.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Why? Because of the magical bond?"

Severus, realising the root of Harry's insecurity, began to run his hand over his back as he answered, "My love for you was present before the bond. The bond gave me a plausible reason to pursue you. You have a heart incapable of seeing anything bad in anyone; you love unconditionally and trust with your whole being. You have shown compassion where it wasn't warranted," Severus was remembering how Harry wouldn't allow Pettigrew to be killed but wanted him turned over to the ministry, "and you have put your life on the line for the entire wizarding community, more than once, expecting nothing in return. How could I not be completely in love with you? Your heart called to mine and I answered. I didn't stand a chance from the first moment you looked at me in the room on Privet Drive."

Harry sighed and kissed Severus deeply. When he pulled back he smiled and slipped his hand into Severus' lap massaging the growing bulge, "So, how can I show you just how much I love you?"


	35. Chapter 35

The Burrow

The living room at the Burrow was so thick with tension you could have cut it with a knife. Molly was holding court with her whole family, Neville and his grandmother.

"Thank you for coming over on such short notice" Molly said to Augusta Longbottom. Decisions were going to be made and implemented before anyone was allowed to leave the room, let alone the house. Molly was going to have an honest woman made out of her daughter or die trying.

"Mrs. Weasley, let me start by apologizing for my behavior. I had no intention of doing anything that would besmirch Ginny's reputation. I have every intention of marrying the woman I love and providing for our child in a manner befitting the purebloods we are. Since Harry has saved us all, it is up to us to provide a positive role for others to follow." Neville turned to Ginny, got down on one knee, and started.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I vow to care for and protect both you and our child. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. I love you more than life itself." Neville pulled a small ring box from his pocket, opening it to reveal his mothers wedding ring, a simple cushion cut diamond flanked on each side by a triangular emerald. It was set in white gold and had a matching band to go with it.

Turing to her mother for approval and receiving a nod, Ginny answered. "I would love nothing more than to be your wife. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. You were the only thing that kept me sane and safe over these past few months and I thank you for it. I love you."

Molly was so happy to see her daughter engaged. She had hoped that someday Ginny and Harry would be wed, but now that Harry was with Severus she knew that was an abandoned dream. Neville was a good match for her daughter, tempering her impulsivity, and being that he was a pureblood; Ginny was a good match for him. The Weasleys never cared much for blood status, but Molly knew it was important for Augusta that her grandson have a proper match.

"I want to have the wedding before the baby is born" Ginny stated. She had no intention of having a child out of wedlock, even if it was conceived that way. A small wedding was planned for 2 weeks time to take place in the yard at the Burrow. Only family and close friends were to be invited and the couple would take a small honeymoon after before returning to start their married life. Augusta was planning on moving out of the family home and gifted the home to them. They would be living in a wizarding village not too far from the Weasleys.

Hogwarts Castle

Harry and Severus, now that the trial was over and life had settled down at school, earnestly began to plan their wedding. They only had 4 weeks in order to plan and execute it, so they enlisted the help of their family and friends.

Minerva had been appointed Headmistress and as her first act in her new position gifted her favorite men with the use of the Great Hall for their wedding ceremony and reception. Sirius and Lucius arranged the men's honeymoon, and Draco and Blaise coordinated with the house elves to plan an elaborate Yule themed reception. Draco had dictated that the wedding colors would be silver and gold with accents of black, white and purple. The decorations would consist of 15 giant trees decorated alternately with silver or gold and the purple for accent. Harry and Severus would dine on comfort food, including Shepherd's Pie, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, roast vegetables, a prime rib carving station, various passed hours d'ourves during the cocktail hour and cookies and small deserts following dinner. The wedding cake would be red velvet with a mint filling and a cream cheese icing decorated with marzipan fruit and real flowers.

Sirius and Lucius were sending their new family to New Orleans for a bit of warmth and relaxation before the arrival of their child. Since it was winter break, they had two weeks free from school and would leave the day after the wedding for their trip. A private home was booked so that no one would know where the men were while away. Lucius had assigned several house elves to provide for his son and new son-in-law while they were away. Nothing would be needed but to enjoy themselves in whatever way they chose.

Harry and Severus went to Diagon Alley separately to get fitted for wedding robes and shop for wedding gifts for each other. They both would be wearing white robes embroidered in silver and gold on the back. The B that was on their crest ring was in the center of the back surrounded by vines and scrollwork that all wrapped around a snake and a lion that faced the B.

Harry, while on his trip also ventured into Muggle London to pay a visit to Tiffany's. He found a Milgrain band ring made from platinum and 18K gold. It was a wonderful accompaniment to Harry's blended band that had been his parents. The two metals paired well together well and was a wonderful representation of their relationship.

Severus, as a wedding gift to his lover, was planning to restore Godrick's Hollow for Harry so that if he wanted they could use it as a home. He also had Spinner's End cleaned and remodeled so that they would be able to spend time there if they wanted. He had basic nurseries added to both homes so they were ready at all times for the family to arrive.

Minerva had arranged for all of the Black family rooms in the castle to have nurseries added for all six babies to be housed at any time. She knew how close the family was and wanted them as comfortable as possible.

The morning of the wedding had arrived. Harry had stayed with Sirius and Lucius that night as it was his last night as a single man. The whole family had had a rehearsal and a small dinner before retiring to their rooms to relax with popcorn and a movie. Severus had gone back to their room for the evening.

Draco and Blaise were helping Severus get ready for the wedding when a school owl arrived at the window. It was holding a small package with a letter attached that had the school crest on it. Severus opened the letter and read

_Severus,_

_My boy, I am so proud of you today. If you are receiving this letter, you have been freed from the Dark Lord and have found true happiness. It is all I ever hoped for in your life and I miss you terribly. In the box you will find the last piece of your inheritance from my side of the family. May your life be happy and filled with love and know that I always loved you and always will._

_Forever,_

_Your mother_

Severus was in tears when he finished the letter, placing it on the table and picking up the box. Removing the top, he opened the tissue to reveal a key. As soon as he picked it up another parchment appeared.

_To the bearer of the key,_

_By claiming this key, you are now the owner of the Prince Manor. You are the last descendent of the Prince family line and as such, the recipient of all that the family holds. Take this key to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and present it to receive a list of all the properties and holdings involved. May your family continue in happiness and prosperity for generations to follow._

He knew his mother came from an old wizarding family, but he thought his father had squandered everything that she had after her death. She had apparently hidden something from him after all. Since he had several hours before the wedding, Severus flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and went straight to Gringotts.

Upon arrival, he crossed straight to the head goblin and presented his key.

"Ah, greetings Lord Prince. We were wondering when you would receive this and come to us. Please follow me."

The goblin led Severus to a private office and introduced him to one of the managers, a goblin named Rastaban.

"Greetings to you Lord Prince. I see you have come into your final inheritance. Please place one drop of your blood on this parchment to validate your claim on the estate and we will proceed from there."

Using the dagger given him, Severus pricked his finger and let a drop fall onto the parchment on the desk. Immediately, the parchment glowed silver and a list of the estate holdings appeared.

Taking the document from the goblin, Severus scanned it.

Prince Manor, unplottable, UK

Vault 363, various art works, silverware, family china and crystal, 3,987, 459 galleons 24,409 sickles 906 knuts.

Prince family crest ring, engraved with family crest and various jewels.

"This is just the beginning, as we are still inventorying the balance of the vault; the protection charms were just lifted this morning. We will forward a list of the vault contents to you at the school as soon as it is complete. Do you wish to extend Harry Black's access to this vault also or leave it as it stands?"

"He is to be my husband this day, and as such, he will have access to everything that is mine. Please add his access to this vault also. We will be on holiday for 2 weeks, so please hold the notice until our return. We will come in once we return to decide how and if we want to combine the vault contents and what we wish to remove at that time."

"As you wish, Lord Prince. Please accept our blessings on your marriage and future. May your health, love and life prosper."

"Thank you, Mr. Rastaban. I will extend your blessing to Harry when next I see him."

Severus left the bank and went straight back to school to prepare for his wedding.

Draco started screaming at him the minute he returned to his room.

"And just where have you been Uncle Sev? I have been worried about you. Where did you disappear to on your wedding day?" Draco was standing with his hands on his hips in a posture reminiscent of Molly Weasley. One would think that Severus had tried to run out on his wedding with no plans to return by the way Draco was acting.

"For your information, Draco, I received a letter and gift from my mother this morning that had to be dealt with immediately. I found out today that my father did not squander her entire estate and that I am now Severus Snape, Lord Prince. I have at least one manor and quite a sizeable vault at Gringotts. The goblins were only able to begin inventory this morning when the protective enchantments were lifted. I am assuming that happened when I received the letter."

"Well, you had me worried, you could have at least left a note. I certainly did not want to be the one to tell Harry you disappeared on your wedding day. I value my life and that of my babies and he scares me sometimes."

Laughing, Severus replied. "No need to worry Draco, I have returned and cannot wait to marry Harry. I would have done it sooner, but I know how much this means to him. As you know, neither of us has ever had a good Yule so we wanted to begin a new tradition with new memories. It will now always be a time of happiness for us and our family."

"I know Uncle Sev, I was just worried when we got here and you were gone. Now, let's get you ready to marry my brother. Wow, I just realized you are my godfather and my Uncle, and now you are going to be my brother-in-law, how weird is that? Now you will never be able to get rid of me." Draco laughed.

"Draco, I would never want to get rid of you. You have always been special to me, almost like my own child when you were young. I cannot imagine what my life would have been like without you in it. You are more like a son to me than a nephew and I am thrilled to have been a part of your life. Now, let's get me ready to get married."

Draco ushered Severus into the spacious bathroom and ordered him to shower and come out when he was done. He was instructed not to shave or attempt to do anything with his hair, as Draco had arranged everything else after that.

Once his shower was complete, Severus donned his robe and came back out to the sitting room. He found a muggle barber chair and barber waiting for him. Draco had arranged for an old fashioned straight razor shave and trim for his wedding. Severus was touched at the thought that went into the action, knowing how Draco felt about muggles. Once completed, Severus realized he had never had such a close shave in his life and vowed to keep it up for Harry, knowing he knew he would like it.

Harry was receiving the same treatment in his dad's rooms, including having his hair braided with ribbons representing their bonding. Once he was in his robes, his dads presented him with a gift from his parents.

"Harry, your mum and dad left this with me to give you on your wedding day. It was given to them on theirs by Lily's parents, and has been handed down on the maternal side for as far back as anyone knows. I know you are not the 'bride', but it is meant to be kept on your side of the family."

Harry took the book Sirius handed him and opened the cover.

"Is this a family tree? Aren't they usually on the wall like at the house?"

"Yes, normally they are, but remember Harry your mum's family are muggles. There are earth witches throughout the history of the line, but they lived as muggles. So, they kept the family tree in this manner. This shows your family back through the ages. You are the last of the line. It is your responsibility to carry it on. You are now the keeper of the family line and you will add your family to the book and pass it down from there. Your mum wanted to give it to you, but given the situation, she entrusted me with it in case anything should happen."

"Thank you Sirius, you don't know what this means to me. I love it." Harry hugged Sirius tightly then took the book and put it with his things to be moved back to his quarters later. He followed his dad's down to the waiting room on the side of the Great Hall. Draco and Ron met him there, as Harry could not decide between his brother and his best mate to stand for him. Severus had asked Lucius and Remus to stand for him, as he could not decide either. Sirius was giving Harry away, being his closest relative.

Severus entered the Great Hall and took his place in the front after all the guests had been seated. Minerva entered and took her place as officiant, honored more than she could express that she had been asked to perform the ceremony.

As the music began, Severus chuckled to himself that Harry had chosen the muggle song "You Were Meant for Me" by the singer Jewel as his wedding march. They were truly meant for each other, and Severus couldn't imagine being happier than when he saw Harry enter the Hall. He looked stunning in his robes with his hair braided. Poppy had even gifted Harry with the spell that was needed to get rid of his glasses. He would never be burdened with them again. Being able to see his love's brilliant emerald eyes without the hindrance was amazing.

When he reached the front, Sirius placed Harry's hand in Severus, entwined their fingers, and kissed them where they were joined. His blessing was placed on the union with the kiss, declaring the family had accepted the bond and the marriage.

"Greetings to all who have gathered to witness this bonding. Who gives Harry James Black into marriage?"

"I do, on behalf of his parents and family." Sirius stated. He then moved to his seat, as standing for great amounts of time was getting quite difficult with the triplets.

"Who gives Severus Snape into marriage?"

"I do, on behalf of his friends who love him." Lucius stated. He also stepped up and kissed the joining of the men's fingers and then returned to his place.

"Thank you. Now that these men have been presented to the bond, I must hear from them. Do you, Harry and Severus, enter into this bond willingly and with devotion? Do you intend to defend and care for each other? Do you intend to bring children into the bond and defend and care for them as you do each other? If so, say I do."

"I do" Harry and Severus said in unison.

"Now, it is time for the exchange of vows. Both of the wonderful men you see before you have memorized them and will now recite them before you."

"Harry, if you will."

Harry began, "This day, I pledge my love to you, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life. I promise to do my best, to always meet your needs, whether physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual. I swear my abiding support for you, through whatever comes our way. I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others. I love you with all my heart, soul, and everything I am."

Severus repeated, "This day, I pledge my love to you, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life. I promise to do my best, to always meet your needs, whether physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual. I swear my abiding support for you, through whatever comes our way. I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others. I love you with all my heart, soul, and everything I am."

"And now, as you have pledged your vows to each other, you must now exchange the outward symbols of this love. Lucius, Ron, please come forward with the rings. Your bond is blessed, but even so, it is incomplete. You cannot be at all times together physically. Because a circle is endless, rings have long been the symbol of undying love. The third finger of the left hand was chosen long ago when it was thought to be connected directly to the heart by a vein of love."

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring, knowing that to it, is bound my heart. Wear it always when you are away, so that I may never forget, that we are together. Wear it for me, so that even in the direst of storms, I need not fear for your safety, so long as in my heart, I know that you love me still. With this ring, I thee wed."

Severus and Harry repeated the vows and exchanged rings, Severus admiring the beautiful band that Harry had selected for him. It was engraved inside with their wedding date and initials. It also said 'forever my heart.' Harry noticed that Severus' eyes were shining with unshed tears of love and joy. Harry could not believe that they had gotten this far. He never imagined he would be able to marry the love of his life. He had resigned himself years ago that he would not survive the battle, and then when he did and went back to the Dursley's, he figured he was a goner from the abuse. The night Severus saved him was the first time in his life he began to hold out hope that there was a chance at happiness in his life. Now, to be here marrying the man he loved and was bonded with for life, the father of his baby, well it was almost too much to bear.

As Harry's tears began to fall, so did Severus'. They both knew that from this day on, they would be able to get through anything, as long as they had each other.

"Now that Harry and Severus have consented together to abide in peace and love, have given themselves to each other by their solemn pledges, and declared the same before me, I now declare them married in the eyes of the law and magic. May the love they share this day and beyond never dim, may the happiness they feel grow, and may their family and life prosper. I now present to you Harry and Severus Black. Gentlemen, you may now kiss to seal your bond."

Harry and Severus leaned into each other and shared a chaste kiss. Severus drew Harry into his arms and held him as if it was the last time he would, not the first of the rest of their lives. Releasing each other with a smile, they turned, clasped hands and proceeded down the isle and out of the Great Hall. Sirius was escorted out by Lucius, Blaise came up to escort Draco out and Issy came to join Ron as he exited. Charlie made his way up to escort his boyfriend Remus out. Once in the entrance hall, a receiving line was formed. The guests filed out and worked their way down the line and to the cocktail area set up in the entrance. The area was lit by floating candles and trays of hours d'ourves and drinks passed themselves through the guests.

Once the line was complete, Draco and Blaise made their way back into the Hall to supervise the change. The room had already transformed itself to the reception hall and the house elves, led by Dobby and Kreacher, were completing the setting. The dance area was set up and the band was tuning their instruments. Draco had hired a live band for Harry, as he knew his love of live music. Once everything was set and ready, Blaise took Draco by the hand and led him back to the doors. Waiving his hand, the doors opened to reveal the beautifully decorated reception hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the reception for Harry and Severus. We have planned an evening of fun and dancing, food and company. Please join us to welcome the newlyweds to the beginning of their new life. Enjoy." Blaise gestured to the room and bid everyone enter.

The assembled guests entered the elaborately decorated room. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the splendor. The trees were beautiful and shimmered. The candles and lights floated at the ceiling and around the room. The round tables were arranged to seat 6 comfortably and were placed around the central dance floor. The band was set up on the raised area where the head table usually resided. Soft music flowed throughout the room.

Once everyone was seated, dinner was served. Everyone progressed through the meal and finally the cake was brought to the middle of the dance floor to be cut. Harry and Sev did the honors to a round of applause from the guests. Once that was taken away to be served, the band announced that was time for the first dance. Severus had selected a special song for them something he felt fit their lives.

"Harry, would you dance with me? I picked a special song for us, I hope you enjoy it."

The band began to play 'At Last' and the magically created voice of Etta James sang along with them. Sev led Harry around the dance floor, holding him close and whispering murmurs of love and affection in his ear. By the end of the song, Harry and Sev were both in tears, and both were unwilling to lose contact with the other. They began to mingle through the room, thanking their guests and catching up with friends. By the end of the evening, Harry had danced with his dads and his brothers, Sev had danced with Draco and Blaise and the whole family had danced together in a group. As everyone left for the night with wishes of happiness and love, the men were finally able to retire to their room.

When they got there, they found Sirius and Lucius waiting for them.

"Well, now that you are happily married, we have a wedding night surprise for you. We have redecorated Grimmauld for you and redone the back garden also. Kreacher has been there and set up food and drinks for you, and the master bedroom has been arranged for your enjoyment. There is a portkey on the kitchen table set for tomorrow to take you on your honeymoon. The activation word is family. It will leave whenever you are ready. It is the muggle paperweight. Enjoy your wedding night. We love you." With that, Luc and Siri left for their own room for the evening.

"Severus, did you plan this?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I am as surprised as you are." Severus noticed that next to the fireplace was an overnight bag.

Pulling Harry into a passionate embrace, Severus kissed him as if they would never be together again. Harry responded, clutching onto Severus. After several minutes of making out, they separated, as air was quickly becoming an issue.

"Well, I guess it is time to leave. Are you ready dear?" Harry led Sev over to the fireplace. Severus, always the gentleman, picked up the bag and stepped into the fire while throwing his floo powder down and calling out 'Grimmauld Place.' He needed to go first, knowing Harry was usually unsteady coming out of the floo, more now since his pregnancy.

Once Sev had caught Harry, he led him up to the master bedroom. The men did indeed notice that the house had been redone. All of the elf heads were gone, Mrs. Black was gone and the whole placed looked lighter. Entering the bedroom, they saw the biggest change. Where the room had previously been dark and musty, it now was light, smelled slightly of lavender and was decorated in shades of blue and cream. The king bed was made up in a luxurious set of silk sheets with matching duvet. The cream curtains with mild blue pin striping brightened the room, while keeping the outside light out. The bathroom had been done in matching cream marble with blue accents. The towels and rugs were a deep sapphire blue and the curtains were done in a lighter cornflower blue.

Severus put the bag down at the end of the bed and moved behind his husband, who was standing at the window looking out.

"How about we take a nice long bath before bed, just relax and enjoy being together."

"I have a better idea Sev." Harry pointed out the window to the back garden. Siri and Luc were not kidding when they said they had the back garden redone, they had put in a pool and hot tub. The both sparkled in the moonlight.

"Care to join me for a moonlight swim?" Harry had never been in a hot tub before, and really was looking forward to it.

"We can Harry, but we have to watch the temperature, if it is too hot it could affect the baby. How about we swim a bit and then hit the hot tub for a few minutes to warm up and then come in to bed."

"I like that idea."

With that, the men raced each other downstairs like children on Christmas morning. Harry was so looking forward to relaxing and spending some quiet time with his new husband. They left a trail of clothes in their wake, with Harry beating Sev to the pool and diving straight in. It was magically heated so as not to be too hot or cold. There was a heating charm on the area around the pool too, as it was winter in London. Sev was right behind his lover, grabbing him as he hit the water. The floated around a bit, diving in or just relaxing as the warm water eased the tense muscles in their bodies.

After about 45 minutes, they decided they had had enough and moved over to the hot tub. It was also magically heated and was just a bit warmer than bathwater, so Harry could be in it longer than they had planned. Severus pulled Harry between his legs, wrapping himself around his new husband.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Severus whispered in Harrys ear. Harry responded with a moan that let Sev know he was loved just as much in return.

"I want to take you upstairs now, are you ready?" Harry took Severus by the hand and led him up to their bedroom, intending to make his husband happier than he had ever been. Severus had other plans though, and when they got to the bedroom, he pulled Harry to him and said, "Harry, I have a wedding gift for you. I intend to give myself to you this evening. We only did it the one time before and I loved it. Will you take me tonight?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I am more sure than you can know. I love you and this is how I intend for you to believe me. Please take me and make me yours completely."

Harry led Severus to the bed, laying him down while kissing him deeply. He could not believe that Severus wanted this. He loved it when he took Sev inside himself and he remembered the night that he had entered him. He could not imagine that his new husband wanted to let him do this. He loved him more than anything, and was afraid of hurting him.

"Sev, how about this? I will lay down and you can be on top but still take me in. I don't want to hurt you by going to deep or too fast. You will be in control and we will both enjoy it, what do you say?"

"If that is how you want it, it is fine with me. I just feel the need to feel you inside me, to hear you cry out as you fill me. I love you more than life itself, and you mean the world to me. Please, please take me."

Harry rolled over on his back, pulling Severus over him. Later, they would go slow and be sentimental, but right now they needed to feel each other and quell the raw passion burning between them. Severus cast the stretching and lubricating charms on himself and positioned himself over Harry's rigid manhood. He slowly eased his way down, stopping just after he had taken in his head in order to give himself time to adjust to the feeling. He didn't wait long though, felling Harry inside him was incredible and he couldn't wait to be filled by his lover.

Easing his way down the rest of the way, Severus started to move his hips in a rolling motion. He could feel Harry moving around beneath him, and as he was moving Harry was thrusting. Just as he was about to thrust back, Harry thrust up and brushed Sev's prostate. Grinding down onto Harry, Sev moaned as he made more contact between Harry's cock and his prostate. Sev knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but he was going to try his best. It was their wedding night and he wanted Harry to enjoy it.

Harry reached up and wrapped his hand around Severus' pulsing member. Using his thumb, he spread the leaking precum around his head and began to stroke up and down, eliciting more moans from his husband. Harry was not going to last long either, but he wanted Sev to come with him this time. Thrusting up to meet Severus' downward pulses, they were quickly finding a rhythm. Harry was matching his stroking with their pace. Suddenly, Severus clamped down around Harry and came. Thick spurts of cum oozed from him over Harry's hand and onto his chest and stomach.

"Sevvvvveeeerrrruuuuuuuusssss…gods that feels amazing" Harry panted out as he came deep inside his husband.

"HHHHaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy…yesss….pplllleeeaaaseee…right there…" Severus collapsed on Harry, bracing himself on his arms so he wouldn't put undue pressure on the baby. Sliding himself off his husband, he rolled over to his side and cast a quiet cleansing charm on both of them. He then got off of the bed, pulled down the covers so Harry could get under them and crawled under himself.

"Good night, Mr. Black." Severus said as he kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good night yourself, Mr. Black. I love you." Harry replied, kissing his husband back before rolling over to spend his first night as a married man in his husband's arms.

* * *

A/N: We are almost done here everyone. Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. It makes me very happy to know that people like our work. Here is the citation for the text of the wedding ceremony:

.

Enjoy.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus and Harry returned from their honeymoon and settled back into their school routine. They went to Gringotts and made arrangements to merge their vaults into a central set, going through everything they had and deciding what to keep and what to donate. Being that he was Lord Prince now, Severus now held a seat in the Wizengamot along with Harry, being that he held the title of Lord Potter. They also had several more properties to dispense with, including Spinner's End and Godrick's Hollow. Harry decided to turn his childhood home into transitional housing for muggle-borns who had lost parents during the war. Remus was living there and working as a counselor and aid to the students who passed through the doors. Harry and Severus also set up a trust to help with the expenses the students incurred transitioning into adulthood.

Harry applied for and took his NEWT's early, passing them all with Exceptional or Outstanding. He started his apprenticeship with his dads, taking Sirius' place in teaching as Sirius was unable to attend classes due to his growing size with the girls. He made the lessons and Harry taught them with Lucius' help. He stayed behind a protective shield as an observer on practical days, giving his input on the student's strengths and weakness in casting and defending against spells.

Draco also took his NEWT's and passed all of them. As he couldn't fly, he used his time to plan the revised Quidditch training manual for the next school year. He was taking over for Madam Hooch, who was moving on to referee for the professional Quidditch league. He also was quite large with the boys, but was healthy in spite of his low weight.

Blaise also passed his NEWT's with wonderful scores and began his Potion's apprenticeship with Severus, which was a great help during classes. Blaise was quite an amazing brewer, and he was able to help the students catch their mistakes without making them feel bad, as he was closer to their own age. He was on the way to beating Severus for the youngest Potions Master in Europe. He and Draco planned on living at the school during the year, and had been gifted, by Harry and Severus, a home of their own near Malfoy Manor for summers and holidays. Harry and Severus decided to let Hermione and Pansy live at Grimmauld, as they both worked in London and it would be easier. They themselves would be living at the manor with Lucius and Sirius, as Harry wanted to spend as much time as possible with his family.

As spring came nearer and the weather improved, the family was actually able to have a picnic outside in early March. With the use of a few well placed drying and heating charms, they enjoyed a wonderful afternoon by the Black Lake, under everyone's favorite tree. They were planning for their summer, trying to decide where everyone was going to live and work out who would watch who's kids during deliveries, as they were all due over the course of 3 months.

Minerva had declared that the school was going to observe the Spring Equinox with a special luncheon and a dance that evening. It was a Sunday, but classes were cancelled for the next morning as a school treat. I was a formal event, and as such, everyone was allowed to Hogsmeade the day before to get final items they may need. Harry, Draco and Sirius were wearing rented muggle tuxedos, as they did not want to buy custom robes for one occasion.

The group flooed into London instead of going to Hogsmeade and while they were there they decided to do a bit of baby shopping. They stocked up on bottles, onesies, pacifiers, and nappies. Harry decided to take them all to Tiffany's, where he had bought Sev's wedding ring. He wanted to show them the baby items that they stocked. He knew that they had lovely silver rattles and things, but he wanted to get a special item for each baby. They had silver birth certificate holders that could be engraved. They had to be ordered, so Harry had placed an order for 6, and would call with the names and dates of birth once the babies had arrived.

They cut their visit short when Draco started to get tired and have some back pain. He was not due for 6 weeks, but being so thin was taking a toll with the extra weight, so they flooed back to the school from the Leaky Cauldron after a bit of lunch. The pregnant men all went to take naps and their husbands got everything ready that they would need for the next day. They then set about making a lovely supper. They had decided that they all needed a hearty meal, and set about to make lasagna, spaghetti bolognese and several loaves of garlic bread. Lucius, unknown to everyone else, was an amazing cook and made, the muggle way, a tiramisu. They were celebrating the equinox, as it was tonight, even though the dance was tomorrow. Blaise was just setting the table when he saw Sev go flying by him in the direction of the bedroom. Next thing he knew, Draco was screaming in pain. He, followed closely by Luc, both ran for the bedroom. All three men were in labour! Draco was enough near term, since multiples are known to be early and he was only 6 weeks ahead. Sirius was still 10 weeks out with the triplets and Harry still had over 3 months left. Severus was very worried about his son, as he was extremely early and he had enough medical training to know the risks involved.

Blaise went to the living room and firecalled Poppy and told her what was going on. A moment later, she and Pansy came through with bags of medical supplies following them. She crossed to the bedroom, pulling her wand and transfiguring the furniture into beds for each of them to deliver comfortably. Pansy pulled the 6 shrunken bassinets out of one bag and resized them. She set them up around the patients according to how many babies each was expecting. Poppy had considered ordering the fathers-to-be out of the room, but changed her mind when she saw how much supportive they were and realised it would make things go much easier.

Sirius' triplets were going to be the hardest to deliver. Poppy had already transfigured the men's clothes into hospital gowns and moved to set up next to Sirius' bed. Pansy was monitoring the other men until Poppy told her otherwise.

Poppy was just about to cast the numbing charm on Sirius to begin the surgery when the room went dark and the walls began to vibrate. A wave of magic passed around the room that was so strong Poppy had a hard time standing. Pansy leaned down over Draco to shield him and steady herself in the process.

As the lights came back on, everyone was shocked to hear the cries of the babies. All six of them were resting in their bassinets with a tempus charm floating overhead, showing their time of birth to be 7:22 p.m. on March 22. The babies all were born at the exact moment of the equinox. The magic coming out of the bassinets, which had rearranged themselves so that the babies were all next to each other, was incredible. The power these children would have when grown would be incredible.

The fathers were resting comfortably as Poppy and Pansy ran diagnostic scans over them. Severus, Blaise and Lucius were all hovering over their children.

"Harry, he is beautiful, he looks a lot like you. He has your eyes and nose and my hair."

"Sirius, they are beautiful. They have my hair and your eyes. They have your complexion and my nose. They are perfect."

"Dray, oh Merlin, they are so handsome. They are the perfect blend of the both of us. They have my complexion and your hair. One has my eyes and the other has yours."

Poppy cleared her throat. "What are you naming these amazing babies gentlemen?"

Sirius and Lucius had already decided on names. "We would like to introduce our daughters, Athena Rhiannon, Kalliope Devika, and Aurora Candra."

Pansy sighed, "Those are beautiful names. Have you decided on godparents yet?"

Sirius answered. "We have. We are going to ask Remus and Minerva to do it."

Draco reached for Pansy's hand then. "Pans, Blaise and I would like you to be the boy's godmother. We are going to ask Neville to be their godfather. He is one of the bravest people I have met next to my family and I can't think of anyone else I would trust my children with."

Pansy leaned down to hug Draco and whispered in his ear. "I would love to. What are the names of my godson's?"

Blaise answered her. "We would like to introduce you to Altair Evan and Seginus James. We wanted to honor Harry's dad and mum since without their sacrifice and love, we would not be where we are today. They gave up so much for Harry to survive and his life is what has brought us all together as a family."

Harry was at a loss for words. He could not believe his brother and brother-in-law were doing that for him.

"Thank you so much guys. I can't begin to tell you what this means to me."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight. They had talked about names, but nothing serious. They did know who they wanted as godparents though.

"Harry, I know we haven't decided on a name, but would you like to share our choices for godparents?"

Harry nodded his head. "We are going to ask Hermione and George to be the baby's godparents. Sev, you know that last set of names we agreed on, how about that?"

Severus was overjoyed. He loved the name combination they had last talked about, but was not sure that Harry was totally happy with it.

"Thank you Harry, I love that name. Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce you to Ian Jackson Black."

With the evening was complete, Poppy and Pansy left the new family to themselves to settle in. Severus had asked her to notify the Headmistress of the births and invite her down the next morning to meet the children.

A few weeks later, Harry received a letter by owl announcing the birth of Thaleia Callista Longbottom, born on April 1st. She had her mother's hair and her father's temperament, which really was the best of both possible outcomes.

End of term found the young Black men graduating, all with honors. Draco and Hermione tied for top of class, with exactly matching scores. Hermione had been accepted into university to study law, as she intended to work towards a position in the Ministry as a liaison in the Magical Creatures office. She wanted to make sure that no one ever treated anyone as Remus had been treated throughout his life.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise all had decided on their training paths and were already working in their apprenticeships. The babies were all happy and healthy, and were already showing magical abilities. Toys would randomly come flying through the air if one of the kids wanted one, and all the men had, at one time or another, been hit in the face by a flying plushie.

11 years later…..

The Black family left the manor together to go to Kings Cross Station. The children would be starting as first years and they had spent the summer travelling around the world. Everyone was excited, even if they had grown up at the castle and their dads and uncles would be their teachers. Everyone expected to either be sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor, as that was where all their parents had been. Harry was the new head of house for Gryffindor and Blaise and Draco were sharing duties in Slytherin. Severus was the Headmaster, as Minerva had retired last year. Sirius was Deputy Headmaster and he and Severus had buried the hatchet so to speak, forgiving each other for past hurts and insults. The family was as close as anyone could imagine.

The met the Longbottom's there, as Thaleia was starting in her first year along with the Black children. They were all close friends growing up, and if the castle was still standing in 7 years it would be a miracle.

George and Luna had married after she graduated and she had taken over running the Quibbler from her father. Ron and Issy were also married and she was still teaching at the school. Ron had surprised everyone and done training as a Healer, and was starting as the MediWizard at the school this year. Poppy had retired along with Minerva and they were travelling to America to experience a different wizarding culture.

Hermione and Pansy were still living in London, having gotten married 2 years ago and were in the process of adopting a baby. Hermione had finished her law training in half the normal time and was on her way up in the Ministry. She was up for promotion to Assistant Minister of Magic, and everyone was speculating that within five years she would be the youngest Minister in history. She would also be the first female minister ever.

Pansy was enjoying her leisure and had opened a boutique for wizards and witches in Diagon Alley that sold both wizarding apparel and muggle clothes. She remembered how stuffy her school robes were, and had worked with Severus to redesign them to make them more wearer friendly. Gone were the house ties for girls, replaced with colored jumpers and the ties were optional for the boys. White shirts were still required, but not necessarily the button down ones. Everyone was looking forward to the future, and were happy on their path there.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, the end. I can't believe it is here and it makes me sad to have it done. I have fallen so much more in love with these characters as I have written their stories. I have to thank all of the people who have read, favorited, reviewed and alerted. You don't know what it means to me to know that you liked/loved it. You mean the world to me. Thank you to all of you for going on this ride with me.


End file.
